Maraudeurs & compagnie
by Lilyluciole
Summary: A lire si vous aimez les longues fics où on a le tps de s'attacher aux persos et de les voir évoluer. La vie de James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et Ally pdt la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. ANNONCE Fic terminée.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lucile_lululand@yahoo.fr  
  
Maraudeurs et compagnie.  
  
  
  
Prologue : rencontres  
  
« Jack, il faudrait que tu t'occupes de Sirius aujourd'hui. Je suis invitée chez les Marvis et Sirius serait incapable de se tenir tranquille là-bas. » cria Amélia Black à son mari du haut de l'escalier principal.  
  
« Mais enfin, moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire ! J'ai un congrès de sorciers cet après-midi, je ne peux pas le rater. » lui répondit-il du hall  
  
« Eh bien emmène-le, il jouera dans la cour avec les nains de jardins. Sirius, tu as envie d'aller avec papa aujourd'hui ? »  
  
Un petit garçon de 6ans déboula de sa chambre en criant : « Super, je vais avec Papa ! On part maintenant ? »  
  
Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre, où son père les rejoint.  
  
« Il faut que tu te débarbouille et que je t'habilles avant, mon chou. » Elle sortit sa baguette magique et murmura « Lavius » et un gant, sorti de nulle part, nettoya le visage de l'enfant. Son père lui sortit son costume du dimanche de l'armoire :  
  
« Tiens mets ça, je veux que tu sois présentable, il y aura le ministre de la magie et je ne veux pas que tu aies l'air de n'importe quoi »  
  
« Mais enfin, Jack, il va se salir »  
  
« Eh bien tant pis, on le lavera. »  
  
Une fois habillé correctement sa mère lui enfila un blaser et il partit avec son père lui tenant fièrement la main. C'était la première fois qu'il accompagnait son père dans une réunion et il était très fier d'être ainsi bien habillé. Ils transplanèrent dans une salle pleine de monde et soudain Sirius se sentit tout petit, il y avait bien une centaine d'adulte dans la pièce et il leur arrivait à peine à la ceinture. Il agrippa la main de son père pour ne pas le perdre et le suivit entre les capes de sorciers. Jack Black (désolée pour le mauvais jeu de mot : Jack Black/Black Jack mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !) prit son fils dans ses bras et le présenta au ministre de la magie :  
  
« Tiens, un autre enfant ! »  
  
« C'est mon fils, Sirius, ma femme a eut un empêchement j'ai été obligé de le prendre avec moi » expliqua Jack  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave, il y un autre père dans votre cas son fils est dans le jardin. Tu devrais aller jouer avec lui Sirius, il doit avoir à peu près ton âge. »  
  
« J'ai 6ans » dit Sirius en s'éloignant vers le jardin   
  
« Charmant enfant Black » dit le ministre quand Sirius fut partit.  
  
En sortant, Sirius aperçu l'autre petit garçon qui jouait avec un chien.  
  
« Bonjour ! Toi aussi tu es venu avec ton papa ? » demanda Sirius en lui tendant gravement la main  
  
« Oui, je m'appelles James, et toi ? »  
  
« Sirius. Il est à toi ce chien ? »  
  
« Non, j'en ai un mais mon père n'a pas voulu l'emmener »  
  
« ma mère ne veut pas que j'ai un chien, elle dit que j'ai déjà assez d'airs de chien comme ça » grogna-t-il  
  
James éclata de rire « elle n'a pas tout à fait tort »  
  
Sirius rit joyeusement avec lui, puis demanda « Qu'allons nous faire pendant toute la journée ? »  
  
« Tu sais voler sur un balai ? »  
  
« Ben oui, évidemment ! »  
  
« alors suis-moi, il y en a là. »  
  
Il y avait en effet un espèce de garage où traînaient 4 balais. James parut déçu lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était que de grands balais  
  
« Oh c'est bête il n'y a pas de balais d'enfant… »  
  
« Et alors ? » s'étonna Sirius  
  
« Eh bien, on a pas le droit de voler sur des balais d'adultes, il faut avoir 10ans ! »  
  
« Tant pis, c'est pas plus difficile de voler là-dessus ! »  
  
Au bout de 10min il avait convaincu son nouvel ami, et les deux enfants s'envolèrent dans les airs. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que leurs pères qui leur apportaient à manger les fassent descendre furieux.  
  
« Mais enfin James, à quoi pensais-tu ? tu aurais pu te rompre le cou ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que ces balais étaient trop difficiles à manœuvrer pour toi ? » hurla Michael Potter à son fils.  
  
« Sirius ta mère a raison de dire que tu es intenable ! Je t'avais pourtant demandé de te tenir tranquille ! Tant pis tu as gagné vous finirez la journée dans une pièce à l'étage » hurla Jack Black  
  
Michael Potter acquiesça, et les deux enfants repartirent tête basse vers la maison. Leurs pères les enfermèrent comme convenu dans une petite pièce. Sirius grommelait que son père était un idiot et qu'il n'avait jamais le droit de faire ce qui lui plaisait, puis finit par remarquer :  
  
« Cette pièce est bien petite ! Il n'y en a pas de si petite chez moi. »  
  
« Ah bon ? mais où habites-tu donc ? »  
  
« Dans une très grande maison 'le manoir Black', elle est dans la famille depuis très longtemps, il y a beaucoup de place pour jouer ! je t'inviterais si tu veux ! »  
  
« Oh oui ! Je vois quelle maison c'est ! J'habite pas loin, c'est la grande maison avec une tour et pleins de feuilles vertes dessus ? »  
  
« Oui, maman appelle ça de la vigne vierge, et elle ne veut pas que je la coupe pour faire des lassos… »  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant toute la fin de la journée et firent promettre à leurs père de se revoir en se quittant.  
  
Cinq ans avaient passés et James et Sirius étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, ils ne passaient pas 2 jours sans se voir. Ce matin-là, quand il descendit déjeuner James trouva sur son assiette un mot de ses parents et une lettre écrite à l'encre verte adressée à « James Potter » Il lu d'abord le mot de ses parents qui étaient partis avant son réveil : « Lis ta lettre James, nous savons ce qu'elle annonce et nous sommes très fiers de toi mon grand. Nous rentrerons ce soir, sors une bouteille de champagne et achète ce dont tu as envie pour le dîner nous allons fêter ça. On t'aime très fort, Papa et Maman. » James ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient, il ouvrit la lettre et ses yeux se mirent à briller tandis qu'il la lisait : il était admis à Poudlard ! C'était la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde et il allait y rentrer ! Il engloutit son petit déjeuner, s'habilla en vitesse et fonça vers la maison de Sirius, il voulait tout de suite lui annoncer la nouvelle et s'assurer que lui aussi avait reçu la lettre. Apparemment son ami avait eu la même idée que lui et ils se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre au coin d'une rue. Un peu assommés ils mirent quelques secondes à se remettre du choc, et s'écrièrent d'une même voix :  
  
« Je vais à Poudlard en septembre, et toi ? »  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient toujours été dans la même école depuis leur rencontre et avaient beaucoup redouté que seulement l'un d'eux aille à Poudlard et qu'ils soient séparés, encore plus que de ne pas être acceptés là-bas. Pendant le début des vacances d'été ça avait été leur seul sujet de conversation, et maintenant ils étaient pleinement rassurés.  
  
« On va chez toi ? » demanda James  
  
« Ca ne t'embête pas si on va plutôt chez toi ? » demanda Sirius  
  
« Non, bien sûr que non. »  
  
Depuis la naissance de ses petites sœurs, des jumelles, un an auparavant, Sirius évitait soigneusement de faire rentrer James chez lui à part quand il y était seul. A tel point que James n'avait aperçu les fillettes qu'une seule fois, en se promenant avec Sirius, ils avaient croisé sa mère avec les bébés et Sirius avait éloigné James. Ils n'en parlaient jamais mais James avait quand même compris que Sirius était très jaloux de ses sœurs, depuis leur naissance ses relations avec ses parents qui avaient toujours été merveilleuses s'étaient très nettement dégradées. Sirius les évitaient soigneusement et ne passait plus jamais de temps avec eux. James ne questionnait jamais son ami à ce propos car il avait peur de le voir se braquer, il attendait le jour où il en parlerait de lui-même mais ce jour ne semblait jamais arriver.  
  
Le lendemain les deux garçons se rendirent au chemin de traverse pour acheter le matériel nécessaire pour la rentrée. Ils commencèrent par aller chez Ollivander, le vendeur de baguette, celle de James était usée et ne permettait pas de lancer beaucoup de sorts, c'était une baguette d'enfant. Sirius, lui, n'avait jamais eu de baguette, même pour enfant, ses parents avait considéré qu'il faisait assez de bêtises sans et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir une à lui avant sa première année d'étude de sorcellerie, ce en quoi ils n'avaient certainement pas tort pensait James.  
  
Ollivander les accueillit chaleureusement :  
  
« M.Potter, vous venez vous procurez une vraie baguette pour Poudlard je suppose ? Et vous M.Black, vos parents ont enfin acceptés de vous acheter une baguette ? »  
  
« Oui, je vais aussi à Poudlard »  
  
« Ah, le duo infernal à Poudlard ? Les professeurs vont s'en mordre les doigts ! Alors voyons ces baguettes, vous d'abord Potter »  
  
Ollivander s'éloigna dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec un certain nombre de baguettes  
  
« Voyons celle-ci, elle correspond à peu près à votre ancienne, en modèle adulte : 27.5cm, acajou, flexible avec un tendon de dragon à l'intérieur »  
  
Dès que James la prit elle lança des étincelles rouges dans tous les sens.  
  
« Très bien, à vous Black, essayez celle-ci : chêne, 32.1cm, avec un cheveux de sirène »  
  
Sirius la prit, mais rien ne se passa, il en essaya encore 2 ou 3 avant de trouver la bonne : 25.7cm, érable, avec un poil d'hyppogriffe. Il sortit de la boutique fier d'avoir sa propre baguette magique. Ils allèrent acheter le reste des fournitures, et en sortant du magasin de chaudrons, James demanda :  
  
« Il y a aussi les robes de sorciers sur la liste, moi je n'en ai pas besoin, j'en ai déjà plusieurs à la maison, et toi ? »  
  
« Il m'en faudrait peut-être une supplémentaire, j'en ai fait brûler une la semaine dernière… »  
  
Après avoir fini les fournitures, Sirius insista pour qu'ils passent au magasin d'animaux, car sa chouette s'était amouraché de ses sœurs et ne voudrait pas partir à Poudlard avec lui, elle hululerait indéfiniment jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve les petites filles.  
  
Dans la boutique il restait plusieurs hiboux et un chat, Sirius choisit le chat car sa mère ne le laisserait pas s'approcher des petites à cause de ses griffes et il n'y avait donc aucun danger qu'il s'y attache. Ils allaient sortir du magasin quand James s'arrêta sur un drôle de rat qui changeait de couleur. Ils entendirent un garçon de leur âge entrer avec un petit garçon de trois ans environ. Il demanda à la vendeuse ce qu'elle avait comme chat, et elle leur répondit qu'elle venait de vendre le dernier, le petit garçon se mit à pleurer  
  
« Ne pleure pas Anthor, tu peux prendre autre chose il y a plein d'autres animaux dans cette boutique, viens on va regarder » dit doucement le garçon qui l'accompagnait  
  
« Mais ze voulais un sa, pour remplacer Totor… » gémit l'enfant  
  
Sirius se retourna et fit un geste auquel James ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il s'approcha du petit garçon et lui dit :  
  
« C'est moi qui ai acheté le dernier chat, tu le trouve beau ? Si tu le veux, prends-le j'achèterais un hibou à la place. »  
  
Les yeux du petit brillaient de joie, mais son aîné répondit :  
  
« Non, vous l'avez acheté, vous étiez là le premier, gardez-le, ce n'est pas grave on trouvera autre chose… »  
  
« Nous je vous promets que ce n'est pas grave, je prendrais un hibou à la place, d'ailleurs c'est plus pratique pour le courrier et je sens que ce petit désire ce chat plus que moi »  
  
Le grand garçon hésita mais accepta devant les yeux suppliant d'Anthor. Sirius acheta alors un hibou et ils sortirent tous les 4.  
  
« Je vous remercie, mon frère avait un chat qui est mort avant-hier et mon père lui a promis de lui en racheter un autre, il aurait été déçu de ne pas en trouver.  Je m'appelles Remus, et lui c'est Anthor, et vous ? »  
  
« Moi c'est Sirius et voici mon ami James, on faisait nos emplettes pour la rentrée de Poudlard »  
  
« Moi aussi je vais à Poudlard ! Vous êtes en première année ? »  
  
« Oui, toi aussi ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est bien j'avais peur de ne connaître personne à la rentrée. Je vous offre un jus de citrouille au chaudron baveur pour vous remercier du chat ? »  
  
James et Sirius acceptèrent et ils discutèrent de Poudlard jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi, puis ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la rentrée et James et Sirius rentrèrent chez eux.  
  
Le 1er septembre, jour de la rentrée, arriva à grand pas. Le matin James se réveilla nerveux, il se demandait de quoi cette fameuse école aurait l'air et s'inquiétait de quitter ses parents pour si longtemps, la seule pensée qui le rassurait était qu'il serait avec Sirius, et puis aussi avec Remus, le garçon qu'ils avaient rencontrés sur le chemin de traverse. Il se leva et s'habilla puis descendit dans la cuisine où sa mère lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner, elle le força à avaler quelques tartines, mais il avait l'estomac noué et ça ne passait pas bien.  
  
Sirius n'était pas plus fier que lui, il avala à peine plus de tartines, vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié et entra dans la chambre des jumelles. Elles dormaient encore à poings fermés, il les embrassa l'une après l'autre :  
  
« A plus les filles. Miranda veilles sur Mirandella et Mirandella veilles sur Miranda. Je reviendrai dans quelques mois, tâchez de me reconnaître » dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.  
  
Puis il embrassa ses parents, un peu plus chaleureusement que d'habitude, mais ce n'était toujours pas ça. Il sortit et rejoint James, ils avaient refusé tout net que leur parents les accompagnent à la gare « Pour ne pas avoir la honte devant les copains, et parce qu'il faut qu'on apprenne à se débrouiller seuls » avaient-ils dit, mais au fond c'était plus parce que les adieux sur le quai de la gare étaient plus difficiles. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à King's cross, puis Sirius demanda  
  
« Tu sais où est la voie 9 ¾ ? Je ne la vois pas. »  
  
« J'ai demandé à Papa, suis-moi »  
  
Mais James se dirigea droit vers une barrière  
  
« T'es pas un peu fou ? tu vas te faire mal ! » s'exclama Sirius  
  
« Aies confiance en moi un petit peu ! La voie est protégée des moldus »  
  
Sirius le suivit non sans appréhension et fut surpris de ne pas atterrir dans le mur, mais sur un quai plein de sorciers.  
  
« Bien joué Jamsie ! » cria Sirius  
  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent pleins d'enfants qui disaient au revoir à leurs parents, ils entendirent une mère dire à son fils :  
  
« Je ne veux pas que tu me déçoives, tes frères et sœurs étaient très brillants à Poudlard ne salis pas leurs réputations et ramènes-moi de bonnes notes ! Tu as compris ? »  
  
« C'est incroyable » commenta James, « je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ce gars ! »  
  
puis ils aperçurent Remus qui allait monter dans le train et le rejoignirent. Ils se trouvèrent un wagon tranquille et s'installèrent. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sirius déclara  
  
« J'ai faim, où peut-on trouver à manger »  
  
« Mais enfin, on vient de partir, tu n'as donc rien mangé ce matin ? » s'étonna Remus  
  
« J'avais pas très faim, mais maintenant si ! »  
  
« Patiente un peu, je suis sûr que quelqu'un va bientôt passer avec des friandises. Et si tu as trop faim mange ton sandwich » lui dit James  
  
« Mais mon sandwich est pour midi ! »  
  
« J'en ai 2 je t'en donnerai un ! » dit Remus  
  
« Merci c'est sympa ! »  
  
« Oh tu sais avec mon frère j'ai l'habitude, il faut toujours que je partage tout avec lui ! Vous êtes enfants uniques ? »  
  
« Oui » répondit James  
  
« Moi aussi » ajouta Sirius faisant taire d'un regard James qui s'apprêtait à protester.  
  
Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que deux filles traversent le wagon. L'une était assez petite, les cheveux auburn avec de grands yeux verts, l'autre était un peu plus grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, elle avait les cheveux très longs. Remus observa la blonde avec un étrange pressentiment, celle-ci croisa son regard et détourna vite les yeux comme si de rien était, mais on la sentait mal à l'aise. James fixait la rousse comme ensorcelé, celle-ci leur sourit et elles disparurent dans le wagon suivant. Sirius regarda amusé ses 2 amis :  
  
« Eh les gars, même pas arrivés vous avez déjà trouvé des petites copines ? Ca promet ! »  
  
James gêné s'empressa de changer de sujet et Remus garda son air embarrassé jusqu'à la fin. Un peu plus tard, un garçon pas très grand, un peu grassouillet entra dans le wagon :  
  
« Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? » demanda-t-il  
  
James et Sirius reconnurent le garçon à qui sa mère avait fait ses recommandations sur le quai.  
  
« Bien sûr » répondit James « Tu es en 1ère année ? »  
  
« Oui, et vous ? »  
  
« Nous aussi. Moi c'est Remus Lupin. »  
  
« Sirius Black »  
  
« James Potter »  
  
« Je m'appelles Peter Pettigrow »  
  
Le train arriva à destination 1h après et les premières années montèrent dans des barques pour arriver au château. Remus, Sirius et James se trouvèrent dans la même barque qu'un garçon qu'il ne connaissaient pas, ce dernier commença à se plaindre :  
  
« Il fait froid et c'est long d'accéder en barque, ils auraient pu nous faire arriver dans les diligences avec les autres ! »  
  
Sirius remarque que le garçon avait les cheveux incroyablement gras, il ouvrit la bouche pour en faire part à James, mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre d'un geste qu'il avait vu aussi. Pendant tout le reste du voyage, le garçon se vanta de connaître déjà beaucoup de sortilèges, surtout de magie noire. Il déplaisait déjà aux 3 amis.  
  
Enfin ils arrivèrent au château après un interminable voyage en barque accompagné du discours de cet horrible garçon. Puis ils entrèrent dans la grande salle où les autres élèves étaient déjà installés. Commença alors la cérémonie du choixpeau qui devait déterminer dans quelles maisons iraient les premières années. Cela n'avait pas l'air bien difficile, mais les cœurs de James et Sirius se serrèrent à la pensée qu'ils pourraient ne pas être dans la même maison. Ils n'avaient pourtant aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter, à force de passer leur temps ensemble ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et les caractères de chacun avaient déteints sur l'autre et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils n'aillent pas dans la même maison.  
  
« Black, Sirius ! » appela le choixpeau  
  
Sirius se dirigea vers lui et enfila le choixpeau, après quelques secondes, celui-ci cria :  
  
« Gryffondor ! »  
  
Et Sirius alla rejoindre ses condisciples. Puis ce fut le tour de :  
  
« Chang, Tsen …… Serdaigle ! »  
  
« Diggory, Amos….. Poufsouffle ! »  
  
« Evans, Lily »  
  
La jeune fille rousse que les 3 amis avaient déjà vu dans le train s'avança, et James ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle était très jolie.  
  
« Gryffondor ! »  
  
Décidément pensa James, c'est à Gryffondor qu'il faut que j'ailles ! Et il vit Sirius qui le regardait en riant, avait-il deviné ses pensées ?  
  
« Finnigan, Arador….. Gryffondor »  
  
« Halister, Gina…… Poufsouffle ! »  
  
« Jorkins, Bertha…… Serdaigle ! »  
  
« Lupin, Allyson »  
  
L'amie blonde de Lily Evans qui avait subjugué Remus s'avança. Celui-ci sursauta, il regarda James et Sirius, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la fille avait le même nom que lui, ou avaient cru à une coïncidence, mais ses doutes à lui étaient confirmés.  
  
« Gryffondor ! »  
  
« Lupin, Remus »  
  
Remus s'avança et tourna la tête vers Allyson qui était aussi mal à l'aise que lui, le choixpeau cria :  
  
« Gryffondor ! »  
  
d'autres noms passèrent puis James et Peter furent envoyés à Gryffondor tandis que le garçon ennuyeux de la barque était envoyé à Serpentard, il s'appelait Severus Rogue.  
  
Pendant le banquet, James s'était assis à côté de Sirius, en face de Remus, il remarqua que la fille aux cheveux blonds, Allyson, était assise à côté de Remus, ils se lançaient sans arrêt des regards de côté mais ne s'adressaient pas la parole.  
  
A la fin du repas les élèves montèrent dans leurs maisons respectives et allèrent bien vite se coucher car la journée avait été éprouvante pour tous. Cependant Sirius eut un peu de mal à s'endormir et à minuit, il vit Remus sortir du dortoir, il se demanda un instant pourquoi, puis il pensa qu'il devait avoir soif et s'endormit peu après.  
  
Remus était descendu dans la salle commune pour y réfléchir et il était sûr d'y voir bientôt Allyson. Ally était sa sœur jumelle mais il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis 6ans. Leur père était un sorcier et leur mère ne l'avait découvert qu'après le mariage ce qui ne l'avait pas « enchantée », mais les jumeaux étaient nés très vite et elle avait dû l'accepter pour rester avec ses enfants. Lorsqu'ils avaient 5ans, ils avaient été faire une promenade dans les bois tous les 2 sans l'accord de leurs parents et Remus s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou, depuis chaque mois à la pleine lune il devenait un loup-garou. Sa mère l'avait tout de suite considéré comme un monstre et avait dit à son mari, qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre auprès de lui et qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Ally « grandir auprès d'un tel monstre », profitant de l'excuse elle avait fuit le foyer avec sa fille et les jumeaux ne s'étaient plus revus. Le père de Remus s'était remarié et avait eu Anthor. Remus ne pensait pas pouvoir être admis à Poudlard puisqu'il était un loup-garou, mais le directeur Dumbledore décida de lui donner une chance. Personne ne devait être au courant de son état. Et il ne savait plus rien d'Ally et, elle, savait ! Le dirait-elle ? A ce moment il la vit descendre du dortoir des filles et venir s'asseoir près de lui.  
  
« J'étais sûre de te trouver là, Remus. »  
  
« Moi aussi je savais que tu viendrais me rejoindre » répondit-il  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa, mais Remus le rompit  
  
« Je ne pensais pas te voir à Poudlard ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Je croyais que Maman t'aurais élevée à la façon moldue au point d'enlever toute la magie qui existait en toi… »  
  
« Elle a en effet essayé de renier toute la magie que je possédais pendant ces 6 années, mais elle n'a pas réussie, je suis née ainsi et rien ni personne n'y changera rien ! Elle était furieuse quand j'ai reçu ma lettre ! Mais je ne pensais pas non plus te voir là…. Je veux dire, le fait que tu sois… je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être accepté ici… »  
  
« Dumbledore a pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour ça. Mais personne ne doit être au courant… Tu ne le diras pas ? » demanda anxieusement Remus  
  
« Enfin, Rem' pour qui me prends-tu ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, ça fait si longtemps… »  
  
Ils se turent un instant puis :  
  
« Je suis contente de te revoir ! » dit Allyson  
  
« Moi aussi Ally. » Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras  
  
« Tu sais, au début je ne savais pas comment réagir, Maman m'avait dit tellement de mal de toi… Dans le train je me suis demandée si c'était bien toi. Je me souvenais du petit garçon qui partageait mes secrets et mes aventures quand on était petits, et je t'ai regardé, tu n'avais pas plus l'air d'un monstre que tes amis, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas croire Maman. »  
  
« Que va-t-on dire aux autres ? »  
  
« Simplement que nos parents se sont séparés il y a 6ans et qu'on ne s'est plus revus depuis, ce n'est pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails. »  
  
Ils restèrent à discuter très tard dans la nuit et convinrent de ne pas dire à leurs parents qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'aube pointait. L'aventure Poudlard s'annonçait formidable ! 


	2. Naissance d'un projet

Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lucile_lululand@yahoo.fr  
  
Maraudeurs et compagnie.  
  
  
  
Chapitre I : naissance d'un projet  
  
Les années avaient passées depuis cette première rentrée à Poudlard, la petite bande était maintenant en 3e année.  
  
En remontant au dortoir après le banquet de début d'année, Peter racontait à Remus, James et Sirius ses vacances, il avait apparemment passé deux mois à courir d'horribles dangers et à affronter des bêtes monstrueuses. Les trois garçons se regardèrent d'un air entendu, Peter vantait toujours son grand courage, mais quand venait le moment de passer à l'action il perdait tout ses moyens. Malgré tout ses amis lui pardonnaient ces mensonges car il avait d'autres qualités et il avait des excuses. James le soupçonnait d'agir ainsi pour montrer qu'il ne valait pas moins que ses frères et sœurs dont tout le monde vantaient les mérites, des professeurs à ses parents. Peter avait ressenti dès le début le besoin de se démarquer de ses aînés, mais ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville en cours au désespoir de ses parents, et il pensait sûrement gagner l'admiration des autres en racontant ses mensonges que personne ne croyait. Enfin ils arrivèrent au dortoir et commencèrent à défaire leurs valises.  
  
« Oh, non ! » gémit Sirius « Ma mère a oublié de me mettre mes rouleaux de parchemins ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas toi qui fais ta valise ? » s'étonna Remus  
  
« Bien sûr que si, seulement elle a été m'acheter des plumes et des parchemins et m'a donné le sac que j'ai directement remis dans ma valise sans vérifier ! »  
  
« Tant pis, on ira en acheter à Pré-au-lard et en attendant je te prêterai les miens » proposa James  
  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on va avoir le droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard cette année ! On pourra faire une réserve de bombabouses et de pétards à la bave de crapaud ! »  
  
« Oui, je sens qu'on va encore bien s'amuser cette année… » commenta James « Au fait les gars, j'ai oublié de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle qui va changer notre vie ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement  
  
« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent en même temps ses 3 amis  
  
James leur fit signe de s'approcher pour que leurs camarades de dortoir ne les entendent pas  
  
« Devinez ce que mon père m'a acheté pour mon anniversaire ? Il m'a dit qu'il était très fier de mes résultats en classe et qu'il voulait me récompenser, alors il m'a tendu le catalogue de 'accessoires de sorciers en tous genres' et m'a dit : 'Choisi ce que tu veux dedans je te l'offre'. Alors j'ai feuilleté le catalogue et je suis tombé sur ça… » dit-il en sortant de sa valise une cape d'un tissu transparent comme de l'eau.  
  
« Une cape d'invisibilité… » murmura Sirius subjugué  
  
« Au début il n'était pas d'accord » continua James « Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je traîne dans les couloirs du lycée avec ça sur le dos. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant qu'elle me servirait à faire des farces à Sirius et rien d'autre, et il a accepté ! »   
  
« Génial, vous imaginez le nombre de tours aux cuisines qu'on va pouvoir faire avec ça ? » dit Remus  
  
« Et le nombre de mauvais tours qu'on pourra jouer à Rogue… » ajouta Sirius  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire. Depuis leur première année, ils avaient déclaré la guerre à ce garçon qui leur tournait sans arrêt autour pour essayer de les faire renvoyer. Il les agaçait au plus haut point avec ses airs mielleux qu'il servait aux professeurs, et aussi parce qu'il se vantait de connaître bien plus de sortilège de magie noire que n'importe quel élève, ce qui s'était vite avéré vrai et n'avait fait qu'amplifier le dégoût des 4 amis envers lui.  
  
En descendant dans la grande salle le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner, ils virent Lily et Ally et allèrent s'asseoir près d'elles.  
  
« Salut les filles ! C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Sirius en montrant un bout de parchemin sur lequel elles étaient fixées  
  
« L'emploi du temps de cette année » répondit Ally  
  
« Vous avez pris quoi comme option ? » demanda Remus  
  
« Etude des moldus, et vous ? »  
  
« Nous aussi, mais enfin vous avez toutes les 2 grandi parmi les moldus, pourquoi les étudier ? » s'étonna James  
  
« C'est évident, non ? Ca sera plus facile ! Et puis les autres options ne nous tentaient pas plus, alors… » répondit Lily  
  
« Quel est notre premier cours ? » demanda Sirius  
  
« Métamorphose, après on a histoire de la magie, et soin aux créatures magiques. L'année commence bien pour vous les gars, la métamorphose est votre matière préférée, non ? » répondit Lily.  
  
Ce n'était pas qu'ils aimaient plus le cours de métamorphose que le reste, mais ils y travaillaient assidûment pour d'autres raisons. En effet au cours de l'année précédente, James et Sirius avaient fini par découvrir les raisons de l'absence mensuel de Remus et lui en avait fait part. Celui-ci avait d'abord été horrifié à la seule pensée que ses amis ne se mettent à le détester ou à avoir peur de lui, mais il avait vite été rassuré, cela ne dérangeait pas Sirius et James, ils trouvaient même ça amusant « t'as une bonne raison pour rater les devoirs de fin de mois » « Il suffirait que tu le dises à Rogue pour qu'il n'ose plus t'approcher ! ». Mais très vite ils avaient compris les désavantages de cette situation : les métamorphoses en loup-garou étaient très douloureuses, et Remus passait des nuits horribles en solitaire. Bien sûr Peter s'était vite aperçu que ses amis lui cachaient un secret et ils le lui avaient dit. Au départ Peter avait été horrifié, puis avait fini par se laisser convaincre. C'est alors que James avait eu une idée, qui, si elle marchait, changerait à jamais la vie de Remus. En effet ils ne pouvaient pas venir lui tenir compagnie pendant ces horribles nuits qu'il passait dans la cabane hurlant à l'abri du saule cogneur, dans le parc de Poudlard, car le risque était trop grand, mais les animaux pouvaient, eux, lui tenir compagnie. Ils avaient alors mis au point le projet fou de devenir animagi sans l'aide d'aucun adulte et sans se faire répertorié dans la liste officielle des animagi, ainsi Remus ne passerait plus de nuits solitaires. Mais cette entreprise était longue et fastidieuse, surtout pour des élèves de premier cycle. Ils devaient d'abord maîtriser parfaitement l'art de la métamorphose, voilà pourquoi il prêtaient une si vive attention aux cours du professeur McGonagall, et ils devaient se procurer le livre « Tout sur les animagi ». Mais ce livre n'était bien sûr pas en vente libre, et il n'était pas non plus dans la bibliothèque, cependant il était évident qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans le bureau de McGonagall. Tant que les 4 amis n'avaient pas trouver le moyen de se le procurer ils ne pouvaient rien tenter et se contentaient de suivre intensément les cours de métamorphose.  
  
A la fin du petit déjeuner ils se dirigèrent vers la classe du professeur McGonagall, qui leur fit son discours de début d'année.  
  
« Bonjour et bon début d'année. J'espère que vous allez étudier durement cette année, que meilleurs élèves ne relâcheront pas le travail et que les autres travailleront encore plus dur. Bien, il est évident qu'il n'y aura aucun chahut pendant mes cours, et que vous attendrez la fin de la séance pour raconter vos vacances à vos camarades. Sortez vos livres et ouvrez-les à la page 53, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les animagi. »  
  
James, Remus, Sirius et Peter sursautèrent et suivirent le cours comme captivés, mais ils n'apprirent évidemment rien sur la technique de transformation. Tout ce que leur raconta McGonagall était qu'il était très difficile de devenir animagus et qu'il fallait être un sorcier confirmé pour tenter l'expérience, que tous les animagi étaient répertoriés dans un registre au ministère de la magie, et d'autres informations que les maraudeurs, comme ils se surnommaient maintenant, savaient déjà. Le professeur McGonagall se transforma en chat pour illustrer son cours, ce qui fit un grand effet et déclencha une pluie d'applaudissements. En sortant les élèves en parlaient tous :  
  
« C'est magnifique » disait Lily a ses amis « je ne sais pas quel animal m'impressionnerait le plus… j'adorerais voir un animagus se transformer en un grand animal majestueux… »  
  
« Eh oh, Lily, redescends sur terre ! Oh Oh ! Ally appelle Lily ! aller viens on a cours, traîne pas. Elle est trop impressionnable… » ajouta Ally pour les maraudeurs qui éclatèrent de rire. Lily fit mine de se vexer, mais garda son air rêveur tout le reste de la matinée.  
  
Le midi, les garçons emportèrent leur déjeuner dehors pour profiter des derniers jours de beau temps.  
  
« Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à se procurer ce livre. » s'exclama James  
  
« Oui, mais il faut attendre une bonne occasion de se retrouver dans le bureau de McGonagall… » répliqua Remus  
  
« Je me demande en quoi je pourrais me métamorphoser… » se demandait Sirius  
  
« En chien ! » s'écrièrent ses trois amis  
  
« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Sirius  
  
« Voyons, c'est évident, non ? Tu es toujours en train de grogner, quand tu nous supplies tu as des yeux de chiots, et quand tu es énervé tu aboies ! Y'a pas de doutes ! » expliqua James en riant  
  
« D'accord, en plus j'ai toujours adoré les chiens, mais je n'ai jamais pu en avoir. Et toi James, qu'est-ce qui t'irait le mieux ? »  
  
« Un animal grand et majestueux… » commença James déclenchant les fous rires des 3 autres.  
  
« Un cerf ! » s'exclama Sirius « ses bois font penser à tes cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens ! »  
  
« Un cerf ça me plaît. »  
  
« Et moi ? » demanda Peter  
  
« Il faut un petit animal, pour qu'il puisse se glisser jusqu'au pied du saule cogneur. » dit Remus  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Peter  
  
« Car il faut appuyer sur la plus grosse racine pour qu'il arrête de cogner. »  
  
« Un chat est-il suffisamment petit ? »  
  
« Oui je pense. »  
  
« Eh bien moi je serai un chat alors. »  
  
« C'est bien beau tout ça » commença James « mais avant il nous faut le livre. »  
  
Sirius se frappa le front comme assailli par une grande idée :  
  
« Mais bon sang James, j'ai trouvé, c'est évident ! Ta cape d'invisibilité ! »  
  
« Magnifique ! » s'écria Remus « Nous irons le chercher une nuit, puis il existe bien un sortilège pour en faire un double ? »  
  
« Oui » répondit James « la formule est 'dédoublia copia'. Tu te rappelles Sirius, on l'avait utilisé une fois pour dédoubler une carte de chocogrenouille qu'on avait partagé, et aucun de nous n'avait la carte, c'était celle de… peu importe ! C'est une idée formidable. Et le nuit suivante nous irons reposer le manuel »  
  
« En espérant que McGonagall ne s'aperçoive pas de son absence. » ajouta Peter  
  
« Mais enfin, Peter, si on ne prend pas de risques on n'arrivera à rien ! » gémit Sirius  
  
« Oui, Peter, si tu ne veux pas nous suivre dans ce projet, tu as le droit, mais dis le tout de suite car après ça sera trop tard. » répondit fermement Remus  
  
« Non, les gars excusez-moi, je vous suis. »  
  
« Très bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi » affirma James en prenant ses livres et en se dirigeant vers le château avec ses amis.  
  
Le cours suivant était défense contre les forces du mal, que Gryffondor partageait avec Serpentard, ce qui était assez désagréable car le professeur n'était autre que le père d'Augustus Rookwood, un élève de Serpentard très ami avec Rogue. Rookwood senior n'hésitait jamais a favoriser la classe de son fils et à ridiculiser les autres, en particulier les maraudeurs, qu'il savait être les ennemis de Rookwood junior et ses amis.  
  
"Faisons comme si de rien n'était et oublions cette histoire d'animagi jusqu'à ce soir, on ne peut pas risquer que Rogue nous entende pendant le cours, il est toujours à nous chercher des ennuis" conseilla Remus à ses amis avant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal  
  
"Oui, et en plus, on ferait mieux d'écouter le cours, sinon Rookwood senior profitera de la première occasion pour nous donner une retenue! On a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux pendant un moment pour que les profs nous laissent tranquilles." Ajouta James.  
  
Ils tinrent parole et furent sages comme des images pendant toute l'heure, rendant Rookwood senior furieux, car il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir leur faire de remarques, et il se défoula en donnant à Gryffondor deux exposés à faire pour le prochain cours, et rien aux serpentards. Ils allèrent ensuite en cours de potions. Ce cours rendait toujours les élèves un peu anxieux, car le professeur Nivel avait beau être très gentil, il n'en était pas moins tête en l'air et avait tendance à se tromper dans les recettes de potions qu'il donnait à ses élèves, et il n'était pas rare que des chaudrons explose ou que l'élève se retrouve avec des poils qui poussent de partout. Par chance, ce jour-là rien de fâcheux n'arriva et les élèves purent rentrer entiers dans leur salle commune.  
  
James et Sirius montèrent dans le dortoir, pendant que Remus aidait Peter à faire son exposé dans la salle commune.  
  
"Alors Jamsie, tu crois que le cerf va impressionner Lily et qu'elle tombera instantanément sous ton charme?" demanda Sirius en riant lorsqu'il furent seuls  
  
"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…" répondit James "Le cerf n'a rien à voir avec Lily, c'est juste que j'aime cet animal…"  
  
"Mon œil, et l'animal grand et majestueux, c'est une coïncidence aussi? Dis, tu n'as pas oublié que Lily ne te verra jamais en tant qu'animal et que si elle te voit elle ne pourra pas savoir que c'est toi?"  
  
"Je trouve ça idiot de ne pas lui dire, elle sera la seule à ne pas le savoir, toi, moi, Peter et Ally sommes au courant."  
  
"Mais Remus ne veut pas qu'on lui dise, c'est à lui de décider, non?"  
  
"Si, t'as raison, mais…"  
  
"Pas de mais! Au fait pour Lily, quand est-ce que tu te décides à lui faire ta demande?"  
  
"Tu m'énerve, c'est pas tes affaires, et puis laisse-moi le temps!"  
  
"Bon dieu James, ça fait deux ans que t'attends…"  
  
"Peut-être mais c'est à moi de décider de ce que je vais faire."  
  
"Ok, Ok… Lily et James, Lily et James, Lily et James" se mit à chantonner Sirius pour taquiner son ami  
  
"Sirius et Ally…" ajouta James, et Sirius se tût et se renfrogna en répondant:  
  
"Ca n'a rien à voir, Ally est juste une amie…"  
  
"D'accord, Ally est juste une amie et Lily aussi, Ok?"  
  
"Ok…" répondit Sirius déçu de ne pouvoir continuer ses moqueries.  
  
Ils redescendirent dans la salle commune avec Peter et Remus et disputèrent une partie d'échecs. Quelques minutes après, Ally arriva en maugréant suivie de près par Lily, les deux filles étaient inséparables.  
  
"Je hais ce Rogue" s'exclama Ally en s'asseyant à côté de Remus  
  
"Oui nous aussi!" répondit Sirius  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Remus  
  
"On cherchait Rookwood senior pour lui demander un renseignement pour nos exposés, alors on a frappé à son bureau, mais il ne répondait pas" commença Lily "et puis on a vu que la porte était ouverte alors on est rentrées pour voir s'il n'était pas là"  
  
"Rogue est arrivé par derrière et à fermé la porte à clé par un sortilège" continua Ally "J'ai eu beau essayé de l'ouvrir avec le sortilège d'alohomora, rien à faire!"  
  
"Evidemment Rogue est allé cherché Rookwood senior et lui a dit qu'il nous avait surprises en train d'essayer de fouiller son bureau pour trouver la correction des devoirs" ajouta Lily  
  
"Rookwood était trop content de pouvoir nous donner une retenue et il n'a même pas écouté nos explications, Rogue était ravi!" pesta Ally  
  
"Il va nous le payer ce petit serpent baveux!" s'écria Sirius  
  
"Oui, on va vous venger les filles" affirma James  
  
"Eh, du calme les gars!" intervint Peter "On a dit qu'on se calmait pendant quelques semaines, et on était tous d'accord"  
  
"Mais c'était avant que cette petite crapule ne fasse ce mauvais coup" grogna Sirius  
  
"Peter a raison" s'exclama Remus "On ne va rien faire pour l'instant mais on lui en fera payer le double plus tard."  
  
"Faites nous confiance les gars on se vengera très bien toutes seules!" s'écria Ally avant de repartir avec Lily  
  
"Dans quel histoire vont-elles aller se fourrer?" demanda Remus suspicieux  
  
"Et nous alors!" s'exclama James en riant  
  
"Au fait on y va quand dans le bureau de Mc…"  
  
"Moins fort Sirius, tout le monde pourrait t'entendre!" lui dit Remus en lui mettant la main devant la bouche pour le faire taire  
  
"Il ne faut pas prendre le livre avant qu'on ai fini le cours sur les animagi, McGonagall pourrait en avoir besoin et s'en rendre compte" expliqua James  
  
"Ce qui nous laisse encore à peu près deux semaines pour mettre notre plan au point." Conclu Remus "c'est plus qu'il ne nous faut." 


	3. Un weekend à Poudlard

Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lucile_lululand@yahoo.fr  
  
Maraudeurs et compagnie.  
  
  
  
Chapitre II: Un week-end à Poudlard.  
  
Cette première semaine se passa à peu près tranquillement, et chacun reprit doucement ses habitudes, le professeur Nivel n'avait pas provoqué plus de deux incidents, ce qui était plutôt au dessous de sa moyenne hebdomadaire, Rookwood avait déjà enlevé 50 points à Gryffondor et les élèves étaient déjà submergés de devoirs. Les maraudeurs avaient décidés de ne pas trop travailler le week-end suivant pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité et se ménager pour la semaine qui s'annonçait. C'est ainsi que le samedi soir les 4 garçons et les 2 filles se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune à bavarder et à se demander ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire de leur soirée.  
  
"J'en ai assez des batailles de traversins ensorcelés, trouvons autre chose, c'est fatiguant de jouer toujours à la même chose!" se plaignit Sirius  
  
"Mais tu aimais bien ce jeu l'an dernier! On s'est pourtant bien amusés à jouer à ça…" dit Remus  
  
"En plus on est les meilleurs en double!" ajouta James "on a gagné le championnat l'an dernier!"  
  
En effet, pour occuper leur temps libre l'année précédente, ils avaient organisé un championnat de traversin tous les 6, en double et en simple, avec un système de poules etc… Et les gagnants avaient remporté un paquet de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue.  
  
"Enfin Sirius, t'es pas drôle, pourquoi tu veux pas jouer avec nous?" demanda Lily  
  
Sirius répondit par un grognement.  
  
"Tous sur Sirius!" Cria Ally en ensorcelant un des cousins du divan où ils étaient installés, qui se jeta sur Sirius. La bataille était ouverte et ils se mirent tous à projeter des coussins sur leur ami. Les quelques élèves présents dans la salle commune s'éloignèrent pour ne pas recevoir de projectiles perdus, certains murmurèrent avec agacement "ça y'est c'est reparti!" ne se rappelant que trop bien des incessantes batailles ensorcelées qui avaient pris place dans cette même salle l'année d'avant, d'autres s'installèrent à une distance respectable des combattants et commencèrent à les encourager.  
  
Sirius n'avait évidemment aucune chance seul contre les 5 autres et fini vite sous un amas de coussins sur lesquels étaient assis Ally et James. La partie reprit vite, à armes égales cette fois-ci: James, Sirius et Peter contre Lily, Remus et Ally. Bientôt tous les coussins de la salle commune ne furent plus suffisants et on vit voler des plumes, des chocogrenouilles, bref tout ce qui était de taille et de poids acceptables pour être projeter sur quelqu'un sans le blesser, on vit même le crapaud d'un camarade atterrir sur la tête de James. Au bout d'une demi-heure les participants s'écroulèrent exténués sur le divan, pris de fou rires interminables. Peu à peu, les autres élèves reprirent leurs occupations et plus personne ne prêta attention à la petite bande.  
  
"Sirius a raison, ce jeu est drôle, mais il faudrait trouver autre chose!" s'exclama Lily  
  
"Mais quoi?" demanda Remus, "on a déjà testé tous les jeux possibles et inimaginables et aucun ne nous amuse autant que celui-ci."  
  
Ally et Lily se regardèrent et leurs regards s'éclairèrent, elles avaient trouvé une idée.  
  
"Non, pas tous les jeux possibles…" commença Lily  
  
"Seulement les jeux sorciers." Finit Ally  
  
"Que voulez-vous dire? De quel jeu parlez-vous? Je ne connais aucun jeu moldu…" répliqua James interloqué  
  
"Bien sûr que si James tu en connais un, comme vous Remus, Sirius et Peter." Ajouta Lily, de l'air malicieux, qu'elle avait quand ils préparaient une bonne farce.  
  
"Oui, j'y suis!" s'écria Remus "Le jeu dont Dimas nous a parlé en étude des moldus!"  
  
"C'est ça!" répondit Ally  
  
"Je ne me rappelle plus trop, mais je me souviens que ça avait l'air moyennement drôle" rechigna Sirius  
  
"Ecoutes, ça vaut au moins le coup d'essayer, non? De toutes façons on a rien d'autre à faire ce soir." dit James "C'était quoi déjà le nom de ce jeu?"  
  
"Le bowling, mais il nous faut une pièce pour jouer, il faut faire un terrain…"  
  
Ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons pour prendre tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, et convenurent de se rendre dans une pièce vide, qu'ils avaient déjà vu plusieurs fois. Cette pièce ne servait à rien et était suffisamment éloignée des dortoirs pour que personne ne vienne les surprendre.  
  
"De quoi avons-nous besoin?" demanda Remus  
  
"Eh bien pour les boules de bowling, il faudrait, des grosses balles lourdes, avec 3 trous pour mettre les doigts…" commença Lily  
  
"J'ai un jeu de balles de quidditch, les souaffles iront?" proposa James  
  
"Impeccable, il suffit d'y appliquer un sortilège d'alourdissement." répondit Ally  
  
"Pour les quilles, je ne sais pas…" ajouta Lily  
  
"Regardez, j'ai un pac de 6 bièrraubeurres, avec un sortilège incassable, elles feront l'affaire." répondit Sirius  
  
"Super, par contre on ne tiendra pas tous les 6 sous ma cape d'invisibilité…" intervint James.  
  
"T'as une cape d'invisibilité?" s'étonnèrent les filles  
  
"Mais c'est super cher un truc comme ça!" s'exclama Ally  
  
"C'est mon père qui me l'a offert cet été…"  
  
"Bon voyons, 3 d'entre nous se mettrons sous la cape avec les souaffles et la bièrraubeurre, ils passeront devant et préviendront les 3 autres en cas d'obstacle. James, moi et Sirius irons dessous à aller, et vous autres au retour." proposa Remus.  
  
Les 3 autres hochèrent la tête et ils repartirent vers la salle commune et sortirent discrètement. Par chance ils ne rencontrèrent personne à l'aller, ils atteignirent donc leur cachette sans encombres. Une fois arrivés, ils se mirent à jeter des sors à la pièce, la rendant presque exactement comme un terrain de bowling moldu. Les bouteilles de bièrraubeurre furent installées et les filles entreprirent d'expliquer les règles du jeu aux garçons, en désespoir de cause, ils décidèrent d'appliquer leurs propres règles: 5 points par quille abattue et 50 pour un strike. Puis Lily tenta d'apprendre à Sirius à tenir sa boule de bowling  
  
"Regarde, fais comme moi, c'est vraiment pas compliqué! Le pouce, l'index et le majeur dans les trous, tu la tiens bien, tu te positionne comme ça: jambe droite en arrière, le dos penché, tu fais prendre de l'élan à ta boule et tu lances comme ça!" Lily lança la boule et fit un strike  
  
"Ben dis donc t'es pas une amatrice toi!" s'écria Remus  
  
"Avec ma sœur Pétunia, on allait souvent jouer au bowling, alors j'ai le coup de main…"  
  
"Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que je peux faire aussi bien!" s'exclama Sirius  
  
"Attention tu tiens mal ta boule, elle va tomber!" le prévint Lily  
  
"T'inquiète pas Lily-jolie, je maîtrise! Laisse-moi faire!"  
  
Sirius se positionna (à peu près) comme avait expliqué Lily, envoya son bras en arrière pour faire prendre de l'élan à la boule, et…. la boule lui tomba sur la pied, le faisant hurler de douleur. James se précipita sur lui et le retint au moment où il allait tomber car son pied ne le supportait plus, les autres l'aidèrent à s'asseoir contre un mur, et lui enlevèrent sa chaussure. Le pied était assez enflé, mais impossible de déterminer s'il était cassé ou non, une fois les premières frayeurs passées, James pria à Sirius de crier moins fort:  
  
"Tu tiens vraiment à alerter tous les profs?"  
  
"Ca se voit que t'es pas à ma place, j'ai vraiment mal!"  
  
"J'en doute pas, mais domines-toi mon gars ou on sera tous collés jusqu'à la fin de notre vie!" le réprimanda James. Evidemment, seul James pouvait lui faire ces remarques sans qu'il ne s'offusque.  
  
"Je t'avais prévenu Sirius, ça t'apprendra peut-être à prendre en compte les conseils des autres, spécialement de tes amis!" intervint Lily  
  
Sirius lui jeta un regard meurtrier et Lily n'ajouta rien, mais continua de le regarder d'un air mi-sévère, mi-inquiet. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur s'atténua, mais Sirius ne devait pas bouger. Les autres firent disparaître le terrain de bowling, et décidèrent que, puisque Sirius devait rester immobile au moins une demi-heure, autant ne pas perdre cette demi- heure, et ils ouvrirent les bouteilles de bièrraubeurre. Peter laissa échapper un juron en ouvrant le premier sa bouteille: une partie du liquide lui avait explosé à la figure!  
  
"C'est à cause du strike de Lily! Ca l'a secoué!" s'exclama Ally en riant  
  
La tête de Peter couverte de bièrraubeurre était hilarante et les 5 amis ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de rire, tandis que Peter s'essuyait avec sa robe, se demandant s'il devait se vexer ou rire, puis se décida pour la deuxième solution. Les autres ouvrirent leurs bouteilles avec plus de précautions et ils passèrent un bon moment à discuter tous les 6. Puis Remus regarda l'heure et ils convenurent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le retour s'avérait beaucoup moins facile que prévu avec un handicapé qui étouffait un cri chaque fois que son pied touchait le sol. Peter, Lily et Ally se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et Remus et James soutinrent chacun Sirius d'un côté, le portant presque. Ils allaient bien plus lentement qu'à l'aller et faisait un peu plus de bruit à cause de Sirius qui avait du mal à marcher. Heureusement il était tard et tout le monde dormait…. sauf Rookwood senior. Ils aperçurent de la lumière sous la porte de son bureau, et manque de chance, Sirius trébucha devant la porte, voulant se dépêcher! Rookwood senior ouvrit sa porte à toute volée et cria "Lumos!" Mais il ne vit rien et pensa avoir été victime de son imagination. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fait un pas devant sa porte, car juste à cet endroit se trouvaient les 6 amis sous la cape d'invisibilité… Dès que Sirius était tombé, entraînant Remus et James dans sa chute, les trois autres s'étaient promptement jeté sur eux avec la cape d'invisibilité, mise comme une nappe sur les 6 allongés les uns sur les autres. Après ça ils regagnèrent leur dortoirs respectifs sans encombre, et en s'endormant, chacun des 6 se demandaient quelle excuse ils allaient pouvoir inventer pour expliquer l'état du pied de Sirius.  
  
Le lendemain, Sirius fut réveillé par une douleur lancinante dans le pied. Il se leva tant bien que mal, évitant de s'appuyer sur son pied douloureux, fit quelques pas en avant et atterrit sur le lit de James.  
  
« Mmmmmhhhhh… Sirius, pousse-toi de là ! » grommela James à moitié endormi  
  
« J'ai as fait exprès, figure-toi. C'est ce satané coup que je me suis pris, j'ai un mal fou à tenir debout. »  
  
« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Remus, réveillé par le bruit qu'ils faisaient.  
  
« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais à en juger par le bruit provenant de la salle commune, il est largement le temps d'émerger. » répondit Sirius  
  
« Et moi t'es pas désolé de m'avoir réveillé, non ? » maugréa James  
  
« Aller debout les gars ! » s'exclama Sirius en se jetant sur James.  
  
« Sirius, arrête tu me chatouilles ! »  
  
« Aller, mon vieux Jamsie, debout, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à descendre ! »  
  
« Que va-t-on dire pour expliquer l'état de ton pied ? » s'inquiéta Remus  
  
« C'est là le problème. Il faut que ça passe inaperçu jusqu'au déjeuner. Après on ira voir Pompom, et on lui dira que je me suis fait ça dans le parc, que j'ai glissé, que je me suis battu, ou n'importe quoi. »  
  
A ce moment, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, et Ally et Lily entrèrent :  
  
« WOHOHOHO ! Vous êtes des filles ! » s'écria Sirius  
  
« De plus en plus perspicace monsieur… » répondit Lily en riant  
  
« Et les filles ne sont pas autorisées à entrer ici et à nous voir en pyjamas ! »  
  
« Ce ne sont pas vraiment des pyjamas, moi j'appelle plutôt ça des caleçons. » remarqua Ally  
  
« Raison de plus ! » ajouta James en cherchant à se dissimuler sous un bout de la couverture dont Sirius s'était déjà emparé.  
  
« Aller, pas de manières entre nous les gars. Bon, on sort, mais vous nous rejoignez dans la salle commune dans moins de cinq minutes chrono. »  
  
« OK, aller ouste, déguerpissez ! » s'exclama Remus  
  
Ils réveillèrent Peter, qui dormait comme une souche et s'habillèrent en vitesse, enfin, aussi vite que le permettait Sirius, qui n'en finissait pas de jurer tellement il avait mal et que James et Remus finirent par aider à mettre ses vêtements.  
  
Peter partit en reconnaissance et revint en annonçant qu'il n'y avait que Lily et Ally dans la salle commune. La voie étant libre, Sirius pu s'appuyer sur James et Remus jusqu'à la salle commune.  
  
«  Ca va mieux ton pied, Sirius ? » demanda Ally, visiblement inquiète.  
  
« Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller mieux ? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec  
  
« Le plus dur pour lui, va être de faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'au déjeuner. » ajouta Remus.  
  
Pendant qu'ils descendaient, les élèves qu'ils croisaient firent mine de ne pas remarquer que Sirius était littéralement agrippé à la rampe d'escalier s'en servant comme d'une béquille, qu'ils allaient étonnement lentement, et que les cinq autres posaient sur lui des regards plein d'inquiétude et de compassion. A vrai dire, il y avait longtemps que leurs condisciples de Poudlard avaient arrêté de fouiner dans les affaires des maraudeurs. Ils avaient appris à leurs dépends que mieux valait ne pas trop s'en mêler si on voulait éviter les ennuis.  
  
A moins de croiser un professeur, les six amis étaient donc à peu près sûrs de s'en tirer sans encombres. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Rogue.  
  
« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il monte l'escalier juste au moment où on le descend ? » maugréa James en l'apercevant  
  
« Parce qu'il est toujours là où on ne préférerait pas le voir… J'ai intérêt à avoir l'air en pleine forme, si lui et ses petits amis repèrent quelque chose de louche, on est morts ! » ajouta Sirius en se redressant courageusement et en reprenant la douloureuse descente d'un air digne.  
  
En passant à côté de lui, Nott le bouscula, ce qui eu pour effet de lui cogner le pied dans la marche. Sirius ne dit rien, mais une horrible grimace de douleur se dessina sur son visage.  
  
« Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond Black ? » demanda un Rogue soupçonneux et méprisant.  
  
« Tout allait bien avant que je n'aperçoive ton horrible face de rat, c'est elle qui me fait grimacer de dégoût. »  
  
« Tu vas me le payer… » répondit Rogue hargneusement.  
  
Et sournoisement, il étendit la jambe et fit un croche-pied à Sirius, qui dégringola le grand escalier de marbre. Rogue s'éloigna en riant tandis que les cinq autres se précipitaient au bas des marches auprès de Sirius.  
  
« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda James, affolé.  
  
« Ca pourrait aller mieux… » répondit Sirius, qui souffrait le martyr.  
  
« Ce salaud, il va nous le payer, je t'assure qu'il le regrettera. »  
  
« Calme-toi Jamsie, au moins maintenant vous avez une bonne raison pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie ! »  
  
Et ils ne se firent pas prier. Les garçons se relayèrent pour porter Sirius, qui ne pouvait plus poser le pied par terre.  
  
L'explication de la chute suffit à Madame Pomfresh, elle ne posait jamais beaucoup de questions, ce qui arrangeait bien les élèves. Cependant en regardant la blessure elle affirma qu'elle était plus vieille que ça.  
  
« C'est infecté tout ça. Il aurait fallu venir me trouver avant mon garçon, maintenant un sortilège de raccommodage ne serait pas suffisant. Tu vas être obligé de porter un plâtre pendant un mois et demi. »  
  
« Vous êtes sûre ? » Sirius était furieux, il avait espéré qu'un coup de baguette magique arrangerait tout ça et qu'une minute après tout ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.  
  
« Regardez, il y a une première plaie ici, elle s'est infectée. Je me fiche de savoir comment vous vous l'êtes faite, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est : quand ? »  
  
« Hier soir » répondit Sirius en baissant la tête  
  
« Eh bien il aurait fallu venir tout de suite ! Cette chute dans l'escalier vous a cassé le pied, il était juste fracturé. Sans cette infection j'aurais pu arranger tout ça, mais là, je suis désolée mon garçon. »  
  
« Et la saison de quidditch ? »  
  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes batteur à Gryffondor, c'est ça ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Quand commence la saison ? »  
  
« Le premier match est dans un mois, mais les entraînements commencent dans deux semaines. »  
  
« Je n'en sais trop rien… » visiblement l'infirmière hésitait, elle savait que privé un joueur de Poudlard des matchs était une horrible punition, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que la blessure s'aggrave.  
  
«  S'il vous plaît Pompom… » Sirius avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à appeler l'infirmière par son prénom, elle sourit.  
  
« Voyons, ça ne serait pas sérieux… »  
  
« Mais on joue au quidditch dans les airs, sur un balai, mon pied ne touchera pas terre ! »  
  
« Bon d'accord, mais revenez tout de même me voir avant pour que je vérifie que tout ce passe bien. Maintenant allongez-vous, je veux vous garder en observation jusqu'à demain. Et je tiens à informer Dumbledore de l'incident avec M.Rogue, et j'en informerai aussi le professeur Rookwood, le responsable de Serpentard, afin qu'il prenne des mesures pour le punir. »  
  
Une heure après, Rookwood senior déboula comme une furie dans l'infirmerie :  
  
« Pompom, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire. Dumbledore m'a averti de l'histoire et je suis persuadé que le petit croche-pied était bien mérité, et qu'il n'aurait e aucun cas suffit à blesser Black. C'est un complot contre ma maison ! »  
  
« Mais enfin Malista, qu'allez vous chercher ? Le seul fait que M.Rogue aie fait un croche-pied à un autre élève ne justifie-t-il pas une punition ? »  
  
« Demandez donc à votre petit malade où il était hier soir. »  
  
Sirius qui faisait semblant de dormir, tiqua. Ainsi Rookwood senior avait bien deviné hier soir que c'était eux le bruit qu'il avait entendu.  
  
« Sachez, M.Rookwood, que je n'ai pas pour habitude de bombarder les élèves de questions. Si l'infirmerie ressemblait un poste de police, ils y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de venir me voir, et cela n'aurait que des effets néfastes sur leurs santés. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer au gendarme ni pour faire un interrogatoire, maintenant je vous laisse appliquer les méthodes qui vous semblent bonnes, mais hors de mon infirmerie ! »  
  
Rookwood partit, furieux et Sirius avait la désagréable impression qu'il le lui ferait payer pendant les prochains cours. 


	4. Trahisons et déceptions

Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lucile_lululand@yahoo.fr  
  
Maraudeurs et compagnie.  
  
  
  
Chapitre III : Trahisons et déceptions.  
  
Sirius s'accommodait plutôt bien de sa blessure, car tout le monde le dorlotait et il adorait ça. Ses amis l'aidaient porter ses livres, à faire les travaux pratiques, les filles lui faisaient des massages le soir pour faire disparaître la douleur et Lily était passée maître dans l'art d'écarter les gens sur son passage pour dégager la voie. La seule chose qui l'embêtait était qu'il était obligé de se lever plus tôt pour que les garçons aient le temps de l'aider à s'habiller. Bien sûr les Serpentards le traitaient de « petite nature », « handicapé de la nature » et bien d'autres, mais ces insultes l'atteignaient à peine car il savait que c'était juste une petite vengeance. En effet si les Serpentards étaient si amers, c'était parce que McGonagall avait puni Rogue pour son croche-pied, et qu'il avait dû passer la serpillière dans tout le château, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il s'en était sorti avec des courbatures, un horrible mal de dos, et le dégoût des balais !  
  
Enfin entendons-nous bien, le dégoût des balais moldus ! Car Rogue n'avait sûrement pas horreur des balais de quidditch, aucun élève de Poudlard d'ailleurs. La saison de quidditch était sur le point de commencer et les équipes se formaient, à peu près identiques à celles de l'année précédente. Sirius alla voir Mme Pomfresh, qui lui permit bien évidemment de s'entraîner, ajoutant que l'état de son pied s'améliorait et qu'il pourrait se débarrasser de son plâtre d'ici 1 mois.  
  
Le samedi matin où l'équipe de Gryffondor commença son entraînement, Sirius se réveilla assez tôt. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de se débrouiller avec son pied cassé, et n'eut pas besoin de réveiller ses amis pour qu'ils l'aident à s'habiller. Il descendit en silence dans la grande salle presque déserte. Pendant qu'il finissait de déjeuner, James apparut, les yeux ensommeillés.  
  
« C'est dur de se lever si tôt le samedi ! Tu es levé depuis combien de temps ? » demanda James  
  
« Je ne sais pas, une vingtaine de minutes. Tu sais j'ai du mal à dormir avec mon pied qui me fait mal la nuit, l'immobilité ne lui fait pas de bien. »  
  
James s'assit et commença à boire son jus de citrouille. Quelques hiboux entrèrent par la fenêtre pour apporter le courrier, celui Sirius, Chahibou (il lui avait trouvé ce drôle de nom, car au départ c'était un chat qu'il voulait), déposa une lettre.  
  
« Tiens, une lettre de mon père ! »  
  
Sirius avait immédiatement reconnu sa petite écriture serrée. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut :  
  
« Mon cher fils,  
  
Le professeur McGonagall nous a écrit pour nous informer de ta blessure, tu ne comptais donc pas nous le dire ? Ta mère est assez inquiète à ton sujet, elle à l'air de croire qu'un pied cassé peut être mortel…Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te dire que la maison t'es ouverte si tu as envie de revenir quelques semaines, le temps de guérir. Si tu préfères rester à Poudlard avec tes amis, je le comprendrais mais écris pour nous tenir au courant de ton état et pour rassurer Amélia. Ici tout va bien, tes sœurs emplissent le manoir de leurs babillages, et sont d'incorrigibles bavardes depuis qu'elles parlent de manière compréhensible ! Je sais que tu n'as quitté la maison que depuis un mois, mais elles ont déjà terriblement grandi. Tu nous raconte rarement ta vie au collège, j'espère que tes lettres se feront moins rares que les années précédentes, c'est désagréable d'avoir des nouvelles de toi par les Potter, James lui au moins, écrit à ses parents et leur parle de ses amis. Réponds-moi par retour de hibou pour me dire si tu reviens quelques temps à la maison. Je t'embrasse,  
  
Ton père, qui t'aime. »  
  
Sirius griffonna rapidement une réponse sur un morceau de parchemin :  
  
«  Merci, mais la saison de quidditch a commencé et je ne peux pas manquer les matchs. Je serai guéri d'ici un mois environ. Embrasse Maman et les petites.  
  
Sirius »  
  
« Que te disais ton père ? » demanda James  
  
« Oh rien de très important, il voulait savoir si je voulais rentrer à la maison le temps de guérir mon pied et se plaint que j'écrives peu. » répondit sèchement Sirius  
  
« Et qu'as-tu répondu ? »  
  
« Il est fou ! Je ne vais certainement pas quitter Poudlard juste avant le premier match de quidditch ! Et je suis bien mieux ici avec mes amis qu'entre les cris de mes sœurs et les regards extasiés que les parents posent sur elles. »  
  
Sirius se leva et partit avant que James aie eu le temps de répondre.  
  
James ne parlait jamais de sa famille à Sirius, il savait que ça le mettait de mauvaise humeur, rien ne s'était arrangé depuis leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Sirius était toujours aussi jaloux des jumelles, qu'il avait pourtant l'air d'aimer beaucoup et il ne pardonnait toujours pas à ses parents ces deux additions à la famille Black. James ne comprenait pas toujours le comportement de Sirius, pourtant personne ne le connaissait mieux que lui. Il laissa tomber l'énigme que constituait l'attitude de Sirius envers ses parents et se dépêcha de finir son déjeuner.  
  
Sirius était sorti dans le parc calmer sa colère avant d'aller s'entraîner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, chaque lettre de ses parents le mettait dans un état de fureur indescriptible. Il clopina jusqu'au saule cogneur et se mit à frapper ses branches, il avait trouvé là un bon adversaire pour calmer ses colères.  
  
Un quart d'heure après, il arriva sur le terrain de quidditch, les poings en sang, quelques traces presque invisibles de larmes sur ses joues, que seul James aperçut.  
  
Sirius jouait au poste de batteur avec Mondingus Fletcher, un élève de 4e année. Aux postes de poursuiveurs, jouaient James, Joshua Whinang et Amy Madigan, l'attrapeur était une attrapeuse, nommée Madison Figg, et enfin le gardien, qui était aussi le capitaine s'appelait Alex Dubois. Ils étaient tous en 3e ou 4e année et se connaissaient plutôt bien.  
  
« Bon les gars, cette année, on la gagne la coupe ! » commença Alex « L'an dernier, on ne se connaissait pas assez bien, l'équipe venait de se former, maintenant, on a acquis des automatismes en jouant ensemble, et on a une équipe du tonnerre, personne ne nous fera perdre, je vous le jure ! J'espère que vous êtes tous motivés. Notre premier match sera dans deux semaines contre Serdaigle. Sirius, j'espère que ton plâtre ne va pas trop t'handicaper… »  
  
« C'est bon, Alex. T'inquiète pas ça ira. »  
  
« Parfait, dans ce cas on commence. Mondingus et Sirius, prenez un cognard, vous avez entendu : un seul ! et entraînez-vous à vous le lancer l'un sur l'autre, vous ferez des sortes de passes, ça vous entraînera à viser. Amy, James et Joshua, mettez-vous à deux contre un, celui qui est seul essaiera de marquer et les autres de l'empêcher. Maddy, je vais lancer le vif, OK ?  
  
Et avant, qu'est-ce que vous n'oubliez pas ? »  
  
« On fait deux tours de terrains en volant pour s'échauffer ! » répondirent- ils en chœur.  
  
L'entraînement se passa à peu près bien, si on oublie de dire que Sirius vola deux ou trois fois un peu trop près de Mondingus ou Maddy et les cogna de son pied plâtré, ce qui ne leur fit pas vraiment du bien. A la fin de la séance, Sirius redescendit un peu vite et son pied toucha un peu trop lourdement le sol, il étouffa un cri et Mondingus s'approcha de lui :  
  
« Ca va mon vieux ? Tu veux que je t'aide à descendre ? »  
  
« C'est bon, merci je vais y arriver » répondit Sirius avec une grimace  
  
« Déconne pas ! T'as mal, fais pas le fier, je vais t'aider, appuie-toi sur mon épaule, je vais soulever ton pied. »  
  
Une fois que Sirius fut à terre, il le remercia :  
  
« Merci, c'est sympa. T'es pas rancunier dis-donc, j'ai du te faire mal tout-à-l'heure avec mon plâtre pourtant ! »  
  
« Oh c'est pas très grave, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Dépêche-toi, je crois que James t'attend. »  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune et y trouvèrent Remus et Peter qui complotaient dans un coin.  
  
« Alors le gars, cet entraînement ? » demanda Remus  
  
« Eh bien, foi de Sirius Black, ça fait du bien de rejouer au quidditch ! »  
  
« C'est quoi ces mines de conspirateurs ? » demanda James curieux  
  
« La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! » répliqua Peter en riant  
  
« Non, sérieusement, on pensait que c'était le bon moment pour aller dans le bureau de McGonagall, pour… enfin vous savez quoi… »  
  
« C'est vrai, ça fait trois semaines qu'on est sages comme des images, et puis on a fini d'étudier les animagi en classe, elle aura plus besoin du livre. » ajouta Peter  
  
« C'est pas idiot du tout ça, les gars ! » les félicita James « mais il faut trouver un moyen pour l'éloigner de son bureau… » ajouta-t-il d'un air soucieux.  
  
Les garçons restèrent à se torturer l'esprit pour trouver une solution toute la journée. En fin de journée ils abandonnèrent et décidèrent de remettre le vol à plus tard, James commença donc une partie d'échec contre Peter. Il gagnait aisément, au moment où Ally passa près d'eux et glissa à l'oreille de son frère :  
  
« C'est ce soir que nous avons notre punition Lily et moi. C'est McGonagall qui nous surveille, elle ne sera pas dans son bureau avant minuit, je la retiendrai si besoin… »  
  
Et elle fila vers la sortie avant qu'aucun des garçons n'aient eu le temps de réagir.  
  
« Comment est-elle au courant ? » demanda Sirius abasourdi  
  
« Aucune idée, je ne lui en ai jamais rien dit ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! » jura Remus  
  
« Alors, comment… ? On lui demandera plus tard, en attendant elle nous enlève une sacrée épine du pied ! » s'exclama James  
  
« Bon donc, on part vers 23h sous ta cape James… » commença Sirius  
  
« Ah non Sirius, nous on part, pas toi… » intervint James  
  
« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous plaisantez ? »  
  
« Pas du tout Sirius. » répondit Remus, qui avait en effet l'air très sérieux « Comment tu veux te déplacer discrètement avec tes béquilles ? Et puis avec tes béquilles, on ne rentrera pas tous les quatre sous la cape de James… »  
  
Sirius était à al fois déçu et vexé, il se leva brusquement, jeta le « sorcière hebdo » qu'il lisait sur la table et dit :  
  
« Merci les gars, vraiment ! Je vous revaudrais ça ! Je croyais qu'on était amis, apparemment je mes suis trompé… » avant de disparaître hors de la salle commune.  
  
Remus se leva pour le rattraper, mais James l'en empêcha :  
  
« Laisse tomber, il va faire la gueule pendant quelques heures et il va se calmer. Il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, mais il va vite se rendre compte que c'est nous qui avons raison. »  
  
Sirius était sorti de la salle commune, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas où aller, il erra dans les couloirs pendant un moment, pestant contre James, Remus et Peter, puis vint un moment, où à force de marcher, il ne sut plus où il était. Il décida donc que personne ne le trouverait là, et il s'assit dans un coin, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.  
  
Il était très rare de voir Sirius pleurer, mais il était vraiment à bout. Son pied l'empêchait de se défouler comme il en avait besoin, il ne pouvait courir, sauter… et c'était déjà en soi une frustration. La lettre de son père le matin ne l'avait pas mis de meilleure humeur, il détestait entendre ses parents parler de ses sœurs avec adoration, et il avait bâti depuis trois ans un mur entre lui et ses parents, qu'il ne pouvait plus détruire même s'il le voulait. Il ne leur parlait presque plus, et parfois ça en devenait frustrant, mais il ne savait plus comment réadopter une attitude normale sans perdre la face. Et si on ajoutait le comportement de ses amis quelques minutes avant, c'était trop ! Il s'était tellement réjouit de cette escapade nocturne avec eux, il aurait voulu y participer, il aimait la sensation de braver les interdits, et ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, au moins deux semaines, un record ! Bref, tout allait mal pour Sirius Black. Il sécha ses larmes et réfléchissait en meilleur moyen de se venger lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être, dans un coin aussi perdu du château, et il vit apparaître Michelle Keller, une Serpentard de 3e année. Il ne la connaissait pas bien, il avait juste quelques cours avec elle, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, elle était souvent seule. Elle avait le teint café au lait, ses cheveux, initialement bruns, parsemés de mèches blondies pas le soleil entouraient son visage comme une mousse couleur châtaigne. Elle attachait toujours ses cheveux, en couettes ou en queue de cheval, elle avait encore un visage d'enfant, une bouche fine et des yeux bleus qui brillaient et illuminaient son visage.  
  
« M.Sirius Black se serait-il perdu ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui  
  
« Non ! Enfin… c'est vrai que je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je pense que je pourrais retrouver mon chemin… Et toi, que fais-tu toute seule dans un coin si sombre du château, c'est pas très prudent, il est tard. »  
  
« On est pas dans un ghetto ! J'aime bien me promener dans les coins où personne ne va jamais. »  
  
« C'est vrai que c'est pratique quand on veut être seul… »  
  
« Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es là ? C'est rare de te voir sans tes amis. »  
  
« Oui » reconnut Sirius « c'est vrai qu'on ne se quitte pas beaucoup. Toi en revanche, tu es toujours toute seule, t'es une solitaire ou c'est par obligation ? »  
  
« Un peu des deux. Disons que j'aime bien pouvoir être seule quand j'en ressens le besoin, je n'aime pas être dépendante d'un groupe, et puis je ne m'entends pas avec les élèves de ma maison. »  
  
« Que fais-tu chez les Serpentards alors, si tu n'es pas comme eux ? »  
  
« Faut croire que le choixpeau fait des erreurs… Toute ma famille a été chez les Serpentards, enfin du côté de ma mère, car mon père est un moldu, c'est plutôt de lui que je tiens. C'est vrai que j'ai de l'ambition, la principale qualité des Serpentards, mais c'est bien le seul point que j'ai en commun avec eux ! »  
  
« Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais d'habitude je n'arrive pas à discuter avec un Serpentard, on ne se comprend tout simplement pas. Avec toi, y'a pas ce problème. »  
  
« Tu vois, je te dis que je ne leur ressemble pas. Et toi, tu veux pas me dire pourquoi tu es là, alors que tes amis font autre chose ? »  
  
Sirius hésita, il n'avait pas l'habitude de raconter sa vie à tout le monde, il ne se confiait jamais à personne sauf à James, mais Michelle lui inspirait confiance, il l'aimait bien, alors il répondit :  
  
« Ils m'ont plus ou moins laissé tomber… »  
  
« Ca m'étonnerait ! Vous avez toujours l'air si soudés, je vous envie quelques fois tu sais… »  
  
« Eh bien si. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, c'est vraiment trop long et compliqué, mais… »  
  
« J'ai tout mon temps, tu sais. »  
  
« Oui, mais… Non je ne peux pas, pour cela il faudrait que je trahisse nos secrets. »  
  
« Dans ce cas d'accord, je ne te demanderai rien de plus. Mais je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas voulu te blesser, vas les voir, demande leur de t'expliquer, essaie de les comprendre… Vas-y maintenant, je suis sûre qu'ils t'attendent. »  
  
« Quelle heure est-il ? »  
  
« 23h45. »  
  
« Déjà ! Tu as raison, j'y vais. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser rentrer toute seule dans ces sombres couloirs, je te raccompagne avant. »  
  
« Oui, surtout que sans moi, tu te perdrais, tu ne connais pas le chemin ! »  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Sirius la ramena à sa salle commune et rentra dans la sienne.  
  
En arrivant, il vit que tous les élèves étaient déjà montés se coucher, il ne restaient que James, Remus et Peter. Ils avaient sans doute déjà été chercher le livre. Sirius se dirigea vers l'escalier sans aller voir ses mais, puis se ravisa en se remémorant les paroles de Michelle. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur un fauteuil.  
  
« Ca y est, vous l'avez ? » demanda-t-il amèrement  
  
« Oui » répondit Remus faiblement.  
  
Ils étaient visiblement gênés, et regrettaient d'avoir fait du mal à Sirius. Malgré tout Sirius ne parvenait pas vraiment à leur pardonner, il décida pourtant de faire des efforts au nom de l'amitié qu'il leur portait.  
  
Ally et Lily entrèrent dans la salle commune et s'affalèrent sur le divan près d'eux.  
  
« Alors les filles, c'était quoi la punition ? » demanda Peter  
  
« Aucune envie d'en parler ! » répondirent-elles d'un ton sans réplique  
  
« Qu'avez-vous fait de votre soirée ? » demanda Lily  
  
« Pas grand chose. On est restés ici, à jouer aux échec et à discuter. » répondit James se rappelant que Lily n'était pas au courant que Remus était un loup-garou et ne devait pas apprendre leur projet d'animagi.  
  
Lily aperçut un livre dans la poche de Remus et se baissa pour l'attraper :  
  
« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?….. »  
  
Elle s'arrêta net en lisant le titre : Tout sur les Animagi. Son expression changea brusquement, et elle leur lança presque le livre à la figure.  
  
« Vous êtes complètement fou ! Je sais bien ce que vous avez en tête, vous voulez devenir animagi pour accompagner Remus pendant ses transformations. Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes complètement inconscients de faire ça, c'est très dangereux »  
  
Devant leurs airs étonnés, elle reprit :  
  
« Oui, en effet je suis au courant pour Remus, et non ce n'est pas Allyson qui me l'a dit. Je suis aussi très déçue par votre attitude à mon égard. Vous pensiez peut-être que je ne me rendrai compte de rien ? » elle hurlait presque « Je l'ai découvert avant vous les gars, mais je n'ai rien dit à personne. Pas longtemps après, James et Sirius s'en sont rendus comte et l'ont dit à Peter, je ne me trompe pas ? Alors j'ai attendu de voir si vous alliez me le dire à moi aussi, mais non ! Vous comptiez peut-être me laisser à part ? Super les gars ! Enfin pourquoi je dis les gars ? Ally aussi t'es dans le coup ! Je sais que tu ne pouvais rien me dire, mais à partir du moment où vous l'aviez dit à Peter et où vous étiez tous au courant, vous auriez pu penser à moi, non ? J'en ai vraiment marre, je croyais qu'on était des amis ? Tant pis, je me suis trompée, à plus tout le monde, je sais pas quand on se reverra ! »  
  
Lily monta les escaliers d'un pas décidé et disparut dans le dortoir des filles. Les cinq autres la regardaient abasourdis.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Peter  
  
« Elle a raison, on a eu tort… » reconnut Remus  
  
« Mais enfin, la petite Lily, c'est la première fois qu'elle s'énerve comme ça… » ajouta Sirius  
  
« Oui et c'est pour de bon je crois cette fois. Elle est pas prête de revenir sur ce qu'elle a dit, je la connais assez. Elle dit jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre la douce Lily, mais quand elle s'énerve, elle a des raisons et elle se calme pas facilement » dit Ally en baissant la tête de dépit  
  
« On a vraiment été des idiots » conclut James, abattu.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils firent tout pour se faire pardonner, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Lily ne leur adressait pas la parole, ne leur accordait même pas un regard et les évitait, préférant être seule que mal accompagnée. Après le déjeuner, ils décidèrent de laisser tomber car tout ce qu'ils pourraient tenter, ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation, Lily avait décidé de ne plus leur parler ? Eh bien tant pis, ils espéraient juste que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps.  
  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi à lire le livre sur les animagi, il était dit qu'avant les premières transformations, il fallait avoir une bonne forme physique.  
  
« En gros, on va devoir faire de l'exercice tous les jours ! » déclara James  
  
« T'es sûr ? » demanda Peter qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cette idée  
  
« Ben oui, et on a plutôt intérêt à suivre les recommandations, aussi bizarre soient-elles, c'est déjà assez périlleux de faire ça sans l'aide de personne… »  
  
« J'ai pas tellement envie d'avoir vos morts sur la conscience, alors vous allez suivre scrupuleusement ce que dit ce livre ! » ajouta Remus  
  
« On devrait commencer dès maintenant à faire des exercices dès qu'on a le temps. » dit James  
  
« Tu te fous de moi là Jamsie ? » demanda Sirius qui fusillait James du regard  
  
« Non, pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »  
  
« Regarde-moi bien. Tu me vois faire du sport avec un pied dans le plâtre ? »  
  
« C'est vrai, mais en même temps, si on attend encore, on est pas prêts d'y arriver ! »  
  
« D'accord, c'est bon j'ai compris, mais sans moi les gars. Vous ne voulez en faire qu'à votre tête ? OK, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ne comptez plus sur moi, j'en ai marre qu'on m'oublie ! »  
  
Et comme la veille, Sirius quitta ses amis et s'enfuit vers d'autres coins du château.  
  
« On a gagné, d'abord Lily, et ensuite Sirius. J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas la tête trop longtemps… » commenta Remus 


	5. Nouveaux horizons

Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lucile_lululand@yahoo.fr  
  
Maraudeurs et compagnie.  
  
  
  
Chapitre IV: Nouveaux horizons.  
  
Sirius était furieux, cette fois-ci, il ne passerait pas l'éponge, il attendait de sérieuses excuses des autres et comptait bien leur montrer de quel bois il se chauffait. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers le couloir où Michelle l'avait trouvé la veille, mais il n'y avait personne. Evidemment, elle ne passait pas sa vie là, c'était par hasard qu'ils s'y étaient croisés. Un peu déçu, mais sans vouloir se l'avouer, il rebroussa chemin. En descendant le grand escalier, il entendit une petite voix l'appeler. Il leva la tête et vit Michelle dévaler les escaliers pour le rejoindre.  
  
"Où sont tes amis?"  
  
"J'ai voulu leur pardonner comme tu m'as dit, mais ils n'en valent pas le coup!"  
  
"Dis pas ça, je suis sûre qu'au fond tu ne le pense pas, ce sont tes meilleurs amis!"  
  
"C'était ce que je croyais du moins…"  
  
"Tu veux en parler?"  
  
"Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires."  
  
"Au contraire, j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider. En plus il paraît que je résous très bien les problèmes des autres. Aller viens, on va aller dans le parc, on sera plus tranquilles."  
  
Ils sortirent et allèrent s'asseoir au pied d'un grand chêne.  
  
"Alors, vas-y, raconte moi."  
  
"Eh bien d'abord, tu vois qui sont mes amis?"  
  
"Je crois, il y a le grand brun décoiffé, un autre qui a toujours l'air épuisé avec les cheveux presque blonds, un petit brun un peu gros, une petite rousse et sa copine blonde."  
  
"Oui c'est ça, le décoiffé c'est James, c'est mon meilleur ami, on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits. Celui qui est tout le temps fatigué, c'est Remus. Le petit c'est Peter. La blonde est la sœur jumelle de Remus, elle s'appelle Allyson, et la rousse, c'est Lily. Et… oh je ne sais pas comment te raconter cette histoire, il y a quelque chose dont tout est parti que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire…"  
  
"Je crois que je sais de quoi tu parles… je suis très observatrice tu sais. Je vais t'aider. Est-ce que cela concerne Remus?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
"Ca a un rapport avec ses absences répétées et le fait qu'il aie toujours l'air épuisé?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
"C'est un loup-garou?" chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille de Sirius  
  
"Mais comment as-tu deviné?"  
  
"Comme tu l'as dit, je suis tout le temps toute seule, alors je m'occupe en observant les autres, et je crois que j'ai l'esprit vif, j'étais toujours la meilleure au devinettes quand j'étais petite… Tu peux continuer ton histoire maintenant."  
  
"Bref, c'est vraiment terrible pour lui…"  
  
"J'imagine, ça doit être très douloureux…"  
  
"Oui, et il devient fou, seul avec lui-même pendant 3 jours. On avait donc décidé d'aller lui tenir compagnie, et pour cela… tu me promets que tu ne le diras à personne? C'est notre secret, les autres seraient furieux s'ils savaient que je te l'ai raconté…"  
  
"Promis, sur la tête de mon père!" dit-elle en levant la main gauche et posant l'autre sur son cœur. Elle avait vraiment l'air sincère, alors Sirius continua:  
  
"On voulait devenir animagus" dit-il en baissant la voix "car les animaux ne craignent rien auprès des… Mais tu es sûre que personne ne peut nous entendre ici?" demanda-t-il soudain inquiet  
  
"Je te le jure, mais si tu veux on va plus loin."  
  
"Non, c'est bon. Donc, pour ça, il fallait qu'on prenne un livre à McGonagall dans son bureau. Je me faisais une joie d'y aller, j'adore l'aventure et le danger! Mais ils ont décidé d'y aller hier soir et ont décrété qu'à cause de mes béquilles, je ne pouvais pas y aller."  
  
"Ils avaient raison, tu aurais tout fait rater! Ca fait trop de bruit quand tu marches. Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas très sympa, ils auraient pu attendre que tu sois guéri. Enfin, essaie de les comprendre aussi… C'est pour ça que tu étais triste hier?"  
  
"J'étais pas triste, j'étais fâché! Mais oui, c'était pour ça. Donc après je suis rentré, décidé à leur pardonner. Là, Lily, la seule qui n'était pas au courant, s'est mise en colère car elle avait tout deviné et qu'elles s'imagine que c'est par manque de confiance qu'on ne l'a pas mise dans la confidence."  
  
"Je la comprend, c'est pas très agréable."  
  
"Et donc, elle s'est énervée, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle nous pardonne bientôt, pour l'instant elle fait la tête. Et cet après-midi, James et Peter ont décidé de commencer l'expérience d'animagi dès ce soir. Or il y a des trucs que je ne peux pas faire à cause de mon pied, mais ça ils s'en contrefichent! Bref, je ne suis pas prêt de leur pardonner." Finit Sirius de son air boudeur.  
  
Michelle éclata de rire  
  
"Eh, c'est pas très drôle!"  
  
"C'est ta tête qui me fait rire. Non, mais regarde-toi, on dirait un gamin de 4 ans à qui on a refusé un jouet! Sérieusement, je pense que t'as raison de leur en vouloir un peu. Tu peux leur faire la tête pendant quelques temps, et très vite vous réaliserez combien cette amitié était importante, et vous reviendrez les uns vers les autres. Mais vous n'êtes pas encore prêts pour ça."  
  
"T'es bien sûre de toi. Moi je n'en suis pas certain."  
  
"Tu verras bien…" ajouta-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux  
  
"Mais comment ça se fait que tout en sachant ce qu'est Remus, tu n'aies pas peur? Je veux dire, les gens qui ne le connaissent pas ont un à priori quand ils savent ça…"  
  
"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de juger les gens comme ça, et s'il est ton ami, ça doit être quelqu'un de bien. J'ai l'habitude des gens qui ont des préjugés, moi aussi je les ressens…"  
  
"Comment ça?"  
  
"Eh bien, t'as l'air d'un gars assez ouvert, alors je vais te le dire. Je t'ai dit hier que mon père était un moldu, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Et puisqu'on en est aux confidences, je vais te le dire: c'est un elfe, un elfe des forêts."  
  
"C'est vrai? C'est génial!"  
  
"Eh bien, d'habitude, les gens ne voient pas ça d'un bon œil, ils pensent tous que les mélanges sorciers/elfes ne donnent rien de bon."  
  
"Moi je trouve que dans ton cas, c'est le seul que je connaisse, le résultat est concluant…"  
  
Ils se sourirent mutuellement.  
  
"Mais je sais que si tout le monde le savait, beaucoup me rejetteraient, pourtant le fait que mon père soit un elfe ne fait pas de moi un monstre…"  
  
"Non, mais on ne peut jamais prévoir les réactions des autres, même des gens qu'on connaît bien. C'est pour ça que Remus ne nous a pas dit ce qu'il était."  
  
"Et c'est pour ça que moi et ma sœur disons toujours que notre père est un moldu. A toi je te l'ai dit, car j'ai vu que tu acceptais Remus tel qu'il était…"  
  
A ce moment, Rusard apparut:  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux? Il est l'heure de retourner dans vos dortoirs, il va bientôt faire nuit. Aller, du vent!"  
  
Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et déguerpirent devant l'air courroucé du concierge. Sirius avait souvent eu à faire à lui et n'avait pas tellement envie de s'y frotter encore. Il remonta dans la salle commune qui était encore pleine d'élève, Ally, Peter, Remus et James le regardèrent pendant qu'il allait s'asseoir à l'autre bout. Il vit Lily discuter avec quelques élèves de 4e année, dont Mondingus et Amy de l'équipe de quidditch. En pensant au quidditch, Sirius se demanda comment se passerait les entraînements et les prochains matchs. Pour s'empêcher d'adresser la parole à James, tout ce que Sirius avait trouvé était de l'éviter, c'était le meilleur moyen, mais au quidditch ça serait bien difficile. Il décida d'attendre le lendemain pour se torturer l'esprit avec ses questions et monta se coucher.  
  
James suivit Sirius du regard quand il le vit gravir l'escalier qui menait au dortoir. Il était triste, déjà l'exubérant Sirius lui manquait, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être assez stupide pour susciter cette dispute, alors qu'il savait très bien que Sirius traversait une mauvaise passe, il n'en connaissait pas les raisons, mais il le sentait. Il avait été idiot, c'est évident, mais la colère de Lily, la veille, l'avait désorienté, il était irritable car il sentait que Lily ne reviendrait plus avec eux, et il l'aimait beaucoup cette petite Lily, mais au fond il tenait bien plus à Sirius, et il les avait perdu tous les deux.  
  
James monta se coucher bien après Sirius, et mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, mais il sut que Sirius non plus ne pouvait pas dormir.  
  
Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, ils ne se parlèrent pas plus. Pendant les cours, Sirius se mettait tout seul dans un coin et passait presque inaperçu. Enfin quand je dis qu'il passait inaperçu, c'était en fait tout le contraire, sa discrétion était tellement inhabituelle, que ça laissait un vide dans la classe et que tout le monde remarquait son étrange calme. Pendant les cours communs aux Serpentards, il se mettait toujours à côté de Michelle, et là il recommençait à mettre le bazar. Lily aussi restait dans son coin au début, puis elle se mis à fréquenter des élèves de 3e année, mais elle passait tout son temps libre avec les 4e année, ce qui avait le don de mettre James en rogne. Ce dernier restait avec Remus, Ally et Peter, mais l'ambiance n'était plus la même, Lily manquait à Ally et Sirius manquait à James. Mais très vite, les remords de James se transformèrent en colère, il ne comprenait pas l'obstination de Sirius à ne pas les voir, il bien vite il ne voulut plus entendre parler de Sirius.  
  
L'ambiance pendant les entraînement de quidditch en avait pris un coup. La dispute des deux amis se répercutait sur l'équipe, James avait du mal à être aimable avec Mondingus car il avait l'impression qu'il lui avait pris Lily, et pour cette raison, Sirius devint de plus en plus ami avec Mondingus, car il savait que ça rendait James fou. Ainsi Mondingus, qui était un garçon plutôt gentil devint le piler central de la dispute des maraudeurs: il était un des nouveaux amis de Lily, et Sirius était devenu son ami pour énerver James, mais il en avait à peine conscience. Tout ce cirque rendait Alex extrêmement nerveux, il ne pouvait rien prévoir pour le match contre Serdaigle, car un petit incident pouvait déclencher une bataille au sein même de l'équipe pendant le match.  
  
Aussi, le matin du match, il leur fit presque un sermon:  
  
"Je sais que tout ne va pas comme vous voulez avec vos coéquipiers, mais, je vous en supplie, oubliez tout ça pendant quelques heures, juste le temps de jouer… Sirius, ton boulot c'est d'empêcher les cognards d'aller sur tes coéquipiers, et non de les envoyer sur James."  
  
"J'ai jamais fait ça!"  
  
"Non, mais je ne sais pas ce qui peut te passer par le tête alors je préfère te prévenir… Si je vois un seul geste anormal vers un de vos coéquipiers, celui qui l'a fait aura une sanction, c'est compris?"  
  
"Oui Alex!" répondirent-ils en chœur.  
  
"Dans ce cas, c'est parti!"  
  
Ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain, Alex échangea une poignée de main avec le capitaine de l'équipe adverse et le jeu commença.  
  
Sirius adorait jouer au quidditch, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu en rater un match, mais pour la première fois de sa vie il avait la tête ailleurs pendant que ses coéquipiers lui volaient autour. Il restait sur place à penser à…. A penser à quoi d'ailleurs? Lui-même n'en savait rien, mais jouer ne l'intéressait pas. Il se força à prendre part au jeu mais remarqua à peine lorsque James marqua le premier point, pas plus que les suivants d'ailleurs. Il était tellement dans la lune qu'il ne vit pas le cognard dont il était responsable se précipiter sur James, qui l'évita de justesse.  
  
James était furieux, s'il n'avait pas tourné la tête à cette seconde, le cognard l'aurait frappé de plein fouet et s'il était tombé de son balai, dieu sait dans quel état il serait arrivé en bas, ils volaient à très haute altitude. Sirius comprit son erreur en voyant James pâlir et presque tituber sur son balai sous le coup de l'émotion, c'est vrai que ça aurait pu le tuer… Il allait s'excuser au moment où il vit James sortir brusquement de sa torpeur, et diriger fermement son balai vers lui.  
  
"Mais enfin Sirius t'as perdu la tête ou quoi? T'aurais pu me tuer, t'es complètement inconscient!"  
  
Sirius voulu protester, il était tout prêt à s'excuser, mais il ne reconnaissait pas James, la rage lui déformait le visage et son regard était presque celui d'un tueur. Il continua:  
  
"Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as fait ça et ne me dit pas que c'était un accident, je sais que tu l'as fait exprès. C'est puéril, tu réalise que tu as failli me tuer, tout ça à cause d'une rancune de gamin? Tu me fais pitié mon pauvre!"  
  
Autour d'eux, le jeu continuait. Sirius n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi James était-il si excessif? Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de lui cracher au visage. James venait de le prendre par les épaules et commençait à le secouer comme un prunier, lorsque Sirius entendit la voix de Mondingus, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain lui crier:  
  
"Sirius: Maddy!"  
  
Alors instinctivement Sirius se tourna vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Maddy, juste à temps pour voir le cognard qui avait attaqué James foncer sur elle et la percuter. Sous le choc elle tomba de son balai, Alex qui se trouvait à proximité eu juste le temps de se précipiter sous elle pour la rattraper sur son balai, mais un balai n'était pas conçu pour supporter deux poids et elle glissa. Heureusement ils n'étaient plus très loin du sol et le passage sur le balai d'Alex avait amorti la chute, mais elle se fit tout de même assez mal. James se précipita auprès d'elle, il se sentait affreusement coupable, s'il n'avait pas retenu Sirius avec des idioties, il lui aurait évité le cognard et rien ne serait arrivé. Décidément cette dispute, il était temps qu'elle cesse… Mais jamais James n'aurait fait le premier pas, si Sirius le faisait, ils redeviendraient ami, sinon…  
  
Un temps mort fut accordé à l'équipe de Gryffondor pour vérifier l'état de son joueur et le remplacer si besoin. Maddy se tordait de douleur sur le sol et ses coéquipiers l'entouraient, tous plus inquiets les uns que les autres. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha et examina l'adolescente :  
  
« Eh bien, nous avons de la chance, rien d'irrémédiable ! Un petit séjour chez Mme Pomfresh et tout va s'arranger, ne vous inquiétez pas Madison, dans moins d'une heure vous ne sentirez plus rien » Le professeur parlait à la blessée d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant, doux et chaleureux, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes et les étonna tous. Elle reprit « Cependant, il n'est plus question pour elle de jouer, il va nous falloir un nouvel attrapeur pour finir le match, une idée ? »  
  
Ils secouèrent la tête négativement, Alex se maudissait, comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour ne pas prévoir de remplaçant ? Il regarda dans les gradins en quête d'un joueur, mas personne ne semblait convenir. Soudain Sirius eut une idée :  
  
« Un attrapeur parmi les spectateurs de Gryffondor, n'y pensons même pas ! Il nous faut quelqu'un de qualifié et d'entraîné à ce poste décisif. Je propose que Mondingus se fasse attrapeur d'un jour, il est plutôt bon à ce poste, et nous chercherons un remplaçant batteur ! Les batteurs n'ont pas besoin d'être aussi bons que l'attrapeur. J'assurerai plus que ma part de cognard et vous, vous vous méfierez des cognards trop coriaces, si chacun ouvre l'œil, on s'en sortira. Qu'en dites-vous ? »  
  
« Ton idée est bonne. » commença Alex « Mais tout d'abord : Mondingus, tu accepte ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas… Moi au poste d'attrapeur, j'ai peur que la pression ne me coupe mes élans. »  
  
« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »  
  
« Moi j'en ai une ! » s'écria soudain Maddy à qui personne ne prêtait attention « Vous avez tous oublié une vielle règle de quidditch toujours en vigueur : si lors d'un match un joueur se blesse et qu'aucun remplaçant n'est trouvé, les 6 joueurs restants peuvent jouer son rôle en même temps que le leur. Ce qui signifierait ici, que vous continuer de jouer à votre poste, mais que le premier qui aperçoit le vif d'or est autorisé à l'attraper. »  
  
« Maddy t'es un génie ! » semblaient crier les regards de ses coéquipiers posés sur elle, et elle se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.  
  
En quelques secondes, Alex s'était fait ambassadeur de l'équipe auprès de l'arbitre, et il exposait leur solution. Celui-ci approuva et l'annonça au public. On laissa encore quelques minutes de temps mort pour permettre à l'équipe, désormais réduite à 6 joueurs de s'organiser.  
  
« C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que quelqu'un accompagne Maddy à l'infirmerie » rappela Amy.  
  
James se proposa tout de suite  
  
« Enfin, James ne fait pas l'idiot » répliqua immédiatement le capitaine « On ne peut pas te laisser partir au beau milieu du match, non, je vais demander à un ami dans les gradins de l'accompagner, au besoin à un professeur, Maddy ne bouge pas, je reviens. »  
  
« Eh bien, où veut-il que j'aille dans cet état ? » grommela-t-elle pendant qu'il s'éloignait au pas de course.  
  
« Je suis désolé Maddy » commença James « Tout ça c'est ma faute… Si je n'avais pas réagi comme un gamin… »  
  
« Laisse tomber James, c'est pas grave, je te jure ! Dans quelques heures, je ne sentirai plus rien, pour l'instant, ce qu'il faut c'est que vous vous concentriez sur le match, tous autant que vous êtes. Ne laissez pas passer le moindre éclair doré, et je serai ravie. »  
  
Le professeur McGonagall s'était portée volontaire pour remorquer Maddy jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et le match reprit.  
  
Gryffondor menait 50 à 30, mais le courant pouvait vite s'inverser, surtout à 6 contre 7, il fallait rester vigilants. James guettait le vif d'or, s'il pouvait l'attraper, il se sentirait sûrement moins mal d'être responsable de la chute de Maddy. Mais il avait beau scruter les alentours aucun éclair doré ne passait. Ce fut Mondingus qui l'aperçu le premier. Il fonça vers lui, pendant que l'attrapeur adverse cherchait toujours, pensant qu'il fonçait pour éloigner un cognard de ses coéquipiers. Ce fut donc sans mal que Mondingus se fit héros d'un jour en brandissant le vif au dessus de leurs têtes.  
  
Tout le monde se précipita sur lui pour l'étreindre, même James, qui était prêt à oublier sa jalousie pour quelques minutes, tout à la joie d'avoir gagné. Mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Lily dévaler les gradins et courir prendre l'homme-providence dans ses bras.  
  
« Mond' t'es génial ! » s'exclama Lily, les yeux scintillants et le sourire éclatant  
  
« Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi ! » ajouta un Sirius rayonnant  
  
Mondingus avait droit à tous les honneurs.  
  
Sirius tourna la tête vers les gradins et aperçu Michelle qui l'attendait, il enfourcha son balai pour aller plus vite et vola vers elle.  
  
« T'as été super Sir' » s'exclama Michelle « Au fait je te présente ma sœur. » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la fillette qui l'accompagnait. Elle était aussi menue que sa sœur, la peau du même brun clair et les cheveux un peu plus foncés qui ondulaient légèrement et lui faisaient presque des anglaises aux pointes.  
  
« Sir' je te présente Léna, elle est en première année à Serdaigle, Léna voici Sirius. »  
  
« Salut Léna, pas trop déçue que ton équipe aie perdu ? » dit Sirius d'un ton taquin  
  
« Oh, tu sais, moi le quidditch, c'est pas trop mon truc… En plus je les connais pas les joueurs de ma maison, ils sont trop vieux ! Et Puis Michelle avait tellement envie que tu gagnes, que je suis contente. »  
  
« Alors on devrait s'entendre ! Mais il va falloir que je t'étudies de près, je n'ai jamais encore rencontré de tels spécimens qui n'aiment pas le quidditch… »  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et elle expliqua :  
  
« C'est pas vraiment que je n'aimes pas ça, juste que ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, et puis comme je n'ai pas le droit d'en faire, ça ne me branche pas plus que ça de le regarder… »  
  
« Ca je peux comprendre. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas le droit d'en faire ? »  
  
Michelle répondit pour Léna :  
  
« C'est de ma faute, quand on était encore très petites, on jouait sur les balais de nos parents, je la tenais devant moi et je manœuvrais le balai, mais un jour elle est tombée, elle devait avoir 2ans. Et depuis elle a un problème de vision qui fait que dès qu'elle se trouve un peu en altitude, une sorte de vertige la prend et tout se trouble, elle ne voit plus rien, et ça peut être très dangereux ! »  
  
« C'est toi qu'est dangereuse Michelle, si j'avais su… » commenta Sirius avec un sourire moqueur  
  
« Gredin ! » répondit Michelle en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
  
« Au fait, les filles, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas dans la même maison ? La plupart des frères et sœurs y sont ! »  
  
« Franchement, Sir', tu trouve ça normal de me voir à Serpentard ? »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Alors ne cherche pas de raison pour que ma sœur soit autre part, rien n'est normal ici. »  
  
« Bon, je propose qu'on s'éloigne de cette foule hurlante et crépitante ! »  
  
« Crépitante ? Ce n'est pas un mot qui s'applique à une foule… »  
  
« Je sais, j'avais juste envie de dire ce mot. Enfin bref, si nous laissions tout le monde dans cette euphorie qui suit les matchs de quidditch et allions dans un endroit plus calme ? »  
  
« Tout le monde ne participe pas à cette euphorie, Sir' »  
  
« Tu vas arrêter de t'accrocher aux détails ? Evidemment, les Serdaigles ne participent pas à la fête, on les comprend ! »  
  
« Il y a aussi un Gryffondor qui ne fait pas la fête, regarde par là Sir' »  
  
Sirius tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et aperçu James, en retrait, qui semblait ailleurs.  
  
« Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ton ami… » commenta Michelle  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? et ce n'est plus mon ami, tu le sais ! »  
  
« Il ne tient qu'à toi de… »  
  
« Sûrement pas ! N'y compte pas ma chère ! Viens, on s'en va. »  
  
Michelle haussa les épaules d'un air découragé et lui emboîta le pas, entraînant Léna avec eux.  
  
De son côté James se sentait très seul, Remus, Peter et Ally étaient avec les autres en train de rire, hurler et chanter, mais il ne se sentait pas le cœur de les rejoindre, et surtout de voir Lily et Mondingus devenir de plus en plus proches… Il était vraiment temps qu'il arrête de s'accrocher, Lily était partie, elle préférait Mondingus, il devait respecter son choix, mais que ces choses-là sont difficiles à accepter ! Il avait une seconde espérer que Sirius viendrait le voir, mais lui aussi était parti. Lui, James Potter paraissait incapable de garder des amis, il faisait fuir ceux qui étaient le plus cher à son cœur. Oh combien il regrettait la fidélité de Sirius, surtout les jours de cafard. Sirius était le lien entre son foyer et Poudlard, il lui rappelait son enfance et ses parents, et les jours de peine, cela lui enlevait un poids de la poitrine, mais aujourd'hui Sirius n'était plus là pour l consoler, il devait faire face… seul…  
  
Il eut soudain l'idée d'aller rendre visite à Maddy, qui elle aussi se trouvait seule.  
  
« Salut Maddy ! » dit-il en entrant dans l'infirmerie « Tu vas mieux ? »  
  
« Oui, Mme Pomfresh m'a donné un breuvage et tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je m'apprêtait à retourner à la salle commune, on fait un bout de chemin ensemble ? Mais dis-moi, tu en tires une de ces têtes ! Ne me dis pas qu'on a perdu quand même ? »  
  
« Non, non, bien sûr que non ! C'est Fletcher qui a attrapé le vif. Ils sont tous sur le terrain en train de festoyer. »  
  
« Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ? »  
  
« J'ai encore du travail à faire, je n'avais pas le temps de rester. »  
  
« Tiens, à propos de devoirs, je crois me rappeler que tu es assez doué en Histoire de la magie, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ? Je ne comprend rien à ce cours sur la guerre entre trolls et elfes ! Tous ces traités qui sortent de partout, et les sorciers qui s'en mêlent, vas savoir pourquoi ! Tu pourrai me filer un coup de main ? »  
  
« Pas de problèmes, allons-y. »  
  
Le lundi suivant, en allant en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, James bouscula accidentellement Michelle et fit tomber ses livres, elle se baissa vivement pour les ramasser, mais Sirius l'avait devancée. Il héla James :  
  
« Eh Monsieur Jmenfoutisme ! Ca t'arrive de dire pardon et d'aider la demoiselle à ramasser ? »  
  
« Laisse tomber Sirius, c'est pas grave… » intervint Michelle  
  
« Non, Michelle, et puis laisse c'est entre nous, ça ne te regarde pas ! »  
  
James était devenu tout rouge et revenait sur ses pas pour aider Michelle, il lui proposa de porter se livres jusqu'à la salle  
  
« C'est trop tard ! C'était avant qu'il fallait penser à l'aider ! » cria Sirius  
  
« Je suis désolé, enfin, je veux dire… »  
  
« Laisse James, ce n'est pas grave » assura Michelle  
  
« Michelle, t'occupes pas de ça ! Je te dis que ça ne te regarde pas. »  
  
« Si justement, ça me regarde Sir' ! Ce sont mes livres, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être une nouvelle source de conflits entre vous. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer, viens, on y va, on va être en retard. »  
  
Pendant le cours, Remus et Ally, qui avaient tout entendu commentaient l'incident.  
  
« Ils sont vraiment idiots tous les deux ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de se tirer dans les pattes, et au fond tout ce qu'ils désirent, l'un comme l'autre, c'est redevenir amis… » commença Ally  
  
« J'en ai parlé avec James, il considère que Sirius a plus de torts que lui et que c'est à lui de faire le premier pas. Et je suis sûr que Sirius raisonne pareil ! »  
  
« Ils n'iront pas loin en faisant comme ça. Il faudrait que quelqu'un leur donne un petit coup de pouce… »  
  
« Oui, mais comment ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que Sirius ne va pas tarder à se faire enguirlander par Rookwood senior s'il continue à parler aussi fort… »  
  
En effet Sirius et Michelle étaient en train de se disputer à propos de le petite altercation avec James, chacun exposait son point de vue, et Sirius, même s'il savait que Michelle avait raison, ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ils finirent par se faire pincer par Rookwood senior.  
  
« Black ! Keller ! Mon cours n'a pas l'air de vous intéresser, je me trompes ? » hurla-t-il  
  
« Oui monsieur, » répondit poliment Michelle, « Excusez-nous, nous étions juste en train de parler d'un autre chapitre du livre, Sirius ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dit que les ribabi sont très sensibles à la chaleur et fondent à température ambiante. »  
  
Sirius était abasourdi, comment Michelle avait-elle trouver cette pirouette en quelques secondes ?  
  
« C'est juste Mlle Keller. Eh bien, pour votre peine Black, puisque les strangulots n'ont pas l'air de vous passionner, vous me ferez 5 rouleaux de parchemins sur la vie des ribabi. Cela vous apprendra peut-être à cesser de bavarder pendant mes cours. »  
  
« 5 ! ! ! ! ! » s'exclama Sirius  
  
« Vous en ferez 7 pour votre peine. »  
  
« Mais c'est pas juste ! »  
  
« La vie est injuste M.Black, vous l'apprendrez à vos dépends. »  
  
Sirius n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Rookwood, mais là, à la sortie du cours il le haïssait.  
  
« 7 rouleaux de parchemins, mais il est complètement fou ce gars-là ? »  
  
« C'est n'importe quoi ! » continua Michelle « D'autant plus que la vie des ribabi ne remplit guère 7 rouleaux, 3 à la rigueur en écrivant vraiment gros… Mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est qu'il ne m'a rien donné à moi alors que je parlai tout autant que toi. »  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Allons Minouche, t'es plus perspicace que ça d'habitude ! Réfléchis : tu es une Serpentard ! »  
  
« Vraiment ce Rookwood, je ne peux pas le sentir ! Il faut essayer de lever ta punition. »  
  
« C'est pas la peine d'essayer, c'est un vieux grincheux qui ne fait que ce qu'il veut. Bon, moi je vais commencer mon devoir sur les moldus, car ça alourdit nettement ma charge de travail pour la semaine. Tu sais pourquoi les moldus enferment les aliments dans des boites de conserve, toi ? »  
  
« Non, peut-être pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas dans leurs grands- magasins ? »   
  
« Ca m'étonnerait… Je vais aller me renseigner, il doit bien y avoir des enfants de moldus dans la salle commune. »  
  
« Eh bien à tout-à-l'heure alors, on se voit après le dîner ? »  
  
« Ok, à tout-à-l'heure. »  
  
Lorsqu'après le dîner, Sirius se rendit dans le couloir désert où ils se retrouvaient, il vit Michelle arriver avec un air radieux.  
  
« Eh bien, Sir' tu ne m'as pas l'air de bonne humeur ! »  
  
« Tu ne le serais pas non plus si tu avais passé 3 heures dans des bouquins à chercher pourquoi les moldus font telle ou telle chose ! »  
  
« Alors je crois que j'ai une nouvelle qui va te remonter le moral »  
  
« Dis toujours… »  
  
« Après t'avoir quitté tout-à-l'heure, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Rookwood senior pour alléger la punition. Je lai guetté à la sortie de son bureau et l'ai discrètement suivi jusque dans la salle des profs. Là, je me suis assurée, qu'il n'y était pas seul et j'ai frappé. »  
  
« Pourquoi prendre toutes ces précautions, il ne t'aurait pas mangé ! »  
  
« Non, mais écoute-moi donc avant de râler ! Donc je suis entrée et j'ai pris mon air le plus poli et gentil possible. Là en parlant assez fort pour que tous les professeurs présents m'entendent, j'ai plaidé ta cause. J'ai expliqué que tu avais beaucoup de travail en ce moment, qu'on venait de t'enlever ton plâtre et que ton pied te faisait encore un peu souffrir, enfin bref tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête, et je t'assures que ça faisait beaucoup ! J'ai conclu en disant que moi aussi je parlais et que je méritais tout autant que toi la punition… »  
  
« Mais tu es folle ? T'as été réclamer un devoir à Rookwood ? »  
  
« Mais attends, j'avais toutes les chances de mon côté : si Rookwood ne se laissait pas attendrir, les autres profs eux le seraient et il ne voudrait pas paraître trop injuste à leurs yeux. Qui plus est, je suis une Serpentard et il ne m'aurait jamais collé de devoir. McGonagall a dit que j'avais raison, que s'il donnait un devoir à l'un l'autre aussi devait l'avoir, Nivel a ajouté que nous avions beaucoup de devoirs, et qu'il devrait exiger moins de parchemins. Et là, la chance de notre vie : Dumbledore est arrivé au moment où Rookwood nous accordait seulement 2 rouleaux, et comme s'il avait entendu tout le reste, il a conclu « Professeur, ces enfants ont besoin d'une trêve, supprimez donc ce devoir, cela leur fera le plus grand bien. » Rookwood a été obligé d'acquiescer, et je me suis éclipsée avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Le devoir est annulé ! »  
  
« Minouche t'es un amour, t'es géniale ! »  
  
« Je sais. » répondit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.  
  
Ils riaient de joie, et Sirius la fit tourner plusieurs fois dans se bras et quand il s'arrêta, Michelle lui déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres. Il s'arrêta étonné, puis lui rendit son baiser, plus longuement. 


	6. Amis pour la vie

Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lucile_lululand@yahho.fr  
  
Maraudeurs et compagnie.  
  
  
  
Chapitre V : Amis pour la vie.  
  
Ally et Remus passaient de plus en plus de temps tous les 2, depuis que Lily et Sirius étaient partis, car James semblait toujours ailleurs et préférait rester seul tandis que Peter essayait d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces des 5e années. Mais au lieu d'en profiter pour se rappeler les bons moments de leur petite enfance, pour parler de leur famille ou essayer de rattraper les années de complicité perdues, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à s'inquiéter pour James et de temps à autre pour Sirius. Ce soir-là ils étaient dans la salle commune en train de disputer une partie d'échecs.  
  
« Où est James ? » demanda Ally  
  
« Il est monté se coucher, prétextant un soudain mal de tête. »  
  
« C'est peut-être vrai, il n'a pas l'air tellement dans son assiette ces derniers temps… »  
  
« Non il n'est pas bien c'est évident, mais ce n'est pas à cause d'un simple mal de tête qu'il pourrait calmer avec une ou deux pilules de Mme Pomfresh. Je te paries que ce soir, quand je vais monter au dortoir il fera encore semblant de dormir, mais il ne ferme pas l'œil avant le milieu de la nuit. »  
  
« Il est perturbé, et on ne peut rien faire pour lui… Tout ça c'est à cause de Sirius, leur stupide dispute dure trop longtemps à mon goût. »  
  
« Oui, ils sont idiots de ne pas faire la paix. Le pire c'est qu'on ne peut rien y faire, au fond ce n'est pas avec nous que Sirius s'est fâché c'est avec James, même si l'argument de départ me concernait tout autant. Si je faisais la paix avec Sirius, eux deux se feraient toujours la guerre, mais si James et Sirius arrêtaient ça, Sirius me pardonnerait sur le champ. C'est désagréable de se savoir simple spectateur de cette bataille qui déchire deux de mes meilleurs amis. »  
  
« Je comprend. Et Lily qui ne me parle plus… »  
  
« Oui mais c'est James qui souffre le plus, nous, nous sommes toujours tous les deux, et regarde Lily, ça n'a pas tellement l'air de la préoccuper… »  
  
Ally regarda Lily, elle était sur les genoux de Mondingus.  
  
« Depuis quand ils sortent ensemble ces deux-là ? » s'étonna-t-elle.  
  
« J'en sais rien, mais ça doit être récent. Et Sirius où est-il ? Je ne le vois pas. »  
  
« Je n'en sais rien, chaque soir il s'éclipse après le repas et ne reparaît que fort tard lorsque tout le monde est couché. C'est un mystère, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait entre les deux. »  
  
« J'en ai assez de tout ça, assez de voir James se détruire, assez de voir Sirius souffrir, car lui aussi il en souffre je le sais, et assez de passer mes journées à compter les points entre eux. Si dans une semaine rie n'est arrangé, je prendrai les choses en mains ! »  
  
« Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »  
  
« Je n'en sais rien, mais je trouverai, il faut bien que quelqu'un se décide à faire quelque chose. Aller, viens, on va se coucher, il se fait tard. »  
  
Lorsque Remus remonta dans le dortoir, il s'assit sur le bord du lit de James :  
  
« Hey Jamsie, je sais bien que tu ne dors pas… Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Libre à toi, mais tu entendras au moins ce que j'ai à te dire. Si quelque chose cloche dans ta vie, tu sais bien que tu pourras toujours m'en parler, oh bien sûr je ne suis pas Sirius, je ne peux pas te comprendre aussi bien que lui, mais je ferai tout mon possible. Je sais qu'il te manque, alors réfléchis-y, ou tu te confies à moi, ou tu mets fin à votre dispute idiote, mais ne reste pas comme ça. Je vois bien qu'autre chose que cette dispute te tracasse, mais je ne peux pas deviner quoi si tu ne me le dis pas. Aller bonne nuit p'tit gars, et oublies pas que je suis toujours là pour t'aider à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. »  
  
Il ne voyait pas si James était réveillé ou pas car il lui tournait le dos, alors il se leva et se blotti dans son lit. James avait tout entendu, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Bien plus tard, lorsque Remus se fut endormi, il entendit Sirius rentrer et se glisser discrètement dans son lit. C'était le même manège tous les soirs, où pouvait-il bien aller ? Mais il se serait coupé la langue plutôt que de lui demander…  
  
Le lendemain matin, Sirius se réveilla en retard, c'était de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas se coucher si tard ! Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait que personne ne sache qu'il sortait avec Michelle, alors toute la journée, ils se voyaient comme avant, en tant qu'amis, et il n'y avait que le soir où il se retrouvaient dans leurs couloirs déserts, tranquilles. Et forcément ils avaient du mal à se quitter, et encore plus de mal à se lever le matin. Bref, Sirius enfila sa robe de sorcier en vitesse et n'eut même pas le temps de descendre manger, Leur premier cours était commun aux Serpentards, c'était le cours d'histoire de la magie. En courant vers la salle, Sirius croisa Michelle et ralentit voyant qu'il n'était plus si en retard qu'il l'avait cru.  
  
« Tu es bien essoufflé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » lui demanda-t-elle  
  
« Oublié de me réveiller ! »  
  
« Ah pas chance, enfin réjouis-toi c'est presque le week-end, tu vas pouvoir te reposer. » Puis elle ajouta en voyant un couple s'embrasser devant la porte d'histoire de la magie « Encore deux qui ne peuvent pas se quitter ! Mais enfin, ils exagèrent en plein milieu du passage… »  
  
« Oui c'est vrai ils pourraient.. »  
  
Mais il s'arrêta net en reconnaissant Lily et Mondingus. Sa première pensée, malgré ces semaines de brouilles, fut pour James, il espéra de tout son cœur que James arrive en retard ou soit déjà rentrer pour ne pas qu'il les voient. Mais à ce moment, il vit James pénétrer dans la salle, en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les deux tourtereaux.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent assis, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers James, il avait le visage défait et les yeux hagards. Il vit aussi le regard de James se poser sur Lily lorsqu'elle entra enfin, un regard plein de détresse.  
  
Lorsque Binns commença son cours, Michelle posa sa main sur le bras de Sirius :  
  
« Sir', tu devrais… »  
  
« Je sais. » répondit-il en déchirant un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna quelques phrases, puis il le fit parvenir à James. Michelle n'avait pas lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit mais en surprenant le regard que James adressa à Sirius, elle comprit que si la paix n'était pas encore établie, un armistice, lui, était signé.  
  
A l'heure du déjeuner, Sirius et Michelle se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle. Elle venait depuis longtemps prendre ses repas à la table des Gryffondors, et personne n'y trouvait rien à redire.  
  
« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche ? » demanda soudain une Michelle soupçonneuse  
  
« Rien de spécial, ma baguette magique et ma plume… »  
  
« Non, pas dans celle-ci, dans l'autre, celle qui n'arrête pas de gigoter depuis le début du repas. »  
  
Sirius sourit avec un regard maléfique, et sortit de sa poche……. Une poignée d'insectes morts et vivants, parmi lesquels Michelle identifia des cafards, punaises, scarabées et autres réjouissances  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est répugnant, pourquoi trimballes-tu ça avec toi ? Remets-les dans ta poche, tu me coupes l'appétit ! »  
  
« Ah mais c'est toi qui a voulu voir… Dépêche-toi de manger, c'est pour faire une farce à Rogue. »  
  
« Alors, ce matin tu n'as pas eu le temps de te débarbouiller ou de manger, mais tu as eu le temps d'emmener ces bestioles avec toi ? »  
  
« Faut pas m'en vouloir, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas taquiné Rogue, ça me manque… Dépêche-toi de manger, il faut qu'on parte avant qu'il ai fini sa soupe. »  
  
« On peut y aller tu m'as coupé l'appétit. »  
  
Ils se levèrent et en passant à côté de Rogue, il fourra discrètement ses trésors dans la soupe de l'autre pendant qu'il était occupé à raconter un de ses exploits à Avery, puis s'en alla vivement avec Michelle.  
  
Rogue plongea sa cuillère dans sa soupe et la mit dans sa bouche, presque instantanément il en recracha le contenu.  
  
« Sapristi ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ah ! Mais c'est immonde ! Qui a fait ça ? »  
  
Rogue lançait des regards assassins autour de lui, mais tous étaient aussi étonnés que lui. Alors il promena son regard sur les tables voisines, et s'arrêta sur James, un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.   
  
« C'est lui… Il ne perd rien pour attendre cet imbécile. » murmura-t-il avant de se lever.  
  
James, Remus et Ally finirent de manger sans se douter de rien et sortaient tranquillement de la grande salle, lorsqu'ils entendirent un léger « ppsss » qui les appelait. Ils se dirigèrent vers le coin sombre d'où provenait le bruit, mais il ne virent rien. Alors ils continuèrent un peu et se retrouvèrent dans un espèce de cul-de-sac, mais lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour revenir sur leurs pas, Rogue leur bouchait le passage.  
  
« Expelliarmus ! » cria-t-il avant que personne n'ai eu le temps de réagir. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si facile de vous attirer par ici, ma foi vous avez le cerveau ramolli ?Ta petite bande se disloque Potter ? Sans cet idiot de Black et cette imbécile d'Evans, tu n'est plus capable de réfléchir ? »  
  
« Tais-toi vipère ! »  
  
« Attention Potter, c'est moi qui tiens les commandes, n'oublies pas. » répondit Rogue en montrant les baguettes qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
  
Remus cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir, mais le couloir était fait de telle façon qu'il leur était impossible de s'échapper sans passer devant le nez de Rogue. Ally scrutait le visage de Rogue, et à son air sadique, elle présageait le pire.  
  
« Vous allez me le payer, sales petites vermines ! Vous regretterez longtemps votre petite farce de tout-à-l'heure... »  
  
« Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles, je ne comprend pas, voilà des semaines que nous ne t'avons rien fait ! » répliqua Remus  
  
« C'est vrai, Severus, ce n'est pas eux, c'est moi. » Dit soudain la voix de Sirius qui était apparu derrière eux.  
  
« Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » cria James, soudain rassuré.  
  
« J'ai vu Rogue sortir de la grande salle et se diriger par ici, j'ai trouvé ça louche, et quand j'ai vu que vous aussi alliez par ici, j'ai trouvé ça encore plus louche : il n'y a jamais personne dans ces coins-là ! Alors je vous ai suivi. Rogue, je te propose un marché : comme ils ne sont pour rien dans la mauvaise blague que je t'ai faite, laisse-les partir, et je veux bien prendre leur place de mon plein gré. »  
  
« Mais enfin Sirius, tu es fou ? » s'exclama James.  
  
Rogue hocha la tête :  
  
« C'est bon, je laisse partir tes petits copains, mais avant, donne-moi ta baguette. »  
  
Sirius la lui tendit, mais au moment où il s'en saisit, Rogue le poussa à côté des autres.  
  
« Ainsi, vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir vous en tirer comme ça ? Je me fiche de savoir qui a fait le coup ! Je vous aurai tous les quatre, j'en ai assez subi depuis trois ans, y'en a marre. Je vais vous faire subir un sortilège horrible, puis après un sortilège d'amnésie pour que vous ne puissiez rien raconter aux autres. »  
  
Les 4 amis prirent peur, l'air de Rogue était vraiment menaçant, et ils savaient tous qu'il connaissait de nombreux sortilèges de magie noire. Sirius tenta de gagner du temps :  
  
« Mais enfin, à part une froide vengeance, cela ne t'apportera rien ! »  
  
« Si, vous souffrirez affreusement ! »  
  
« Et alors ? Puisque nous ne nous souviendrons de rien, cela ne nous servira pas de leçon, ça ne nous empêchera pas de recommencer ! »  
  
« C'est là que vous vous trompez… Le sort que je vais vous lancer sera tellement fort qu'il laissera des traces. Grâce au sortilège d'amnésie, vous oublierez que je vous l'ai fait subir, mais vous garderez des séquelles et même si je vous laissais assez d'intelligence pour pouvoir préparer une de vos farces machiavéliques, soyez sûrs que vous n'en aurez plus envie ! Votre inconscient se rappellera de l'horrible punition et vous n'oserez plus me toucher sans même savoir pourquoi. Il attaquera aussi votre cerveau et j'aurai désormais de meilleures notes que vous ! Quand à Lily Evans, elle n'aura plus aucune envie de traîner avec des ratés comme vous… »  
  
Les 4 amis étaient horrifiés, ils en croyaient à peine leurs oreilles. Des petites farces de collégiens ne justifiaient pas une telle haine… Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans l'esprit de Rogue ?  
  
Celui-ci s'avança, les 4 autres ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui, alors il leva sa baguette avec un air meurtrier, et… fut arrêté par une voix qui cria :  
  
« Rogue, je t'en prie, arrête immédiatement ! »  
  
Ils furent tous aussi étonnés de voir Lily, dressée devant Rogue avec un air de défi.  
  
« Moi j'ai ma baguette et je puis te combattre. De plus, j'ai une petite revanche à prendre sur toi, tu te rappelles lorsqu'au début de l'année, tu nous as enfermées, moi et Ally dans le bureau de Rookwood senior ? Nous avons quelques comptes à régler je crois. »  
  
Les 4 autres regardaient abasourdis, un Rogue qui baissait armes et boucliers devant la petite Lily. Il rougit et balbutia des mots incompréhensibles. En un instant sa belle assurance était partie en fumée, le changement était tellement surprenant que les 4 victimes se pinçaient pour vérifier que ce n'était pas le sort qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter qui les faisait délirer. Mais non, Rogue perdait réellement tous ses moyens en face de la jeune Evans si sûre d'elle.  
  
« Cependant » continua Lily  « j'ai une idée, je renonce à toute tentative de vengeance et toi, tu promets de ne plus t'attaquer à aucun de mes amis. »  
  
Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation  
  
« Promets-le, lève la main droite et dis : je le jure »  
  
« Je le jure »  
  
Bon maintenant, donne-moi les baguettes que tu as dans ta poche, et file ! Je ne veux plus te voir rôder autour de nous. »  
  
Rogue ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courant.  
  
Ally tomba dans les bras de Lily.  
  
« Lily, comment as-tu su ? »  
  
« J'ai fait comme Sirius, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, mais je ne me suis pas montrée tout de suite, ne sachant d'abord pas comment m'y prendre, il aurait pu me balayer d'un seul coup avec un sortilège de sa connaissance… »  
  
« Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait… » murmura Remus, songeur.  
  
« Eh bien, ça a confirmé mes soupçons : Rogue m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Mondingus m'avait dit qu'il avait un faible pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas le croire : ça me dégoûtait, mais j'ai réussi à le retourner en ma faveur ! Vous avez vu comme il a déguerpit, ma parole je l'impressionne vraiment ! »  
  
« Bien joué Lily-jolie ! » intervint Sirius en lui déposant un baiser sur le front « Tu nous as sauvé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait été capable de nous faire. »  
  
« Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer ! Oh mon dieu, si je n'étais pas arrivée… James, qu'as-tu, depuis le début, tu ne dis rien ? »  
  
« Me-merci » balbutia-t-il  
  
« Aller p'tite tête, remets-toi de tes émotions ! Viens on va à la salle commune. » dit Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules de James.  
  
« Au fait, vous êtes au courant que le cours de botanique est annulé ? » intervint Ally « Il a fait trop froid, les poltakis ont gelées ! »  
  
« Hourra » hurlèrent-ils en chœur.  
  
Ils ne se quittèrent pas de l'après-midi et discutèrent beaucoup. Après s'être dit tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et s'être excusés, ils reconnurent qu'ils avaient été idiots de ne pas se pardonner avant, et Remus ajouta :  
  
« Finalement ce petit coup de pouce dont il y avait besoin, c'est Rogue qui l'a donné, s'il savait que grâce à lui, les maraudeurs sont de retour, il en serait fou ! »  
  
« Eh bien, il le mérite ! » ajouta Sirius « il m'a fait une peur bleue »  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent. Sirius tendit sa main gauche, Lily y posa la sienne, puis James, Remus et Ally et ils murmurèrent, comme une promesse qu'ils se faisaient : « Amis pour la vie ! »  
  
Bref tout était rentré dans l'ordre, mais dans la soirée, Sirius s'éclipsa et James demanda à Remus :  
  
« Où va-t-il ? »  
  
« Je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais il s'en va comme ça tous les soirs. »  
  
« Je sais, je me demande bien pourquoi. »  
  
« Ca me paraît évident, non ? Il y a une fille là-dessous ! »  
  
« Une fille ? »  
  
« Ben oui, même notre Siriunouchet peut s'intéresser aux filles ! »  
  
« Mais pourquoi la cache-t-il ? Pourquoi ne nous l'amène-t-il pas ? »  
  
« Ca c'est à toi de lui demander, et à toi aussi de lui faire comprendre que s'il a une copine, elle est la bienvenue avec nous, quelle qu'elle soit, puisqu'il l'a choisie. »  
  
« Tu as raison, je lui en parlerai. »  
  
« Ah, ça fait du bien, de vous voir à nouveau en bons termes ! »  
  
« Je sais » James esquissa un sourire.  
  
Lily s'approcha :  
  
« James, viens, je voudrais te parler. »  
  
Remus s'éloigna.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? »  
  
« Je voudrais te demander une faveur. »  
  
« Tout ce que tu veux »  
  
« Voilà, je sais qu'entre toi et Mondingus, ça va pas très fort. Seulement, il est mon copain, et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si vous pouviez vous entendre. Toi aussi tu es mon ami et je tiens à toi. Je ne veux plus avoir à choisir entre mon copain et mes meilleurs amis… Alors je te demande de faire un petit effort, au nom de notre amitié. Essaie de l'accepter et de ne pas le détester, tout comme j'accepterai et aimerai ta copine quand tu en auras une. Tu veux bien ? »  
  
James ne savait plus que dire. Lily avait un sourire suppliant et lui tenait le bras, comme pour l'empêcher de se défiler, mais son visage avait un air si doux qu'il céda et répondit :  
  
« Bien sûr Lily-jolie. Je ne le déteste pas vraiment ton Mondingus, mais je te promets de faire un effort, tu n'auras rien à me reprocher ! »  
  
Elle eu un grand sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue :  
  
« Jamsie t'es un ange ! »  
  
Lorsque tout le monde monta se coucher, James décida de rester pour attendre Sirius. Il pensait à Lily, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, ce ne serait pas facile, mais maintenant il devait vraiment tirer un trait sur tout ça.  
  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sirius apparut.  
  
« Enfin Jamsie, tu ne dors pas ? »  
  
« Je t'attendais. Et puis, c'est pas très grave, on est en week-end. »  
  
« C'est vrai »  
  
« Je voulais te dire, on en a parlé avec Remus, si tu t'en vas comme ça le soir, c'est à cause d'une fille ? »  
  
Sirius rougit légèrement.  
  
« Bingo. »  
  
« Pourquoi, ne l'amènes-tu pas ici ? »  
  
« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. D'abord elle n'est pas à Gryffondor. »  
  
« Ca on s'en doutait, c'est la petite brune de Serpentard avec qui tu es tout le temps ? »  
  
« Oui, Michelle. »  
  
« Vous en avez mis un temps à vous décider à sortir ensemble ! C'est depuis quand ? »  
  
« Deux semaines. Mais comment sais-tu ça, tu nous espionnais ? »  
  
« Non, mais mon gars, je suivais quand même ce que tu faisais et tes fréquentations. Et je peux t'assurer qu'on attendait tous le moment où vous vous décideriez enfin ! »  
  
« Je ne me savais pas surveillé ! » répondit Sirius dans un éclat de rire  
  
« Enfin, tout ça pour te dire, que les prochains soirs, amènes-la ici, qu'on fasse sa connaissance, tu sais bien que ça ne gênera aucun Gryffondor qu'elle ne soit pas de notre maison, elle peut quand même venir dans la salle commune. »  
  
« Tous les copains sont d'accord ? »  
  
« Au moins Remus, mais les autres l'accepteront telle qu'elle est car tu l'as choisie et tu es notre ami, on te doit bien ça… »  
  
« Merci. Et à propos Mondingus et Lily, comment tu prends ça ? »  
  
« Eh bien, elle aussi est mon amie, donc je dois accepter Mondingus. Je vais faire mon possible, mais tu sais, ce n'était pas spécialement après lui que j'en avais. »  
  
« Je sais bien. Aller viens mon pauvre vieux, on monte se coucher. Tu sais bien que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »  
  
« Oui je le sais. On ne se disputera plus jamais, Sirius ? Promis ? »  
  
« Promis. Rien ni personne, pas même une fille, ne pourra plus nous séparer. Amis pour la vie ! » 


	7. Retour au bercail

Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lucile_lululand@yahoo.fr  
  
Maraudeurs et compagnie.  
  
  
  
Chapitre VI : retour au bercail.  
  
Le temps paraissait passer trois fois plus vite depuis que la petite bande s'était réconciliée, et décembre était arrivé sans crier gare. Un matin en se réveillant, James eut la surprise de contempler le parc de Poudlard sous un blanc manteau de neige. Il resta quelques minutes émerveillé, à regarder ce beau spectacle. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le parc ainsi, mais chaque année à l'approche de Noël la neige les surprenait, le paysage tout blanc était si beau qu'ils ne s'en lassaient jamais et le découvraient chaque année.  
  
Il était encore le seul réveillé dans le dortoir, il secoua doucement Sirius, qui grogna, et lui murmura dans l'oreille :  
  
« Sirius, viens vite si tu veux voir la neige ! »  
  
Celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et se leva sans faire de bruit. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et si quelqu'un avait pu surprendre leurs regards, il se serait cru le matin de Noël, leurs yeux pétillaient comme ceux des enfants qui découvrent leurs cadeaux.  
  
Ils réveillèrent Remus et Sirius commença à se préparer  
  
« Habillons-nous vite, nous aurons le temps d'aller dehors avant d'aller en métamorphose ! »  
  
Jamais ils ne s'étaient habillés aussi vite. En descendant à la salle commune, ils croisèrent Ally et Lily qui avaient manifestement eu la même idée. Ils mangèrent en silence et se précipitèrent dans le parc.  
  
Sirius se jeta dans l'épais tapis de neige et en ressortit trempé, les autres n'osaient pas encore marcher dans la neige encore lisse et immaculée, mais la première boule de neige que Sirius leur envoya déclencha la bataille. Ils se battaient, criaient, riaient sans se préoccuper du froid et de l'humidité. Ally sauta sur le dos de Sirius et le fit tomber dans la neige à un endroit ou elle était épaisse de deux bons mètres, il en ressortit les cheveux tout ébouriffés et constellés de flocons blancs. Remus éclata de rire :  
  
« Tu cherches à imiter la coiffure de James ? »  
  
« Dis tout de suite que je suis mal coiffé ! » répondit le James en question.  
  
« Eh bien, on osait pas te le dire, mais… » commença Lily avant que James la précipite dans la neige.  
  
Les autres se joignirent à la mêlée, et la bataille était devenue plus acharnée que jamais lorsqu'Ally regarda sa montre.  
  
« Mon dieu ! Dépêchez-vous de sortir de là, on est en retard pour le premier cours ! »  
  
« Eh bien tant pis, ce ne sera pas la première fois ! » commenta Sirius que l'imminence du châtiment de McGonagall n'avait pas l'air de perturber outre mesure.  
  
« Non, mais cette fois on a beaucoup de retard, le cours est commencé depuis 10min, et vu comment on est trempés et pleins de neige, on aura du mal à prétexter une panne de réveil ! » répondit James.  
  
Les cinq amis attrapèrent leurs sacs et galopèrent vers les escaliers, ils n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite, on aurait qu'un ouragan traversait le château. Ils arrivèrent enfin et ouvrirent la porte à la volée, puis ils tentèrent tous de s'expliquer en même temps, ce qui provoqua l'éclat de rire de la classe.  
  
« C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas très en avance, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous asphyxier les enfants… » commença McGonagall « Commencez donc par vous asseoir et reprenez votre souffle avant de parler. Je crois comprendre en vous voyant que vous avez fait un petit tour dans le parc et que les premiers flocons de neige de l'année vous ont fait perdre la notion du temps, je me trompe ? »  
  
« Non Professeur. On s'excuse, ça ne se reproduira plus… » répondit Ally, aussi abasourdie que ses amis par la douceur de la voix de McGonagall et la bonne humeur avec laquelle elle prenait la situation.  
  
« J'espère bien que cela ne se reproduira plus Mlle Lupin. Mais je comprends que vous ayez plus envie de vous roulez dans la neige que d'assister à vos cours, cependant vous ne pouvez pas vous en dispenser. Enfin, vous serez en vacances à la fin de la semaine, d'ici là, tâchez d'être sérieux. Bien, maintenant continuons le cours. »  
  
Bien que ne comprenant pas cette attitude inhabituelle, les 5 amis ne demandèrent pas leur reste et profitèrent de cette clémence extraordinaire du professeur McGonagall.  
  
Le lendemain matin, James, Remus et Sirius prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle lorsque le courrier arriva. Ce matin-là, tous les élèves avaient une lettre de leur famille concernant les vacances de Noël, elle contenait ou un billet de train, ou une lettre d'excuse annonçant que l'élève devrait rester à Poudlard.  
  
James ouvrit la sienne :  
  
« Jamsie chéri,  
  
Nous somme ravis de te revoir pour les vacances de Noël, ton père a pris toute une semaine de vacances pour pouvoir profiter de toi. J'espère que tout ce passe bien à l'école et que la charge de travail pendant les vacances sera modérée. Je n'ai guère de temps pour t'écrire plus longuement, car nous sommes en ce moment très occupés, enfin nous t'expliquerons tout ça quand tu viendras. Sois assuré que nous sommes très impatients de te voir.  
  
Ton père t'embrasse bien fort, à la semaine prochaine  
  
Maman.   
  
PS : ci-joint ton billet pour le Poudlard express »  
  
James releva la tête et vit Sirius ranger précipitamment sa lettre, et Remus bondir de sa chaise et sortir en courant de la grande salle, un sourire éclairant son visage. Il échangea un regard intrigué avec Sirius et ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite.  
  
Arrivé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Remus partit tambouriner au dortoir des filles, Lily ouvrit :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
  
« Où est Ally ? Dis-lui de venir me voir tout de suite ! »  
  
« ALLY ! Ton frère te cherche ! »  
  
La jeune fille arriva et au sourire de Remus, elle lui demanda :  
  
« Tu as la réponse ? »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur les deux joues. Lily, Sirius et James les regardaient sans comprendre cette soudaine euphorie.  
  
« Mais enfin, vous allez nous expliquer ? On est complètement largués là, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué… » intervint Sirius.  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la salle commune et Remus commença :  
  
« Vous vous souvenez qu'on avait décidés de ne pas dire à nos parents qu'on s'était retrouvés ? Eh bien, on en a eu marre et on a eu envie de passer Noël ensemble. »  
  
« D'autant plus que depuis que je suis rentrée à Poudlard, Maman m'adresse à peine la parole, je la dégoûte… »  
  
« On ne savait pas du tout comment allaient réagir Papa et Meg (ma belle- mère… notre belle-mère). Et ce matin, j'ai reçu la réponse de Papa, il est fou de joie ! Ally va donc définitivement quitter note mère pour venir vivre avec nous, nous allons passer Noël ensemble pour la première fois depuis 8ans ! »  
  
« C'est super, oh je suis si contente pour vous 2… » Lily serra Ally dans ses bras.  
  
« Alors Mlle Allyson Lupin, les vacances moldues c'est fini ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton taquin en l'embrassant.  
  
« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagée et heureuse. » répondit- elle  
  
« Bon ben Remus, maintenant tu vas devoir partager ta chambre ! » ajouta James en riant.  
  
« Allez on y va, on a cours, je crois qu'on a plus le temps de finir le petit dèj' ! Et si on arrive encore en retard je suis pas sûr que Rookwood senior se montre aussi indulgent que McGonagall ! »  
  
La semaine passa à une vitesse folle et le vendredi soir les élèves de Poudlard montaient avec leurs valises dans le Poudlard express.  
  
L'esprit un peu cafardeux à l'idée de se séparer pendant 3 longues semaines, les 5 amis ne disaient rien, à part Remus, qui décrivait la famille à sa sœur.  
  
« Tu reconnaîtras sûrement Papa, il n'a pas changé si ce n'est qu'il a pris quelques cheveux blancs. Sa femme Meg est vraiment très gentille, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime déjà ! Elle est beaucoup plus jeune que Papa, c'est une moldue mais c'est quelqu'un à qui on peut tout raconter, elle est très compréhensive. Notre demi-frère Anthor a 5ans, c'est un véritable petit ange, il est très mignon, tu l'aimeras j'en suis certain. »  
  
« On verra, je suis pressée de les voir ! Et les grands-parents ? »  
  
« Grand-mère est morte il y a 5ans… Mais Grand-père viendra sûrement à Noël, il se souvient très bien de toi. Oncle Arsène viendra passer les fêtes avec nous aussi comme tous les ans. »  
  
« Toujours pas marié ? »  
  
« Eh non, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de lui. Eh bien les autres ! Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler dans un tel silence avec vous ! »  
  
« Excuse, c'est que vois-tu, moi je ne suis pas franchement ravi de rentrer chez moi… » grommela Sirius  
  
« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Ally « C'est sympa les vacances de Noël, ça permet de revoir la famille avant les grandes vacances ! »  
  
« Ouais, question de goût… j'ai pas tellement envie de m'étendre sur le sujet désolé. »  
  
« Et toi James ? »  
  
« Ben moi, vous allez trouver ça idiot, mais ça me fiche le bourdon de penser qu'on se quitte pour 3 semaines ! »  
  
« Aller, on essaiera de se voir. »  
  
« Vous habitez trop loin. Je verrai Sirius, mais plus aucun de vous 3… »  
  
« Te plains pas ! » intervint Lily « Moi, je ne verrai aucun de vous, toi tu auras Sirius, Remus et Ally seront ensemble, et Mondingus habite à des kilomètres de chez moi. Et pas question d'utiliser un moyen magique pour le faire venir quelques heures, ma sœur en aurait une crise cardiaque ! Il va falloir que je me coltine ses amis Vernon et Daisy, dans le genre beaufs tu fais pas mieux… »  
  
« Prions pour Lily » conclut Sirius en souriant « Bon désolé, mais je vais voir Michelle, je reviendrai après. »  
  
« T'as qu'à nous l'amener, on va pas la manger tu sais ! » répondit James  
  
« D'accord, comme ça je vous verrai aussi. J'embarque Mondingus au passage ? »  
  
Lily interrogea les autres du regard, et ils acquiescèrent. Sirius disparut et revint quelques minutes après en compagnie de Michelle, Léna et Mondingus.  
  
« Alors Allyson, prête pour le grand retour à la maison ? » demanda Michelle  
  
« Oh tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Ally comme tout le monde ! Pour tout te dire, je suis un peu anxieuse… Mais comment tu sais ça ? »  
  
« Sir' me raconte tout ce qui se passe, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis des années ! »  
  
« D'ailleurs, tu pourrais essayer de nous le dérider notre petit Sirius, il fait la tête depuis tout à l'heure, impossible de savoir pourquoi ! » s'exclama Lily.  
  
« Vous allez me ficher la paix avec ça ? » cria Sirius « Je vais chercher des sodas »  
  
Il partit en claquant la porte du compartiment, laissant 7 personnes sans voix.  
  
« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda Remus  
  
« Vous avez pas remarqué que son humour et tout c'est une façade ? » intervint James presque aussi furieux que son ami « Dès qu'on lui parle de ses parents ou qu'il a une lettre d'eux il se braque. Il ne s'entend pas avec eux, alors l'idée de retourner dans cette ambiance pendant 3 semaines, ça doit pas l'enchanter. Je peux pas vous en dire tellement plus, s'il voulait vous en parler il le ferait, mais c'est un gars fragile. Faut faire gaffe et surtout pas le mettre en boîte quand il est comme ça. Maintenant il faut que quelqu'un aille le chercher et lui parler. Je pourrais le faire, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je laisse faire Michelle… »  
  
Elle hocha la tête, et leur dit : « Je vous le ramène calmé dans moins d'une heure, promis. » et elle partit à sa recherche.  
  
Elle le trouva vite près de la dame qui vendait des bonbons, il avait des bouteilles de sodas dans les mains et risquait de les faire tomber d'une minute à l'autre. Elle rit doucement et lui en prit quelques-unes des mains.  
  
« Tu y arriveras mieux comme ça ! Aller Sir', viens avec moi, on va se trouver un coin tranquille et tu vas me raconter ce qui ne va pas… »  
  
Ils finirent par arriver dans un wagon vide et s'installèrent sur la banquette. Sirius ne disait toujours rien.  
  
« Tu ne veux vraiment rien me confier ? Tu ne vas pas bouder comme ça jusqu'à Londres ! Racontes-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu sais très bien que tu peux me parler de tout… »  
  
« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »  
  
« Enfin, tu crois vraiment que ça va s'arranger tout seul ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas un petit coup de cafard qui va passer. Quand je t'ai connu tu étais dans le même état, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de tes amis qui t'avaient déçus. Après ça a été mieux, mais voilà que ça recommence. Je crois que si tu n'en parle à personne ça ne passera jamais. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, parles en à James ou à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je t'en supplies, ne reste pas comme ça ! »  
  
« C'est à cause de mes parents. » lâche-t-il presque à contrecœur « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, tu arriverais à faire parler un muet, j'étais pourtant décidé à ne rien dire ! »  
  
« C'est parce que tu as besoin d'en parler. »  
  
« Non, pas vraiment, à vrai dire je préférerais oublier. Tu vois, ils font semblant de s'occuper de moi et de prendre de mes nouvelles, mais en fait ils ne m'aiment pas. Il n'y a que mes sœurs qui comptent. Depuis qu'elles sont nées c'est les jumelles par-ci, les jumelles par-là, et moi tout le monde s'en fout. »  
  
« Je suis sûre que tu te trompes… »  
  
« Oh arrête s'il te plaît, tu ne les connais pas, tu ne connais pas ma vie. »  
  
« En effet, mais à te voir, je ne comprend pas comment tes parents peuvent ne pas t'aimer. »  
  
« Cherche pas à les comprendre. »  
  
« Bon, d'accord disons que tes parents ne t'aiment pas et que tu vas passer des vacances infernales. Alors, au lieu de t'empoisonner l'existence avec eux, profite de tes derniers moments avec tes amis, avec moi… Tu sais très bien que tu m'écris quand tu veux, il suffit que tu prononces une parole et j'arrive. Même si on n'habite pas franchement à côté, je te promets que si tu en as besoin je viendrais immédiatement. »  
  
« Je sais bien Minouche, c'est pour ça que je t'aime tant. »  
  
« Et n'oublies pas James, il sera toujours à proximité lui. Et c'est ton meilleur ami. »  
  
« Je sais. Ca va être dur de se séparer 3 semaines… »  
  
« Ca nous rendra plus forts. Aller viens, tes amis aussi veulent profiter de toi avant de te quitter, on t'aime tous tu sais. Fais-moi un sourire. »  
  
Sirius s'exécuta et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
C'est un Sirius totalement différent qui entra dans le compartiment de ses amis, il riait à pleines dents, et distribuait les boissons qu'il avait été cherché.  
  
« Un jus de citrouille pour James, jus de carotte pour Lily, jus de tomate pour Remus, coca pour Ally et fruits de la passion pour les autres. Et j'ai aussi pris un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie crochue. Satisfaits ? »  
  
Il fut acclamé par ses amis, et l'atmosphère resta détendue jusqu'à l'entrée en gare.  
  
Sur le quai ils se serrèrent tous dans les bras et promirent de s'écrire, puis ils rejoignirent leurs familles.  
  
« Viens Ally, Papa est là » murmura Remus à sa sœur en lui prenant la main.  
  
En voyant cette grande silhouette si familière et ce visage rassurant qui était dans ses rêves depuis 8ans, Ally eut soudain un peu peur, elle aurait voulu reculer le moment des retrouvailles. Ne serait-elle pas déçue par cette famille qui lui semblait si merveilleuse, et par ce père qu'elle idéalisait depuis 8ans ? Mais Remus la tenait fermement et l'entraînait vers cet homme qui posait sur elle un regard affectueux.  
  
Délicatement, comme s'il craignait de la casser, Harrison Lupin prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra longuement contre lui.  
  
« Ma petite fille, comme tu as grandi. » il l'éloigna un peu de lui pour mieux la voir « Mon dieu, mais tu es presque une femme maintenant… »  
  
« Bonjour Papa. »  
  
Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux et parlaient très doucement, comme si le moindre son risquait de briser ce rêve qu'ils faisaient. Mais ce rêve était bien réel et Remus les ramena à la réalité.  
  
« Bon, on ne va pas s'éterniser sur ce quai de gare, rentrons à la maison, on y sera mieux. »  
  
« Bien sûr Remus, tu as raison Excuse-moi mon chéri, je ne t'ai même pas embrassé. »  
  
Ils montèrent en voiture et pendant le trajet, le père questionna Ally sur ce qu'elle aimait et comment elle avait vécu depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés.  
  
« Excuse-moi de te poser toutes ces questions, mais tu comprends, je voudrais apprendre à te connaître le plus vite possible, et rattraper le temps perdu. Enfin Remus, pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour nous l'amener ? »  
  
« C'était notre décision à tous les deux, Papa » répondit Ally « Vous nous aviez séparé une fois, on ne voulait surtout pas que ça recommence. »  
  
« Bien sûr, je comprend. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que je n'ai jamais voulu me séparer d'aucun de vous deux, c'est votre mère qui a tout décidé. Mais je reconnais que j'ai été faible, je n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire, je n'ai pas eu la force de m'opposer à elle. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, maintenant on est tous réunis et ça personne ne nous l'enlèvera, pas même Maman… »  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, ils arrivèrent devant un joli cottage, et une femme en entendant la voiture était sortie les attendre. Ils descendirent de voiture, et un petit garçon fluet casqué de cheveux blonds se précipita sur Remus.  
  
« Rem' te revoilà ! ! »  
  
Remus prit l'enfant dans ses bras.  
  
« Coucou Anthor ! Alors mon vieux ça va ? Content de me revoir ? »  
  
« Tu plaisantes ? Ca fait 3 semaines qu'il ne parle plus que de ton retour. » intervint la jeune femme en embrassant Remus. « Alors voilà Allyson ? Bonjour, je suis Meg ta belle-mère, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. »  
  
Au beau sourire de Meg et à son comportement chaleureux, Ally sut qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à l'aimer. Elle l'embrassa, et Remus s'approcha avec Anthor.  
  
« Anthor, je te présente ta sœur : Allyson. »  
  
Le petit mit ses bras autour du cou d'Ally et l'embrassa à son tour.  
  
Les jumeaux prirent leurs valises et se dirigèrent vers la maison.  
  
« Laissez » intervint leur père « Nous allons les monter, vous devez être bien fatigués, les voyages ça use. »  
  
« Merci. » dit Ally  
  
« Je commençais à désespérer d'entendre un jour le son de ta voix Allyson ! » dit Meg en riant, et Ally réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle était sortie de la voiture.  
  
« C'est qu'elle est un peu nerveuse ! » répondit Remus en riant  
  
« Mais je te comprends tout à fait Ally » ajouta Meg « Je peux t'appeler Ally ? »  
  
« Bien sûr Madame. »  
  
« Oh non, pas de ça avec moi ! Appelle-moi Meg ! »  
  
« D'accord Meg. » Ally sourit  
  
« Il te faudra un peu de temps pour t'habituer à nous ma puce, c'est normal » intervint Harrison « Vous pouvez monter dans votre chambre si vous voulez. »  
  
Meg ajouta :  
  
« Je suis désolée Ally, le cottage n'est pas grand, j'aurais voulu te donner une chambre à toi, mais tu vas devoir cohabiter avec Remus. »  
  
« Pas de problèmes. »  
  
Les jumeaux montèrent, leur chambre se trouvait au 2e étage sous les combles, de fait elle faisait toute la largeur du grenier et était immense. La moitié de la pièce avait été réorganisée pour elle et lorsqu'Ally eut installé toutes ses affaires, la chambre était tout à fait satisfaisante.  
  
Remus s'allongea sur le lit de sa sœur, elle s'étendit à côté.  
  
« Alors, pas trop dur ? »  
  
« Ils sont tous si gentils… Il va me falloir bien peu de temps pour m'adapter je pense. »  
  
« Tu a fini de ranger tes affaires ? Tu veux qu'on reste un peu là ou qu'on descende ? »  
  
« Eh bien, il va me falloir apprendre à connaître tout le monde, alors autant descendre tout de suite. »  
  
Il descendirent au salon et s'installèrent dans de grands fauteuils confortables. Anthor vint vite s'installer sur le genoux d'Ally, il l'observait. Elle était charmée par ce petit frère à l'air si doux, il avait des yeux d'un bleu très clair et les mêmes cheveux blonds qu'elle, coupés en carré court. L'enfant glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
« Je suis très content d'avoir une sœur ! »  
  
Elle sourit et l'embrassa.  
  
Ils dînèrent assez vite, et montèrent se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Ally se réveilla avant Remus et descendit dans la cuisine. Personne n'était encore réveillé et elle fouilla un peu partout dans les placards pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Meg descendit :  
  
« Tu aurais dû venir nous réveiller, je t'aurais fait ton déjeuner ! »  
  
« Je sais me débrouiller toute seule ! Et puis il va bien falloir que j'apprenne où sont les choses ici, je ne tient pas à être un poids pour vous, je veux participer à toutes les tâches de la maison sans bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur. »  
  
« Tu es vraiment une fille adorable Ally, je suis contente que Remus t'ai amenée. Et puis ça me changera une présence féminine ici ! »  
  
Ally éclata de rire.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu prends Meg le matin ? »  
  
« Du thé, mais laisse, je vais le faire »  
  
« Non, je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir ! »  
  
Elles commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, et lorsque Harrison descendit une heure après, il trouva sa femme et sa fille en train de rire.  
  
« Tiens papa, ton café est prêt. »  
  
« Mais c'est une vraie petite femme d'intérieur que nous avons récupéré ! »  
  
Anthor arriva quelques minutes après et décida qu'il prendrait son petit déjeuner sur les genoux d'Ally.  
  
« Où il est Remus ? » demanda-t-il  
  
« Il dort encore comme une marmotte ce paresseux ! » répondit son père  
  
« C'est vrai ça il se fait tard, je vais aller le réveiller. » décréta Ally  
  
Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, et sauta sur le lit de son frère :  
  
« Debout fainéant ! »  
  
« Huuuuummmmmm ! ! ! ! »  
  
« Grogne pas comme ça ! Aller dépêche-toi si tu veux pas prendre ton petit déjeuner tout seul. »  
  
Ils descendirent au bout de quelques minutes et se mirent à table avec le reste de la famille.  
  
« Dans deux jours c'est la pleine lune. » annonça Remus.  
  
« Je sais » répondit gravement son père « On a de la chance, cette année ça ne tombe pas le jour de Noël. On est le 18 décembre, le 20 au matin Nous te conduirons dans ta pièce et le 21 au soir tu pourras e sortir. »  
  
« Où est cette pièce ? » demanda Ally, mi-intriguée, mi-inquiète.  
  
« Suis-moi, je vais te montrer. » Dit Anthor en se levant, elle prit la main qui se tendait et suivit le petit garçon. Il la mena dans l'entrée, puis descendit un escalier fermé par une porte à verrou, ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de cave, puis ils descendirent un autre escalier fermé par des portes verrouillées à ses deux extrémités. Ally avait l'impression de descendre au centre de la terre. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans une pièce saccagée : un lit aux ressorts défoncés, des chaises et tables brisées. Elle fut bouleversée, c'était donc dans des endroits aussi sordides que son frère jumeau passait deux jours par mois ?  
  
Elle remonta assez ébranlée. Remus comprit tout de suite et passa son bras autour de ses épaules:  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas frangine, c'est juste une habitude à prendre, et puis cette fois ce sera moins éprouvant car je sentirai que toute ma famille est réunie au-dessus de moi et me soutient, et en sortant je vous retrouverai. » 


	8. Noël

Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lucile_lululand@yahoo.fr  
  
Maraudeurs et compagnie.  
  
  
  
Chapitre VII : Noël.  
  
Le 21 au matin lorsqu'Ally s'éveilla elle s'étonna d'abord de trouver le lit de Remus vide, puis elle se rappela qu'on l'avait emmené la veille dans sa sous-cave. Elle observa la chambre autour d'elle, coupée en deux par une étagère, et les deux côtés n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'est les murs d'une forme caractéristiques aux pièces sous les toits. Même la moquette était différente, verte du côté de son frère, jaune du sien. Que de changement depuis 3 jours ! Elle avait trouvé une famille qui l'aimait et l'acceptait et elle aussi s'était beaucoup attachée à cette famille. Meg était attentive et tenait les rôles de grande sœur ou de maman selon les moments, son père était affectueux et l'attirait souvent sur ses genoux, tout comme Ally, il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui et de l'embrasser pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là. Cette longue séparation les avait marqué, mais étrangement la vie reprenait son cours comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, le temps d'adaptation avait été très court et tout le monde était maintenant à l'aise dans cette famille.  
  
Elle se leva et se prépara avant de descendre manger.  
  
Après le déjeuner, elle partit avec Meg faire quelques courses avant Noël, elles cherchaient cadeaux et décorations.  
  
« Tu vas voir Ally, on va acheter tout un tas de décorations, et ce soir, quand ton frère reviendra, il trouvera l'esprit de Noël dans la maison. Quoi de mieux pour son rétablissement ? Entrons dans ce magasin nous y trouverons tout ce que nous cherchons, c'est une sorte de grand magasin de Noël »  
  
« Il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour Anthor, Papa, Sirius, James et Lily et j'ai ma petite idée pour celui de Remus. »  
  
« Nous allons choisir des décorations pour la maison et le sapin, je dois acheter les cadeaux de ton père et tes frères et nous nous séparerons pour s'acheter nos cadeaux. »  
  
« Ca marche. Tiens allons par là, le rayon jouet me paraît parfait pour Anthor. »  
  
« Regarde par là, il adore les peluches. »  
  
« Celui-là il est trop mignon ! »  
  
Ally s'était emparée d'un petit hibou blanc en peluche très doux, il tenait une lettre entre ses pattes. Elle le trouvait tellement doux qu'elle le frotta contre sa joue et il dit « Doucement ! ». Elle éclata de rire :  
  
« Un hibou qui parle en plus ! C'est génial je le prend, en plus on doit pouvoir écrire sur l'enveloppe qu'il tient le nom et l'adresse d'Anthor d'un coup de baguette magique, et derrière à la place de l'expéditeur, je mettrai mon nom. »  
  
« C'est super, il va adorer. »  
  
Elle acheta une pipe pour son père, un polo à son oncle Arsène, Meg trouva un train pour Anthor, un livre pour Arsène, un chapeau pour son mari et une chemise pour Remus.  
  
« Alors c'est quoi ton idée pour Remus ? » demanda-t-elle à Ally  
  
« Je voudrai lui offrir un petit animal qui puisse lui tenir compagnie pendant ses transformations… »  
  
« C'est une idée formidable Ally ! Ton frère sera ravi. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer le rayon animaux.  
  
« A Poudlard, nous ne pouvons amener que des hiboux, chats ou rats. Je n'aime pas les rats, et les hiboux ne sont pas de très bonne compagnie, c'est donc un chat qu'il lui faut. Prenons un chaton, il aura le temps de s'habituer à nous tous. »  
  
Elle fit son choix et acheta un stylo farceur à Sirius, un livre de quidditch à James et un foulard qui change de couleur à Lily.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes s'amusèrent beaucoup à choisir des décorations de Noël et ressortirent du rayon avec un sac rempli d'étoiles, guirlandes, boules, et autres fantaisies lumineuses ou sonores. Puis elles allèrent acheter les cadeaux l'une pour l'autre.  
  
Une fois rentrées, elles sollicitèrent l'aide d'Anthor pour installer les décorations.  
  
« Alors Ally, parle-moi de tes amis, je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur votre vie à Poudlard. » commença Meg  
  
« Oh tu sais, mes amis, ce sont les mêmes que ceux de Remus. »  
  
« Peut-être mais il n'est guère bavard »  
  
« Eh bien, il y a Sirius et James, ils se connaissent depuis des années et sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Sirius est parfois gamin, il a beaucoup d'humour et ne rate jamais une occasion pour faire une farce, mais à côté de ça, c'est un gars super et il sait être sérieux quand il le faut. Mais je ne sais pas, depuis quelques temps, il est bizarre, souvent à côté de ses pompes et pas l'air bien dans ses baskets, je crois qu'il a pas mal de problèmes chez lui. Passe moi la guirlandes chantante je vais la mettre au- dessus de la fenêtre. »  
  
« La voilà. Et tu as essayé d'en parler avec lui ? »  
  
« Non, il se braquerait tout de suite. Les seuls qui peuvent faire quelque chose c'est James et Michelle, la petite amie de Sirius. Mais tant qu'il n'est pas prêt à entendre tout ça, ça ne sert à rien. »  
  
« T'en fais pas, ça va passer, un peu de patience et d'indulgence. »  
  
« J'espère ! James, lui est plus sérieux mais il se laisse volontiers entraîner dans les mauvais coups de Sirius. Enfin s'il n'était pas là pour le modérer un peu, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ferait Sirius, il se serait sûrement déjà fait renvoyé de Poudlard ! Je soupçonne James d'avoir un petit faible pour Lily. »  
  
« Qui est Lily ? »  
  
« C'est, enfin c'était ma meilleure amie… »  
  
« Comment ça : c'était ? »  
  
« Eh bien, on s'est rencontrées le jour de la rentrée en première année. Tout de suite on et devenue amies. On était toujours toutes les deux… Mais on s'est disputées à cause d'idioties en début d'année et maintenant elle est toujours avec son Mondingus. »  
  
« C'est son copain ? »  
  
« Oui. Faut pas croire que je suis jalouse, au contraire je suis ravie pour elle, elle a l'air si épanouie… Seulement elle n'a plus le temps pour moi. »  
  
« Ca aussi ça va passer. Une fois passées les premières joies de la vie de couple elle retrouvera le goût de passer du temps avec ses amis et avec sa meilleure amie. »  
  
« J'espère vraiment que tu as raison… Et puis il y a aussi Peter. Enfin lui je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Il était toujours avec nous depuis notre première année, mais quand on s'est tous disputés y'a quelques mois, il est parti. Il a essayé de trouver des nouveaux amis mais je crois plutôt qu'il les colle ! Bref même quand on s'est réconciliés, on ne l'a pas revu. Enfin ça ne devrait plus tarder, j'ai l'impression qu'on va le retrouver à la rentrée. Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout ! »  
  
Harrison Lupin rentra chez lui à ce moment et trouva une jolie maison bien arrangée ou régnait la joie de Noël. Il prit sa fille et sa femme dans ses bras :  
  
« Mais vous êtes des petites fées, regardez cette jolie décoration… »  
  
« On a attendu que tu rentres et que Remus revienne pour faire le sapin. »  
  
« Ca c'est gentil. Il est 20h, on peut aller chercher Remus. Je descend, attendez-moi là. »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard ils virent remonter un Remus pâle et sale. Il alla prendre une douche et revint faire le sapin avec sa famille. Puis il dormit pendant deux jours d'affilés. Le 24 l'oncle Arsène et le grand-père arrivèrent.  
  
« Lily debout ! ! ! » criait la voix sans douceur de sa sœur Pétunia.  
  
« Fiche-moi la paix ! » Lily se retourna dans son lit et ramena la couette sur ses oreilles dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre les cris de sa sœur.  
  
« Enfin, c'est le matin de Noël, si tu ne te lèves pas immédiatement je te balance un seau d'eau sur la tête. Papa et Maman ne veulent pas que j'ouvre mes cadeaux sans toi. »  
  
Les yeux ensommeillés, Lily suivit Pétunia dans le salon où ses parents l'attendaient.  
  
« Viens ouvrir tes cadeaux mon ange » disait son père en lui montrant deux piles de paquets avec son prénom dessus « La première pile contient les cadeaux de la famille, et la deuxième doit être ceux de tes amis, ils sont arrivés par hiboux à minuit, ça nous a réveillé ! »  
  
Mais contrairement à Pétunia qui avait l'air scandalisée, l'incident avait l'air de faire rire monsieur et madame Evans. Lily ouvrit toutes sortes de cadeaux, allant du porte-clés que sa sœur lui avait offert au collier de diamant de sa mère, en passant par le foulard d'Ally, la sucette inépuisable de Sirius et le petit cœur sauteur de Mondingus. Et même la fureur de Pétunia qui découvrait que Lily avait plus de cadeaux qu'elle ne parvint pas à lui gâcher cette merveilleuse matinée de Noël.  
  
Sirius, lui, ouvrait ses cadeaux sans réel plaisir, évitant les flashs de l'appareil photo de son père et s'efforçant de ne pas écouter les cris de sa mère qui s'attendrissait devant ses sœurs ouvrant leurs cadeaux. Monsieur et madame Black se désespéraient de ne pouvoir accueillir un seul sourire de leur fils, et les petites sautèrent sur le dos de leur frère, les bras chargés de poupées. Sirius, agacé, quitta précipitamment le salon et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il resta là quelques minutes à ruminer sa mauvaise humeur, avant que son père n'entre :  
  
« Enfin Sirius qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu n'aimes pas tes cadeaux ? Tu ne voulais pas ce poste de radio ? »  
  
« Si je vous remercie toi et Maman »  
  
« Drôle de façon d'exprimer ta gratitude. Enfin Sir' tu te rend bien compte qu'on ne peu pas continuer comme ça. Tu es infect avec nous, tu repousses sans arrêt tes sœurs qui ne demandent qu'à t'aimer, et ce depuis des années. Je reconnais que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour toi ces trois dernières années, avec les jumelles qui étaient toutes petites et réclamaient beaucoup d'attention. Mais nous n'avons pas pour autant cessé de t'aimer. Parles-nous Sirius, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas… »  
  
« Enfin tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard ? » Sirius criait presque « C'est avant qu'il aurait fallu vous rappeler que vous aviez un fils ! »Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, qui fut rompu par un cliquetis sur la vitre.  
  
« Je te laisse, fils, je crois que tu as du courrier, ça doit être tes amis. »  
  
« J'irai voir James ensuite. »  
  
« Si tu veux, mais sois rentré pour le déjeuner. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas faim. »  
  
« Eh bien débrouilles-toi avec ta mère. »  
  
Son père partit et Sirius ouvrit la lettre de Michelle. La lecture de cette lettre lui réchauffa le cœur, et c'est de bien meilleure humeur qu'il sortit dans le couloir. Il entendit les babillements des jumelles dans leur chambre et s'approcha de la porte. En le voyant, les petites filles oscillaient visiblement entre la joie et la crainte, mais Sirius ne restait jamais longtemps dans de mauvaises dispositions et il entra pour embrasser ses sœurs :  
  
« Joyeux Noël les filles ! »  
  
Il s'assit quelques minutes avec elles et leur monta la maison de poupées que le père Noël venait de leur apporter. Leurs yeux qui brillaient de joie étaient sa plus belle récompense, il se leva et partit chez James.  
  
Mickaël Potter ouvrit la porte à Sirius et le fit monter dans la chambre de son fils. James était assis sur son lit, encore en pyjama.  
  
« Sirius, joyeux Noël ! Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Remus qui nous est à tous les deux adressée. Ally est devenue la mascotte de la famille, tout le monde l'aime, et devines quoi ? »  
  
« Vas-y je suis pas très doué aux devinettes ! »  
  
« Nous sommes invités ainsi que Lily à passer une semaine chez eux, n'est- ce pas formidable ? »  
  
« Tu rigoles ? C'est sensationnel ! »  
  
« On y va la semaine prochaine, après il restera une semaine à nos parents pour profiter de nous et on rentre en classe. Tu restes manger avec nous ? Y'a de la dinde. »  
  
« Hum ! Volontiers, je meure de faim, je n'ai rien avalé ce matin ! »  
  
« Viens, descendons, Maman sera ravie de te voir. »  
  
Lily descendit en trombe les escaliers :  
  
« Papa, Maman ! J'ai reçu une lettre d'un ami, il me propose de passer une semaine chez lui ! Je peux y aller dites ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas Lily, on ne le connaît pas cet ami, que font ses parents ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »  
  
« Il s'appelle Remus Lupin, c'est le frère jumeau d'Ally, ils vivent avec leur père à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Leur mère est une moldue… »  
  
« Une quoi ? »  
  
« Une femme sans aucun pouvoir magique quoi ! Mais ils ne la voient plus, elle habite quelque part en France je crois. Leur père est un sorcier, il est remarié avec une moldue et ils ont un petit garçon de 5ans. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas… Je n'aime pas t'envoyer chez des étrangers. » répondit sa mère  
  
« Enfin Mary » intervint le père « Lily a de très bonne notes, c'est une enfant modèle, elle est adorable avec nous, je pense qu'on peut bien lui permettre de prendre une semaine de vacances avec ses amis… »  
  
« Mais elle les voit toute l'année ses amis, et nous on la voit à peine. »  
  
« Maman ! » supplia Lily « Je t'en supplies ! Je reviendrai une semaine entière après ça ! Ils me manquent vraiment beaucoup. Et puis j'en ai plus qu'assez de passer mes journées à entendre Pétunia, Vernon et Daisy débiter des idioties ! »  
  
« Hey ! ! ! » protesta Pétunia « Tu as raison Papa, laissez-la partir, ça me fera des vacances ! Je t'en prie Maman, laisse la y aller. »  
  
« Oui Maman, je t'en prie » ajouta Lily  
  
« Eh bien Mary, pour une fois que nos deux filles sont d'accord sur quelque chose, je crois qu'il faut le permettre… » conclut le père en riant  
  
« Bien, c'est d'accord. Mais comment iras-tu ? »  
  
« Il faut que vous m'emmeniez à Londres chez James, de là-bas on utilisera un moyen sorcier pour s'y rendre. »  
  
« Eh bien, ouvrons le champagne pour fêter Noël, l'accord de nos filles et les vacances de Lily ! » ajouta le père.  
  
« Remus, Ally ! Du courrier pour vous ! » cria Harrison Lupin.  
  
Les deux adolescents accoururent et s'emparèrent en même temps de la lettre. Ally la prit d'office des mains de son frère.  
  
« Honneur aux femmes mon cher, c'est moi qui la lit ! »  
  
Remus attendit patiemment qu'elle ai fini de parcourir la lettre, et elle lui sauta dans les bras :  
  
« C'est James, ils peuvent venir tous les 3 ! Ils arriveront par la cheminée de James lundi. »  
  
« Tu te rend compte Ally ? On va passer le réveillon du 31 tous les 5 ! »  
  
Harrison qui n'avait encore oser intervenir dans l'euphorie de ses enfants annonça :  
  
« Ils dormiront dans votre chambre, on mettra des sacs de couchages par terre. Je suis ravi d'accueillir vos amis. »  
  
Le lundi suivant, Lily sonna à la porte des Potter, Sirius et James l'attendaient dans le salon, elle leur sauta au coup :  
  
« Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir ! Je vous jure, ma sœur est insupportable, encore une journée avec Pétunia-la-rapia et j'explosais ! »  
  
« Pleure pas Lily-jolie, on est là maintenant » répondit Sirius en riant.  
  
Les 3 adolescents dirent au revoir à leurs parents et s'approchèrent de la cheminée.  
  
« Tu sais te servir de la poudre de cheminette Lily ? » demanda James  
  
« Oui, je l'ai utilisée l'an dernier. Sirius tu passes le premier ? »  
  
« C'est parti mon kiki ! Je sens qu'on va passer une semaine qu'on oubliera pas de si tôt mes amis ! » répondit-il avant de s'enfoncer dans la cheminée des Potter. 


	9. Les maraudeurs en folie!

Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lucile_lululand@yahoo.fr  
  
Maraudeurs et compagnie.  
  
  
  
Chapitre VIII : Les maraudeurs en folie !  
  
(pour certaines musiques citées, je sais qu'elles n'existaient pas encore à l'époque des maraudeurs, mais on fera comme si !)  
  
« Les voilà ! » hurla Ally, en entendant un bruit provenant du salon.  
  
Sirius venait de sortir de la cheminée en toussant :  
  
« Eh faudrait penser à ramoner chez vous ! »  
  
Remus éclata de rire devant le visage plein de suie de Sirius :  
  
« Aller, pousse-toi de là si tu veux pas que les autres t'atterrissent dessus ! »  
  
« Ah bah sympa l'accueil ! On croit être le bienvenu et tout ce qu'on entend en arrivant c'est : pousse-toi de là ! » répondit-il sur un ton faussement vexé  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard arriva Lily, puis James, tous deux aussi sales que Sirius.  
  
« Vous voulez peut-être faire un brin de toilette avant de rencontrer notre famille ? » demanda Remus d'un ton taquin  
  
« Pas de refus en effet » répondit Lily.  
  
Ils montèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux, où un espace salle de bain avait été aménagé, et commençaient à se nettoyer, lorsqu'Anthor apparut.  
  
« Salut bonhomme ! » s'exclama Sirius « Je suppose que tu es le frère de ces deux monstres » ajouta-t-il en désignant les jumeaux.  
  
Le petit hocha la tête. Sirius poursuivit :  
  
« Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »  
  
« On s'est déjà vu ? »  
  
« Mais oui ! » intervint Remus « C'est lui qui t'as donné ton chat ! C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, tu étais si petit… »  
  
« Le déjeuner est prêt, vous pouvez descendre ! » cria une voix d'en bas.  
  
« C'est Meg, notre belle-mère » expliqua Ally « Nous allons manger avec elle et Anthor, Papa ne reviendra que ce soir. »  
  
Ils descendirent et se mirent à table.  
  
« Si je peux me permettre Mme Lupin, votre repas est succulent ! » commença James  
  
« C'était pas la peine de le dire Jamsie, vu tout ce que tu manges on s'en serait doutés ! » se moqua Sirius.  
  
James le fustigea du regard, mais Meg répondit :  
  
« C'est très gentil à toi James. Vous me direz tous ce que vous aimez manger de sorte que je puisse vous faire vos plats préférés. »  
  
« Hum, je sens qu'on va passer une bonne semaine ! » commenta Sirius avec une lueur de joie dans le regard.  
  
« Vous savez madame » répondit Lily « Il ne faut pas vous en faire pour nous. On ne veut pas vous donner du travail en plus, c'est déjà si gentil de nous accueillir. »  
  
« Je suis ravie de voir que les jumeaux nous amènent des amis si bien élevés ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde… » répondit James en regardant Sirius, ce qui déclencha l'éclat de rire général.  
  
« Qu'avez vous de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Cet après-midi, nous allons sûrement aller faire un tour en ville, et ce soir je ne sais pas… » répondit Remus  
  
« En ville faites attention à ne pas parler trop fort, vous savez qu'il y a des moldus partout, ça serait bête de vous faire repérer. »  
  
« C'est vrai. Sirius tu seras sage, hein ? » répondit Remus  
  
« Eh ! Pourquoi toujours moi ? »  
  
Le soir, lorsque Harrison rentra chez lui, il trouva sa femme en pleine discussion avec les 5 adolescents.  
  
« Bonjour les enfants ! Eh bien vous en faites des têtes d'enterrement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
  
« Tes enfants et leurs amis ne savent pas quoi faire ce soir et ça les démoralise… »  
  
« Ah, ce n'est que ça ! Eh bien, on va vous aider. Qu'est-ce que je faisais le soir moi quand j'avais votre âge ? Pourquoi ne pas faire un monopoly sorcier ou un tournoi d'échecs ? »  
  
« On fait déjà ça toute l'année à Poudlard… » répondit Remus  
  
« Et toi, Meg que faisais-tu le soir quand tu étais jeune ? »  
  
« J'allais en boîte ! Mais c'est une occupation de moldus et qui plus est j'étais plus vieille. »  
  
« C'est quoi ça ? tu t'enfermais dans une boîte ? » demanda Sirius, soudain intrigué  
  
« Mais non idiot ! C'est vrai que les petits sorciers ne connaissent pas ça. C'est une grande salle (ou plusieurs) où on passe de la musique très forte, et il y a une bonne centaine de personne (principalement des jeunes) qui dansent. Il y a un bar, on peut boire et ça drague de partout ! »  
  
« C'est un super endroit ! » s'exclama Sirius  
  
« Oh, oh, oh ! » intervint Harrison Lupin « Je vous arrête tout de suite les enfants, vous n'irez pas là ! Vous n'avez pas l'âge. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Papa » le rassura Remus « C'est plein de moldus, on s'embêterait… Je penche pour un bon vieux jeu de société, pas d'accord les gars ? »  
  
Les 4 autres ne s'y trompèrent pas, Remus tout comme eux avait une folle envie d'y aller, et ne cherchaient qu'à détourner l'attention paternelle.  
  
« Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi » approuva James « On monte ? »  
  
« Redescendez dans une heure, on dînera. » les prévint Meg.  
  
Restés seuls dans la salon après le départ des 5 ados, les parents rirent.  
  
« Harrison, tu réalises que malgré ce que t'as dit ton fils, ils sont montés pour préparer leur sortie en boîte de ce soir ? »  
  
« Je ne suis pas si bête ! J'ai vu leur enthousiasme. Mais je suis curieux de savoir comment ils vont se débrouiller, non pas pour sortir sans notre autorisation, mais une fois là-bas, dans un monde qu'ils connaissent si peu ! »  
  
« Tu vas donc les laisser y aller ? »  
  
« Bien sûr ! Je suis pour le fait que les enfants multiplient les expériences, ça les aidera à se forger un caractère. Et puis qu'est-ce que risquent 5 petits sorciers intelligents munis de leurs baguettes magiques, au milieu d'une foule de moldus ? Même s'ils faisaient une imprudence, les autres prendraient ça pour une illusion due à l'alcool ! Et ils sont tout à fait capables de se défendre. Lily et Ally connaissent bien le monde moldu pour y avoir vécu. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, j'utiliserai un sortilège me permettant de les surveiller, et je serai prêt à intervenir s'il se passe quelque chose de grave. »  
  
« Harrison, tu es épatant ! »  
  
En effet, dans la chambre des jumeaux, les cinq compères étaient en train de préparer leur escapade.  
  
« On dira à papa qu'on fait un tournoi d'échec et je suis sûr qu'il ne montera pas nous surveiller, il nous fait totalement confiance. » disait Remus  
  
« Il a bien tort… » commenta Lily en souriant  
  
« On sortira par la fenêtre en se servant de mon vieux balai, il nous déposera sur la terre ferme les uns après les autres. »  
  
« Et après : à nous l'aventure ! » s'exclama Sirius  
  
« Enfin, il faut quand même savoir où elle se trouve cette boîte ! » intervint Ally  
  
« On demandera à un moldu. » répondit James  
  
Le soir, discrets comme des voleurs sur le lieu du crime, ils s'éloignaient à petits pas de la maison et s'engagaient sur la route. Au bout de 10min Sirius commença à protester :  
  
« J'ai froid, c'est encore loin la ville ? »  
  
« On devrait bientôt arriver. » répondit Remus  
  
« On a pas idée d'habiter si loin de la ville ! »   
  
« Si t'arrêtais de râler ça nous ferait des vacances… » ajouta James  
  
« Ah, voilà quelqu'un ! » s'écria Lily « Monsieur ! Excusez-moi, savez-vous s'il y a une boîte dans le coin ? »  
  
L'inconnu éclata de rire et répondit d'un ton sarcastique :  
  
« Oui mes enfants, seulement vous êtes trop jeunes pour entrer, et il est bien trop tôt ! Elle n'ouvrira pas avant une bonne heure, il n'est que 22h. »  
  
« Dites toujours où c'est. »  
  
L'inconnu leur indiqua le chemin puis s'éloigna. Remus parut désemparé :  
  
« L'âge les gars ! On y a pas pensé… »  
  
« T'inquiète pas Remus, j'ai toujours de la potion de vieillissement avec moi, ça peut toujours servir ! » répondit Sirius en sortant une petite fiole de sa veste.  
  
« Magnifique ! » s'exclama Ally, puis elle eu une moue déçue et déclara « Seulement, y'en a pas assez pour tout le monde… »  
  
« Moi aussi, j'en ai une ! » intervint James « On l'avait préparé tous les deux, on a encore jamais eu l'occasion de la tester. »  
  
« Alors on ne sait pas si elle fonctionne ou si on va être changés en crapaud… » commenta Lily en regardant la fiole d'un air sceptique.  
  
« Parle pour toi Jamsie ! Moi je l'ai utilisée un jour pour faire peur à la voisine moldue ! Ca marche merveilleusement bien. Mais si la boîte n'est pas encore ouverte, inutile de la boire maintenant, son effet est limité dans le temps. »  
  
« Pour une fois que M.Black dit quelque chose de sensé… » répondit Lily, ce qui lui valut immanquablement une bourrade du M.Black en question.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant le grand bâtiment et l'heure passa. Ils burent la potion et entrèrent.  
  
« 2£ les jeunes ! » leur annonça une voix devant eux.  
  
« Oups ! » s'exclama Remus « On avait pas prévu ça ! c'est payant… et j'ai pas un sou. »  
  
« D'autant que c'est de l'argent moldu, on en a pas… » ajouta James  
  
« Vous inquiétez pas » les rassura Lily « Avant de partir, mes parents m'ont laissé de l'argent moldu, j'ai eu beau leur répéter que je n'en avais pas besoin, ils y ont tenu. Alors il va servir à quelque chose cet argent. »  
  
Puis se tournant vers le vigile qui les avait accostés :  
  
« Je paye pour 5 monsieur, tenez. »  
  
La salle était déjà bondée lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent. Un peu empruntés au début entre tous ces corps qui se mouvaient et cette pénombre qui les empêchait de voir toute la pièce, Sirius les décoinça très vite.  
  
« Aller les amis : let's go dancing ! ! ! » hurla-t-il en attrapant le bras de Lily et celui de James, les entraînant sur la piste où Remus et Ally les suivirent.  
  
Alors, bien décidés à s'amuser et à profiter de cette soirée pas comme les autres, les 5 amis se déchaînèrent. Sirius faisait des prouesses sur la piste, sans qu'on pu bien déterminer si ses gesticulations pouvaient être assimilées à de la danse. En revanche, James était un danseur merveilleux et il entraîna Lily dans des rocks infernaux et des slows langoureux avant d'emmener Ally dans d'autres danses. Les filles étaient charmées de pouvoir danser avec lui, on aurait dit qu'il faisait ça depuis sa naissance. Remus, lui, se baladait d'un bout à l'autre de la piste en glissant sur le sol lisse et mouillé, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage et chantant à tue-tête.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, fatigués, ils allèrent faire une pause au bar.  
  
« C'est ma tournée ! » s'écria Lily  
  
« Idiote, de toute façon t'es la seul à avoir de l'argent ! » répondit James  
  
« Oui, mais si tu me traites d'idiote, tu mourras peut-être de soif, car je ne paye pas à boire aux gens désagréables… »  
  
« Oh, Lily-jolie, tu ne vas pas priver ton danseur préféré d'une boisson ! ! ! »  
  
« C'est vrai que ton talent sur la piste mérite récompense. Bon ça va, je paye à tout le monde j'ai dit. Garçon ! »  
  
« Un jus de citrouille » demanda Sirius  
  
Le serveur éclata de rire :  
  
« Ah non monsieur, vous ne trouverez pas de ça ici. Vous vous croyez où ? C'est pas Halloween. »  
  
« Espèce d'idiot » chuchota Ally dans l'oreille de Sirius « Un jus de citrouille dans un bar moldu, mais tu 'as plus toute ta tête ? »  
  
Mais Sirius paraissait réellement étonné.  
  
« Laissez-moi commander » leur dit Lily d'une voix ferme « Un martini pour James, bourbon pour Remus, pastis pour Sirius, whisky coca pour moi, et Ally tu veux quoi ? »  
  
« Un malibu orange »  
  
Après s'être reposé et avoir bu leurs verres, ils partirent à la découverte des autres salles et trouvèrent un karaoké qui ravit Sirius.  
  
« Lily, viens chanter avec moi ! »  
  
Il l'emmena d'office et ils chantèrent « she loves you » des Beatles avec danses et trémoussements, avant de laisser la place aux autres. Ainsi, on vit Remus, Sirius et James chanter en rythme « crazy for this girl », Lily monter sa voix sur « the water is wide », Ally et Lily aguicher les garçons avec « I'm not a girl, not yet a woman », James, Sirius et Ally forcer la voix sur « sunburn ». Et ils finirent en beauté tous les 5 sur « I'm gonna make you love me », et si le début du refrain appartenait plutôt à James comme un message pour Lily « I'm gonna make you love me, I wanna dry your tears », la fin résonnait comme une promesse qu'ils se faisaient tous les 5 « We're gonna stay together for a million years ».  
  
Puis ils repartirent vers la piste de danse. Au bout d'un long moment, James ne vit plus Sirius.  
  
« Remus, tu as vu Sirius ? »  
  
« Non mais j'ai vu ce gars qui est en train de draguer Ally et ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! »  
  
« Laisse ta sœur vivre sa vie ! »  
  
« Et toi, laisse Sirius vivre la sienne. »  
  
James s'approcha d'Ally et lui glissa dans l'oreille :  
  
« Il t'embête pas ce gars au moins ? »  
  
« Ben, si tu pouvais m'en débarrasser, je dirai pas non ! »  
  
Alors James se dirigea vers le dragueur et lui dit d'un air autoritaire :  
  
« Tu vas laisser ma fiancée tranquille ou je t'arrache les tripes ? »  
  
« Eh zen le gars ! Je veux bien la laisser, mais je suis sûr que c'est pas ta petite amie, elle m'a dit tout-à-l'heure qu'elle était célibataire »  
  
James se tourna vers Ally d'un air faussement furieux et cria :  
  
« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu m'aimes plus c'est ça ? »  
  
Se laissant prendre au jeu, Ally passa tendrement ses bras autour des épaules de James et lui dit :  
  
« Mais non chéri, tu te fais des idées, il n'y a que toi que j'aime, ce type c'est un pauvre naze, un gros raté. »  
  
James l'embrassa et le dragueur s'éloigna.  
  
« D'enfer ta technique James ! » s'exclama Remus  
  
Lily les regardait bizarrement. James prit les deux filles par la main et déclara :  
  
« Venez ça craint ici, faut changer d'air ! Allons chercher Sirius. »  
  
Il le trouvèrent affalé sur une banquette, moitié endormi. James le secoua :  
  
« Aller mon gars, on y va, ça suffit pour ce soir. En plus les effets de la potion de vieillissement commencent à s'estomper. »  
  
Ils partirent et tout endormis et frigorifiés qu'ils étaient, aucun d'eux ne parla. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à pleuvoir :  
  
« Ah bah ça c'est le bouquet ! » râla Sirius  
  
Ils se tenaient tous par les épaules pour se tenir chaud, les cheveux de James lui pendaient lamentablement sur le front, les gouttes de pluie coulaient dans les yeux de Sirius, Remus ne sentait plus ses pieds, et ses vêtements étaient totalement traversés par l'eau, le maquillage d'Ally coulait et les cheveux de Lily promettaient d'être impossibles à démêler et infiniment longs à sécher. En passant à côté d'une ferme, Sirius eut une idée lumineuse.  
  
« Regardez la grosse moto, je sais comment faire pour la faire voler, on arriverait bien à monter tous dessus et on rentrerait plus vite. »  
  
« Il a raison » approuva Lily « Je suis incapable de finir le quart d'heure de route qu'il reste »  
  
« J'ai les jambes en coton » continua Remus  
  
« Si on continue je vais être malade » appuya Ally  
  
« C'est d'accord, allons-y » approuva James  
  
Ils enchantèrent bien vite la moto et 5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leurs lits.  
  
Le lendemain, c'est 4 zombies qui descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner à 11h.  
  
« Alors les enfants, c'était bien la boîte de nuit ? » demanda Harrison Lupin  
  
Il éclata de rire devant le stupeur des 5 adolescents.  
  
« Eh oui, le jour où vous arriverez à me cacher quelque chose n'est pas encore venu ! »  
  
« Mais… mais… tu… tu savais et… tu… n'as rien dit ? rien fait ? » s'exclama son fils  
  
« Eh bien oui je savais ! Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? »  
  
« Ben nous empêcher d'y aller par exemple » murmura Ally  
  
« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Moi aussi j'ai eu votre âge, moi aussi j'ai désobéit à mes parents, et votre escapade n'avait rien de dangereux. Je vais vous proposer quelque chose. Maintenant que vous avez vu une fête de moldus, je vous propose de participer à une vraie fête de sorciers. Donc si vous êtes d'accord, demain soir (eh oui, il faut vous laisser le temps de vous reposer) on fait une fête à la maison avec vos amis de Poudlard. Vous avez la journée pour envoyer des invitations, la nuit pour vous reposer, je m'occupe de l'organisation et je vous promets la fête du siècle ! Et bien sûr je disparais avant que vos amis n'arrivent, je ne tiens pas à tout gâcher… »  
  
« Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord, d'autant qu'on sera le 31 décembre ! » s'exclama Remus  
  
« Dans ce cas, commencez à dresser la liste des invités, moi je m'occupe du reste, à ce soir. »  
  
A peine était-il parti qu'ils montèrent dans leur chambre.  
  
« Il est formidable ton paternel ! » s'écria James  
  
« Je voudrais le même ! » ajouta Sirius  
  
« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, on invite qui ? » demanda Ally  
  
« Mondingus et ses amis » commença Lily  
  
« Attends je prends en note » dit Remus  
  
« Michelle et sa sœur » continua Sirius  
  
« L'équipe de quidditch » ajouta James  
  
Ils continuèrent ainsi la liste jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une cinquantaine de personnes.  
  
Le lendemain vers 19h, la maison était méconnaissable. Le salon était transformé en piste de danse, au milieu de la cuisine se dressait un bar agrémenté de quelques serveurs, le jardin était illuminé de spots de toutes les couleurs et comportait des buffets de friandises et surtout une piscine géante. L'entrée s'était métamorphosée en un parfait vestiaire.  
  
Michelle arriva la première avec Léna, James leur ouvrit :  
  
« Salut Michelle, tu passes de bonnes vacances ? »  
  
« Encore meilleures depuis que je sais que je vais passer la soirée avec vous… Où est mon cavalier ? »  
  
Sirius arriva et tira une sorte de révérence avant de prendre Michelle dans ses bras :  
  
« Ici votre chevalier servant mademoiselle ! »  
  
Les autres arrivèrent petit à petit, et à 21h tout le monde était là. James et Sirius s'amusaient comme des petits fous à danser juchés sur des balais, on voyait régulièrement passer une verre devant nous, appelé par un convive grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, il faisait 35° dans le jardin malgré ce 31décembre, car sinon personne n'aurait mis un pied dans la somptueuse piscine.  
  
Vers 23h, James qui cherchait Sirius, aperçut sur la balancelle, Mondingus et Lily qui se bécotaient. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement, c'était sa Lily, il n'aimait pas la voir dans les bras de Mondingus. Soudain il n'eut plus envie d'aller rejoindre Sirius qui devait être en train de déguster une coupe de champagne dans la piscine, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se retrouver seul. Il s'assit derrière la haie et resta à ruminer son chagrin, puis il vit une forme sauter la haie et s'asseoir à ses côtés, c'était Sirius.  
  
« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »  
  
« J'ai un radar pour toi Jamsie ! Sans rire, tu vas pas rester là ! »  
  
« Si j'ai envie ? »  
  
« Ah non, pas ta tête de cochon avec moi ! Ca prend pas. Dis-moi au moins pourquoi t'es tout gai une minute et la suivante tu fais ton eau de boudin ! »  
  
« Regarde la balancelle… »  
  
Sirius leva la tête et vit. Il prit les mains de son ami et lui dit :  
  
« James, il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça… Je sais que c'est pas facile, mais il faut que tu comprenne que cette fille n'est pas pour toi. »  
  
« Si, elle est pour moi, mais manifestement, moi je ne suis pas pour elle. »  
  
« Arrête, je t'en prie arrête, tu te fais du mal. Regarde autour de toi, depuis 2ans tu ne regardes plus qu'elle, mais il y a d'autres filles sur terre, même à Poudlard, si si, je te jure ! Aller fais risette à Sirius ! »  
  
« … »  
  
« Bon écoute-moi, tu veux savoir ce que je pense vraiment ? Je crois que tu as raison, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Seulement tu te trompes sur un point, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre mais pas en ce moment, plus tard peut-être. »  
  
« Peut-être… »  
  
« Oui peut-être, mais en attendant il faut vivre ta vie et cesser de ne penser qu'à elle. Viens avec moi. »  
  
Il se leva et entraîna James dans la foule des gens.  
  
« On va te trouver une fille à embrasser à minuit. D'ailleurs j'en connais une que ça ne gênerait pas ! »  
  
« Ah oui, qui ça ? »  
  
« Maddy. »  
  
« Madison Figg ? »  
  
« En personne. Alors va la voir, c'est une fille sympa. »  
  
« Mais enfin, je la connais à peine ! »  
  
« Justement c'est le moment de faire connaissance. Débrouilles-toi mon grand, je te laisse, si tu as besoin tu me trouveras à la piscine »  
  
Puis il prit son élan et fit un saut périlleux dans la piscine, où il retrouva Michelle.  
  
« Viens avec moi dans le grand toboggan Sirius, on va se faire une descente. »  
  
Il tourna la tête et vit James discuter avec Maddy. Satisfait, il suivit Michelle.  
  
Ally était ravie, cette soirée était parfaite et elle pouvait enfin inaugurer la robe de soirée que Meg lui avait offert pour Noël. Elle trouva Remus près du buffet, en train de se bourrer de chocogrenouilles.  
  
« C'est un beau réveillon, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
  
« Le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu ! »  
  
« Tu viens te baigner ? Mondingus et ses copains ont organisés un concours de plongeons. »  
  
C'est Sirius qui gagna le concours du plongeon le plus original, puis ils s'aperçurent que minuit approchait, alors Remus eut une idée, il amplifia sa voix d'un coup de baguette magique :  
  
« Ecoutez-moi tous ! A minuit pile, nous serons tous autour de la piscine et nous sauterons tous en même temps dedans au douzième coup de minuit ! »  
  
Tous l'acclamèrent pour cette merveilleuse idée, ça promettait d'arroser la pelouse ! Ils se préparèrent, se placèrent, et…  
  
« 12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0…SPALSSHHH ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
Une fois dans l'eau, Lily nagea vers Mondingus et Sirius prit Michelle dans ses bras, puis ils s'embrassèrent « Bonne année ! » 


	10. prémices d'orage

Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lucile_lululand@yahoo.fr  
  
Note: J'ai longtemps hésité avant de mettre ma fanfic ici, et finalement je me lance! Je remercie ceux qui m'ont prévenu que je m'étais trompée et qu'elle était dans la partie "english"! Je mets 9 chapitres d'un coup car ils sont écrit depuis longtemps mais je mettrai plus de temps à publier le 10 (pour cause: révisions du bac! Oral facultatif dans 3 semaines!). Enfin je remercie les reviewers et si quelqu'un m'envoie un mail je répondrai sûr!  
  
  
  
Maraudeurs et compagnie.  
  
  
  
Chapitre IX : Prémices d'orage.  
  
A la fin de la semaine, James, Sirius et Lily partirent la tête pleine de merveilleux souvenirs. Ils se quittèrent sur le perron de la maison des Potter, en pensant déjà qu'ils se retrouveraient une semaine après dans le Poudlard express.  
  
En ouvrant la porte de chez lui, la première chose que vit Sirius, fut ses sœurs juchées sur des tricycles qui tournaient dans la grande entrée. Il les embrassa et monta ses affaires dans sa chambre, puis se mit en quête de ses parents. Il trouva sa mère dans la salle de bain et alla l'embrasser.  
  
« Bonjour mon chéri ! Mais que me vaut ce plaisir, tu ne viens jamais me dire bonjour d'ordinaire… Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? »  
  
« Super ! »  
  
« C'est le principal. Excuse-moi mon chou, mais Papa et moi nous sortons ce soir. Tu voudrais bien veiller sur les jumelles ? »  
  
Sirius retrouva instantanément son air renfrogné.  
  
« Oui » bougonna-t-il.  
  
Amélia Black prit la tête de son fils dans ses mains et le força à la regarder :  
  
« Ecoute chéri, je sais que tu n'est pas ravi de passer la soirée avec les petites, mais je t'en prie, fais un effort ! Sois gentil et demain elles mangeront avant pour que nous puissions nous faire un dîner rien que tous les trois, toi moi et Papa, ça te va ? »  
  
Malgré tout, l'idée d'un dîner avec ses parents sans les incessants babillages de ses sœurs le ravissait. Il esquissa un sourire et sa mère lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis descendit. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il descendit à son tour  
  
« Alors les filles, vous avez faim ? Allons voir ce qu'il y a à manger. Miranda, vas chercher Buddy, et Mirandella suis-moi dans la salle à manger. »  
  
Buddy était l'elfe de maison des Black, en effet jamais les parents Black n'auraient laissé Sirius seul avec ses sœurs et devant préparer le repas, il aurait fait brûler le manoir !  
  
Après le dîner, Sirius monta ses sœurs dans leur chambre et s'assit dans le grand fauteuil à bascule pendant qu'elles jouaient. En les regardant s'amuser gentiment, il éprouvait de l'affection pour elles, et il se demandait pourquoi à d'autres moments, il ne supportait même pas de les voir. James sûrement l'aurait aidé mais il ne voulait en parler à personne, car lorsqu'il les aimait bien, il avait honte d'avouer que souvent il les détestait, et lorsqu'il les détestait il avait honte d'avouer que parfois il les aimait.  
  
Soudain les petites filles se levèrent et grimpèrent sur les genoux de leur frère, elles attendaient manifestement une histoire. Seulement Sirius ne connaissait aucune histoire, alors il essaya de se rappeler de celles que son Papa et sa Maman lui racontait lorsqu'il avait leur âge mais évidemment, il n'y parvint pas. Mais il se souvenait bien que les histoires qu'il préférait étaient celles qui faisaient peur, il s'endormait tout tremblant, mais pour rien au monde il n'en aurait voulu une autre. Mais les petites filles n'aimaient pas les histoires qui faisaient peur, alors il leur en concocta une faite de princesses, de rois et de chevaux qui courraient au clair de lune. Au milieu de l'histoire, il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient toutes les deux endormies profondément dans ses bras, alors il les coucha et rentra dans sa chambre.  
  
Il alluma la radio qu'il avait eu pour Noël et se mit à la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas une radio ordinaire, mais une radio qui permettait d'écouter les tubes de demain, ainsi il entendait les musiques qui sortiraient lorsque ses enfants seraient grands. Il pensa à Michelle. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre jours et déjà elle lui manquait, il aurait voulu être déjà le jour de la rentrée, car malgré cette soirée, qui ne s'était pas trop mal passée, il savait que dès le lendemain il deviendrait insupportable avec tout le monde, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, au manoir, il était infect avec tout le monde. Déjà, il était vexé que ses parents l'aient abandonné le soir de son retour et leur en voulait.  
  
Il prêta l'oreille et entendit une chanson qui lui fit penser à Michelle et lui rendit quelque peu sa bonne humeur :  
  
« Elle met plein de petits chapeaux bizarres,   
  
Elle sourit quand elle marche dans la rue,  
  
Aux indiens, aux livreurs, aux motards.  
  
C'est pas la plus jolie, ça tombe bien moi non plus…  
  
Elle ramasse les paumés, tout ce qui traîne…  
  
Les vieux, les chats, dans le tas y'avait moi.  
  
Les plaies, les bosses, ceux qui saignent elle aime…  
  
Quand on lui demande pourquoi, elle répond : pourquoi pas ?  
  
Elle a comme une petite douleur dans le regard,  
  
Cette ombre qui rend les gens fréquentables.  
  
Elle m'est tombée dessus sans trop crier gare  
  
Je voudrais qu'elle me garde un petit peu plus tard  
  
[…]  
  
Et j'aime aussi comme elle se passe de moi,  
  
Comme elle est fière et secrète parfois  
  
Comme elle donne tout à chaque fois  
  
Elle met des petits chapeaux et moi ça me va. »  
  
(NDLA : les petits chapeaux de J.J.Goldman)  
  
Oui, ça c'était Michelle, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, elle était secrète et un jour elle l'avait ramassé, lui, Sirius. Il était paumé et sans elle dieu sait ce qu'il serait devenu. Mais dès que quelque chose n'allait pas elle le sentait et aidait celui qui avait un problème, et Sirius était fier de l'avoir pour petite amie.  
  
Le lendemain, il avait retrouvé son agressivité et sa mauvaise humeur, il ne supportait pas de voir ses parents avec les jumelles. Mais le soir venu, l'idée d'un dîner en tête-à-tête avec ses parents, comme au bon vieux temps, lui rendit un peu de sa bonne humeur.  
  
Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'au dessert. Là, Amélia Black prit la parole :  
  
« Ecoute Sirius, nous devons te parler de quelque chose de grave. Je sais qu'à Poudlard, Dumbledore ne vous tient au courant de rien, il pense que pour l'instant, il ne sert à rien de vous inquiéter, seulement nous pensons qu'il est temps que tu apprennes tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. »  
  
Sirius commençait à s'inquiéter et à se demander ce que ses parents allaient lui annoncer.  
  
« Ben tourne pas autour du pot, vas-y, dis ! »  
  
« Tu as déjà entendu parler des meurtres qui ont été commis l'été dernier ? »  
  
« Oui, bien sûr… »  
  
« Et tu sais qui les a perpétrés ? »  
  
« Un grand mage noir dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. »  
  
« Ce mage s'appelle Voldemort, Sirius, tu ne doit jamais avoir peur de dire son nom. » intervint son père « Ces derniers temps, certains événements nous laissent à penser qu'il est en train de devenir très très puissant, et des catastrophes pourraient arriver. Dumbledore ne pourra bientôt plus vous cacher la vérité. Beaucoup de gens se sentent menacés et il faut les protéger, il faut agir très vite. »  
  
« C'est pourquoi » reprit sa mère « Il est fort probable que nous soyons appelés pour une mission spéciale dans les mois qui viennent. Nous voulions te le dire de vive voix et non par lettre et encore moins que quelqu'un d'autre te l'apprenne. «   
  
Sirius était complètement retourné, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça…  
  
« Mais… Enfin, vous ne risquez rien ? »  
  
« Normalement non… » répondit son père.  
  
« Normalement ? »  
  
« Eh bien, tu sais, on ne peut pas tout prévoir et évidemment nous tous qui allons partir ne sommes pas invincibles. Mais si personne ne prend de risques, dieu sait ce qui arrivera… »  
  
Sirius était redevenu un petit enfant en quelques minutes, sa mère le prit tout tremblant dans ses bras, il se laissa faire sans protester.  
  
« Et les jumelles ? Vous n'allez quand même pas les emmener ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que non. » répondit sa mère « Nous allons les confier aux Potter. »  
  
« Vous me préviendrez ? »  
  
« Evidemment. »  
  
« Et combien de temps serez-vous partis ? »  
  
« Probablement quelques semaines. » répondit son père « Ecoute mon chéri, je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi nous t'avons dit ça. Ce n'est certainement pas pour t'inquiéter, mais un jour ou l'autre tu l'aurais su. Et puis, tu deviens grand et tu as le cœur juste et loyal, j'ai dans l'idée qu'on ne vaincra pas si facilement Voldemort et que l'avenir aura besoin de sorciers comme toi. Tu ne devras jamais oublier ton devoir, Sirius, promets- moi que tu n'oublieras jamais la frontière entre le bien et le mal… »  
  
« Oui Papa… »  
  
Il remonta se coucher tout chamboulé. Il était fier de la confiance que ses parents avaient en lui pour lui avoir confié tout ça. Il comprenait l'importance de cette mission dont ses parents étaient investis, et même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et s'il craignait pour leurs vies, lui aussi était fier d'eux.  
  
Le lendemain, il alla voir James et lui raconta tout ce que ses parents lui avaient confié. Souvent l'été dernier ils avaient parlé de ce mystérieux mage noir si puissant qui terrifiait la population depuis 2ans. Mais les gens se voilaient la face en pensant que les meurtres allaient s'arrêter aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencés, au contraire, tout portait à croire que la terreur ne cesserait de s'amplifier avec la puissance du mage.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne nous dit rien ! Si nous n'étions pas rentrés pour Noël, nous aurions continué à vivre comme s'il ne passait rien… » s'exclama James.  
  
« Non, je pense que Dumbledore voulait empêcher la panique, après tout nous ne pouvions rien faire, nous petits étudiants de sorcellerie… Et Voldemort n'a pas encore tant fait parlé de lui, c'est à partir de maintenant que ça risque de se gâter… J'ai dans l'idée qu'on ne va pas tarder à en entendre parler. Dumbledore est un homme sage, et il comprendra que le mieux est de nous tenir au courant. »  
  
« Si la situation va devenir aussi grave que ce que tu me dis, alors je vais commencer à penser qu'oncle Bob et tante Alice ont eu raison de se réfugier en France… »  
  
« Toujours aucune nouvelle de Jessie ? »  
  
« Non, j'espère qu'elle va bien… »  
  
Jessie était la cousine de James, la fille de Robert (ou oncle Bob), le frère de Mickaël Potter. Elle avait 2ans de moins que James et ils s'entendaient très bien. Elle était fille unique comme lui était fils unique, et n'ayant pas d'autres cousins, ils avaient été élevés ensemble et se considéraient comme frère et sœur. Les deux enfants s'aimaient beaucoup et s'étaient longtemps réjouis de l'entrée à Poudlard de Jessie lorsque James serait en troisième année. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et un an auparavant, l'oncle Bob, la tante Alice et leur fille avaient dû aller se réfugier en France et Jessie était entrée à Beauxbâtons, l'école française de sorcellerie. Les parents avaient expliqué aux enfants qu'ils étaient menacés par Voldemort et que c'était pour ça qu'ils partaient, mais ils ne leur avaient jamais dit pourquoi Voldemort leur en voulait, Jess, elle-même ne connaissait donc pas la raison exacte pour laquelle elle avait dû quitter sa maison, ses amis, son cousin et son pays. James avait souvent essayé de demander à ses parents une explication, mais la seule réponse qu'il avait pu obtenir était « Quand tu seras plus grand, tu sauras, en attendant, ne t'en préoccupe pas et pense à autre chose. ». Cette réponse, il la connaissait par cœur, tous les adultes y avaient un jour recours lorsqu'ils voulaient cacher quelque chose aux enfants, et comme toutes les victimes de cette fausse réponse, James la détestait. Et puis ils en avaient de bonnes les parents : penser à autre chose ! Alors qu'on lui avait enlevé sa cousine et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis près d'un an… L'oncle Bob avait dû lui interdire d'écrire pour être sûr que personne à part les Potter de Londres et le ministère de la magie ne sache où ils se cachaient si la lettre était interceptée. En effet les Potter de France étaient protégés par le ministre de la magie en personne, car Robert Potter avait été ministre de la magie pendant des années, et profitait aujourd'hui d'une protection spéciale en tant que tel. Mais tout ça ne rendait pas à James sa cousine, et si à Poudlard il ressentait moins son absence car il était entouré d'amis et était pris dans le flot des études et des inventions de Sirius, de retour chez lui, cette absence se faisait plus cruellement sentir.  
  
En reprenant le Poudlard express le dimanche soir, Sirius et James avaient une mine plus grave. Le poids des révélations qui leur avaient été faites était d'autant plus lourd qu'ils avaient dû promettre de n'en rien dire à leurs camarades, que leurs parents n'avaient probablement pas informés de la situation. Ils restèrent dans un coin du wagon pendant que Remus, Ally, Lily, Mondingus et Michelle parlaient de la soirée du 31 décembre.  
  
« Mais enfin les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » demanda Remus  
  
« Fatigués, on a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière » répondit James  
  
Soudain Sirius pointa son doigt vers une petite boule grise qui bougeait à côté de Remus :  
  
« Attention Remus, à côté de toi ! » hurla-t-il  
  
Remus éclata de rire :  
  
« Zen, Sirius ! C'est pas un monstre c'est Mistigris, le chat qu'Ally m'a offert pour Noël, il est totalement inoffensif, regarde ! »  
  
Il approcha de Sirius le chaton, ronronnant.  
  
« Je deviens complètement parano avec toute cette histoire… » murmura Sirius à James. Mais il n'avait pas parlé suffisamment bas  
  
« Quelle histoire ? » demanda Lily  
  
Coupant court à la conversation qui risquait de mal tourner, Michelle entraîna James et Sirius dans le couloir.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente autant les gars ? »  
  
« On a le droit de rien dire Minouche… »  
  
« T'en fais pas pour ça je suis au courant aussi… enfin si c'est la même chose que moi qui vous travaille. Le ministre de la magie est venu chez moi hier. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Sirius, tu sais que mon père, enfin c'est… »  
  
« T'en fais pas Michelle » la rassura James « Sirius m'a dit que ton père était un elfe, je m'en fiches, ça ne change rien. »  
  
« Bon, eh bien Voldemort veut rallier à ses côtés les créatures magiques que les sorciers n'aiment pas, il paraîtrait qu'il a déjà les géants de son côté, et bientôt les détraqueurs. Je crois que le ministère veut rallier les elfes avec lui. Il est venu convaincre mon père, mais évidemment il n'y avait pas besoin de le convaincre ! Jamais il ne se serait rallié à la cause de Voldemort. Les elfes gardent les forêts et connaissent toutes les créatures qui y vivent, comme les licornes. Les avoir de notre côté serait un avantage non –négligeable, ils sont les intermédiaires entre les sorciers et la forêt. Au contraire, si Voldemort les avait rallié, il aurait eu toutes les forêts et les créatures de la forêt avec lui, c'eut été un désastre ! C'était bien ça qui vous tracassait, non ? La montée de Voldemort ? »  
  
« Oui. » répondit Sirius « D'autant que mes parents partiront sûrement les combattre bientôt…. »  
  
« Alors ils rencontreront mon père, lui aussi ira… »  
  
« C'est horrible de ne pouvoir en parler à personne ! » s'écria James  
  
« T'en fais pas. Pour l'instant les élèves ne sont pas au courant, soit parce que leurs parents ne savent rien eux-mêmes, soient parce qu'ils se voilent la face et ne veulent pas accepter ça. Mais Dumbledore, j'en suis sûre ne tardera plus à nous en parler… »  
  
Mais le premier dîner à Poudlard passa et Dumbledore ne prit la parole que pour souhaiter une bonne année, quoique les rares qui savaient crurent remarquer que sa mine était plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Le lundi passa, puis le mardi, puis la semaine, toujours rien. Et finalement la vie reprenait son cours le rythme les happait et Sirius et James retrouvèrent leur bonne humeur, finissant par se demander s'ils n'avaient pas fait un mauvais rêve. 


	11. Nouvelle donne

Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lululand@caramail.com  
  
Maraudeurs et compagnie.  
  
  
  
Chapitre X : Nouvelle donne.  
  
Rien de tel pour retrouver la routine et l'atmosphère de Poudlard qu'un bon vieux match de quidditch ! Le match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle eut lieu 2 semaines après la rentrée de Noël, et bien évidemment Gryffondor l'emporta haut la main. Sirius ne se tenait plus de joie :  
  
« On est en tête du classement ! Mais enfin vous vous rendez compte ? »  
  
« Excuse Sirius » répondit Mondingus d'un ton las « Mais ce soir je suis trop fatigué pour faire la fête… Tu sais la reprise des cours, les devoirs à rendre ça nous a tous épuisés. Et puis après tout une victoire contre Poufsouffle n'a rien d'un exploit, on les bat tous les ans. Non vraiment les gars je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le courage d'organiser une fête. »  
  
Sirius, Remus et James regardaient atterrés leurs camarades qui approuvaient tous le discours de Mondingus, même Ally et Lily ! Déçus, ils regardèrent leurs condisciples s'éloigner vers leurs dortoirs respectifs et s'écroulèrent sur un divan.  
  
« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui leur prend tous ? » s'étonna un Sirius ébahi  
  
« Ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal… » ajouta Remus non moins consterné  
  
James se leva et leur dit d'un ton décidé :  
  
« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils nous laissent tous tomber que nous, on a rien le droit de faire ! Tant pis pour eux, les réjouissances auront tout de même lieu. C'est parti les gars » dit-il en les empoignant chacun par un bras et en les hissant du divan.  
  
« Mais enfin, que veux-tu qu'on fasse à trois ? Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? » demanda Remus  
  
James regarda ses deux amis dans les yeux avec un regard malicieux, soudain les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent, il avait compris.  
  
« On file aux cuisines ! Jamsie, ta cape ? »  
  
« Elle est là. »  
  
« Merveilleuse idée, au moins on ne se laissera pas mourir de faim ! » approuva Remus.  
  
Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs déserts, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité et arrivèrent sans encombres devant le tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée des cuisines. James leva le bras, mais Sirius l'arrêta :  
  
« Laisse, c'est moi qui le fait, j'adore ça ! »  
  
Il chatouilla la poire du tableau et celle-ci se trémoussa avec un petit rire avant de leur livrer le passage.  
  
A peine étaient-ils entrés que deux elfes de maisons accoururent :  
  
« Bonjour Messieurs, en quoi pouvons-nous vous être agréables ? »   
  
« Nous aimerions manger un petit quelque chose ici pour fêter une victoire » répondit James  
  
« Plutôt du salé ou du sucré ? »  
  
« Sucré » répondit Sirius  
  
Lorsque les elfes furent partis, ils s'assirent autour de la table et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, un elfe était revenu avec un plateau chargé de victuailles.  
  
« Ah ! J'adore ça ! » s'exclama Sirius en mordant dans une chocoballe  
  
« De quoi ? Les chocoballes ou te faire servir ? » demanda James en riant  
  
« Les deux ! » répondit Sirius la bouche pleine et plein de mousse de fraise autour des lèvres.  
  
Remus éclata de rire :  
  
« Sirius, si tu te voyais ! Mange proprement voyons ! »  
  
« Oui Papa ! Au fait Jamsie ça avance avec Maddy ? »  
  
« Euh… »  
  
Le teint de James avait viré pivoine et Remus les regardait interloqué :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? »  
  
« Pour l'instant rien étant donné que je suis persuadé que notre Jamsie national ne lui a toujours pas adressé la parole ! »  
  
« Ben laisse-le tranquille, s'il n'a pas envie ! Tu ne vas pas le forcer ? »  
  
« Mais, elle a le béguin pour lui c'est évident, non ? »  
  
« Et alors ? Il est grand il est capable de décider lui-même de ce qu'il va faire. »  
  
« Mais si au moins il essayait de lui parler, il découvrirait peut-être qu'elle est très gentille ! »  
  
James, qui essayait de parler depuis le début du débat entre les deux autres, hurla pour se faire entendre :  
  
« Est-ce que le Jamsie en question a voix au débat ? »  
  
« NON ! » répondirent les autres en chœur. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Bon d'abord mon cher Siriunouchet, je lui ai parlé à la demoiselle Figg, figures-toi ! »  
  
« Je ne te crois pas ! Enfin ce que j'appelle parler c'est pas : bonjour, t'as vu il fait beau, c'est bien pour le match, il est bien ton balai, tu me prête ton cours d'histoire de la magie j'ai raté le dernier cours. »  
  
« J'entends bien M.Black. Si vous ne voulez pas me croire, libre à vous, mais comment expliquez-vous que je saches que sa mère est morte à sa naissance, son père lorsqu'elle avait 5ans et qu'elle vit maintenant avec sa cousine Arabella qui a 27ans et qu'elle adore ? »  
  
« Bah voilà ! Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dit avant ? »  
  
« Sûrement parce que ça ne nous regarde pas ! » intervint Remus « Mais t'as tout intérêt à nous tenir au courant de la suite des événements, sinon… »  
  
« Sinon quoi ? » demanda James d'un ton provocateur  
  
Sirius et Remus éjectèrent de leurs chaises et se jetèrent sur James :  
  
« Sinon on te tord le cou » commença Sirius en faisant tomber James sur le sol et l'empoignant par la gorge  
  
« Et on te pend par les pieds dans la forêt interdite en te badigeonnant d'une potion qui attire les araignées ! » continua Remus en le chatouillant.  
  
« Traîtres ! » hurla James en tentant de se dégager, puis lorsqu'il eut réussi à les calmer :  
  
« Remus espèce de sadique, on ne dirait pas comme ça ! Sirius je te ferai la peau ! »  
  
Ils étaient tous 3 assis sur le carrelage et s'étouffant presque de rire. Puis ils se calmèrent et continuèrent de manger.  
  
Ils avaient presque fini lorsque Remus se leva et prit la parole sur un ton bien plus sérieux.  
  
« Ecoutez les gars, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, et je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais depuis quelques temps je ne vous reconnais plus… Je comprend que vous vous confiez plus facilement l'un à l'autre qu'à moi, vous vous connaissez depuis des années, et je ne vous demande pas de me rendre des comptes. Seulement ça fait longtemps que je veux avoir cette conversation avec vous, et c'est le moment idéal. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive toi Sirius, depuis quelques mois un instant tu es le garçon insouciant qu'on a toujours connu et la minute suivante, on ne peut plus t'approcher ou te dire quoique se soit sans que tu t'énerves. Et toi Jamsie t'es toujours un peu triste dans ton coin, un peu ailleurs. On sent bien que tu ne fais pas exprès mais tu n'es jamais vraiment avec nous et parfois ton regard est tellement triste et las qu'on voudrait te crier qu'on t'aime tous et qu'on est là pour toi.  
  
Si vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'il y a c'est d'accord, mais ressaisissez-vous les gars ! » puis il reprit sur un ton plaisantin « Non mais vous vous rendez compte depuis combien de temps on a pas fait de farces ? Vous imaginez ce que ça risque de faire à notre réputation ? Mince alors, les maraudeurs sont en crise, faut se reprendre ! »  
  
Les deux autres l'avait écouté d'abord gravement, puis éclatant franchement de rire à la fin.  
  
« Tu as raison » commença James « Pour moi cette période, c'est fini, je m'en suis remis, j'ai eu comme qui dirait une pilule un peu amère et difficile à avaler, mais c'est passé. Maintenant je suis prêt à reprendre nos activités ! » conclut-il dans un sourire  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers Sirius :  
  
« Si James va mieux, ça me fait toujours un poids en moins. Maintenant je sais que je suis assez lunatique, je vais faire ce que je peux pour y remédier. Je suis d'accord pour que le gang des maraudeurs se remette à sévir, mais il ne manquerait pas quelqu'un ? »  
  
« C'est vrai ça ! » répondit Remus « Voilà un moment qu'on a pas vu Peter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? »  
  
Puis comme s'il n'attendait que ça pour revenir, la porte s'ouvrit et Peter parut.  
  
« Salut les gars ! Content de vous revoir, j'étais sûr de vous trouvez là ! »  
  
« Ca alors ! » s'exclama Remus « C'est fou, on était justement en train de parler de toi. »  
  
« Content de voir que vous m'avez pas oublié ! »  
  
« On croyait que c'était toi qui nous avais oublié… » répondit Sirius  
  
« Jamais ! Seulement avec cette dispute et tout ça… »  
  
« C'est de l'histoire ancienne ça Peter. » intervint James « Alors ça y est les maraudeurs sont de nouveau au complet ? »  
  
« Eh oui ! Au fait Sirius, James, bravo pour votre match de quidditch cet après-midi, c'était super ! »  
  
« Merci ! » répondit Sirius « tiens, pour fêter le retour des maraudeurs, il faut qu'on frappe fort ! Mange Peter, il reste plein de trucs sur la table, pendant ce temps préparons un coup d'enfer ! »  
  
Ils mirent près d'une heure à monter leur plan, puis repartirent vers les dortoirs avec un air de conspirateurs. Ils prirent deux ou trois petites choses dans leurs placards et se dirigèrent vers la salle de DCFM.  
  
« C'est bon les gars, on peut enlever la cape… » chuchota Remus lorsqu'ils eurent refermé la porte de le salle de cours derrière eux. Sirius sortit de sa poche une pelote de cordelette qu'il coupa en plusieurs morceaux et tendit entre deux chaises, bureaux etc… tout autour du bureau de Rookwood senior, puis il leur lança un sortilège d'invisibilité. Pendant ce temps, James lançait des sorts divers aux craies pour qu'elles ne puissent plus écrire ou écrivent n'importe quoi. Puis à pas furtifs, ils allèrent dans la salle de métamorphose. Là ils passèrent presque une heure à ensorceler chaises et bureaux. Ils repartirent, fiers d'eux dans leur dortoir.  
  
Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, ils pensaient avec un sourire à la bonne farce qu'ils avaient faite et au fou rire qui les attendait, lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux :  
  
« Black, Potter, Pettigrow, Evans et les deux Lupin, suivez-moi. »  
  
« Mais on n'a même pas fini de manger ! » protesta Sirius  
  
« On ne discute pas M.Black ! Ordre du professeur Dumbledore, il veut vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement. »  
  
Les maraudeurs étaient plus inquiets qu'ils ne voulait le laisser paraître, on n'avait quand même pas déjà découvert leur forfait ? On ne pouvait pas les accuser sans preuves et ils étaient bien sûr d'avoir fait attention à ne laisser aucun indice… Et pourquoi Lily et Ally étaient-elles appelées aussi ? Ils les soupçonnaient aussi ? Ils jetaient des regards inquisiteurs à McGonagall, mais elle les conduisit sans un mot sur la raison de leur convocation.  
  
« M.Black, rentrez avec moi, les autres, attendez ici qu'on vous demande d'entrer. » dit McGonagall en arrivant devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? » demanda Lily lorsque Sirius et McGonagall eurent disparu.  
  
« Mais rien ! » répondit James.  
  
Après tout comme il ne pouvait pas y avoir de preuves, autant nier, et pas la peine de mettre les filles dans la confidence.  
  
« Pourquoi est-on convoqués alors ? » demanda Ally  
  
« Je ne sais pas, le mieux c'est d'attendre, on saura bien assez vite ! » répondit Remus.  
  
En effet à peine deux minutes après, le professeur McGonagall leur ouvrit la porte.  
  
La première chose que Lily vit en entrant fut deux petites filles debout au fond de la pièce. Elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de 3 ou 4ans et étaient chacune l'identique réplique de l'autre. Elles avaient des yeux bleus, de longs cheveux blonds et l'air complètement perdu. Puis elle porta son regard sur Sirius assis dans un fauteuil, il avait l'air à la fois furieux et inquiet, il avait les yeux dans le vide comme s'il ne les avait même pas vu entrer.  
  
« Venez vous asseoir les enfants. » leur dit Dumbledore  
  
Puis lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, il commença :  
  
« Sirius vous a sûrement déjà parlé de la possibilité que ses parents aient à partir en mission contre Lord Voldemort prochainement. Ils devaient confier ses deux petites sœurs ici présentes aux parents de James pendant ce temps. »  
  
Remus, Peter, Ally et Lily tentèrent de cacher leur étonnement : Sirius ne leur en avait jamais parlé, et il n'avait même jamais parlé de ses sœurs !  
  
« Ils sont donc partis, mais ils ont été dans l'impossibilité de confier les jumelles aux Potter, pour la bonne raison, James, que vos parents ont également été appelés à partir pour une mission. »  
  
« Quoi ? Mais, ils ne m'ont rien dit ! » s'exclama James  
  
« Ils n'ont pas eu le temps… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas M.Potter, je suis sûr qu'ils vous écriront très prochainement et ils ne risquent rien. Enfin bref, par les temps qui courent, il n'est pas prudent de confier ses enfants à n'importe qui, et les Potter étaient les seuls en qui les Black avaient vraiment confiance. Ils ont donc décidé, en accord avec moi, de les confier à leur grand frère Sirius. »  
  
« Mais, comment fera-t-il pour s'en occuper ? » demanda Remus « Avec les cours et tout, il n'aura pas le temps ! »  
  
« C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. Vous êtes ses amis et j'espère que vous l'aiderez à s'occuper des deux petites. »  
  
« Mais, on ne va quand même pas les emmener en cours ? » s'indigna James  
  
« Bien sûr que non M.Potter, enfin sauf dans les cours ou les professeurs accepteront leur présence. Pendant les heures de cours, elles viendront dans mon bureau et je m'arrangerai pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un qui ait un œil sur elles. »  
  
« C'est de la folie ! » S'exclama Ally « Nous n'y arriverons jamais ! Et puis, ça va demander l'attention de beaucoup de monde… »  
  
« J'en ai parlé avec les autres professeurs Mlle Lupin, et en accord avec eux je crois que nous devons faire tous les efforts nécessaires, car sinon Amélia ou Jack Black devront rentrer s'en occuper et nous ne pouvons pas priver le monde de leurs capacités contre Lord Voldemort. « Dans les circonstances exceptionnelles, agissez de façon exceptionnelle » disait un moldu nommé Kipling, qui était loin d'être bête. Maintenant allez installer Miranda et Mirandella, elles dormiront dans le lit vide du dortoir des garçons, elles sont si petites qu'elles y tiendront à deux et ainsi Sirius pourra toujours avoir un œil sur elles. Je vous dispense des cours de la matinée pour que vous fassiez que ces petites demoiselles se sentent ici comme chez elles. Vous pouvez disposer. »  
  
James se dirigea vers les petites et les prit par la main, car de toute évidence, Sirius ne le ferait pas. Il s'était levé et avait pris les valises de ses sœurs puis sortit du bureau. Les autres le suivirent. Ils allèrent déposer les valises dans le dortoir, James assit les fillettes sur leur lit :  
  
« Miranda, Mirandella, vous me reconnaissez ? On ne s'est pas vu souvent mais vous aimiez beaucoup que je vous fasses tourner dans mes bras ! »  
  
Les petites hochèrent la tête.  
  
« Bien, c'est déjà ça, vous n'êtes pas en terrain totalement inconnu. Et puis il y a votre grand benêt de frère là-bas. »  
  
Elles tournèrent vers Sirius un regard à la fois inquiet et apeuré. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il avait vu ses sœurs et affichait un regard presque assassin.  
  
« Bon d'abord l'essentiel : qui est Miranda et qui est Mirandella ? » continua James  
  
« Moi : Miranda » baragouina la jumelle au manteau rose.  
  
« Bon on tâchera de s'en souvenir, donc la petite bleue c'est Mirandella. C'est là que vous allez dormir vous voyez. »  
  
Lily se pencha vers elles :  
  
« Vous avez mangé ? »  
  
Elle secouèrent négativement la tête.  
  
« Eh bien, enlevez ces manteaux, il ne fait pas si froid dans le château, et venez avec nous. » leur dit Ally.  
  
Ils partirent vers la grande salle, et James resta en arrière avec Sirius. Il le prit par les épaules et lui dit :  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout-à-l'heure… »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Que je suis content de les voir là, et de les avoir sur les bras pendant peut-être un mois ? Que je suis ravi de les voir envahir mon univers à Poudlard après avoir déjà envahi ma maison ? De les voir accaparer mes amis comme elles ont déjà accaparé mes parents ? Enfin Jamsie, tu sais toi ! Tu sais à quel point je les déteste… Pourtant j'avais réussi à m'y habituer et presque à les aimer parfois chez moi. Au bout de trois ans ½ je m'étais habitué à n'être pour mes parents que le baby-sitter, parce qu'ici je vous avais vous. Mais maintenant… »  
  
« Sir' tu vas arrêter ton manège tout de suite ! Tu sais très bien que pour tes parents tu es bien plus que le baby-sitter ! Tu sais, j'en ai souvent parlé avec ta mère ou ton père, ils ne savent plus comment te prendre, tu es insupportable avec eux ! Tu ne comprends pas que s'ils t'ont confié les jumelles c'est parce qu'ils ont confiance en toi ? Tu préférerais certainement les livrer à Voldemort ? »  
  
Sirius éclata en sanglots et s'écroula sur son lit. James ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, il regretta presque son ton dur et les paroles un peu rudes qu'il venait de dire, mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen de le sortir de tout ça. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.  
  
« Excuse-moi Sir' mais ça fait des années que je te vois te sentir mal, et aujourd'hui il est vraiment temps que ça cesse. Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps avant de me dire ce qui n'allait pas ? »  
  
« J'avais si peur que tu te moques de moi… Et puis ici j'oubliais toute cette histoire, c'était seulement quand j'étais chez moi que ça n'allait pas… Les voir débarquer ici, tu comprends… En vous voyant tous autour d'elle, c'était comme si, après m'avoir pris mes parents elles me prenaient mes amis… »  
  
« Je sais que a ne va pas être facile pour toi, mais il va falloir t'en occuper pendant un moment et donc les supporter. Je descend, calmes-toi et rejoins-nous dans le grande salle. »  
  
James pénétra dans la grande salle presque vide. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient en cours et il se dirigea vers le coin où s'étaient installés Ally, Lily, Peter, Remus et les petites. A peine était-il assis qu'il fut assailli de questions :  
  
« Mais enfin, c'est pas croyable ! » s'étonnait Ally « Ca fait presque 3ans qu'on le connaît, et il ne nous a jamais dit qu'il avait des sœurs, il disait toujours qu'il était enfant unique ! Tu le savais toi ? »  
  
« Evidemment que je le savais ! »  
  
« Mais pourquoi n'en a-t-il jamais parlé ? » demanda Remus  
  
James s'assura que les jumelles étaient trop occupé à manger pour les écouter et murmura :  
  
« Il a été enfant unique pendant si longtemps, je crois qu'il est jaloux. Il ne comprend pas que ses parents ne les aiment pas plus qu'ils ne l'aime lui, il a toujours l'impression d'être rejeté, enfin c'est ce qu'il me semble car il n'en parle jamais. Et il en a conçu une haine pour ses sœurs, il est temps que ça cesse. Il ne faut pas qu'on lui mâche le travail avec les petites, il faut le mettre devant ses responsabilités. On ne va pas tout lui faire, il doit s'en occuper lui-même. Il sera bien obligé de remplacer ses parents auprès d'elles et il se rendra compte que des petits enfants c'est du travail et que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne l'aiment pas que ses parents s'occupent tant de ses sœurs, mais parce que leur âge l'exige. C'est l'occasion ou jamais. »  
  
Les petites finissaient de manger lorsqu'on entendit un brouhaha infernal, puis la classe de troisième année de Gryffondor arriva en cohue dans la grande salle. Interloqué, James se dirigea vers Maddy pour qu'elle lui explique. Entre deux éclats de rire, elle lui expliqua :  
  
« McGonagall ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Depuis qu'on est entrés dans sa classe, les chaises et les chaises refusent de nous laisser nous asseoir et les tables s'enfuient en nous voyant ! Les chaises hurlent qu'elles en ont marre de voir nos derrières toute la journée et si par miracle on arrive à les bloquer pour s'asseoir dessus, elles nous éjectent ou nous brûlent ! Déjà pendant le cours de DCFM, Rookwood senior trébuchait partout, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas en restant debout, et les craies, au lieu d'écrire le cours, écrivaient des choses comme « Rookwood tête de goule », Augustus avait honte de son père, il était tout rouge, qu'est-ce qu'on a rit ! Vous aurez dû être là… A propos où étiez-vous toi et tes amis ? »  
  
« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, il faut que j'aille voir Sirius ! »  
  
James qui n'en pouvait plus de rire se précipita vers Gryffondor pour dire à Sirius que leur farce avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Mais en passant devant la salle de métamorphose, il s'arrêta en entendant des voix, c'était manifestement Rookwood senior, McGonagall et Dumbledore :  
  
« Mais enfin, rendez-vous à l'évidence ! » disait la voix du professeur de DCFM « Nous savons très bien qui est l'auteur de tout ça. De combien de farces du même genre sommes-nous victimes depuis 3ans ? »  
  
« Vous pensez à la bande de Potter et Black ? » demanda McGonagall  
  
« Evidemment, qui d'autre ? »  
  
« C'est absurde » intervint Dumbledore « ces enfants n'étaient pas en cours, et étaient avec moi pendant que vous vous débattiez entre le fils invisibles. J'innocente la petite bande, d'autant que voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne peut plus les accuser de rien, ils sont sages comme des images depuis le début de l'année. » puis il continua sur un ton léger « Et essayez de prendre ça à la légère, après tout ça détend l'atmosphère et c'est une blague ben manigancée… »  
  
James se cacha en entendant Dumbledore sortir puis fila vers Gryffondor, ravi de cette double victoire : non seulement la farce avait été efficace, mais en plus on les innocentait ! Mais en arrivant dans le dortoir il ne trouva pas Sirius, pas plus que dans la salle commune. Alors il redescendit dans la grande salle où le calme était revenu. Jusqu'au déjeuner ils ne revirent pas Sirius.  
  
Enfin à 12h il réapparut, mais il n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur. Il s'assit à côté des jumelles, apparemment décidé à s'en occuper pour qu'on ne puisse rien lui reprocher, mais sans y mettre beaucoup de bonne volonté. Maddy vint s'asseoir à côté de James :  
  
« Alors, tu m'as promis de me raconter pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus en cours ce matin ! »  
  
James s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore dire « sonorus » pour augmenter le son de ses paroles et dire à toute la salle :  
  
« Bonjour tout le monde. Je vois à vos regards interrogateurs que vous avez tous remarqué la présence de deux nouvelles élèves à la table de Gryffondor. Bien évidemment elles sont trop jeunes pour suivre les cours ici, mais nous les accueillerons tout de même pendant quelques temps et je vous prierai tous de veiller sur elles, puisqu'elles sont pour ainsi dire à notre charge à tous. Elles s'appellent Miranda et Mirandella Black et sont les sœurs de Sirius Black ici présent. Pour des raisons que vous connaîtrez sûrement bientôt, elles m'ont été confiées, et si quelqu'un leur joue de mauvais tours, il sera très sévèrement puni.  
  
Je dois aussi vous parler d'un sujet grave. Je m'y étais jusque là refusé car je n'en voyais pas la nécessité, mais des événements récents montrent que je vous dois cette vérité. Vous avez tous entendu parler de Lord Voldemort ? Bien, je vois que oui. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous savent qu'ils a commis de nombreux meurtres depuis 2ans. Tout le monde pensait jusqu'à il y a encore quelque mois qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fou psychopathe, dangereux mais maîtrisable, voilà pourquoi nous ne nous inquiétions pas plus que nécessaire. Seulement depuis quelques temps, il paraît de plus en plus évident que si quelques assassinats ont été faits presque au hasard, d'autres étaient calculés depuis longtemps. Certaines personnes haut placées craignent pour leurs vies et celles de leurs familles, et contrairement à ce que nous pensions, nous sommes pour l'instant dans l'impossibilité de localiser et de capturer Voldemort. Si je ne vous ai rien dit avant, c'est que je n'étais sûr de rien, aujourd'hui les choses se précisent et il est important que tout le monde prennent conscience du danger.  
  
Si vous avez une question quelle qu'elle soit, sachez que mon bureau vous est toujours ouvert, et soyez certains que je vous tiendrai au courant de l'évolution des événements.  
  
Cela dit si vous ne devez rien ignorer de ces événements, n'en perdez pas non plus l'appétit, alors mangez bien. »  
  
« C'est facile à dire après ce qu'il vient de raconter j'ai plus tellement faim… » dit Maddy à James  
  
« Moi, c'est pareil même si j'étais déjà plus ou moins au courant… »  
  
« Alors c'est pour ça que vous n'étiez pas là ce matin, vous étiez en train d'accueilli le jumelles ? »  
  
« Oui, mais il faudra que je rattrape les cours. Tu me passeras les tiens ? »  
  
« D'accord, mais en échange, ce soir tu m'aideras à faire mon devoir d'études des moldus ? »  
  
« Pas de problèmes, alors on se voit ce soir. » dit James en se levant, il n'avait plus très faim et voulait monter écrire à ses parents avant d'aller en cours.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Merci à tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire tous ces chapitres! Hésitez pas à reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir!  
  
En fait je devrais ralentir le rythme en prévision du bac mais j'y arrive pas! J'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'écrire! Enfin bref, sinon vous pouvez voir que dans le disclaimer mon adresse e-mail a changé, c normal c mon adresse principale, seulement l'autre jour quand g mis cette fanfic en ligne, cette adresse marchait mal et j'en ai mis une autre. Donc il vaut mieux écrire sur celle de cara, mais sur yahoo je lirai qd même les messages, mais peut- être plus tard  
  
Hermione569: un grand merci à ma première revieweuse! (ça doit pas se dire, tant pis j'invente des mots!) pour mon bac on verra mais merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
Geneviève: merci bcp pour tes compliments, je fais ce que je peux pour ma fanfic et je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise! Merci aussi pour mon bac, et j'essaierai de ne pas mettre trop de tps à écrire la suite de cette fanfic!  
  
Ange: merci merci merci!!!! Désolée l'intrigue avance pas vite et toutes les réponses à tes questions n'arriveront peut-être pas tout de suite. Mais Lily et James ensemble tout de suite, ça ne serait un peu trop facile, non? Pour Peter, eh bien fallait bien qu'il revienne à un moment ou un autre (pas ma faute ms celle de JKR! ;-p). Quand à Voldemort il arrive lentement mais sûrement!  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus aussi… @++++  
  
Lulu 


	12. Scènes diverses

**Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lululand@caramail.com**

**Notes:** Bon après 2 mois d'absence je poste enfin ce chapitre, rassurez-vous les autres ne devraient pas tarder à suivre. Comme mon Bac est enfin fini j'ai tout le temps d'écrire, et ça tombe bien. Merci à tout ceux qui reviewent et surtout continuez ça fait toujours plaisir, dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous n'avez pas aimé aussi.

Maraudeurs et compagnie.

**Chapitre XI : Scènes diverses.**

« Sirius ! ! ! ! ! debout immédiatement ! »

Sirius se mit la tête sous l'oreiller pour ne plus entendre ces hurlements incessants qui le réveillaient chaque matin depuis l'arrivée des jumelles. Bien sûr ce n'était pas les petites qui criaient ainsi, elles auraient eu bien trop peur de se faire rabrouer, mais Ally et Lily ne se gênaient pas. L'arrivée des fillettes avait complètement chamboulé leur rythme de vie et le matin ils devaient se lever plus tôt pour avoir le temps de les habiller, les faire manger et les débarbouiller. Chacun avait accepter les nouveaux horaires sans broncher sauf le principal intéressé : Sirius. Ainsi chaque matin, Ally et Lily débarquaient dans le dortoir des garçons pour lever les petites (et les garçons !) et s'en occuper. Au début Sirius avait trouvé que ce doux réveil par les jeunes filles compensait bien la gêne de se lever une demi-heure avant, mais très vite il s'en était lassé et avait décidé qu'il préférait resté au fond de son lit et laisser les autres prendre soin de ses sœurs.

« Sirius espèce de butor, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de ton lit tout de suite ! » criait Ally, qui n'obtenut pour seul réponse qu'un gémissement plaintif.

« Mais enfin c'est pas possible d'être aussi fainéant » maugréait Lily « C'est lui qui devrait s'occuper de Miranda et Mirandella et il nous laisse tout le boulot ! »

Remus qui était occupé à faire son lit eut une idée, il sourit malicieusement, alla près du lit de Sirius et fit signe aux autres d'approcher. Lorsque Lily, Ally, James et Peter furent tout près de lui, il vérifia que Sirius sous son oreiller ne pouvait pas les voir et leur expliqua son plan par gestes.

Sirius, étonné de ce silence soudain autour de lui, ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour sentir son matelas se retourner et se voir projeté sur le sol !

« Espèces d'idiots, de dragons en chasse ! »

Mais devant l'éclat de rire général, il ne put que capituler et décida qu'il était l'heure de filer sous la douche. Mais en arrivant dans la salle de bain il se trouva face à face avec les jumelles qui chahutaient en faisant leur toilette.

« Miranda, Mirandella ! Vous avez mis de l'eau partout, on se croirait dans une piscine ! Et puis vous avez pas fini encore ? Mais dépêchez-vous bon sang ! »

« Sirius, calme-toi, elles ont le droit de jouer un peu ! » dit Ally qui arrivait derrière avec Remus « Vous avez fini de vous laver les filles ? »

Les jumelles secouèrent la tête. Remus et Ally rincèrent donc le savon qu'elles avaient partout sur le corps, les enveloppèrent dans de grandes serviettes et partirent les rhabiller dans la chambre.

Pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall vint les voir :

« Bonjour les enfants. J'ai un message du professeur Flitwick, il demande que vous emmeniez les jumelles pour le cours de ce matin. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Sirius 

« Je ne sais pas Black, je ne lui ai pas demandé. » puis elle s'en alla.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi le professeur veut les voir… » reprit James comme en écho à Sirius.

« En effet, je ne sais pas non plus, peut-être qu'il envisage de les transformer en crapaud ? » suggéra Peter.

« En attendant, dépêchons-nous ou nous allons être en retard » leur rappela Remus.

« Très bien, très bien… Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu les amener. » Dit Flitwick lorsqu'il vit arriver la petite bande. Puis lorsque tout le monde fut assis « Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la façon d'augmenter la puissance d'un sort. Bien vous savez déjà que lorsque deux sorciers lancent en même temps un sort, la puissance du sort s'intensifie. Voyons par exemple… Tenez, Parker, venez ici avec votre baguette. »

Melanie Parker une élève de Gryffondor s'approcha.

« Prenez ce coussin et envoyez-le le plus loin possible »

Melanie réussit à envoyer le coussin à l'autre bout de la classe.

« Merci Mlle, maintenant Pettigrow venez. Lancez ce même sort en même temps, 1…2…3 ! »

Le coussin passa à travers la vitre cette fois-ci.

« Bon, vous pouvez retourner à votre place, merci. Vous voyez donc que la puissance n'est pas la même. Mais savez-vous que les liens entre les sorciers qui lancent le sort influent sur la puissance ? Tenez par exemple, Potter et Black venez. Voilà deux amis de longue date, essayez de projeter un de ces coussins le plus loin possible. »

Sirius et James se levèrent et dirigèrent comme Mel et Peter leurs baguettes vers le tas de coussins, mais eux, au lieu de n'en projeter qu'un, ils en envoyèrent deux à travers la vitre (que Flitwick avait entre-temps ressoudée par un sortilège).

« Le pouvoir est donc doublé si on associe deux sorciers amis. Voyons maintenant avec des jumeaux. Les Lupin approchez et lancez le même sort que vos amis. »

Remus et Ally firent ce qu'on leur disait mais ce ne fut pas deux coussins qui partirent, ni même trois, mais le bureau sur lequel ils étaient qui passa à travers la vitre et le mur. Tous les élèves étaient médusés.

« Eh bien j'espère que personne ne se trouvait en dessous ! » dit Flitwick en jetant un coup d'œil par le trou qui s'était formé dans le mur avant de le refermer.

« Nous avons donc tous constaté que le pouvoir des jumeaux décuple le pouvoir d'un sort. Mais essayons maintenant avec de vrais jumeaux. Black, faites venir vos sœurs. »

Sirius prit les petites par la main et les mena près du bureau de Flitwick. 

« Black, quels sorts savent lancer vos sœurs ? »

Sirius n'en savait rien, mais il avait un peu honte de le dire. Pour éluder la question, il répondit :

« Mais professeur, elles n'ont pas de baguettes… »

« Mais tous les enfants sorciers, avec ou sans baguette savent lancer des sorts, réfléchissez bien ! »

Sirius regarda ses sœurs, puis eut comme une illumination :

« Oui l'été dernier, je leur ai appris le sort du jet d'eau, mais il faut des baguettes d'enfant pour le lancer… »

« J'avais prévu » répondit Flitwick en sortant deux petite baguettes de sa cape et en les tendant aux jumelles. « Comment s'appelle celle qui a la robe jaune ? »

« Miranda. »

« Bien, Miranda » dit-il en se penchant vers elle « Vous allez lancer le sort du jet d'eau avec cette baguette, c'est d'accord ? »

La petite hocha la tête et dirigea sa baguette vers un endroit où il n'y avait personne et prononça l'incantation : « Acqua ! ». Un petit jet d'eau d'une hauteur de 10cm apparut sur le sol, là où elle avait pointé sa baguette.

« Maintenant » reprit Flitwick « Vous allez lancer le sort toutes les deux en même temps, 1…2…3 ! »

Soudain tout le monde fut éclaboussé et même trempé, un jet d'eau de 2m de haute venait d'apparaître au milieu de la classe. Le temps de se remettre de sa stupeur, Flitwick prononça « Finite incantatem ! » mais le sort ne s'arrêtait pas. Entre deux fous rires Sirius prononça une autre formule et le jet s'arrêta enfin. Tout le monde riait mais ils dégoulinaient comme s'ils sortaient de la douche et tous les parchemins ressemblaient à des éponges. Sirius expliqua :

« Professeur, les sorts qui se lancent avec des baguettes d'enfants ne répondent pas aux même formules pour s'arrêter ! »

Flitwick en était encore abasourdi : « Eh bien Black, je ne pensais pas que deux sorcières si jeunes, même jumelles, puissent lancer un tel sort ! Vos sœurs ont un gros potentiel ! »

Puis s'adressant à toute la classe : « Je crois que je vais vous laisser partirent pour que vous ayez le temps de vous séchez, essayez de bien tout vous rappeler pour le prochain cours. Je vais chercher Rusard pour qu'il m'aide à nettoyer. »

Tout les élèves se dirigèrent vers Gryffondor en riant.

« Ben dites-donc elles peuvent nous être plus utiles que prévu ces deux-là ! » s'exclama Sirius

« A quoi tu penses Sirius ? » demanda Remus soupçonneux

« Si on leur faisait lancer des sorts aux Serpentards ça serait fabuleux ! »

« Non, tu vas pas faire faire des choses pareilles à deux innocentes petites filles ? » dit James avant de reprendre avec un sourire malicieux « Moi je pensais plutôt à Remus et Ally… »

« On sa calme les gars, on se calme ! » s'exclama Ally

« Je suis d'accord laissez-nous tranquille » renchérit Remus

« Vous si je vous attrape ! James tiens moi ça ! » Sirius laissa son sac à James et se mit à poursuivre les jumeaux dans les couloirs, voyant ça, Peter et Lily firent de même et les jumelles qui ne voulurent pas être en reste leur coururent après. James resta dons au milieu du couloir avec tous les sacs à ramener…

« Lâcheurs ! » cria-t-il

Il entreprenait péniblement d'arriver jusqu'à Gryffondor avec les 4 sacs lorsqu'il entendit un petite voix derrière lui :

« Tu veux de l'aide James ? »

Il se retourna et vit que c'était Madison Figg.

« Ca c'est pas de refus, merci Maddy. »

« Alors ils t'ont laissés tomber ? » demanda-t-elle en riant

« Disons qu'ils se sont laissés emporter par leur fougue naturelle et m'ont délégué le rôle de porteur… Heureusement j'ai rencontré une âme charitable qui a accepté de me porter secours ! »

« Ne parle pas trop vite, cette âme charitable t'abandonnera peut-être avant que tu n'arrives à destination… On ne sait jamais. »

« Et en quel honneur ferait-elle ça ? »

« Oh tu sais on ne peut jamais prévoir les réactions des gens… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Maddy reprit :

« Tiens au fait, ma cousine m'a envoyé un livre sur les techniques du quidditch, y'a des trucs supers, j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait peut-être… »

« Et comment ! ! ! » 

Entre-temps ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi dans le dortoir des filles, je vais te le donner. »

« Attends deux minutes, je vais rendre leurs sacs aux 3 zigotos… Oh puis ils n'auront qu'à venir les chercher ici ! »

James laissa les sacs au beau milieu de la pièce et suivit Maddy dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir vide, James n'était encore jamais venu dans cette pièce et il la trouva bien mieux arrangée que celle où lui-même dormait, les filles paraissaient prendre bien plus soin du ménage et du rangement qu'eux ! Maddy alla prendre le livre sur sa table de nuit et le lui tendit :

« Wahou ! Il est super rare ce livre ! » s'exclama James en s'asseyant sur le lit de Maddy « 'Trucs et astuces du quidditch' il a été écrit par le meilleur joueur de tous les temps et à sa mort la plupart des exemplaires ont disparus sauf une petite dizaine… C'est génial ! »

« Je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir ! Je suis persuadée que Arabella ne connaissait pas la valeur de ce bouquin, sinon elle l'aurait gardé pour elle ! »

« J'ai une idée: on va aller s'entraîner à ces nouvelles techniques un soir en secret et au prochain match on épatera tout le monde! »

Maddy ne répondit pas. James la regarda et vit une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, puis sans qu'il s'y attendit, elle l'embrassa. James se leva brusquement et balbutia :

« Euh… je… devrais m'en aller, si McGonagall me voyait ici, ça chaufferait ! »

Il sortit précipitamment et tomba sur Sirius qui passait par-là

« Tiens justement Jamsie je te cherchais ! Où tu as mis mon sac ? »

« Euh, dans la salle commune, excuse-moi faut que j'aille changer de vêtements, ceux-ci sont trempés… »

« Ben qu'est-ce que t'as l'air bizarre, t'es tout pâle on dirait que t'as vu un dragon ! »

« Plus tard Sirius, pas maintenant. »

Sirius regarda James s'enfuir vers le dortoir puis haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

« Tu as vu James ? » demanda Sirius à Remus au déjeuner

« Non, mais demande à Madison elle sait toujours où il est. »

Sirius s'approcha dons de la jeune fille :

« Salut Maddy, tu vas bien? Ben dis-moi toi aussi tu tires une de ces têtes ! »

« Ouais, c'est rien, ça va passer. »

« T'aurais pas vu Jamsie par hasard ? J'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus ! »

« Non absolument pas. »

« Et ça avance entre vous ? » demanda-t-il plus doucement

Elle le regarda surprise et un peu méfiante : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ! Je sais que tu l'aimes bien James et je pense que c'est réciproque… »

« Pas si sûre que ça ! »

« Oh arrête, c'est clair ! Mais je le connais il a bien trop peur de faire le premier pas, alors c'est à toi de te débrouiller… Bon aller je te laisse, je voudrais le trouver. »

Sirius remonta au dortoir et le trouva assit sur son lit. Il s'assit à ses côtés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mon Jamsie, y'a quelque chose qui cloche ? »

« Non rien… »

« Aller pas à moi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! »

« … »

« Bon j'ai compris, faut que je devines, ah la la tu me facilites pas les choses toi ! Bon ça a un rapport avec les devoirs ? Non t'es pas le genre de gars à te mettre dans des états pareils pour des notes ! Lily ? Non c'est passé ça ! Ca concerne ta famille ? Jessie ? Non plus… Nous ? Maddy ? A ta tête je sens que j'ai tapé dans le mille ! Alors racontes-moi…. »

« Je sais pas… »

« Tu sais pas quoi ? Ah t'es pas bavard quand tu t'y mets ! Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait ? »

« Elle m'a embrassé ! »

Sirius éclata de rire : « Et c'est ça qui te mets dans des états pareils ? Bah mon Jamsie remets-toi ! ça arrive à des gens très bien ! Je t'assures ! C'était si désagréable que ça ? Non parce que dans ce cas faudrait la prévenir c'est embêtant ! »

James rougit mais Sirius avait réussi à le faire sourire.

« Bon ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a traumatisé à ce point ? »

« Mais euh… elle veut sortir avec moi ? »

« Ouh…. Mais James redescends sur terre ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

« Mais c'est que je la connais pas assez moi ! C'est trop tôt, je suis pas amoureux d'elle ! »

« Mais qui te demandes d'être amoureux au premier baiser ? Ca viendra ! Et puis t'inquiètes pas elle, elle l'est pour deux ! Arrête de réfléchir comme ça, et lance-toi, ça peut pas te faire de mal ! »

« J'en sais rien… »

« Bon c'est pas compliqué : tu la trouves sympa ? »

« Ouais, on rigole bien tout les deux. »

« Tu la trouves mignonne ? »

« Ca va. »

« Bon alors arrête de te torturer l'esprit ! Ah la la, on a pas idée d'avoir un copain aussi empoté que toi ! » s'exclama Sirius en riant

« T'as raison, je vais aller la voir. » dit James en se levant

« Ben voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! Bon viens manger. »

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle et James aperçut Maddy en train de déjeuner toute seule dans un coin.

« Je vais manger à côté d'elle Sirius. »

Sirius fit un clin d'œil à James et partit rejoindre les autres.

Le soir, lorsque James entra dans la salle commune il vit cinq paires d'yeux de poser sur lui. Il s'approcha de ses amis et s'assit à côté d'eux.

« Alors ? ? ? » demanda Ally

« Alors quoi ? » répondit James

« Ben avec Maddy ? On veut savoir ! » intervint Peter

« Tu sors avec ? » demanda Remus

James se tourna vers Sirius qui se cachait dans un coin :

« Tu leur as dit ? »

« Ben, euh… oui ! Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais tenir ma langue ? »

« Si ! ! ! ! »

« Ben c'est raté… » commenta Lily

A ce moment Maddy descendit du dortoir des filles, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. James se leva et alla à sa rencontre :

« T'inquiète pas ils sont un peu curieux, mais ils ne vont pas te manger ! »

Elle rit doucement et s'approcha d'eux un peu gênée.

« Mais enfin arrêtez de la fixer comme ça ! Ca devient gênant à la fin ! » s'exclama James « Bon ben, je vous présente ma… euh… petite amie (c'est un terme encore tout nouveau pour moi !) »

Lily fut la première à se lever, elle embrassa Maddy : « Bienvenue dans cette bande de fous ! » puis tous les autre suivirent son exemple. Maddy s'assit sur les genoux de James et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, et surtout de tout d'ailleurs. évidement ils dévièrent très vite sur leur sujet préféré : les Serpentards !

« Pfff quels idiots ceux-là, y'en a pas un pour racheter l'autre ! » s'exclama Remus

« Et c'est là que tu te trompes cher ami ! » le contredit Sirius

« Vas-y, cites m'en un ! »

« Michelle ! »

« Bon d'accord mais ça compte pas ! C'est pas vraiment une Serpentard celle-là ! D'ailleurs elle est où ? »

« Alors là mystère et boule de gomme ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait dans la soirée, mais quand ? »

« N'empêche que ça fait longtemps qu'on les a pas martyrisés les Serpentins ! » intervint James

« Je crois qu'on est en panne d'imagination, on a usé tout le stock l'année dernière… » répondit Remus

« Hey Sirius » demanda Peter « Michelle elle pourrait pas nous faire rentrer chez les Serpentard une nuit pour qu'on leur jette des sorts ? »

« Excellent idée Peter ! Mais je ne sais pas si elle va être d'accord… »

« Oh t'arriveras bien à la convaincre ! » ajouta James

« Oui t'as raison. J'ai envie de leur faire quelque chose qui les humiliera vraiment… » dit Sirius d'un air maléfique.

A ce moment, Michelle arriva :

« Salut tout le monde ! »

« Coucou Michelle, dis on a un petit service à te demander… » dit Ally

« Oui » ajouta Sirius « Dis Minouche, tu nous laisserais entrer dans ta maison demain soir pendant que tout le monde dort ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Une petite farce de rien du tout » répondit Remus

« On te laisse bien venir dans notre maison chaque soir, et manger à note table ! » ajouta James d'un air suppliant

Sirius lui prit la main et se mit à genoux devant elle en lui faisant ses yeux de chiens battus.

« Si vous voulez. »

« Ben dites-moi, la bataille a été vite gagnée ! » s'étonna Lily

« Ils m'ennuient tellement ceux de ma maison que je vous laisserais volontiers les ridiculiser ! Mais qu'allez-vous leur faire ? »

« Ca c'est une bonne question… » dit pensivement Remus

« Pourquoi ne pas les enduire de confiture et les laisser en plein milieu de la forêt interdite ? » suggéra James.

« James Mickaël Potter ! » s'écria Sirius « Vous n'êtes pas fou ? On ne pourrait jamais les traîner jusque dans la forêt interdite, c'est une idée idiote ! »

« Ben voyons je te permets pas ! »

« C'est pas grave, moi je me permets ! »

« Mickaël ? » demanda Maddy

« Oui je sais c'est pas beau, mais c'est le nom de mon père… » dit-il comme une excuse

« Mikie ! »

« Oh non m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Je vais me gêner ! »

Sirius éclata de rire : « Mikie ? c'est pas mal ça pour le foutre en boite ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? Bien joué Madison ! »

« Bon revenons à nos moutons ! » s'exclama Remus « On leur fait quoi aux serpentins ? »

« J'ai une idée ! » reprit Maddy plus sérieusement.

« Vas-y on t'écoute avec la plus grande attention ! » répondit Ally et c'était visiblement vrai

« Vous voulez les humilier plus que jamais ? »

« C'est tout à fait ça ! tu as bien pigé le concept ! » répondit Sirius

« Alors ma cousine m'a apprit à faire des filtres d'amour… pas les recettes idiotes qu'on trouve dans 'sorcières hebdo' des vrais ! demain il faut qu'on récupère tous les ingrédients. Le lendemain matin, Rogue et Avery seront amoureux et Rookwood junior et Wilkes formeront le plus beau couple qu'on ai jamais vu ! »

« Et Rosier dans tout ça ? Il ne va quand même pas s'en tirer à si bon compte ? » demanda Ally

« Pourquoi ne pas le mettre avec cette stupide Skeeter, elle a des boutons partout, une voix de canard et des lunettes à doubles foyers ! » proposa Lily

« Vous êtes formidables les filles, mais y'a un problème » intervint Remus « Comment se procurer les ingrédients ? »

« On y arrivera bien… » répondit Ally On trouveras un moyen de faire une descente dans le bureau de Rookwood senior. »

Le lendemain pendant le cours de DCFM, ils étudièrent les terabunos, des petites bêtes hargneuses qu'il fallait éviter de faire sortir de leur cage.

Michelle eut un cri de joie :

« Sirius ! Je sais comment on va aller dans le bureau de Rookwood, laisse-moi faire, je connais très bien ces bêtes-là on en a eu une invasion chez nous il y a 2ans, il suffit de leur donner une cible et elles ne les lâchent plus ! Combien y en a-t-il ? »

« 10. Tous différents. »

« Impeccable. Professeur Rookwood ? »

« Oui Keller ? »

« Pouvez vous faire passer les cages pour qu'on puisse les voir de plus près ? »

« Bien sûr, mais faites tous bien attention. »

« Sirius vit Michelle parler aux petites bêtes dans leurs cages et prononcer des incantations. Lorsqu'elle les eut tous vus, elle appela James :

« James, tu es le dernier, rapporte les tous au prof et débrouille toi pour les faire tomber. »

Obéissant, James obtempéra, il prit les deux cages où étaient entassés les 10 terabunos et au milieu du chemin, trébucha sur rien et s'étala de tout son long par terre, avec le choc, les cages s'ouvrirent et les terabunos se dirigèrent vers les élèves de serpentard et le professeur.

« mais que font-ils ? » demanda Lily

« Tu vas voir » répondit Michelle, ils vont leurs attraper les deux mains et les mordre jusqu'au sang. »

« Berk, mais c'est horrible ! » s'exclama Ally

sans qu'ils n'aient pu les empêcher tous les Serpentards et Rookwood senior furent bientôt emprisonnés par les terabunos et hurlèrent de douleur.

« Vite ! » hurla Rookwood senior « Qu'un Serpentard aille chercher l'anti-terabunos dans mon bureau ! »

Mais aucun Serpentard n'était en mesure d'y aller et Rookwood senior fut obligé de laisser James et Maddy y aller. Ils mirent ce dont ils avaient besoin dans leurs sacs et revinrent avec l'antidote.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le dortoir des garçons pour préparer la potion. Vers minuit, ils s'assurèrent que les jumelles dormaient à poings fermés et se faufilèrent dans le couloir. Arrivés devant la maison des Serpentards, Michelle s'assura que tout le monde dormait et ils rentrèrent.

« Michelle, vas te coucher on va se débrouiller, je voudrais pas que tu t'attires des ennuis. » murmura Sirius, mais rien à faire elle ne voulait rien entendre. Ils donnèrent à chacun sa dose en prononçant le nom de celui qu'ils aimeraient, puis remontèrent à Gryffondor.

En arrivant dans leur dortoir, Sirius voulut aller dire bonsoir à ses sœurs, il étouffa un cri de surprise :

« James, Remus, Peter ! elles ne sont pas là ! Le lit est vide ! »

Mais où sont-elles ? » demanda Remus

« Miranda, Mirandella ? Où êtes-vous ? » commença à appeler James.

Les 4 garçons cherchèrent un peu partout dans la pièce, et affolés filèrent dans le dortoir des filles :

« Ally ! Lily ! Maddy ! Les jumelles ont disparues ! »

« Comment ça les jumelles ont disparues ? » demanda Lily « Elles sont forcément quelque part ! »

Les 7 amis affolés partirent dans tous les sens en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne réveiller personne. Après avoir passer au peigne fin les salles de bains, tous les dortoirs, la salle commune et les couloirs, ils sortirent de Gryffondor. Sirius était bouleversé :

« Mon dieu si elles sont sorties d'ici on ne les retrouvera jamais dans ce château si grand ! »

« Mais enfin, deux petites filles ça ne se volatilise pas dans les airs ? » s'exclama Remus

« Séparons-nous ça vaudra mieux » conseilla Lily « Les filles d'un côté les garçons de l'autre, dès qu'on les a trouvé on rentre. Et faites attention à ne pas tomber sur Rusard ou son chat de malheur. »

Ils se séparèrent, Sirius n'était pas d'une très grande aide passant son temps à gémir.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû les laisser seules ce soir… C'est entièrement ma faute… C'est moi leur grand frère, je devais prendre soin d'elles et au lieu de ça je les perds. »

« Sirius arrête ! » intervint James « Allumes plutôt ta baguette ça nous sera plus utile. »

« Lumos. Mais si jamais on ne les retrouvait jamais ? si elles étaient perdues dans un coin inconnu du château ? Si elles mourraient de faim à quelques mètres de nous ? »

Si Sirius exprimait ses craintes à hautes voix, les autres n'étaient pas plus fiers. Ils essayaient de ne pas se laisser aller à la panique pour être plus efficaces dans les recherches mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins…

Soudain, James attrapa le bras de Sirius :

« Ici Sirius, elles ne sont pas loin, écoute ! »

Sirius tendit l'oreille et entendit des sanglots, il se précipita vers le coin d'où venait le bruit et aperçut Mirandella. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras :

« Lila ! Tu 'as rien ma puce ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est ta sœur ? »

La petite haussa les épaules et se blottit contre son grand frère. Les garçons cherchèrent dans les environs mais aucune trace de Miranda. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Sirius tenta de réchauffer la petite toute tremblante, ils pleuraient autant l'un que l'autre. Puis dans son jargon de bébé elle réussit à lui expliquer que sa sœur et elle avaient voulu aller aux toilettes mais s'étaient trompées de porte et s'étaient retrouvées hors de la maison, elles avaient erré un moment et lorsqu'elle s'était retournée sa sœur n'était plus là. 

A moitié rassuré, Sirius continuait à se morfondre pour Miranda, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les filles.

« Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda James

« On en a une » répondit Lily « Mais je ne peux pas te dire laquelle… »

« Très bien ! On a l'autre, mais seul Sirius est capable de les différencier. » répondit James.

Sirius se précipita sur Miranda :

« Dida chérie, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

Ils restèrent tous dans la salle commune une bonne partie de la nuit, le temps de se remettre de ces émotions, et lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Sirius coucha dans le même lit que ses sœurs, il avait eu trop peur…

Le lendemain matin ils descendirent manger avec des têtes de six pieds de longs. Sirius ne quittait plus les jumelles et s'occupait lui-même de les habiller et de les faire manger.

« James, qu'as-tu dans la main ? » demanda Remus soupçonneux lorsqu'ils furent à table

« Rien, mais écoute ce que je vais te dire : lorsque Rogue et compagnie vont entrer tu pointes ce truc sur eux. » Il lui tendit une petite boule noire.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps et virent très vite arriver Rogue et Avery, Rookwood junior et Wilkes et Rosier et Skeeter se tenant la main. James pointa sa baguette vers le mure derrière la table des professeurs et murmura une incantation. Aussitôt sur le mur apparut le 'champ de vision' de la petite boule noire. Et on pu voir très nettement Rogue embrasser Rookwood junior fougueusement et les autre faire de même. Tous les élèves riaient de bon cœur de voir ainsi ces Serpentards qui rejetaient toute différence, s'afficher clairement comme gays. En revanche, celui qui riait moins, c'était Rookwood senior. Furieux, il se dirigea vers son fils :

« Augustus ! A quoi joues-tu ? »

« Mais Père, regardez j'aime Marcus, il n'est ni moldu ni sang-de-bourbe ! »

Rookwood senior, apparemment au summum de la honte sortit de la salle.

« Et maintenant, le plus drôle… » murmura Maddy « Finite incantatem ! »

Les Serpentards parurent soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient et pour aggraver le tout, James fit repasser sur le mur la scène qui venait de se dérouler, en augmentant le son à la dernière réplique de Rookwood junior. Toute la salle était au comble de l'amusement, sauf les principaux concernés qui eux étaient vraisemblablement au comble de la haine. Ils jetaient des regards assassins autour d'eux et sortirent tout comme leur directeur quelques minutes auparavant.

La bonne humeur était revenu et les jumelles, elles aussi riaient de bon cœur. Puis une volée de plumes entra dans la salle : le courrier.

« Sirius, tu as une lettre ! » dit Remus à son ami qui ne pouvait vraiment le remarquer tout seul car ses sœurs, debout sur ses genoux, s'amusaient à le chatouiller et à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Une si belle entente faisait plaisir à voir.

« Tiens une lettre des parents ! Les filles restez tranquilles si vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle contient ! »

Pendant qu'il parcourait la lettre, son visage s'assombrissait :

« Oh non ! Ils reviennent vous chercher après-demain ! Vous allez me manquer les Loupiotes ! Juste au moment où on commençait à bien s'entendre… Enfin on se reverra cet été, c'est pas si loin… »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sirius n'avait pas entendu les cris de surprise dans la salle. James lui tendit le journal avec une sombre mine.

« Sirius, lit la une de la gazette… »

Sirius lut :

« Voldemort attaque un collège de sorcellerie du Brésil : Seu Barlando. Trois survivants. »

« Oh mon dieu mais c'est affreux ! Ca pourrait arriver ici n'importe quand ! »

Au milieu de la panique générale, Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, des mesures de sécurité seront prises dès demain, vous ne risquez rien ici, c'est le collège le mieux protégé du monde. Je veux que les cours aient lieu le plus normalement possible… »


	13. On déterre la hache de guerre

**Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créé sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Les chansons citées dans ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas plus, il s'agit de "_the water is wide_" chantée par Evan Rachel Wood dans la série "Once & again" et de "_Crazy for this girl_" par Evan et Jaron. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lululand@caramail.com**

Maraudeurs et compagnie.

**Chapitre XII : On déterre la hache de guerre.**

Malgré les propos rassurants des professeurs, préfets-en-chef et même du directeur, les élèves ne pensait qu'à ça : Voldemort avait attaqué un collège qui aurait très bien pu être Poudlard et presque personne ne s'en était sorti… A table, dans les couloirs, dans les dortoirs, un seul sujet de conversation. Personne n'osait vraiment le dire, mais tous espéraient que des mesures seraient prises, entravant un peu la liberté certes, mais rassurant les esprits. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, on disait que les survivants (un professeur et deux élèves) allaient venir à Poudlard, que toute une assemblée d'Aurors allaient venir les protéger, qu'on les renverrait plus tôt chez eux ou au contraire qu'ils devraient rester au collège tout l'été, que les examens seraient annulés… Bien malin celui qui aurait su démêler le vrai du faux.

Au sein du petit groupe des maraudeurs, les réactions étaient assez hétéroclites. Sirius essayait tant qu'il pouvait de maintenir une certaine bonne humeur auprès de ses camarades, même s'il prenait la situation au sérieux, il était persuadé que le meilleur moyen de ne pas céder à la panique était le rire. James ne demandait qu'à suivre Sirius, mais la gravité de la situation le freinait, comme son ami il se sentait malgré tout protégé à Poudlard et ne pouvait imaginer qu'il risquait quelque chose ici, mais une certaine réserve subsistait. Remus était certainement celui qui prenait les événements le plus à cœur, il avait été extrêmement choqué et redoublait de prudence, ne laissant jamais aucun de ses amis se promener seul. Peter voyait des traîtres partout et était persuadé que tout son entourage renseignait Voldemort sur son compte, selon Sirius, ça frisait la paranoïa. Lily ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour le sort des pauvres rescapés qui devaient être traumatisés et peut-être même poursuivis par Voldemort. Ally avait d'abord passé le plus clair de son temps sur ses devoirs, ce qui avait au moins l'avantage de l'empêcher de trop penser aux récents événements et lui évitait de se faire du mauvais sang, mais c'était sans compter sur Remus qui préférait bousculer un peu sa sœur plutôt que de la voir reprendre un jour trop brusquement contact avec la réalité. Michelle s'efforçait de calmer les plus bouleversés et était toujours là pour rassurer ceux qui se laissaient trop facilement envahir par la peur. Maddy ne se laissait jamais très longtemps aller au désespoir, et même si elle attendait comme les autres avec impatience la protection que Dumbledore leur avait promis, la bonne humeur qui ne la quittait jamais vraiment rendait l'ambiance moins lourde.

A table, le soir, les conversations s'enflammaient. Pendant que Sirius mangeait en vitesse son poulet de peur de se faire embarquer dans un débat sans fin et qu'il ne refroidisse, Remus exposait ses inquiétudes :

« Il faut faire vite, à ce que j'ai entendu, Voldemort ne s'arrêtera pas là, s'il veut frapper un grand coup, c'est ici qu'il débarquera… »

« Il a déjà massacré un collège entier, ça manquerait d'originalité de recommencer. » objecta Ally

« Mais enfin, Ally, ne te voiles pas la face, s'il veut faire peur à tout le monde c'est ici qu'il viendra ! C'est le collège le plus protégé au monde. Seu Barlando n'existe plus, Durmstrang est un collège de magie noire, le détruire serait idiot, il déborde de futures recrues pour les adeptes de magie noire tel que Voldemort. Quant à Beaubâtons, Voldemort peut le raser quand il veut, ce collège n'a pour ainsi dire aucune défense valable. »

A ces mots James, qui craignait pour la vie de sa cousine élève à Beaubâtons, frissonna.

« Mais Dumbledore va assurer notre protection Rem', te fais pas de bile ! » tenta de le rassurer Sirius entre deux bouchées.

Mais Remus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

« Sirius, tu parleras quand tu n'auras plus la bouche pleine ! Mais enfin, rendez-vous à l'évidence ! Nous avons tous à craindre pour nos vies et celles de nos amis. »

« Remus » intervint Lily « Calmes-toi, je suis sûre que la situation n'est pas aussi grave que tu le dis… »

« C'est bien à toi de dire ça Lily ! Je te signale que les prochaines victimes ce sera nous ! Voldemort veut « purifier » le monde sorcier, il ne veut que des sorciers au sang pur. Toi, Lily tu seras une des premières visées. Sirius, James et Peter pour l'instant vous ne risquez pas grand chose s'il cible ses attaques. Moi, en tant que… enfin vous savez bien… je ne ferai pas long feu non plus, et Ally tu risques moins que moi, mais maman est moldue… Mais qu'on soit spécialement visé ou non, on risque tous de sauter dans un attentat, Voldemort ne fait pas de détails ! »

Personne n'avait osé interrompre Remus et tous l'écoutaient bouche-bée. James fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça, Rem' ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Voldemort s'attaquera aux enfants de moldus ? »

« C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » renchérit Sirius « Personne ne sait à qui il s'attaque et pourquoi. Pourquoi toi tu le saurais mieux que tout le monde ? »

« La différence c'est que moi je ne passe pas mon temps à parler sans savoir. Je me suis renseigné, j'ai lu la _gazette du sorcier chaque matin, et aussi le __nouveau scrutateur et je vous assure qu'ils en savent bien plus que nous. Ca fait 2ans que Voldemort frappe, ils ont eu le temps de faire des recherches. Voldemort se sert principalement de la magie noire et ne tue pas totalement au hasard, il… »_

Remus fut interrompu par un grand fracas au bout de la grande salle. Une jeune femme venait d'entrer et se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs, une jeune femme inconnue. Les élèves étaient certains de ne jamais l'avoir vu à Poudlard, ils s'en seraient rappelés. Son beau visage doux contrastait avec sa démarche décidée et son pas ferme. 

Maddy murmura quelque chose que James ne put saisir, mais il remarqua à quel point ses traits, tirés par l'inquiétude des derniers jours, s'était soudainement décontractés.

« Que dis-tu, Maddy ? »

« Arabella ! C'est Arabella ! »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est ta cousine, celle qui t'as élevée ? »

« Oui. Elle est Auror, je savais qu'elle viendrait nous protéger. On ne risque plus rien avec elle ici Mikie ! »

« Mais elle est si jeune… Comment pourrait-elle assurer la protection d'une école entière ? »

« C'est bien mal la connaître. Attends de lui avoir parlé avant de la juger. Elle dégage une aura très particulière, elle a un pouvoir que tu n'imaginerais pas. En son temps, elle fut la meilleure élève de Poudlard, elle est la meilleure Auror du monde entier. Le ministère n'a pas fait les choses à moitié pour nous protéger ! »

Dumbledore se leva et fit le baisemain à Arabella Figg, puis il la fit asseoir à ses côtés et prit la parole :

« Chers élèves, vous attendiez comme nous tous une protection, la voici. Arabella Figg ici présente est un Auror très réputé. Elle restera avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et vous êtes priés de suivre tous les ordres qu'elle donnera. Vous pourrez faire appel à elle à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, en agitant votre baguette et en prononçant son nom. »

Il se rassit et le professeur McGonagall prit la suite :

« Je tiens à vous annoncer que les deux derniers matchs de quidditch de l'année sont annulés. »

Une vague de déception passa dans la salle.

« En revanche, nous avons organisé Samedi prochain une séance de natation dans le lac. Tous ceux qui veulent y participer y sont conviés. Rendez-vous est donc pris pour ceux que cela intéresse samedi à 14h dans le hall avec un maillot de bain et une serviette. »

Petit à petit les conversations reprirent :

« Vous faites comme vous voulez, mais moi j'y vais ! » annonça Sirius

« On verra » répondit Remus

« En tous cas moi je suis bien content qu'un Auror soit là ! » ajouta James

« C'est vrai ça, tout de suite on se sent plus serein » répondit Ally.

« Tout de même… » intervint Peter « elle a l'air bizarre… »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire :

« Enfin Peter, tu vas arrêter de voir des espions partout ? C'est un Auror, elle est là pour nous protéger. » dit Remus

« De toutes manières, elle viendra me voir ce soir » intervint Maddy « vous aurez l'occasion de parler avec elle. »

En effet, après le dîner, lorsque tous les élèves furent remontés dans leurs maisons, Arabella monta à Gryffondor. Elle s'approcha de Maddy avec un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras :

« Si tu savais ce que je me suis inquiétée pour toi ma puce ! Enfin, oublions et présente-moi tes amis. »

James lui tendit la main :

« Je m'appelle James Potter »

« Alors c'est toi le fameux James ! Maddy m'a tellement parlé de toi dans ses lettres que j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître. Tu est le neveu de Robert Potter, c'est bien ça ? J'admire beaucoup ton oncle, c'est un homme très respecté au ministère et il a toujours été très correct avec moi. »

« Vous devez en savoir beaucoup plus que tout le monde ici sur ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? » demanda Lily

« En effet, mais je n'ai pas le droit de dire grand chose. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » ajouta Arabella en riant

« Oh pardon, je m'appelle Lily Evans… » Lily était devenue toute rouge, mais elle continua sur sa lancée « Que vont devenir ceux qui ont survécu au drame de Seu Barlando ? »

« Eh bien, pour l'instant ils sont très choqués et restent dans leurs familles, il est probable qu'il faille leur trouver un nouvel établissement à la rentrée. »

« Moi c'est Remus. Mais ils sont protégés au moins ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, le ministère a placé des Aurors partout où il en fallait. »

« Mais nous… on risque quoi exactement ? » demanda une Ally toute tremblante

« Rien je l'espère… Mais on ne peut jamais savoir. Vous pouvez en tous cas être sûrs que je veillerai sur vous autant que je le peux. Bon il faut que je vous laisse les enfants, je dois faire un tour de Poudlard puis aller me coucher si je veux être efficace demain. Bonne nuit, et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin. Maddy, ma chambre n'est pas loin, tu continues la couloir à gauche en sortant de Gryffondor, tu tournes à droite et c'est la 3e porte. »

Elle embrassa sa cousine et sortit.

A la fin de la semaine, même les plus coriaces comme Remus étaient rassurés par Arabella. Sa simple présence avait quelque chose d'apaisant, elle se faufilait dans les couloirs sans se faire remarquer, elle parlait aux élèves d'une voix douce et presque tendre, mais son allure fière et son air de tout dominer en imposait à tout le monde, elle était déjà très respectée. 

Le vendredi soir, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Ally, Lily et Michelle étaient dans le salle commune de Gryffondor et débattaient si oui ou non il était prudent d'aller se baigner le lendemain. Finalement les arguments de Sirius étaient plus convainquant que ceux de Remus : puisqu'ils avaient annulé le quidditch et que Arabella n'avait émis aucune objection à la baignade il n'y avait pas de soucis à avoir, d'autant que plusieurs professeurs seraient là. Ils décidèrent donc d'y aller tous. 

James alla chercher Maddy dans le dortoir des filles, mais il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour la regarder. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et était occupée à mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires en chantant (pour l'écouter cliquez ici: http://www.geocities.com/lucile_lululand/AO-The_Water_Is_Wide.mp3 ). En l'espace de quelques semaines James était vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle, sa fraîcheur et sa joie de vivre lui faisait du bien. Il resta plusieurs minutes à la regarder, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés qui lui faisaient presque des anglaises aux pointes, ses yeux étaient d'un vert étincelant. James remarqua alors que les yeux verts étaient très peu courants chez les sorciers, mais il avait deux amies qui en avaient. Les yeux de Lily étaient verts aussi, mais d'un vert plus fade, plus commun. Maddy aimait s'habiller à la mode moldue et portait un jean bleu et un petit gilet vert. Elle avait un teint de lait, presque blanc mais qui lui seyait à merveille. Mais ce que James préférait, c'était sa voix, elle chantait du matin au soi et du soir au matin de sa ravissante voix claire et douce. James sortit de l'espèce de torpeur dans laquelle il était tombé au son de sa voix et entra dans la chambre, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, le prit par la taille et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, elle se retourna et sourit :

« Tu viens avec nous Maddy, on est en bas en train de discuter, mais tu nous manque »

elle rit, puis répondit :

« Attends Mikie, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes, je finis de ranger ça. »

« Bon alors je t'attends. »

Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit qu'elle ait fini puis ils descendirent avec les autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le sujet était passé aux examens qui approchaient :

« Quand même, ils auraient pu les annuler avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! » s'exclama Sirius

« Mais enfin Sirius, il ne c'est rien passé ici même ! » répondit Lily en riant

« N'empêche qu'on est très choqués et pas en état de passer nos exams ! »

« Sirius arrête de faire l'idiot… » intervint James

« Oh toi, Mikie, tu te tais ! »

James se jeta sur Sirius en riant et tenta de l'étrangler : « Ne t'avises plus jamais de me donner ce sobriquet ridicule ! »

Sirius le repoussa puis répondit en frottant son cou endolori :

« Alors quand c'est moi je manque de me faire tuer, mais quand c'est Maddy tu ne lui dis rien ! Y'a du favoritisme dans l'air… »

En entendant ça, Remus et Peter se levèrent et s'assirent sur les genoux de Sirius :

« Mais t'inquiètes pas, nous on t'aime… » dirent-ils en l'embrassant.

« Bas les pattes les gars ! Ca ira pour aujourd'hui les preuves d'amour. Je vais me coucher moi. »

Tous le suivirent car ils voulaient être en pleine forme pour le lendemain.

A 14h, le samedi, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves dans le hall. McGonagall, Arabella, Rookwood et Flitwick étaient de la partie et ils partirent tous vers le lac.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont se baigner avec nous ? » demanda Peter à Sirius

« Je ne pense pas, et je n'espère pas, je ne voudrais pas voir McGonagall en maillot de bain… »

McGonagall prit la parole :

« Les filles iront se changer derrière le bosquet de gauche et les garçons derrière les bosquet de droite, puis on se retrouve tous ici. »

Tous s'exécutèrent et revinrent prêts. Sirius s'approcha de Lily :

« C'est quoi ton maillot de bain il a l'air bizarre ! »

« C'est un maillot moldu. La seule différence avec les vôtres, c'est qu'il ne sèche pas instantanément en sortant de l'eau. »

Sirius avait l'air assez perplexe, mais ce qu'il entendit sortir de la bouche d'Ally le consterna encore plus.

« Attends Ally, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire à propos de Rogue ? »

Elle rougit : « Euh Sirius, ce sont des trucs de filles, ça ne te regarde pas… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Donc t'as bien dit qu'il était pas mal torse nu ? »

Ally ne savait plus où se mettre, Sirius criait et tout le monde l'avait entendu, elle serait volontiers rentrée sous terre. Mais Lily jeta un regard autour d'elle, si les garçons se tordaient de rire, les filles, elles, avaient l'air plutôt d'accord, alors elle dit :

« Tout à fait Sirius ! Regarde-le, ça vaut le coup d'œil je t'assure ! »

« Lily-jolie tu me le paieras ! tu verras que même si je n'ai pas autant de biscottos que lui, c'est moi le plus fort ! »

« Mais enfin Sirius, te fâches pas ! Ce n'était en rien dirigé contre toi, c'était juste une constatation… »

Mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas ainsi, Rogue était son rival de toujours, et il n'acceptait pas de le voir soudainement admiré par les filles, alors que normalement c'était lui qui prétendait au titre de Don Juan de ces dames. Aussi lorsque Rookwood annonça que le élèves allaient se mesurer deux à deux à la course de vitesse, Sirius lança le défi à Rogue qui l'accepta immédiatement. Mais lorsqu'il fallut rentre dans l'eau pour se mouiller, Sirius se sentit beaucoup moins fier : l'eau était gelée ! Bon gré, mal gré il parvint tout de même à rentrer dans l'eau puis sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de chauffage sur toute la longueur qu'il aurait à traverser, sur environ un mètre de large. Puis tous les élèves sortirent de l'eau et McGonagall annonça :

« Les premiers à passer seront Severus Rogue et Sirius Black. Surtout ne dépassez pas la ligne du fond, sinon vous risquez d'être emporté par le calamar géant. Attention, prêts, feu, partez ! »

Les deux concurrents plongèrent et Sirius bénit son père de lui avoir apprit à nager le crawl quand il était petit, cependant il n'arrivait pas à dépasser Rogue. Ils atteignirent la ligne à ne pas dépasser en même temps et repartirent dans l'autre sens. Très vite, Sirius montra qu'il avait plus d'endurance et dépassa Rogue de deux bons mètres. Mais Rogue ne voulait apparemment pas se résigner à perdre et continuait d'essayer de le dépasser sans succès. Quelques mètres à peine avant l'arrivée, Sirius vit Rogue comme poussé par un moteur le dépasser et arriver avant lui, un instant il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, puis il réalisa que Rogue avait triché et avait utilisé un sort d'accélération. Il se dit, que celui qui avait arbitré la course lui donnerait la victoire car la tricherie était évidente, mais lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau il vit que Rookwood senior avait arbitré : aucune chance qu'il n'admette la tricherie de son élève ! Rogue se fit acclamer par tous les élèves, et Sirius était furieux, Ally vint le voir :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sir', on a tous vu que tu étais le vrai gagnant ! »

« Peut-être mais cet idiot a triché et personne ne veut l'admettre… »

« Aller calmes-toi » intervint James « Et viens dans un coin du lac on va faire un water-polo. »

Nos 8 amis se divisèrent en deux équipes et firent une partie endiablée, mais soudain, on entendit un cri plus loin et tout le monde se retourna : un élève de première année était en train de se faire emporter par le courant du côté du calamar géant. Les professeurs, occupés à arbitrer la course ne l'entendaient pas et les maraudeurs étaient les plus près, alors James s'élança, suivi de près par Sirius. James, qui était très bon nageur, attrapa le gamin et essaya de remonter à contre-courant, il avait l'impression que se forces allaient s'épuiser mais il ne lâchait pas l'enfant. Le courant devenait moins fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du calamar, mais il était encore très puissant et James avait peur de ne pas pouvoir les ramener à terre. Puis soudain il sentit un bras le happer et le tirer hors du courant, à trois ils arrivèrent à sortir de la zone dangereuse, et seulement à ce moment, James se retourna et vit que c'était Sirius qui était venu à leur secours. Ils arrivèrent épuisés sur la rive. Le petit se fit rabrouer par les professeurs de s'être aventurés si loin, et Sirius et James allèrent se reposer sur l'herbe. Au moment de partir, McGonagall fit apparaître des douches car l'eau du lac était très sale, et ils se rincèrent. Finalement, même s'il n'avait pas battu Rogue, Sirius avait eu son heure de gloire.

Sur le chemin du retour, James se trouva à côté de Arabella.

« Alors James tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Oui, Mlle Figg. »

« Oh non, ne m'appelles pas comme ça je me sens vieille tout d'un coup ! Appelles-moi Arabella comme Maddy. »

James sourit : « D'accord Arabella. »

« Parle-moi de toi un peu, je suis curieuse de connaître le petit ami de Maddy ! Il paraît que tu aimes le quidditch ? »

« J'adore ça ! Je suis poursuiveur. »

« Comme le père de Maddy… »

« Ah bon ? Elle ne me l'a jamais dit ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est étonnant, il était joueur dans l'équipe nationale, elle en est très fière ! »

« En fait elle ne m'a presque jamais parlé de ses parents, et à peine de vous… »

« Elle n'a jamais connu sa mère, Maddy est en quelque sorte une miraculée. Sa mère a eu un grave accident lors de son 7e mois de grossesse, elle en est morte, mais les médecins ont réussi à sauver le bébé, c'était la première fois qu'ils sauvaient un bébé si petit. Elle a vécu avec son père ensuite, il était fou d'elle. Quand il avait des matchs, elle restait dans les tribunes et il venait la chercher sur son balai. Elle était toujours avec lui et les journaux l'appelaient « Daddy's girl » ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais il est tombé très malade alors qu'elle avait à peine 5ans, et elle l'a vu perdre presque toutes ses facultés avant de mourir, ce fut une période horrible pour elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'en parle jamais. J'étais encore très jeune à l'époque, mais c'est moi qui ai pris soin d'elle, elle est tout pour moi et je crois qu'elle me considère comme sa mère. J'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas savoir l'élever, j'avais juste 19ans tu comprends… On me voit comme un Auror puissant, qui n'a peur de rien, mais à la vérité, devant elle je fond, elle est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, et quand elle n'est pas avec moi, je tremble pour elle. Je t'ai bien observé depuis mon arrivée, et je sais que tu es un garçon bien. Je suis contente que tu sois là pour prendre soin d'elle. »

James était un peu gêné que Arabella, qu'il connaissait à peine après tout, lui ouvre ainsi son cœur, mais il était fier de la confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui, aussi il répondit :

« Je serai toujours là pour elle, ne vous en faites pas, elle est en sécurité avec nous. »

En rentrant au château, James le trouva bien silencieux. Puis en rentrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les maraudeurs virent un élève de quatrième année en pleurs, une dizaine d'élèves l'entouraient, des amis à lui sûrement, et un silence de mort régnait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » chuchota Sirius

« Attendez-moi là je reviens » murmura Lily.

Elle avait reconnu Ethan Bones, un ami de Mondingus. Elle s'approcha de Mondingus et lui demanda ce qu'il était arrivé à Ethan, il l'entraîna un peu plus loin et lui expliqua :

« Il vient de recevoir un hibou de sa voisine : Voldemort a tué toute sa famille… Ses parents, son petit frère Yannick et sa petite sœur Susie. »

« Mon dieu, mais c'est affreux ! »

« Oui… Excuse-moi ma puce, il faut que je te laisse, je vais retourner avec lui. On se voit demain ? »

« Bien sûr, à demain. »

Lily raconta à ses amis ce que Mondingus venait de lui dire. Peu à peu, toute l'école prenait conscience que personne n'était jamais à l'abri d'un drame, surtout en cette période tourmentée. Ce meurtre fit bien plus d'effet aux élèves que le massacre d'une école entière à des milliers de kilomètres, car il touchait un de leurs camarades. Au dîner, Dumbledore prit une fois encore la parole :

« Vous savez tous pour la famille d'Ethan Bones. Je vous demande d'avoir ce soir une pensée particulière pour lui, il n'a ni oncles, ni tantes, ni grands-parents et on vient de lui ôter ses parents, son frère et sa sœur. Il est désormais seul au monde. Ethan n'est pas venu dîner ce soir, vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi. Il partira demain matin car il a beaucoup de choses à régler concernant son avenir. Je vous demanderai d'être particulièrement gentils avec lui jusque là et plus tard lorsqu'il reviendra. Je sais qu'ici, beaucoup d'entre vous seront un jour tentés de servir le mal, et en espérant empêcher cela, je vous demande aujourd'hui de vous unir dans la douleur. L'un des vôtres a perdu sa famille ? Protégez-le et faites en sorte qu'il trouve en vous une nouvelle famille. En ces temps difficiles, ne soyez pas ennemis, soyez amis. »

Mais si tous avaient acquiescé à la fin du discours du directeur, tous pensaient aussi que c'était de l'utopie totale que d'imaginer un armistice entre certains Serpentards et certains Gryffondor… 

La semaine des examens arriva, et si les maraudeurs avaient toujours eu de très bonnes notes sans beaucoup travailler, cette année, ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied car ils semblaient avoir soudain réalisé que le ministère aurait bientôt besoin de sorciers compétents et qu'il ne fallait plus plaisanter avec ça. Comme à l'accoutumée, James et Sirius obtinrent ex æquo les meilleures notes.

Le dernier samedi, les élèves se réunirent tous pour une dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard. Les maraudeurs firent d'abord une provision de bonbons, farces et attrapes pour les vacances puis allèrent s'asseoir au trois balais devant une bièraubeurre. Sirius parlait de ce qu'il voudrait être en sortant de Poudlard :

« Je veux être un Auror, comme ta cousine, Maddy. Le ministère n'en manquera jamais et je veux être en première ligne pour combattre Voldemort et ses compagnons. »

« Espérons que Voldemort sera vaincu depuis longtemps ! » commenta Ally

« Remus, tu n'as rien à dire sur le sujet pour une fois ? » demanda un James moqueur

Remus regardait ailleurs et marmonna un :

« Ce qu'elles peuvent m'énerver ces deux-là ! »

« De qui parles-tu ? » demanda Lily

« Kassy et July, là-bas, elles n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder en gloussant ! »

Kassy et July étaient deux élèves de Gryffondor de 3e année, elles étaient toujours toutes les deux, et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à espionner les maraudeurs.

« Je crois que Kassy a un faible pour toi Rem' » dit Ally en riant

« Parles pas de malheur ! »

Soudain, on entendit des cris stridents, et presque aussitôt une voix résonna dans tout le village :

« Que tous les élèves de Poudlard rentrent le plus vite possible au château, et n'en ressortent plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Interloqués, les maraudeurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent avec une flopée d'autres élèves vers Poudlard. A peine arrivés, des professeurs affolés les emmenèrent dans la grande salle. Personne ne leur disaient rien, et ils attendirent plusieurs minutes qui leur semblèrent des heures dans un silence pesant, personne n'osait parler. Puis Arabella entra avec deux élèves en larmes : Melanie Parker et Mattew Booth. Un nom commençait à circuler sur toutes les lèvres: Noémie Wittey… Elle était la meilleure amie de Mattew et Melanie.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra et demanda à Arabella :

« Toutes les issues sont bouclées ? »

Arabella hocha la tête et il se tourna vers McGonagall :

« Professeur, allez appeler les parents. »

Puis enfin il s'adressa aux élèves :

« Mes enfants… Une tragédie vient de se produire. Votre camarade Noémie Wittey est morte… »

On entendit dans la salle des hurlements de stupeur et les sanglots de Melanie et Mattew redoubler de violence.

« Pourquoi Lord Voldemort s'en est-il prit à votre camarade ? Je n'en sais rien. A la veille des vacances, n'oubliez pas de toujours rester sur vos gardes, faites très attention à vous… Comme quoi on pense que ces choses n'arrivent qu'aux autres mais c'est faux. Je ne vous retiendrez pas longtemps, vous allez monter dans vos maisons et suivre les consignes de sécurité, ce soir 3 Aurors seront au château et encadreront demain votre départ par le Poudlard express. N'oubliez pas Noémie. »

Qu'ils connaissent ou non Noémie, tous les élèves étaient bouleversés, ils montèrent en silence dans leurs maisons. James soutenait Maddy, Ally pleurait dans les bras de son frère, Lily s'était réfugiée auprès de Mondingus et Michelle avait obtenu de McGonagall la permission de rester chez les Gryffondor pour la nuit. Ils restèrent très longtemps ensemble dans la salle commune, personne ne pouvait dormir après les événements de la soirée, mais surtout, ils avaient pris conscience que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe qui. Devraient-ils à partir de maintenant craindre sans cesse pour la vie de ceux qu'ils aimaient ?

Peu à peu les élèves montèrent dans leurs dortoirs, seuls Sirius, Michelle, James et Maddy restèrent. Les deux filles avaient fini par s'endormir.

James regardait Maddy, elle dormait la tête sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa la joue et réalisa à quel point il avait de la chance de l'avoir. S'il devait la perdre il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le surmonter…

cliquez ici pour écouter la chanson : http://us.share.geocities.com/lucile_lululand/crazyforthisgirl.mp3 

_She rolls the window down   
And she   
Talks over the sound   
Of the cars that pass us by   
And I don't know why   
But she's changed my mind   
Would you look at her   
She looks at me   
She's got me thinking about her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel   
And as she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl___

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Sirius lui aussi tait en train de réaliser à quel point il tenait à Michelle. Elle était toujours là pour lui quand ça n'allait pas fort. D'où elle tenait ce pouvoir de rassurer les gens ? C'était un mystère, mais lui non plus ne savait pas comment il ferait sans elle.

_She was the one to hold me   
The night   
The sky fell down   
And what was I thinking when   
The world didn't end   
Why didn't I know what I know now_

_Would you look at her   
She looks at me   
She's got me thinking about her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel   
And as she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl___

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Maintenant que chaque jour était un risque de perdre quelqu'un de cher, il fallait s'accrocher aux choses qui étaient vraiment importantes, et il fallait que les gens sachent qu'on les aime.

_Right now   
Face to face   
All my fears   
Pushed aside   
And right now   
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life   
With you___


	14. Des vacances mouvementées

**Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créés sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Je précise aussi que, étant une grande fan de la série « Once & Again » toute ressemblance avec des personnages de cette série (plus ou moins évidentes) n'est pas forcément fortuite. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lululand@caramail.com**

Maraudeurs et compagnie.

**Chapitre XII : Des vacances mouvementées.**

****

Le dimanche soir, à l'arrivée du Poudlard express, la gare de King's cross était plus silencieuse que jamais. Les élèves qui descendaient du train étaient encore sous le choc, et les familles qui les attendaient étaient très inquiètes.

Comme à chaques vacances les adieux entre les amis étaient assez pénibles. Les maraudeurs se serrèrent dans les bras en promettant de se revoir rapidement, et se dirigèrent vers leurs familles. James fut un instant étonné de ne pas voir ses parents, puis il pensa qu'ils devaient être très occupés avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, et qu'ils avaient sûrement chargé les parents de Sirius de le ramener. Sirius et James allèrent donc embrasser les parents Black et leurs filles qui les attendaient au bout du quai.

« Vous avez dit au revoir à vos amis les garçons ? » demanda Amélia

« Oui maman, on peut y aller » répondit Sirius en embrassant ses sœurs. 

Pendant que Jack Black chargeait les bagages des deux garçons dans le coffre de la voiture familiale, James demanda :

« Où sont mes parents ? Au ministère ? Ils vous ont demandé de me ramener ? »

Amélia s'approcha de James :

« Mon chéri, tu vas devoir rester quelques jours avec nous… il est arrivé quelque chose… »

Aussitôt James s'affola :

« Mes parents ? Ils ne sont pas… »

« Non, non, chéri, tes parents vont bien, ce n'est pas eux… »

« Mais alors… dites-moi, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton oncle et ta tante. »

Jack continua pendant qu'Amélia prenait James dans ses bras.

« Voldemort en voulait à Robert, James tu le sais… Hier soir on ne sait comment, il l'a retrouvé. Il est arrivé chez eux, et il a tué Bob et Alice… »

« Et Jess ? » demanda faiblement James

« Elle s'en est sortie. Personne ne sait encore comment, mais elle a réussi à se cacher et Voldemort ne l'a pas trouvée. C'est elle qui a alerté le ministère cette nuit. Tes parents sont partis sur les lieux, ils reviendront d'ici deux ou trois jours. Pendant ce temps tu vas rester chez nous, tu veux bien ? » 

James hocha la tête et se laissa aller à pleurer contre la poitrine d'Amélia. Pendant tout le trajet il resta comme hébété, il ne voyait pas Sirius qui le regardait inquiet, il ne pensait qu'à ça : Bob et Alice étaient morts, mais Jessie avait survécu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir Black, James demanda à aller se coucher directement. Sirius l'aida à monter ses affaires dans sa chambre :

« Tiens, Jamsie, prends mon lit, je dormirai par terre. »

James ne dit rien et se coucha directement. Sirius redescendit avec ses parents et ses sœurs.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour Jessie ? » demanda-t-il

« Je suppose que Michaël et Ingrid vont l'adopter. Elle viendra sûrement à Poudlard avec vous l'année prochaine. »

« C'est horrible, tous ces meurtres… Pourquoi Voldemort fait-il ça ? »

« Si seulement nous le savions mon ange… »

« Et pourquoi personne ne l'arrête ? »

« Il se cache Sirius… Et quand par miracle quelqu'un trouve sa cachette, il est tellement puissant qu'il balaie tout le monde sur son passage. Si tu savais combien d'Aurors sont morts… Le ministère a perdu plus de la moitié de son effectif. »

« Alors il va continuer à tuer tout le monde indéfiniment ? Chaque jour de notre vie on devra craindre la mort de ceux qu'on aime ? »

Amélia prit son fils dans ses bras :

« J'espère que non Sirius. Mais tout le monde doit être très prudent. Promets-moi de faire bien attention à toi, et de bien travailler. Tu es un petit sorcier intelligent, le ministère aura besoin de toi et de tes amis. »

« Je te le promet maman. »

Il resta ainsi enlacé avec sa mère pendant de longues minutes, puis il se leva :

« Les jumelles tombent de sommeil, je vais les coucher. »

Il prit les petites dans ses bras, les monta dans leur chambre, leur mit leurs pyjamas et les borda.

« Pourquoi James est triste ? » demanda l'une des petites dans son jargon de bébé que seuls Sirius et ses parents étaient en mesure de comprendre.

« Il est triste parce que son oncle et sa tante qu'il aimait beaucoup sont montés au ciel… »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Ca veut dire qu'il ne les reverra plus… »

« Plus jamais ? »

« Non, plus jamais. »

« Et toi et papa et maman, vous allez pas monter là-haut aussi ? »

« Non mes poussinettes, on restera avec vous aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. »

« Et James, il va être triste longtemps ? »

« C'est possible. Alors il faudra que vous soyez très gentilles avec lui. Il faudra lui faire plein de câlins. »

« Et plein de bisous aussi ? »

« Oui plein de bisous aussi, vous avez tout compris. Aller bonne nuit les loupiotes. »

Sirius embrassa les jumelles et rentra dans sa chambre.

Il fit apparaître un matelas par terre, mais avant de se coucher il regarda James longtemps. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, c'était son meilleur ami, il aurait voulu pouvoir partager une partie de sa douleur, pour qu'elle soit moins lourde à porter, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il se sentait impuissant face au chagrin de son ami et il détestait ça. Soudain James ouvrit les yeux et lui dit :

« Reste pas planté comme ça à me regarder, couches-toi ou viens bavarder, mais reste pas là tu vas attraper des crampes. »

Sirius alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Tu dormais pas ? »

« Non. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Ce sont toujours les mêmes images qui passent dans ma tête : Bob qui m'apprenait à jouer au quidditch, Alice qui jouait avec moi et Jessie, puis tous les trois quand ils sont partis il y a un an de ça en me promettant de revenir bientôt. Et maintenant Jessie est orpheline, et je ne suis même pas avec elle pour sécher ses larmes… »

« Dans quelques jours ils seront là James… »

« Je sais bien, mais en attendant… »

« En attendant il faut essayer de dormir. »

James passa les trois jours les plus longs de sa vie. Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour lui, mais lui ne voulait qu'une chose : ses parents et sa cousine. Même les réveils en fanfare et les chatouilles des jumelles ne lui rendaient pas sa bonne humeur. Enfin le matin du troisième jour, Amélia vint les réveiller :

« James, ton père vient d'envoyer un hibou, il sera là avec ta mère et Jessie pour midi. »

James s'habilla en vitesse et rentra chez lui. Il commença par défaire sa valise, puis il prépara la chambre à côté de la sienne pour sa cousine. Enfin, peu avant midi, alors qu'il finissait de préparer le déjeuner, il entendit du bruit dans le jardin. Il sortit sur le perron et aperçut sa cousine. Jessie n'avait pas changée, à peine un peu grandie, toujours aussi frêle et pâle (peut-être un peu plus que d'habitude, mais les circonstances l'expliquaient aisément). Ses cheveux blonds soyeux lui arrivaient à peine aux épaules, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond le fixaient. Il fit quelques pas vers elle et la prit dans ses bras où elle se laissa aller à sangloter. Il remarqua alors la tristesse peinte sur son visage, elle avait un vague petit sourire triste, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et elle semblait moitié malade. C'est alors que par dessus l'épaule de la fillette, il aperçut ses parents. Ils les regardaient, manifestement soulagés de voir les deux enfants réunis.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et se mirent à table. James se força à sourire et à manger devant Jessie, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller devant elle, il devait être fort, elle avait besoin de lui. Jessie ne dit rien de tout le repas n'avala que quelques rares bouchées.

Sitôt la table débarrassée, les deux enfants montèrent dans la chambre de James.

« Je t'ai arrangé la chambre voisine si tu veux… »

« C'est gentil, merci. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas… C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas vraiment à me dire qu'ils sont morts, surtout depuis que je suis entrée dans cette maison. Et pourtant je les ai vus… Oh mon dieu c'était vraiment horrible ! »

James s'assit sur le lit à côté de Jessie et lui passa un bras autour des épaules :

« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment est-il possible que tu t'en sois sortie sans un égratignure ? »

« J'étais rentrée du collège depuis deux jours, on était en train de dîner quand soudain il y a eu un grand bruit dans l'entrée… Papa a fermé toutes les portes qui allaient de l'entrée à la cuisine avec sa baguette. Ce sont des portes magiques infranchissables. Maman a hurlé : « Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas possible… » papa l'a regardé et il a dit « Ces portes ne l'arrêteront pas longtemps… » il avait une lueur étrange dans le regard, je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça d'un seul coup affolé et décidé, il m'a prit fermement par les épaules : « Ce n'est pas toi qu'il veut ma puce. Vas vite, pars par le jardin et vas te cacher, trouve un abri et n'en sors pas avant que moi ou maman ne venions te chercher. ». Maman pleurait elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a embrassée mais papa m'a arraché à ses bras « Vite, on a pas le temps » il m'a presque jetée dehors , il a juste eu le temps de vérifier que j'avais ma baguette et de me donner ceci… »

Jessie pleurait en racontant son histoire et elle montra à James une chaîne en or avec un pendentif représentant une croix entourée d'un cercle. James le reconnut, il appartenait à l'oncle Bob.

« C'est un pendentif qui est sensé me protéger. J'étais à peine dans le jardin que Vo… enfin tu-sais-qui entrait dans la cuisine. Je suis restée un instant tétanisée, mais à travers la porte fenêtre j'ai vu le regard de papa qui m'ordonnait de déguerpir au plus vite. Alors j'ai courut, je suis rentrée par la porte du garage et j'ai grimpé les escaliers, j'ai entendu des cris mais j'ai continué ma route. Sur le palier il y avait ce grand coffre. Tu sais celui qui a un double fond et dans lequel on se cachait tout le temps quand on était petits… Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y suis restée, tout ce que je sais c'est que longtemps après que tout bruit aie cessé j'ai attendu que papa ou maman vienne me chercher. Mais j'avais faim et soif, alors je suis sortie. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il faisait noir, je n'osais pas allumer les lumières, alors je suis descendue à tâtons. Plusieurs fois j'ai trébuché sur des meubles renversés. Puis je suis arrivée dans la cuisine, j'ai glissée sur une flaque d'eau, et en tombant j'ai sentant quelque chose par terre, ou plutôt… quelqu'un… J'ai allumé la lumière et j'ai vu… j'ai vu… »

La voix de Jessie se brisa dans les larmes, les hoquets qui la secouaient l'empêchaient de finir. James la serra contre lui :

« Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer Jess… »

« Si, il faut que je le dise. J'ai vu papa et maman étendus sur le sol… et ce que j'avais pris pour une flaque d'eau était en réalité une marre de sang… je me suis jetée sur eux, et j'ai pleuré et hurlé pendant très longtemps. Puis je me suis rappelée que papa m'avait dit que si un jour un malheur arrivait je devais contacter immédiatement le ministère. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Quand le ministre, oncle Michaël et tante Ingrid sont arrivés, j'étais toujours étendue dans la cuisine entre mes parents. ils avaient peur que je ne sois blessée, j'avais du sang partout, mais ce n'était pas le mien… Et voilà, depuis je n'avais pas pu ouvrir la bouche, tu es le premier à entendre cette histoire… »

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés tous les deux, puis Ingrid monta.

« Jessie chérie, viens voir ta chambre. On va défaire tes affaires et t'installer. » elle passa une main sur la joue de la fillette pour essuyer ses larmes « je ne veux plus que tu penses à tout ça mon ange. Une nouvelle vie commence et tu dois oublier les horreurs de ces derniers jours. Ca ne va pas être facile, loin de là, mais nous serons tous là pour t'aider, et James le 1er. »

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à installer la nouvelle chambre, et quand vint le soir, James resta avec Jessie pendant qu'elle s'endormait, elle lui prit la main :

« Ne me laisse pas James, je ne veux pas dormir toute seule… »

Alors il dormit à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, les Potter décidèrent de prendre des vacances et de quitter la ville. Ils s'installèrent donc dans leur maison de vacances : un joli château en campagne, Potterland. Là-bas, en pleine campagne, les deux enfants retrouvèrent vite leur bonne humeur et les moments de cafards se firent de plus en plus rares. Depuis des générations, les enfants de la famille avaient couru, rit, crié, chanté dans cette propriété, et James et Jessie passaient comme eux leurs journées à grimper aux arbres ou explorer les bois.

Un matin au petit déjeuner, Michaël émit l'idée de devoir retourner en ville, mais James protesta énergiquement :

« Oh non, papa ! Ca fait à peine deux semaines qu'on est là ! »

« Oui, mais le ministère va avoir besoin de moi. Voldemort s'en est récemment prit aux Aurors qui contrecarraient ses plans. Pas plus tard que cette nuit, il a détruit les maisons de certains. »

« Tu as des noms papa ? »

« Mais tu ne connais aucun Auror, à quoi servirait que je te dises les noms des victimes ? »

« Si justement ! Arabella Figg, elle habite près de chez nous, elle n'a rien ? Et sa cousine non plus ? »

« Tu connais Arabella ? »

« Papa ! Dis-moi ! »

Michaël parut soudain gêné.

« Attends chéri, je vais vérifier… »

Il revint avec la gazette du sorcier :

« En effet, Voldemort a attaqué la maison des Figg, mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle était vide. Les deux habitantes sont saines et sauves, mais elles n'ont plus de toit où dormir. »

James se tourna vers sa mère avec un regard suppliant :

« Maman, je t'en prie, il y a de la place ici ! On peut héberger Arabella et Maddy le temps qu'elles retrouvent une maison ? »

Jessie leva le nez de son bol de céréales et l'interrompit :

« Maddy ? C'est pas elle ta petite amie ? »

« T'as une petite amie James, et tu m'avais caché ça ? » s'étonna sa mère.

James fusilla sa cousine du regard, elle éclata de rire :

« Oups, j'ai fait une gaffe ! »

« Eh bien, raison de plus, James » reprit sa mère « Je ne veux pas que tu habites dans la même maison que ta petite amie pendant un mois (car c'est bien le temps que ça prendra !) » 

« Mais enfin, maman, on ne va rien faire de mal ! »

« Il a raison Ingrid » intervint son père « Ils ont à peine 14ans ! Et puis Arabella est une chic fille, la petite Maddy, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? On la voyait partout dans les journaux, comment on l'appelait déjà ? Ah oui _Daddy's girl. Nous n'allons pas refuser ce service à Arabella ? D'autant que les enfants seront ravis. »_

Ingrid fut bien obligée de céder à son fils et à son mari, et l'après-midi même, les cousines Figg débarquaient à Potterland. On installa Maddy dans une chambre en face de celle de James et à côté de celle de Jessie.

Lorsque James s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il vit que les deux filles étaient déjà levées, et quand il descendit dans la cuisine, seule Arabella prenait son petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour James, bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci. Tu as vu Maddy et Jessie ? »

« Je les ai croisées en me levant, elles sont sorties dans le parc il y a environ une heure. Viens manger, tu les rejoindras après. »

« Tu sais pourquoi Voldemort en voulait à oncle Bob et tante Alice toi ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, c'est une vieille histoire je crois…Ton oncle et ton père étaient les seuls au courant il me semble. Ne te tracasses pas trop avec ça… »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas trouvé Jessie… D'après ce que j'ai entendu ce n'est pas un simple double fond qui l'a leurré, il aurait dû sentir sa présence, non. »

« En effet… Mais je crois qu'un enchaînement de circonstances a joué en sa faveur. Il est manifeste qu'il a ouvert le coffre, et cherché ta cousine. Je pense que la raison pour laquelle il ne l'a pas sentie, c'est qu'elle portait un collier de protection. »

« Le pendentif d'oncle Bob ? Mais je croyais que c'était plus une amulette qu'autre chose ! »

« Oui, le collier seul ne l'aurait pas sauvée, si elle n'avait été cachée. Et de plus Voldemort la cherchait sans la chercher réellement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« La sortie des élèves de Beaubâtons a été avancée de deux jours, or Voldemort ne le savait pas. Il a cherché Jessie, pour la forme disons, mais il la croyait encore au collège, c'est ce qui l'a sauvée. Sinon le pendentif n'aurait pas suffit à la protéger. »

« Ah… »

« Vide ton esprit de toutes ces questions, Jessie a besoin que nous pensions tous à autre chose, déjà elle va un peu mieux. »

James finit de boire son lait, et sortit à la recherche des deux filles, il les trouva perchées dans un arbre.

« Alors les filles, on se prend pour des singes ? »

Il grimpa les rejoindre et leur trouva un air de conspiratrices qui ne lui plut pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous ne parlez pas de moi j'espère ? »

« Si tu crois que tu es le centre du monde Mikie… » fit Maddy

« Le centre du monde peut-être pas, mais en tous cas le centre de vos mondes… »

« Non mais ça va oui ! Pour qui tu te prends ? T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent non ? » se moquèrent les deux filles.

Tous 3 éclatèrent de rire puis James revint à une discussion plus sérieuse :

« Bon alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« On avait pensé passer la journée dehors, et aller se baigner dans le ruisseau… » commença Jessie

« Et on pourrait se préparer un pique-nique, ça serait sympa. » continua Maddy

« A vos ordres mesdemoiselles… »

Ils passèrent donc la journée dans le parc, à se faire une cabane dans les arbres et à se rafraîchir dans le ruisseau. Ils rentrèrent le soir bien fatigués.

« Les enfants, vous êtes tous sales ! Allez au moins vous changer avant de dîner ! » protesta Ingrid Potter. 

Ils la prirent très au sérieux, et redescendirent tous propres dans leurs plus beaux habits. Après avoir copieusement dîné, ils se retirèrent dans la salon pour boire une tisane.

« Vous n'avez pas appris une chanson à l'école que vous pourriez nous chanter ? » demanda Michaël Potter

« Enfin papa, on est plus des bébés… Ce n'est pas des chansons qu'on apprend à Poudlard ! »

« C'est bien dommage » murmura Maddy

« Tu aimes chanter ? » demanda Ingrid qui l'avait entendue

« Elle ? » intervint Arabella « Elle chante tout le temps ! Heureusement qu'elle chante juste d'ailleurs ! »

« Jessie » demanda Ingrid « Il me semble que tu joues très bien du piano. Pourquoi ne nous jouerais-tu pas quelque chose ? Madison pourrait t'accompagner au chant… »

Les deux filles s'exécutèrent à la plus grande joie des 4 auditeurs puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, James ne songea pas un instant que le jour qui commençait était un jour spécial, ce fut seulement lorsque sa montre lui souhaita bon anniversaire qu'il se rappela la date. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours, cela lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Il descendit donc tout joyeux dans la cuisine. Mais à son grand étonnement ni sa mère, ni son père, ni sa cousine ne pensèrent à son anniversaire. Qu'Arabella et Maddy ne le lui souhaite pas : d'accord, il ne leur avait pas dit la date de son anniversaire, mais venant de sa famille… Il se dit alors que comme lui, ils avaient eu autre chose à penser et qu'il se rendraient compte de leur oubli dans la matinée. Mais la matinée passa, le déjeuner passa et rien ! Ce coup-ci franchement de mauvaise humeur, James partit tout seul à travers champs et s'allongea dans l'herbe. En arrachant un à un les pétales d'une marguerite, il maudit ses parents. Passe encore que Jessie l'oublia, elle avait bien d'autres soucis en ce moment. Mais malgré tout il se rappela que, mis à part l'année précédente car elle était en France, c'était toujours elle qui venait le réveiller avec un bisou retentissant pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Mais ses parents pourraient tout de même faire l'effort de ne pas oublier l'anniversaire de leur fils unique !

Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Maddy arriver et s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, tu vois… »

« Tu fais la tête j'ai l'impression. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il sentit quelque chose se projeter sur lui et le rouler dans l'herbe. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il réfléchit qu'il n'avait pas de chien, ou du moins pas suffisamment gros pour l'emmener si loin. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que… Sirius ! Fou de joie, il embrassa presque son ami :

« Mais enfin, que fais-tu là ? »

« On allait quand même pas rater ton anniversaire, tu nous prend pour des débutants ? »

« Comment ça nous ? »

Puis il tourna la tête et vit… Lily, Peter, Remus et Ally qui le regardaient en riant.

« Ah, les copains si vous saviez ce que je suis content de vous voir ! »

Il vit alors ses parents et Jessie arriver en riant eux aussi.

« Alors James, content de ta surprise ? »

« ? ? ? »

Jessie sauta sur son cousin :

« Alors tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait oublier le jour de ton anniversaire ? je te croyais plus perspicace sergent Jamsie ! »   

« Et vous restez combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine » répondit Ally

« Alors c'est ça que vous complotiez derrière mon dos ? » demanda James ne se tournant vers Jessie et Maddy

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Maddy répondit :

« Ah non, ça c'est autre chose ! »

« Viens goûter James, ton gâteau t'attend sur la table de la salle à manger » intervint sa mère.

Ils rentrèrent et James coupa le gâteau, tous les amis lui offrirent leurs cadeaux puis Maddy dit :

« Mikie, la surprise que jessie et moi t'avons préparée t'attend dans ta chambre ! »

Il monta intrigué et découvrit sur son lit une petite boule de poils couleur crème toute douce

« Un Puffskein ! Merci les filles c'est une idée géniale ! »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Lily

« C'est vrai, j'oublie toujours que tu viens d'une famille de moldus… » répondit James « C'est un petit animal très câlin et très doux »

« Mais… si c'est un animal… où est sa tête ? »

James sourit : « C'est vraiment une boule de poils, mais en fouillant un peu entre les poils on aperçoit des yeux et une bouche. D'ailleurs on peut s'en servir comme ballon c'est assez pratique comme bête et très résistant. »

« Oh non, le pauvre ! Tu ne vas pas le brutaliser ! » s'indigna Maddy

James eut un sourire indulgent et l'embrassa :

« Mais non ma puce, je vais garder ton cadeau en bon état… Merci ! »

Jessie lui sauta lors sur le dos :

« Eh oh, oublies pas que c'est mon cadeau aussi ! »

« Pas de danger, merci p'tite sauterelle ! »

Le lendemain, pendant qu'Ingrid avait emmené sa nièce faire des courses, les maraudeurs se réunirent :

« Il faudrait commencer ce projet d'animagi… » proposa Sirius

« C'est vrai que c'est le moment idéal… » approuva James

« Mais je veux être aussi de la partie ! » objecta Lily

Les garçons s'interrogèrent du regard, puis approuvèrent :

« C'est d'accord, et toi Ally ? » dit James

Elle se dandina un peu d'un air gêné puis dit :

« Je ne préférerais pas… Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur d'échouer ou quoi que ce soit, mais… comment dire ? Vous comprenez, c'est mon frère, j'étais là quand il s'est fait mordre, j'ai vécu avec lui l'horreur de ses premières transformations, j'ai vu tout ça déchirer ma famille. Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, mais ça me fait trop mal de voir mon frère jumeau comme ça, je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Et puis je sais que vous serez là pour lui… »

« Ca va Ally, on peut comprendre tu sais… » la rassura Lily

Remus la prit dans ses bras :

« T'inquiètes pas sœurette je ne t'en veux pas, je sais bien que c'est difficile pour toi. »

« Merci vous êtes supers… »

« Bon c'est pas le tout, mais Lily faut que tu choisisses en quoi tu vas te transformer. » reprit Sirius

« Eh pas si vite ! » intervint Maddy « Et moi ? »

« Toi aussi tu veux ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« C'est dangereux tu sais… » objecta James 

« je m'en fiche, je veux le faire avec vous… »

« Ok. »

« Moi je voudrais être un aigle… » commença Lily

« Ben ça va être pratique ça un gros oiseau pour entrer dans la cabane hurlante ! » commenta Sirius

« Arrête de bougonner comme ça ! On se débrouillera ! »

« Oui on trouvera toujours quelque chose pour te faire entrer, on n'est pas sorcier pour rien ! » répondit James « Et toi Maddy ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… je n'y ai jamais trop réfléchi. »

« Pourquoi pas une cigale ? Ca chante tout le temps ! » 

« Ca va pas Mikie, t'es fou ! je vais me faire écrabouiller par tes grandes pattes de cerf ! »

« Alors t'es un cerf toi ? » s'étonna Lily « j'aime beaucoup les cerfs… »

Sirius sourit d'un air entendu à James, tous deux se rappelaient le jour où James avait choisi cet animal et pour quelle raison. James serra Maddy un peu plus fort contre lui.

« J'aimerai être un chat… »

« Y'a déjà Peter en chat ! »

« Et alors ? On peut être deux, non ? Mais moi je serai un chat siamois ! »

« Si tu veux mon chaton… »

« Bon les amoureux, on ne se fait pas de mamours quand les copains n'ont pas leurs moitiés avec eux ! » intervint Sirius

« Ah non ! » protesta James « pas ce mot, je déteste ça ! Comme si quand on était amoureux on était même plus une personne entière, mais une moitié de personne… »

« C'est vrai » acquiesça Lily

« Oui, ben on va pas chipoter sur les mots, vous m'avez compris ! » râla Sirius.

« Il est l'heure de rentrer » intervint James « On continuera après déjeuner. »

De fait, chaque jour ils commencèrent à s'entraîner. La démarche était longue et ils savaient qu'ils mettraient sûrement des années avant d'obtenir un résultat, mais ils étaient très motivés et ne perdaient (presque) pas espoir. A la fin de la semaine ils se séparèrent, mais Maddy resta encore trois semaines entières chez les Potter, avant de devoir rentrer dans leur nouvelle maison avec sa cousine. Les Potter devaient rester à Potterland pour le reste des vacances et le cœur de James se serra en pensant qu'il ne reverrait pas Maddy avant un mois…


	15. le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ign...

**Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créés sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Je précise aussi que, étant une grande fan de la série « Once & Again » toute ressemblance avec des personnages de cette série (plus ou moins évidentes) n'est pas forcément fortuite. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lululand@caramail.com**

Maraudeurs et compagnie.

**Chapitre XIV : "Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore…"**

Lorsque Lily se réveilla ce matin-là elle se sentit à la fois soucieuse et soulagée. Elle était triste car c'était la fin des vacances et qu'elle allait quitter ses parents, mais elle était ravie de quitter sa petite sœur et de retrouver ses amis. Mais avant ça elle allait devoir passer la journée avec Pétunia car leurs parents devaient s'absenter et ça ne l'enchantait vraiment pas, loin de là… Lorsque la veille les parents Evans avaient annoncé à leurs filles que les affaires les appelaient et qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester avec elles. Lily avait été déçue que ses parents ne passent pas sa dernière journée de vacances avec elle, et Pétunia, qui était consignée à la maison était furieuse de devoir passer une journée entière seule avec sa sœur! 

Le silence régnait dans la maison, Lily regarda l'heure: 10h, les parents devaient déjà être partis. Elle se leva et descendit à la cuisine, sa mère lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner, elle n'avait plus qu'à le réchauffer, elle sourit en voyant cette gentille attention.

Elle n'avait pas revu ses amis depuis un long mois et elle était pressée de les revoir. Ally et Remus avaient visité l'Italie, la Suisse et la Grèce pendant les vacances, elle avait reçu des hiboux d'eux avec une photo des jumeaux à Rome qu'elle s'était empressée d'accrocher dans sa chambre. James avait passé toutes ses vacances à Potterland avec Jessie et ses parents, Maddy et Arabella les avaient quittés début août pour s'installer dans une nouvelle maison que le ministère de la magie leur avait trouvé. Lily aimait beaucoup Maddy, elle la trouvait sympathique et ouverte. Elle n'avait pas tenté de s'imposer dans leur groupe et s'était fait toute petite au début et elle était maintenant totalement intégrée, elle était vive et pleine d'imagination ce qui les avait tous charmés. James et elle formaient vraiment un beau couple et à la façon dont il la regardait, Lily pouvait affirmer qu'il était fou d'elle. Lily était d'ailleurs un peu jalouse de cette bonne entente, non qu'elle eut voulu prendre la place de Maddy, mais elle enviait leur complicité. A vrai dire entre elle et Mondingus, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux, loin de là! Au début elle l'avait aimé parce qu'il était adorable avec elle, toujours là quand elle avait besoin de parler, et puis il était en 5e année et jouait dans l'équipe de quidditch. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait sortir avec elle, elle avait été flattée et avait accepté. Dans les premiers temps, il était très doux et s'occupait tout le temps d'elle ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était assez indépendant et n'aimait pas trop les amis de Lily, c'est pourquoi elle ne le leur avait jamais vraiment présenté, ils se voyaient entre les cours, pendant qu'elle n'était pas avec la petite bande. Mais ces derniers temps, il était devenu distant et prenait des airs supérieurs, ce qu'elle détestait! Il avait changé et se mettait à critiquer ses amis ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant même s'il ne les aimait pas trop. Enfin, elle n'aimait pas trop penser à ça. Sirius avait semblait-il passé ses vacances au manoir Black où il passait la majorité de son temps à s'occuper de ses sœurs car ses parents étaient sans cesse appelés par le ministère. Peter lui avait écrit une longue lettre, il tentait de l'écrire sur un ton badin mais Lily avait deviné la peur qui l'envahissait. Il se demandait comment évoluaient les choses et comment échapper à celui que l'on appelait désormais "L'homme-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom".

La tirant de se pensées, le téléphone sonna.

"Allô?"

"Lily?"

"C'est toi Mondingus? Pourquoi appelles-tu si tôt?"

"J'avais envie de te parler…"

"C'est gentil, mais si tu as réveillé ma sœur elle va me tuer!"

"Tu l'embrasseras de ma part!"

"Jamais de la vie! Alors quel est ton programme de la journée?"

"Il faut que j'ailles au chemin de traverse, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi?"

"Non je ne peux pas, désolée j'ai promis à mes parents de rester pour vérifier que leur Pétunia chérie ne sortirait pas, elle est punie!"

"Belle journée en perspective…"

"Tu l'as dit! Mais on pourrait peut-être se retrouver demain matin avant de prendre la train, et puis on se verra dans le Poudlard-express!"

"C'est que…" il avait l'air un peu gêné

"Quoi?" demanda Lily d'un ton exaspéré, elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait dire et se demandait si elle avait vraiment envie de l'entendre…

"Tu n'as pas vu tes amis depuis longtemps et tu auras sûrement envie de les voir…"

"Toi non plus je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps!"

"Oui, mais vois-tu, je vais rentrer en 6e année, ce n'est pas rien, je ne peux plus traîner avec des gosses comme tes amis!"

"J'ai le même âge qu'eux je te signale!" répondit-elle un peu irritée.

"Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil, je t'aime!"

Ca, elle avait de sérieuses raisons d'en douter!

"Bon eh bien, je suppose qu'on se croisera au détour d'un couloir à Poudlard…"

"Lily, je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'idiote!"

"C'est clairement ce que tu as voulu dire!"

"Mais non…"

"Au revoir Mondingus." Dit-elle d'un ton ferme

"Au revoir…"

En se retournant, Lily vit pétunia à la porte

"C'était qui?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée 

"Personne, enfin un ami à moi…"

"Oh! Eh bien tu lui diras qu'il m'a réveillé et qu'il pourrait s'abstenir d'appeler si tôt! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu? Un chaudron a débordé et il a appelé les urgences?" dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique

Lily savait que sa sœur attendait un coup de fil de Vernon, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable dès le réveil!

Lily et Pétunia ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendues, elles étaient trop différentes. Pétunia ne s'intéressait qu'aux garçons, à son apparence et à ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle. Lily était plus terre à terre, elle aidait sa mère à s'occuper des corvées ménagères, s'informait de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, passait des heures à discuter politique avec ses parents et lisait tous les livres qu'elle pouvait. Et surtout, c'était une sorcière ce qui dégoûtait Pétunia. Elles auraient aimé pouvoir s'entendre, mais c'était impossible. Elles n'avaient qu'un an d'écart et auraient pu être très complices mais la nature en avait décidé autrement et elles se haïssaient cordialement. Enfin… cordialement devant leurs parents pour ne pas trop les attrister, ils adoraient leurs deux filles et ne supportaient pas de les voir se disputer en permanence. Mais quand ils n'étaient pas là, la guerre était déclarée.

Lily sortit dans le jardin, n'étant franchement pas d'humeur à écouter les sarcasmes de sa sœur. Elle alla s'asseoir sur la balancelle s'efforçant de faire le point sur sa situation avec Mondingus. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter, mais détestait la façon dont il la traitait et ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds! Le jour où l'on verrait Lily Evans se soumettre aux volontés de qui que ce soit n'était pas encore arrivé.

Pétunia sortit elle aussi dans le jardin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lily?"

"C'est pas ta propriété privée à ce que je sache! Et n'oublies pas de mettre le cal!"

"J'avais envie de prendre l'air et là tu pollues mon environnement avec ta bave de crapaud!"

"Oh arrête avec ces sornettes, tout ça c'est des contes. Et mets le cal!"

"Ce que tu peux être…"

Trop tard, elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte du jardin qui se refermait dans un coup de vent.

"PETUNIA! Espèce d'idiote!" hurla Lily hors d'elle "Tu ne vis donc pas depuis assez longtemps dans cette maison pour savoir que si on ne met pas le cal, la porte se ferme toute seule et qu'elle ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur?"

Pétunia avait l'air horrifié, elle regarda sa sœur bouche bée.

"Eh oui Mademoiselle, on est enfermée dehors jusqu'à ce soir! Vraiment ça t'arrives de penser ma vieille?"

"Oh la la, et si tu me l'avait rappelé aussi!"

"Je te l'ai rappelé espèce d'imbécile, mais tu ne m'écoutais pas."

"Bon, bah c'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat, tu peux pas… y faire quelques chose avec tes… tes pouvoirs?"

"Ah, alors d'habitude tu les détestes mes pouvoirs mais maintenant qu'ils peuvent te servir à quelque chose ils t'intéressent, hein! Eh bien figure-toi que ma baguette est dans ma chambre et que même si je l'avais sur moi, je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de magie pendant les vacances. Donc nous n'avons plus qu'à prendre notre mal en patience jusqu'à ce soir. Merci Pétunia!" conclut Lily en se dirigeant vers le fond du jardin, le plus loin possible de sa sœur, elle était venue ici pour être seule et comptait faire son possible pour l'être.

Elle aurait adoré avoir une sœur à qui elle puisse tout raconter, qui serait sa meilleure amie, mais il était très vite apparu que Pétunia ne serait jamais cette sœur. Leurs parents avaient essayés d'avoir d'autres enfants, pensant résorber le conflit entre les deux filles, mais Mme Evans avait fait une fausse-couche ce qui avait encore aggravé le cas des sœurs.

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Mondingus. Les choses auraient pu être si simples entre eux… Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens changent? Pendant l'été ils s'étaient souvent vus, et elle avait remarqué qu'il arrivait à payer des choses moins chères dans les magasins moldus en ensorcelant les vendeurs avec ses yeux. C'était quelque chose que Lily détestait, elle ne supportait pas qu'il arnaque ainsi les gens, elle lui en avait fait part mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte. De plus, avec elle, il se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant et avait l'air de se ficher complètement de ses protestations. Décidément, tout semblait montrer que le temps était venu pour eux de se séparer, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y décider, quelque chose au fond d'elle la retenait à lui, et c'est ce quelque chose qui faisait que souvent elle le haïssait.

Lily commençait à avoir froid dans sa petite chemise de nuit, elle sembla juste s'apercevoir que l'herbe sur laquelle elle était allongée était mouillée par la rosée du matin. Elle se leva et prit place à côté de Pétunia sur la balancelle, là au moins elle serait au sec.

"J'ai faim!" maugréa Pétunia

"Désolée mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même cette fois!"

Elles entendirent le téléphone sonner, Pétunia se leva pour aller répondre par habitude, puis se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas plus accès au téléphone qu'au reste des choses qui se trouvaient dans la maison, elle revint s'asseoir. Lily remarque le regard triste de sa sœur et ses yeux dans le vague.

"Qu'y-a-t-il Pétunia?"

"Rien, je suis sûre que c'est Vernon. Et je ne peux pas répondre."

Vernon, le meilleur ami de Pétunia, de qui elle était secrètement amoureuse depuis toujours lui avait annoncé une semaine auparavant qu'il sortait avec Daisy, la meilleure amie de Pétunia, ce qui l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Elle était sortie un soir après le couvre-feu et avait entraîné Daisy dans la rue pour "régler ça", elles s'étaient battues et évidemment les parents s'étaient aperçu de leur sortie et les avaient punies. Depuis, Pétunia était persuadée que Vernon allait l'appeler. Lily eut soudain un peu de compassion pour sa sœur. 

"Le mieux que tu as à faire, Pétunia, c'est de les oublier."

"Mais je ne peux pas oublier Vernon! Tais-toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as jamais été amoureuse!"

Lily se demanda alors si elle aimait toujours Mondingus, elle pensait que oui, mais il lui paraissait clair que lui ne l'aimait plus… Elle sentit des larmes lui couler sur le visage à cette pensée. Elle tenta de les contenir, mais en vain… Pétunia la regarda soudain plus doucement:

"Lily? Tu pleures…"

Lily ne répondit pas.

"Mais enfin, dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as? Ce n'est quand même pas ce que je t'ai dit qui…"

"Oh, laisse-tomber Pétunia, ce ne sont pas tes oignons!" Dit Lily d'une voix cassée de sanglots en se levant. Pétunia la retint et la força à s'asseoir:

"Lily, je te le jure, tu peux me dire ce que tu as!"

Lily hésita une seconde, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de parler et pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait à côté d'elle une sœur attendrie et compréhensive.

"C'est Mondingus, mon petit ami…"

"Quel nom!"

Lily la fusilla du regard.

"Pardon, excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Mondingus?"

"Je sors avec lui depuis plus de 6 mois mais il a beaucoup changé et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime plus!"

"Et toi tu l'aimes?"

"J'en sais rien, ce que je sais c'est que je suis furieuse contre lui, à cause de la façon dont il se comporte avec moi. Il me considère comme sa chose et il ne fait pas attention à ce que je désire."

"Alors il n'y a qu'une solution: tu vas le voir à la rentrée et tu lui dis qu'il n'est qu'un beau salaud et que tu ne veux plus de lui. Au début ça te fera peut-être un peu mal, mais tu verras que tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux au bout du compte!"

"Je crois bien que tu as raison Pétunia!"

"Et pour Vernon, je fais quoi?"

"Il n'était pas au courant que tu voulais sortir avec lui?"

"Non."

"Tu l'avais dit à Daisy?"

"Oui…"

"Donc c'est elle qui t'a trahie. Demain, tu vas voir Vernon et tu lui dis ce que tu as sur le cœur. Tu verras bien ce qu'il te répondra!"

"Merci Lily…"

Mais comme si cette brève accalmie entre les sœurs Evans ne pouvait pas durer, Lily aperçut un de ses grimoires dans un coin du jardin, trempé: il avait plu la nuit précédente. Elle se précipita dessus: c'était un livre que Mondingus lui avait offert

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là?"

Elle vit l'air un peu gêné de pétunia

"Pétunia… C'est toi qui l'a mis là?"

"tu l'avais laissé traîner dans ma chambre l'autre jour, et il faut bien reconnaître que quand des amis viennent me voir c'est un peu gênant! Alors je l'ai balancé par la fenêtre… Tu n'as qu'à pas laisser traîner tes affaires!"

"Ce que tu peux être puérile parfois! A quoi ça t'avance?"

"J'en ai marre de toutes tes histoires à la noix de sorciers et de balais, tu pourrais pas être comme tout le monde?"

"En tout cas je suis ravie de ne pas être comme toi! Si tu savais à quel point tu es superficielle! C'est encore pour sauver les apparences que tu as bousillé mon livre préféré!"

"Je te déteste Lily!"

"Rassures-toi je te déteste encore plus!" cria Lily.

Puis elle se sentit soudain à l'étroit dans ce jardin avec sa sœur, elle mourrait d'envie de rentrer dans sa chambre et d'envoyer un hibou à Ally, elle regardait avec rage cette serrure qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, puis, alors qu'elle la fixait, la serrure sauta et la porte s'ouvrit…

Les deux filles se regardèrent abasourdies, puis Lily rentra en vitesse dans la maison, alors que pétunia n'osait pas s'approcher de la porte. 

Lorsque les parents rentrèrent le soir, ils trouvèrent Pétunia devant la télé qui se tordait de rire devant le "Jerry Springer show" et Lily qui faisait sa valise dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Lily fut heureuse de quitter la maison pour quelque temps, elle avait vraiment besoin de changer d'air et de retrouver ses amis. Son père l'emmena à Londres en voiture et elle descendit dans la station de métro. Elle était encore absorbée par ses pensées, lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna:

"Maddy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" lui demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant, elle était réellement contente de la voir.

"Comme toi, je prends le métro pour atteindre la gare!"

Elle montèrent dans le premier wagon qui se présenta et s'assirent sur des strapontins.

"Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances?" demanda Lily

"Eh bien je suis restée tout le mois de juillet chez James, et en août j'ai installé la nouvelle maison. Arabella était souvent absente alors ça m'a occupé! Et toi?"

"Oh, rien de spécial. Des nouvelles de James?"

"Oui, il m'a écrit presque tous les jours, tout va bien pour lui, on va le retrouver à la gare avec Jessie."

"Elle va mieux, Jessie?"

"Je crois oui. C'est une petite fille adorable, elle est très douce et très sensible et très attachée à James aussi!"

"ce qui vous fait un point commun!" dit Lily en riant

Maddy rougit un peu, et Lily reprit:

"Tu ne l'a pas revu depuis juillet?"

"Non… il me manque beaucoup."

"Je sais, un mois sans lui c'est un mois de trop n'est-ce pas?" répondit Lily pensivement

"En effet… Et avec Mondingus ça va?"

"Ah! Sujet tabou…"

"Excuse-moi!"

"C'est pas grave tu pouvais pas savoir, mais parle-moi un peu de James."

"Je l'adore! Il est toujours si prévenant avec moi! Et puis il est dôle et sensible, j'adore ça. Il m'a écrit tous les jours pour me parler de tout et de rien… Je suis vraiment bien avec lui tu sais! Je suis si impatiente de le retrouver!"

"Il m'a parlé de toi dans ses lettres, il t'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais…"

"C'est vrai?"

"Bien sûr que c'est vrai, je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis très longtemps!"

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, le métro était arrivé à destination et elles descendirent. En arrivant dans le hall de gare, elles virent Sirius et Michelle et s'arrêtèrent discuter quelques minutes avec eux. Puis ils partirent tous ensemble vers le quai 9 3/4 où les autres les attendaient. Maddy sauta au cou de James qui la fit tourner dans ses bras:

"Mikie! Je suis si contente de te revoir!"

"Et moi donc ma petite puce!"

"Alors, comment va Popple?"

"C'est qui ça Popple?" demanda Peter

"Mon Puffskein!" répondit James "C'est Lily qui l'a appelé comme ça, il paraît que quand elle était petite, elle regardait un truc à télé avec des bêtes qui ressemblaient à des Puffskein mais qui s'appelaient des Popples." Puis se retournant vers Maddy: "Il va bien, mais tu lui a horriblement manqué, mais pas autant qu'à moi…" et il l'embrassa

"Pppfff, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre voyons!" dit Ally en se tournant vers les autres.

"Laissons les amoureux se retrouver et parlons entre nous!" commenta Remus philosophiquement.

"Alors Jess pas trop stressée par cette rentrée?" demanda Sirius

"Un petit peu, si! J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir de mal à m'intégrer en 2e année, ils doivent déjà tous se connaître…"

"T'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ça ira très bien!" tenta de la rassurer Lily

En même temps qu'elle disait ça, Lily vit passer Mondingus à quelques mètres. Elle n'alla pas le voir, elle irait plus tard lui dire que c'était fini, maintenant elle voulait être toute entière à ses amis, elle était si heureuse de les retrouver, tous!

"James, fais gaffe, tu vas perdre ta langue!" cria Sirius à l'attention de son ami.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard furieux:

"C'est pas de ma faute si t'es jaloux mon pote!"

"Comment ça se fait que les portes du train ne s'ouvrent pas?" Demanda Michelle

"Ils vérifient que tout est normal avant de nous faire monter." Répondit Ally

"Comment ça que tout est normal?" demanda Lily

"Ben je sais pas c'est ce qu'a dit le contrôleur quand on lui a demandé tout à l'heure…"

"Regardez, c'est bizarre, le professeur McGonagall est là…" dit Peter

"Oui et tous les autres profs aussi d'ailleurs…" reprit Remus

"Ils ne viennent jamais d'habitude, ils sont toujours au collège avant nous!" continua Lily

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans le train. Au moment où Maddy allait monter, Lily lui demanda où était son hibou

"Mince, je l'ai oublié dans le hall de gare tout à l'heure!" dit-elle 

"Je vais te le chercher!" lui dit James

"Non, non, Mikie laisse, je sais où il est j'irai plus vite."

"Dépêche-toi alors il ne faudrait pas que le train partes sans toi ma puce!" dit-il en l'embrassant

"Je reviens tout de suite!"

Et elle partit en courant vers le hall. James la regarda disparaître par la barrière, et s'apprêtait à monter dans le wagon lorsqu'il entendit une énorme explosion venant du côté moldu de la gare.

Des milliers de têtes se tournèrent en même temps vers la barrière qui séparait les deux côtés de la gare. James sentit soudain une peur panique lui nouer l'estomac et partit en courant vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, renversant et bousculant des dizaines d'élèves sur son passage sans les voir. Sirius s'élança à sa poursuite voulant le retenir mais la peur donnait des ailes à James et il avait plusieurs longueurs d'avance.

"JAMES!!! Non n'y vas pas!" cria Sirius, mais c'était peine perdue et il le savait bien.

Lorsque Sirius pénétra dans le hall de gare, il fut choqué par tous ces corps allongés, sans vie, et au milieu d'eux, le corps inerte de Maddy, que James serrait fort dans ses bras, comme pour lui insuffler un souffle de vie. Sirius s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, mais les yeux embués de larmes, James ne voyait qu'elle…


	16. Vivre ou survivre?

**Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créés sont Allyson Lupin, Madison Figg, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Je précise aussi que, étant une grande fan de la série « Once & Again » toute ressemblance avec des personnages de cette série (plus ou moins évidentes) n'est pas forcément fortuite. Le poème de James est une chanson des Beach boys "forever" où j'ai juste modifié quelques mots. Et la chanson à la fin est "I'll fly away" tirée de la BO de O' brother et chantée par Evan Rachel Wood. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lululand@caramail.com**

****

**Notes : **Je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ce chapitre, car je ne voulais pas le mettre en ligne trop longtemps après le précédent, ils sont trop liés. Merci à ceux qui ont reviewés ça me fait vraiment toujours très plaisir, continuez! Fany, tu vois j'ai posté la suite vite, non? Tu as raison de trouver Michelle bizarre, elle l'est, lol! Ca devrait s'éclaircir d'ici quelques chapitres. Hermione359, Jerry Springer je trouvais que c'était bien le genre d'émission que Pétunia pourrait regarder… Audy124, si ça t'as fait pleurer ça veut dire que ça t'as touché donc je suis contente car c'était le but recherché (pas de te faire pleurer, mais que ça vous touche!). Sinon, ben tout le monde se demandait comment James et Maddy allaient casser, moi aussi je me le suis longtemps demandé surtout que j'avais pas envie de les séparer, et puis un jour l'idée que Maddy meurt m'est venue à l'esprit, je n'avais pas trop envie de la tuer mais l'idée n'est jamais partie, alors…

Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours!

Maraudeurs et compagnie.

_Je voulais vous conseiller une chanson à écouter qui irait bien avec ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas pu me décider entre "bébé comme la vie" de France Gall et "Une minute de silence" de Michel Berger. Donc écoutez les toutes les deux ou une seule. Je dirais que "Bébé comme la vie" irait mieux avec le début du chapitre et "Une minute de silence" avec la fin…_

****

**Chapitre XV : Vivre ou survivre?**

James ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était allongé sur ce lit, car à vrai dire, il avait perdu toute notion du temps, il n'aurait même pas su dire si c'était le jour où la nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qui c'était passé entre le moment où on l'avait arraché au corps sans vie de Maddy et le moment où il avait poussé les portes du château. Il avait comme un grand trou noir dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait que Dumbledore s'était approché de lui avec sa gigantesque barbe blanche lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans Poudlard, et l'avait entraîné à l'écart. Il l'avait emmené dans son bureau et lui avait parlé. Il lui avait dit que les jours qui allaient suivre allaient être très pénibles pour lui et lui avait proposé de rentrer chez ses parents, le temps de se remettre du choc. James avait eu l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, il entendait les paroles du directeur mais était incapable de les assimiler, de les comprendre, mais il lui avait fallu répondre à une question et il avait dit non. Alors Dumbledore l'avait conduit dans cette petite chambre près de son bureau et lui avait dit:

"Tu vas rester là le temps qu'il sera nécessaire, tu seras au calme et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai tout à côté."

James avait demandé à ce que personne ne vienne le voir, excepté Dumbledore, et Mme Pomfresh était venue lui faire une piqûre, elle avait fermé les lourds panneaux de bois qui faisaient office de volets intérieurs et il s'était endormi.

Depuis, il s'était éveillé et rendormi un nombre incalculable de fois. Durant ses insomnies, les images de sa courte histoire avec Maddy le hantaient, il avait les idées embrouillées et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, parfois, il avait des crises d'angoisses et se mettait à pleurer. Pendant son sommeil quelqu'un venait probablement, car à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il trouvait un peu plus de nourriture sur sa table de nuit, mais il avait la gorge trop nouée et n'y touchait jamais. Dumbledore était revenu le voir et lui avait parlé, James s'était contenté de répondre à ses questions par un signe de tête et s'était rendormi.

Depuis une semaine, Sirius n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il ne semblait voir personne, tout ce qui lui importait, le seul moment de la journée où il était attentif, c'était quand Dumbledore venait lui dire comment se portait James. James, qui était dans une chambre là-haut dans un état second et qui devrait à son réveil affronter la disparition de Maddy. James, qui refusait de le voir. Sirius avait supplié en vain Dumbledore toute la semaine de le laisser monter, s'attirant toujours la même réponse: 

"Il a bien spécifié qu'il ne désirait voir personne, et de toute façon il est complètement dans les vapes et ne s'apercevrait même pas de ta présence."

Mais voyant le désespoir du garçon grandir jour après jour, il avait demandé à James s'il acceptait que Sirius vienne, James avait hoché la tête. Alors Dumbledore avait donné à Sirius le mot de passe de son bureau, seul chemin pour accéder à la chambre de James. En montant, pour la première fois depuis l'année précédente, les marches qui menaient au bureau du directeur, les images du drame revenaient à Sirius. 

Tout était allé très vite, il avait à peine posé une main sur l'épaule de son ami, que déjà Rookwood senior l'écartait de lui: "Il ne faut pas rester par là Sirius, c'est dangereux. Retourne vite avec tes amis." Il avait vu McGonagall essayer doucement de résonner James, mais celui-ci ne semblait ni la voir ni l'entendre. Sirius était incapable de faire un pas, mais les professeurs l'avaient fait reculer et il avait rejoint ses amis à un bout du hall, tous aussi hébétés les uns que les autres. De loin ils avaient vu le professeur Nivel essayer d'arracher Maddy aux bras de James, mais James ne l'avait pas lâchée. Il s'était agrippé à son corps comme un noyé s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage. De là où ils étaient ses amis voyaient un visage déformé par la douleur et ravagé de larmes. Mais le professeur McGonagall avait réussi à le faire lâcher prise et lorsqu'il avait senti Maddy lui échapper il avait hurlé à la mort comme un loup qu'on égorge. Un cri qui avait déchiré le silence de la gare et prit tout le monde aux tripes. James avait pleuré et hurlé jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh parvienne à l'immobiliser pour lui faire une piqûre. Alors, presque immédiatement, James s'était calmé. Sirius avait regardé ses amis, des larmes coulaient sur certaines joues, les yeux des autres exprimaient l'horreur et l'incompréhension. Lily fut la première à sortir de cette torpeur où ils étaient tous plongés. 

"Il faut aller le chercher, on ne peut pas le laisser là comme ça, tout seul…"

D'autorité, elle avait pris la main de Sirius et l'avait entraîné avec elle. Pendant qu'ils marchaient entre les corps de tous ces moldus, il avait senti Lily serrer un peu plus fort sa main et se rapprocher de lui. Ils avaient atteint James, il était immobile et ne disait plus rien.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?" demanda Lily horrifiée

"Ne t'inquiète pas" répondit Mme Pomfresh "C'est pour qu'il supporte le voyage, il ne se rendra compte de rien jusqu'à ce soir."

Lily et Sirius avaient levé James qui était agenouillé sur le sol, ils le soutenaient tous les deux. Puis soudain ils virent une grande silhouette fine se faufiler dans la gare et s'approcher d'eux. C'était Arabella. Elle avait les yeux rouges. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de les prendre tous les trois dans ses bras, elle les serra très fort contre sa poitrine puis les regarda.

"Vous allez bien, vous?"

"Oui" répondit Sirius incapable d'en dire plus

Arabella regarda James et lui déposa un baiser sur le front:

"Oh James, mon petit, je suis désolée… Il va falloir être fort tu sais. Je viendrai te voir dès que j'aurai le temps."

Lily la regardait abasourdie: sa petite cousine venait de mourir et elle y semblait presque insensible… Mais Sirius comprit qu'elle était là en qualité d'Auror et ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses propres sentiments, il l'admirait beaucoup. Il savait aussi que la jeune femme avait beaucoup d'affection pour James et que des liens très fort s'étaient créé entre eux ces derniers mois, et il était désormais la seule chose qui lui restait au monde.

"Il faut partir d'ici mes enfants" dit-elle en les accompagnant vers la barrière de la voie 9 3/4. Ils rejoignirent les autres et elle les embrassa tous:

"Allez-y, je veux que vous alliez dans votre train, le danger n'est peut-être pas totalement éliminé, je veux vous savoir en sécurité… Et occupez-vous bien de lui…" ajouta-t-elle en désignant James.

Le comble de l'ironie: Sirius vit que Remus tenait dans ses bras la cage du hibou de Maddy, l'explosion ne l'avait pas atteint, lui! Sirius fut le dernier à passer la barrière et il vit Arabella se diriger vers le corps de sa cousine et le serrer longuement contre elle, au mouvement de ses épaules, il devina qu'elle pleurait.

Pendant tout le trajet, James resta prostré dans un coin du wagon sans prononcer un mot, les yeux secs avec un regard dur perdu dans le vide. Ses amis le regardaient inquiets. Sirius alla aux nouvelles et trouva le professeur Flitwick qui leur expliqua que Voldemort avait chercher à les effrayer. Il n'avait pas voulu tuer de sorciers car la bombe avait explosé au moment où le train devait partir, il avait utilisé une arme moldue pour tuer des moldus à un endroit, qui quelques minutes auparavant seulement était rempli de sorciers. Ca ressemblait à une sorte d'avertissement.

Depuis, Sirius n'avait pas revu James et il ne cessait de penser à lui. Il était arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, doucement il l'ouvrit. Un petit rai de lumière passait entre les volets et il put voir James endormi sur le lit. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Il le regarda dormir longtemps, puis déposa quelques fruits qu'il lui avait amené sur sa table de nuit et redescendit. Pendant une semaine entière il recommença chaque jour le même manège. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller mais il était déjà plus serein de pouvoir vérifier lui-même comment allait James. Chaque fois qu'il en revenait les autres lui demandait des nouvelles. Depuis ce drame, on ne parlait presque plus dans le groupe des maraudeurs. Ils étaient encore tous très choqués et trop inquiets. Ils restaient des heures assis ensemble sans prononcer un seul mot. Un jour enfin, James ouvrit les yeux pendant la visite de Sirius. Il ne dit rien, et Sirius lui prit la main:

"Ca va mon vieux?"

James le regardait sans prononcer un mot, il avait une telle douleur dans le regard que Sirius ne sut plus quoi dire. 

"T'es pas obligé de parler si tu veux pas Jamsie…"

Tout ce que Sirius voulait c'est que James retrouve le goût de vivre, qu'il revienne dans leur dortoir et vive la vie de tous les jours avec eux. Alors il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé durant les deux dernières semaines.

"T'as raté la cérémonie de répartition, tu sais. Y'avait de l'ambiance! Jessie a été envoyée à Gryffondor avec nous, ça te fait pas plaisir ça?"

James ne bougea pas d'un cil. Alors Sirius décida de continuer à parler sans lui demander de réponses. Il était sûr qu'il l'entendait et que ça lui ferait du bien. 

"Elle s'est même trouvée une copine! Elle s'appelle Zoe Manning, elle a 10ans et elle est en 2e année. Quand Dumbledore a annoncé qu'il y aurait deux nouvelles élèves en 2e année: ta cousine et une petite fille de 10ans, tu aurais vu la tête qu'on a tous fait! Il paraît qu'elle est très douée en magie et qu'elle a été acceptée à Poudlard un an plus tôt que prévu et envoyée directement en 2e année car elle avait le niveau. Enfin je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il a raconté, ça n'arrive jamais normalement… En tout cas Zoe est vraiment mignonne, c'est encore une petite fille mais elle comprend bien des choses. Elle et Jess se sont vraiment bien trouvées, tu sais! Ethan Bones est dans notre classe tu sais? Il était déjà en 4e année l'an passé, mais avec ce qui lui est tombé dessus en fin d'année il n'a pas été en mesure de passer ses examens et maintenant il est à notre niveau. L'ambiance a vraiment changée entre les 4e année de Gryffondor… Comme si on devait tous se serrer les coudes, enfin tu verras bien quand tu reviendras. Bon il faut que j'y aille mon gars, McGonagall m'autorise à rater le début de son cours, mais il ne faut pas que j'abuse de son indulgence non plus… Tiens je t'ai apporté des chocogrenouilles, je te les laisse sur ta table de nuit. Tu vas avaler quelque chose, hein?"

Il fini par obtenir un vague hochement de tête de la part de James:

"Tu veux que je t'apportes quelque chose demain?"

"Oui, des parchemins et une plume s'il te plaît Sirius…"

Le visage de Sirius rayonna du plus beau sourire qu'il soit: il avait obtenu quelques paroles de James, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis 2 semaines! Il passa un gant d'eau fraîche sur le visage en sueur de son ami et retourna en cours. 

Le soir même, Sirius monta amener à James ce qu'il avait demandé et il vit un papier vide de chocogrenouille. Il redescendit dans la salle commune où il retrouva ses amis.

"Alors, comment va-t-il?" demanda Remus

"Mieux. Il s'est réveillé cet après-midi, je lui ai parlé un peu et à la fin il m'a demandé de lui apporter des affaires. C'est bon signe, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis longtemps. Il a mangé un chocogrenouille cet après-midi."

"Tu crois qu'il pourra bientôt recevoir d'autres visites?" demanda Jessie

"Je ne sais pas ma puce, il est encore très faible. Mais je suis sûre qu Dumbledore te permettra d'aller le voir." Dit-il en voyant les grands yeux tristes de la petite.

Pour elle non plus tout n'avait pas été simple ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, elle se raccrochait à James et elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et elle était un peu perdue dans ce nouvel environnement. 

Sirius s'aperçut que les autres élèves de sa classe écoutaient avec attention ce qu'il disait. Il leur fit un signe pour leur dire de s'approcher. Ethan, Mel, Mattew, Kassy et July s'approchèrent. Ethan eut comme un sourire d'excuse:

"Désolé d'écouter votre conversation les gars, mais vous savez on s'inquiète tous pour James…"

"C'est bien je trouve cette solidarité entre nous…" répondit Ally

Depuis le début de l'année, ils s'étaient tous beaucoup rapprochés. Le meurtre de Maddy, celui de la famille Bones et de Noémie Wittey les avaient tous meurtris et ils s'inquiétaient tous pour James.

"Quand il va revenir parmi nous, il faudra qu'il sente qu'on est tous avec lui." dit Sirius

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

"Quel gâchis tout ça…" commença Mel

"Ca je ne te le fais pas dire…" répondit Ethan "Yannick, mon petit frère, il aurait dû rentrer en première année à Poudlard… Cette enflure de Voldemort je le lui ferait payer!" ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein de haine

Ethan avait 15ans, il était le plus grand et le plus fort de tous. Il était assez mince mais musclé, il avait de beaux cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un noir brillant qui pétillaient souvent d'un projet de vengeance. Il était toujours en retrait, calme et sérieux, et nourrissait une haine maladive pour Voldemort et jurait qu'il finirait par le tuer "cette enflure à qui je dois d'être seul au monde". Les maraudeurs admiraient sa force tranquille, mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait de haine.

Mel et Mattew étaient les deux meilleurs amis de Noémie, mais ils ne parlaient jamais beaucoup et les maraudeurs ne savaient presque rien d'eux. Kassy et July se sentaient pleines de compassion pour tous leurs amis, mais la pitié qu'elles leur témoignaient les agaçaient plus qu'autre chose.

La petite Zoe entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce. Elle était plus petite qu'eux tous, assez mince avec de longs cheveux raides châtains foncés. Ses grands yeux noirs exprimaient toute l'innocence de ses 10ans. Elle avait sur la tempe droite une longue cicatrice, mais quand Jessie lui avait demandé comment elle se l'était faite, la petite avait éludé la question. Elle était spontanée et pas le moins du monde timide. Les élèves de sa classe la considéraient comme un bébé ce qu'elle détestait, mais elle avait out de suite été adoptée par les maraudeurs, comme une mascotte, une petite sœur. Elle leur apportait un vent de fraîcheur. Elle vint directement s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius qu'elle avait tout de suite pris en affection.

"Sirius, tu m'avais dit que tu me ferais la coiffure que tu fais toujours à tes petites sœurs…"

"Pas maintenant Zoe…"

"Vous parlez de James?"

Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu, mais il était tellement présent dans l'esprit de tous les autres qu'elle avait déjà l'impression de le connaître.

"Il va mieux?"

"Il commence…"

"je le savais!"

Effectivement, elle ne cessait de leur répéter que James reviendrait vite à lui.

"Vous en faites des têtes pas possibles! Aller, on joue au foulard, ça vous changera les idées!"

"On a passé l'âge Zoe!""

"Pfff vous êtes pas drôle. Bon dans ce cas, moi je vais me coucher et vu vos têtes, vous feriez bien d'en faire autant!"

Le lendemain, lorsque Sirius entra dans la chambre de James, il dormait. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et remarqua que James avait écrit quelque chose sur les parchemins qu'il lui avait apporté. Il les prit, c'était un poème… Il hésita et le lut finalement:
    
    "_If every word I said _
    
    _Could make you laugh_
    
    _I'd talk forever_
    
    _I ask the sky just what we had_
    
    _It shone forever together_
    
    _If the song I sing to you_
    
    _Could build you a heart of joy_
    
    _I'd sing forever _
    
    _Forever_
    
    _I've been so happy loving you_
    
    _Together my love_
    
    _Let the love I have for you_
    
    _Live in your heart_
    
    _And beat forever _
    
    _Together my love_
    
    _Forever_
    
    _I've been so happy loving you_"

Lorsqu'il le reposa, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il imaginait à quel point James avait dû aimer Maddy et à quel point sa disparition le faisait souffrir pour avoir écrit ça… Mais ça montrait aussi qu'il commençait à s'en sortir en extériorisant ses sentiments.

James ouvrit les yeux:

"T'es là depuis longtemps Sirius?"

"Non…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ca ne va pas?"

"Si si très bien. Il faut que je te laisse, je reviendrai demain."

"Ok."

"Ah, j'allais oublier. Jessie voudrait venir te voir…"

"Dis-lui de venir."

Sirius lui sourit et partit.

James se rendormit. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt falloir qu'il reprenne les cours mais ne préférait pas encore y penser. Quelques heures plus tard, il vit s'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, il crut que c'était Jessie, mais ce fut Arabella Figg qui entra. Contrairement à Sirius et Dumbledore, elle ne s'assit pas sur la chaise mais sur le bord du lit.

"Alors James, j'ai entendu dire qu'on ne t'avait pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps? Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement ici, tu le sais?"

James hocha la tête un peu penaud devant le courage de cette jeune femme qui avait perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde mais faisait face malgré tout.

"Tu sais bien que Maddy n'aurait pas aimer te voir comme ça. La vie continue James! En restant ici tu nies la réalité, je te croyais plus solide que ça… On comprend tous que tu aies eu un passage à vide, moi-même j'ai eu beaucoup de mal au début, mais il est temps que ça cesse. Ca va être dur au début, mais tu vas apprendre à vivre avec ce chagrin au fond de toi. Ce ne sera pas trahir Maddy que d'accepter ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas retourner en classe, rire avec tes amis que tu l'oublieras, certainement pas, et heureusement! Tu verras que tu as tout un tas de beaux souvenirs avec elles qui t'aideront dans les moments les plus difficiles. Toute ta vie, James, toute ta vie elle sera là pour t'aider. Elle vit au fond de ton cœur maintenant."

Arabella vit le garçon hocher la tête, il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

"Tant de gens ont besoin de toi mon petit… Tes amis, ta famille et moi. Tu viendras toujours me voir n'est-ce pas? Tu m'écriras? On s'entendait bien, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change… Je veux vraiment que tu sois heureux James, tu veux me faire ce plaisir."

Encore une fois il hocha la tête. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui sécha ses larmes:

"Il faut que je te laisse James, j'ai à faire. Mais promets-moi que d'ici la fin de la semaine tu seras sorti de là."

Il promit et elle sortit. En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit Jessie toute penaude sur le seuil.

"Tu viens voir ton cousin?"

"Oui…"

"Eh bien je te laisse la place."

"Entre ma puce." Dit James en la voyant rester sur le pas de la porte.

Elle s'approcha et s'allongea à ses côtés sur le lit, elle se blottit contre lui et se mit à pleurer.

"James j'ai eu si peur pour toi, si tu savais…"

"Je sais, Jess, excuse-moi."

"Je t'aime."

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Il était en train de prendre conscience que son état léthargique influait sur beaucoup d'autres gens. Il allait falloir qu'il se prenne en main. Alors quand le lendemain, Sirius vint le voir et commença à lui exposer l'idée d'un retour dans le dortoir, James ne fit aucune difficulté à la grande surprise et à la grande joie de son ami.

Tous ses amis vinrent le chercher, ils ne parlèrent pas mais leurs regards exprimaient tout. James dut affronter les regards des autres élèves qui le scrutaient pendant qu'il retournait dans le dortoir. Il ne les regarda pas, Sirius et Lily lui tenaient chacun une main et les autres étaient tout autour, comme des gardes du corps. A peine arrivé au dortoir, il s'allongea sur son lit et dit qu'il voulait dormir. Il ne savait pas encore comment il pourrait affronter tous les regards inquisiteurs des élèves et des professeurs le lendemain et les jours qui suivraient. Il entendait ses amis parler autour de lui:

"Il est encore très fragile…"

"Il va falloir lui laisser du temps."

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on prenne de précautions avec lui, il voulait qu'on le traite comme n'importe quel autre élève! Cependant, il ne dit rien, il fit semblant de dormir. C'était très dur de revenir dans ces pièces où il avait vu Maddy rire et vivre. Ca serait encore plus difficile le lendemain, mais il fallait qu'il tienne bon. Il savait bien que Sirius et les autres auraient fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'aie pas à supporter tout ça, pour le faire à sa place et lui épargner tout ce chagrin, mais le problème était justement que ce n'était pas possible. Quoi que les autres fassent, c'était à lui James Potter de réagir et de régler ça. Ca serait long, mais il en viendrait à bout, il le devait à Maddy.

Sirius alla se coucher dans son lit, à côté de celui de James, mais il  ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Au rythme de la respiration de James, il aurait pu jurer que lui non plus ne dormait pas, mais s'il avait voulu parler il l'aurait fait, alors Sirius fit aussi semblant de dormir. Lorsqu'il fit nuit noire, il entendit James se lever, le plus discrètement possible il tentait de sortir du dortoir, mais son pas n'était pas très sûr. Sirius décida de le suivre en cachette. Il vit James descendre le grand escalier et sortir par la grande porte. "Il est fou" pensa-t-il "Il aurait au moins pu prendre sa cape d'invisibilité". Mais à vrai dire si James se faisait prendre par Rusard il aurait des circonstances atténuantes c'était plutôt lui, Sirius, qui risquait gros. Mais il le suivit quand même. Même s'il n'avait pas vu la trace des pas de James dans la boue, Sirius aurait deviné où il allait. On avait enterré Maddy à côté de Noémie, derrière le château de Poudlard. James n'avait pas assisté aux funérailles mais il savait où se trouvait ce petit cimetière. Sirius se rappela de ce jour-là, il avait plu très fort, tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Ca avait été un moment particulièrement pénible, il faisait froid autant à l'extérieur que dans leurs têtes et dans leurs cœurs. Rares étaient ceux dont les yeux étaient restés secs ce matin-là. Sirius avait dit quelques mots ainsi que d'autres élèves qui la connaissaient, ça avait été un bel enterrement et ça aurait fait du bien à James d'y aller, mais ce jour-là il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux de toute la journée, il n'était même pas conscient de ce qui se passait dehors.

Sirius vit de loin James allongé, recroquevillé sur la tombe de Maddy, il décida alors de remonter, il savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ici, il avait besoin d'être seul et elle le protégeait.

James resta longtemps allongé là, il parlait à Maddy, lui racontait combien c'était dur sans elle. Il lui promit de toujours venir lui raconter ce qui se passait autour de lui et ce qu'il ressentait. Il ferma les yeux un instant: elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, dans sa mémoire il pouvait toujours l'entendre fredonner, elle était toujours vivante dans son cœur… http://www.geocities.com/lucile_lululand/AO-Ill_Fly_Away.mp3 (pour l'entendre fredonner)
    
    _Ecoute, ce qu'il reste de nous  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Immobile et debout  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Une minute de silence  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Ce qu'il reste, c'est tout  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _De ces deux cœurs immenses  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Et de cet amour fou  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Et fais quand tu y penses  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _En souvenir de nous  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Une minute de silence_
    
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Confidences

**Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créés sont Allyson Lupin, Mel Parker, Mattew, Kassy et July, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Il y a aussi Ethan Bones que j'ai moitié inventé : on entend parler de la famille Bones dans HP mais pas de lui en particulier, donc en quelque sorte je l'ai inventé. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Je précise aussi que, étant une grande fan de la série « Once & Again » toute ressemblance avec des personnages de cette série (plus ou moins évidentes) n'est pas forcément fortuite. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lululand@caramail.com**

**Notes: **C'est le dernier chapitre avant un petit moment, car je pars aux USA dans 4 jours et ce pour 1 mois… J'ai décidé de poster quand même un chapitre avant de partir. Merci aux reviewers, je suis toujours ravie en voyant vos petits mots! Lilyrose, je suis dsl de t'avoir fait pleurer, ct pa fait exprès! En tt cas avec ce chapitre tu devrais mieux comprendre pourquoi j'ai ajouté Zoe, c pa juste pour le décor… Fany, pour James tu verras (lol! Vous croyez quand même pa ke je v tt vs raconter non plu?) et j'espère que je n'ai pa mis trop de tps à poster ce chapitre…. Koasla, ben la suite c pr maintenant, lol! Alo comme d'hab' merci. Et Un-jour-pour-toujours un seul mot à dire MMMEEERRRCCCIII!!!!! Lol ;-p 

Bonne lecture!

**Maraudeurs et compagnie.**

****

****

**Chapitre XVI : Confidences**

Après tout ces sinistres événements, la vie reprenait le dessus, même pour James. Et malgré son air taciturne et absent, chaque jour marquait un progrès dans son comportement. 

Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres depuis qu'il était sorti de sa léthargie, un cauchemar le réveilla, toujours le même… Il se réveillait en sueur dans son lit et ne pouvait pas se rendormir, alors il descendait dans la salle commune pour réfléchir. Comme chaque nuit, il n'y avait personne, il était visiblement le seul à être inquiété par des insomnies… Il ordonna au feu de la cheminée de s'allumer et s'assit devant, il tentait de contrôler ses pensées pour qu'elles ne se dirigent pas vers Maddy. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir c'était de penser à autre chose. Alors il se concentra sur le devoir que Nivel leur avait donné pour la semaine suivante. Puis il pensa à sa cousine. Jessie et Zoe s'entendaient à merveille et il en était vraiment heureux. Il avait eu si peur que Jess n'arrive pas à s'intégrer dans sa classe, non parce qu'elle ne serait pas sociable ou gentille, mais parce qu'elle serait nouvelle. Les deux petites filles étaient toujours ensemble et il aimait beaucoup Zoe, d'ailleurs tout le groupe aimait beaucoup la petite. Ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur elle mais elle était d'une nature assez facile et ils l'avaient tous pris sous leur aile quand tous les autres enfants ont commencé à se moquer d'elle à cause de son âge.

« James, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? »

Il sursauta en entendant Lily derrière lui.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est 3h du matin, tu devrais dormir ! »

« Je te signale que je peux te retourner l'observation ! Et c'est moi qui t'ai posé la question d'abord, alors réponds ! »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… et toi ? »

« J'avais soif, je me suis levée et je t'ai aperçu ici. Ca t'arrive souvent ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés

« De temps en temps… »

« Tu as des insomnies ? »

« Je fais cet horrible cauchemar… Et après je ne peux plus trouver le sommeil, alors je descends. »

« Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé ? »

« Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça. »

« Tu ne parles jamais de Maddy… Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait t'aider ? »

« Non. » le ton de James était ferme et sans réplique, cependant Lily poursuivit d'une voix douce.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Moi je crois au contraire… »

« Tais-toi ! »

Lily vit des larmes dans les yeux de James et se tut. Elle lui passa une main dans le dos et sentit qu'il luttait contre ses sanglots :

« Tu as le droit de pleurer James… »

Il se leva brutalement et fit quelques pas :

« Arrêtez de me dire sans arrêt ce que je peux et ce que je ne peux pas faire ! » sa voix se brisa dans les larmes « Vous ne comprenez rien ! Elle me manque ! Mais je ne peux pas en parler, pas avec vous… » il s'effondra sur un fauteuil donnant libre cours à ses larmes. 

Lily s'approcha et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil :

« Je voudrais t'aider James… Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, n'importe quoi je le ferai ! »

« Je n'en sais rien ! Je voudrais… je voudrais arrêter de penser à elle ! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il pleura sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle vit qu'il s'était endormi. Elle n'osa pas le réveiller, lui porta une couverture et le laissa dormir.

Le lendemain, James monta dans le bureau de Dumbledore après qu'on l'y aie convoqué. Il se demandait bien ce que Dumbledore lui voulait encore. Il s'assit en face du bureau du directeur et celui-ci commença à lui parler.

« Je suis ravi de voir que tu vas mieux James. Tu nous as fait peur tu sais ? »

James ne répondit pas.

« Tu ne dis rien, c'est ton droit. Mais j'ai remarqué comme tout le monde que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup ces temps-ci. Je voudrais que tu vois un psychomage James… »

« Hein ? Mais je ne suis pas fou ! »

« Bien sûr que non, mais tu pourrais lui parler de ce que tu ressens, de tes angoisses, de tes peurs et ça pourrait t'aider… »

« Il n'en est pas question ! Je n'irai pas raconter ma vie à un parfait inconnu ! »

« Evidemment, je ne peux pas te forcer, mais si tu ne veux pas, alors essaie de parler à tes amis. »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous ne comprendriez pas… »

« Alors discute avec la petite Melanie Parker, elle est passé par la même chose que toi lorsqu'elle a perdu sa meilleure amie Noémie l'an dernier… »

« Mais pourquoi tout le monde semble savoir mieux que moi ce qu'il faut que je fasses pour me sentir mieux ? » demanda James avant de s'en aller furieux.

James rejoignit les autres qui étaient en train de manger dans la grande salle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda Sirius

« Qui ? »

« Ben Dumbledore ! C'est bien lui que tu as été voir ? »

« Oui. Euh… rien d'important, laisse tomber. Alors on a quoi à manger ? »

Sirius lui tendit un bout de pastèque et repris la conversation qu'il avait laissé en suspens :

« Mais, Remus, je veux bien te croire quand tu dis que les mangemorts sont partout, mais comment les reconnaître ? »

« C'est bien ça le problème… c'est pas écrit sur leur tête ! » répondit Remus

« Et puis d'abord c'est quoi exactement un mangemort ? » demanda Jessie

« Ce sont les partisans de Voldemort. » répondit James d'un ton lugubre

« Ils croient en une race supérieure, et voudraient éliminer les moldus et les sorciers descendants de moldus… » ajouta Lily

« Ainsi que les loups-garous… » reprit Remus

« Il y en a partout des mangemorts… » dit Peter « Je suis sûr qu'on en connaît tous sans le savoir. Il faudrait se baser sur quelques critères de reconnaissance… »

« Si tu entends un sorcier prononcer le mot 'sang de bourbe' tu en tiens un ! » s'exclama Sirius

« C'est un peu restreint ça comme critère de reconnaissance ! » répondit Ally

« Peut-être mais c'est déjà ça ! Vous avez d'autres idées vous ? »

Personne ne répondit, et Lily s'écria :

« Mais je ne comprend pas comment il peut y avoir tant de gens aussi étroits d'esprits ! A en croire les journaux ils sont des milliers à travers le monde… »

« Ce sont des gens méchants qui méprisent ceux qu'ils considèrent comme en dessous d'eux sur l'échelle sociale… » murmura Ally

« Ils ne sont pas toujours foncièrement méchants… » dit Zoe qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas « Peut-être qu'ils ont reçu un choc et qu'ils ne sont plus maîtres d'eux-mêmes… »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sirius intrigué

« Eh bien, tu sais parfois tu fais des choses que tu regrettes ensuite… Peut-être qu'un jour ils ont fait quelque chose et qu'ils n'ont jamais pu revenir en arrière. Ils étaient influençables à un moment et depuis Voldemort les manipule… »

Ils la regardaient tous bouche-bée, mais l'heure qui tournait les empêcha de la faire plus parler.

Après les cours, Sirius et James se promenaient dans les couloirs lorsque Sirius aperçut Michelle loin devant, il l'appela: 

« Hey Minouche ! Où tu étais passée ? Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis un moment, tu m'évites ou quoi ? »

Elle avait l'air un peu gênée, elle l'embrassa puis lui dit :

« Ecoute Sir', ça t'embête si on se voit ce soir seulement, là je suis avec des amis… »

« Ah oui ? Qui ça ? Tu me les présentes ? »

« J'ai pas le temps là… plus tard. »

Puis Sirius vit Rogue, Avery et Rookwood junior se retourner :

« Michelle ! On t'attend, magnes-toi ! »

Michelle eut un sourire d'excuse envers Sirius et s'éloigna presque en courant rejoindre les autres. Sirius avait l'air abasourdi, il n'en revenait pas ! Sa petite amie qui se nouait d'amitié avec l'ennemi numéro 1 ? James fut le premier à parler :

« T'étais au courant qu'elle traînait avec ces racailles ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je la vois de moins en moins ces temps-ci… »

« Et, euh… ça te dérange pas ? »

« Tu rigoles ? » s'exclama Sirius qui était tellement furieux que James n'aurait pas été étonné de voir son visage virer au rouge vif et de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et de ses narines…

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Vas la voir ! »

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila. 

James ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant son ami, alors il se rendit à la bibliothèque. Là il trouva Lily plongée dans un manuel.

« Salut James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'en sais rien… »

« Comment ça t'en sais rien ? » demanda-t-elle en riant

« Ben je ne sais pas quoi faire en fait. Et je n'ai rien de spécial à faire à la bibliothèque, je ne sais pourquoi je suis venu là. »

« C'est une force mystérieuse qui t'a poussé vers moi ! »

« Sûrement. » ils se sourirent mutuellement.

« J'avais fini moi, tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Sirius rattrapa Michelle assez vite.

« Michelle, je peux te parler, seul à seul ? » demanda-t-il en désignant Rogue et compagnie du regard.

« D'accord, attendez-moi les gars… »

Ils firent quelques pas et Sirius commença :

« A quoi tu joues ? Tu veux me rendre jaloux parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup été là ces derniers temps ? Parce que dans ce cas c'est bon tu peux arrêter tu as atteint ton but ! »

« Mais enfin Sirius, pour qui me prends-tu ? C'est faux ! »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des amis ? »

« Si, bien évidemment, mais pourquoi justement ceux-là ? »

« Il se trouve qu'ils sont dans la même maison que moi et qu'ils ont mon âge… »

« Mais jusqu'à ces derniers temps tu ne pouvais pas les supporter ! »

« J'ai appris à les connaître Sir'… Ils ne sont pas méchants, ce n'est qu'une apparence, un genre qu'ils se donnent… Au fond ils sont comme toi et moi… »

« Ca j'en doute fort ! »

Rogue s'approcha et dit à Michelle :

« S'il t'embête dis-le moi ! »

« Tais-toi Rogue ! De quoi tu te mêles ? Laisse-moi parler tranquille avec ma petite amie ! »

« Je te signale qu'elle est aussi mon amie et que tu lui criais dessus ! »

« Les garçons arrêtez de vous disputer ! » supplia Michelle sans succès

« Espèce d'ordure ! » s'écria Sirius fou de rage « Quel sort lui as-tu jeté pour qu'elle s'intéresse à vous ? »

« Ah tu crois ça ? Je vais t'apprendre à nous respecter sale petite vermine ! »

Rogue leva sa baguette et des éclairs rouge et violets en sortirent… 

James et Lily étaient assis au pied d'un arbre centenaire et discutaient tranquillement, quand soudain James parut se rappeler de quelque chose :

« Mais tu n'es pas avec Mondingus ? Tu peux aller le rejoindre tu sais, je comprendrais ! »

« On a rompu… »

« Oh excuse-moi… Je ne savais pas. »

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit que c'était fini il m'énervait vraiment trop… Tiens d'ailleurs l'entraînement de quidditch va bientôt reprendre, non ? »

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles se souvenant que Maddy était l'attrapeur, et elle vit les traits de James se figer.

« Excuse-moi, je suis la reine des gaffes… »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais je ne sais pas si je rejouerai au quidditch. »

« Non, ne fais pas ça James, n'arrête pas ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est quelque chose d'important pour toi. »

« C'était important avant, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, mais maintenant… »

« Comment ça ? Expliques-toi… »

« Non laisse tomber. »

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de parler de ça ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça. Viens on rentre, j'ai froid. »

En arrivant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une surprise de taille les attendait. Il y avait tout un petit attroupement, ils s'approchèrent et virent que Sirius était au centre, mais quel Sirius ! Un Sirius défiguré avec une oreille à la place du nez, le nez dans les cheveux et une jambe à la place du bras, il avait l'air bien mal en point..

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda James

« Rogue m'a jeté un sort ! »

« C'est un sort de magie noire… » murmura Zoe

« Ca on s'en serait douté, c'est Rogue qui l'a jeté ! » s'exclama Remus

« Il faut aller à l'infirmerie… » dit Lily

« Non attendez, je sais comment réparer ça. » dit Zoe

« Toi ? » demanda Sirius

« C'est un acte de haute magie, ne fais pas l'idiote Zoe ! Tu ne peux pas savoir maîtriser ça… » dit Ally

« Si je vous dit que je peux le faire… »

« Laissez-la faire ! » dit Sirius « Je n'ai aucune envie de me balader dans la moitié du château comme ça, tout le monde se moquerait de moi… »

« Après tout, c'est à toi de prendre la décision… » conclut Remus

« Alors Zoe viens, on va dans mon dortoir et tu vas me soigner. »

Ally, Lily, James, Remus, Jessie et Peter les suivirent avec un air inquiet. 

Sirius avait l'air confiant mais au moment où Zoe leva sa baguette, un éclair de peur passa tout de même dans ses yeux… Il y eu comme une explosion et de la fumée partout autour de Sirius, on entendit un cri.

« Mais Zoe, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda James affolé

« Où est-il ? » demanda Remus

« Vous inquiétez pas ! La fumée va se dissiper, il est toujours au même endroit mais on ne le voit plus à case de la fumée… » les rassura Zoe

Peu à peu en effet Sirius réapparut… totalement guéri !

« C'est génial Zoe ! Comment as-tu appris ça ? » demanda Sirius

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours su… »

Le soir, Ally, Lily et les 4 garçons discutaient de cet événement dans un petit coin.

« Enfin c'est quand même étrange qu'une enfant de 10ans sache maîtriser un tel sort sans jamais l'avoir appris… » dit Ally

« Elle a tout de suite sut que c'était de la magie noire… » ajouta Remus

« Ca tout le monde l'a deviné Remus ! » s'exclama Sirius « C'est Rogue qui l'a jeté et rogue en connaît un rayon en matière de magie noire ! »

« Mais ça elle ne le sait pas ! » rétorqua Remus « Elle n'est ici que depuis 2 mois… Elle ne connaît pas Rogue et il n'est pas dans sa classe, comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il était un expert dans l'art de la magie noire ? »

« Elle ne parle jamais d'elle… » murmura Lily

« Et elle a l'air d'en savoir plus que nous sur les mangemorts… » ajouta Ally

« Il faut la faire parler ! » décréta James « demain c'est dimanche on va passer la journée avec elle et le but sera de lui faire parler d'elle, de son passé, de sa famille. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Puis Sirius reprit la parole :

« Bon ce sujet est clos pour ce soir. Maintenant il faut qu'on reprenne nos histoires d'animagi. La semaine prochaine on continue ça. »

« La semaine prochaine c'est la pleine lune, et je voudrais être avec vous… » dit Remus

« C'est pas grave on est plus à une semaine près ! » déclara James.

Une fois tout ça décidé ils allèrent se coucher plus sereins mais l'esprit en ébullition à propos de Zoe. 

Une fois de plus, James s'éveilla en nage cette nuit-là. Il se leva mais en arrivant dans la salle commune il aperçut une forme recroquevillée devant le feu, à sa place. Il pensa d'abord à Lily, mais en s'approchant il reconnut Melanie Parker. Il faillit retourner au dortoir, mais il décida d'aller la voir. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sans rien dire, elle le regarda puis redirigea son regard dans le vide.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle sans le regarder

« Cauchemar… »

« Moi aussi… J'en faisais toutes les nuits après la mort de Noémie… Maintenant ils sont plus espacés. »

James regardait Mel intrigué, elle avait un regard dur, un regard de bête sauvage, un peu insolent, un air de défi et sa manière de parler était assez arrogante. C'était bizarre de la voir la nuit, sans son maquillage, elle se mettait toujours beaucoup de noir autour des yeux. Elle avait des cheveux très noirs coupés en carré court, au dessous des oreilles. Elle était petite et fluette et semblait sans cesse sur ses gardes, méfiante. Cependant cette nuit elle était différente, presque vulnérable…

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? »

« Excuse-moi Melanie, je ne voulais pas t'embêter… »

« Liza ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Liza, je m'appelle Liza, pas Melanie ! »

« Mais tout le monde t'appelle Melanie, non ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas mon prénom et je déteste ça ! »

« Je n'y comprend rien ! »

Elle éclata de rire :

« Laisse tomber James c'est compliqué ! »

« Explique-moi, on a tout le temps ! »

« Ca ne va pas t'intéresser… »

« S'il te plaît Mel…. Liza ! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença :

« Je ne suis pas anglaise comme vous tous, je suis américaine. Je suis née il y a 14ans de ça dans une banlieue sordide de New York où j'ai grandi. J'ai un grand frère et une petite sœur. Nos parents étaient des toxicos, toujours en quête de leur dose. Nous trois, on a grandis tout seuls, on a eu de la chance de survivre dans ces quartiers qui ne sont vraiment pas fait pour les enfants. Personne ne se demandait jamais si j'allais à l'école si je piquais les cigarettes de ma mère et si je rentrais le soir, j'ai appris à me débrouillée seule et à me défendre très tôt… Mon frère s'en fichait pas mal comme mes parents, moi j'essayais de prendre soin de ma sœur. Quand j'avais 8ans, ma mère est morte d'une overdose dans notre salon… L'année suivante mon père a été tué parce qu'il n'avait plus d'argent pour payer son crack. Mon frère est en prison pour vol depuis des années, ma sœur et moi avons été séparées par la DASS. Ils pensaient tous qu'on avait une mauvaise influence l'une sur l'autre, alors ils nous ont séparées le plus possible et on m'a envoyée en Angleterre pour que je ne retourne plus jamais dans ces quartiers mal fréquentés où étaient tous mes amis. J'ai fait des dizaines de familles d'accueil, personne ne voulait d'une gosse comme moi, effrontée et mal-élevée… Et un jour j'ai reçu cette lettre de Poudlard, j'ai cru à une farce, la magie tu comprends, ça faisait longtemps que je n'y croyais plus… Et en arrivant ici je me suis faite une amie Noémie, avec elle j'ai arrêté mes conneries, mais depuis qu'elle n'est plus là… Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ! Je n'en parle jamais à personne. »

« Peut-être que je t'inspire confiance ? »

« Ou peut-être que c'est toi qui est le plus  même de comprendre l'absence de Noémie… Madison te manque ? »

« A chaque seconde… Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux en parler avec personne… Ils me regardent tous avec de la pitié dans les yeux, je déteste ça ! »

« Ils te prennent dans leurs bras et te disent de pleurer… »

« Ils te considèrent comme un grand malade… »

« Ils te disent qu'ils te comprennent… »

« Mais ils n'y comprennent rien ! »

« Oui je connais ça moi aussi… »

« Et cette douleur, elle finit par s'atténuer ? »

« Oui, mais lentement, très lentement… Ce que je déteste le plus ce sont les gens qui te demandent si ça va mieux… »

« Alors qu'on ne peut pas aller mieux, on ne peut aller que moins mal. »

Ils se regardèrent, comme complices.

« Tu n'es pas soulagée d'avoir échappé au destin qui t'attendait à New York ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… »

« Tu aurais fini par voler comme les autres, tu aurais mal tournée… »

« C'était déjà trop tard pour moi… Et puis mes parents même s'ils ne s'occupaient pas de moi c'était mes parents, mon quartier sordide c'était mon berceau, mon monde… Mes amis voleurs et drogués eux au moins ils ne m'ont jamais laissé tomber ! »

James la regardait perplexe, incapable de comprendre ce raisonnement.

« Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi on t'appelait Melanie »

« Ce sont les services sociaux, quand je suis arrivée sur ce continent, ils ont trouvé qu'une petite Melanie serait plus facile à placer qu'une Liza. Mon prénom en disait trop sur mon origine disaient-ils... »

« tes frères et sœurs, tu les as revus ? »

« Non jamais… »

Elle avait le regard triste perdu quelque part dans ses souvenirs, elle reprit :

« Si tu savais à quel point je me sens seule ici… »

« Mais dis-moi Liza, tu ne peux en parler avec personne, même pas avec Mattew ? »

« Non c'est un sujet tabou entre nous. Quand ça ne va pas je redeviens cette fille des rues solitaire et sauvage et il ne comprend pas pourquoi je regrette ce temps. Mais tu as de la chance, tu as des amis fidèles, ils sont drôles et ça aide à s'en remettre… »

« Tu sais, si tu le voulais, ils pourraient être tes amis aussi… »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Mais si, tu verras, ils t'aimeront beaucoup. Tu me permet de leur raconter ton histoire ? »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on m'accepte par pitié. Je ne veux pas que ma vie soit étalée partout… Je n'aurais déjà jamais dû te raconter tout ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Dis-leur juste de m'appeler Liza… »

« Ok. Maintenant il faut retourner nous coucher. »

Le lendemain, lorsque Sirius réveilla James, il faisait jour depuis longtemps.

« Réveille-toi mon vieux Jamsie ! J'avais des scrupules à te tirer du lit car Lily nous a dit que tu dormais mal ces temps-ci, mais c'est l'heure du déjeuner, et il faut prendre des forces pour l'interrogatoire de Zoe cet après-midi ! »

James se leva, aussi intrigué que les autres par ce mystère. Après déjeuner, les maraudeurs emmenèrent les deux filles dans le parc loin de tous, pour mettre la petite en confiance. Naturellement Zoe vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius, de toute évidence, elle était tombé sous son charme dès le premier jour ! Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis Remus replaça habilement la conversation sur son petit frère Anthor.

« Il ressemble à un petit ange, mais je vous assure qu'il n'est pas le dernier à faire des bêtises ! Il grandit et commence à me tenir tête, c'est assez drôle ! »

« M'en parle pas ! » s'exclama Sirius « Tu verrais mes sœurs ! Elles croient qu'elles peuvent me manipuler comme elles veulent, à 4ans ! »

« Et c'est vrai d'ailleurs, elles te font un sourire et tu leur accorde tout ce qu'elles veulent ! » se moqua James

« Ce sont mes petites sœurs, je ne peux rien leur refuser… » dit-il avec un sourire béat qui fit rire tout le monde. « Et toi Zoe, tu as des petits frères et sœurs ? »

« Un petit frère Andrew, il a tout juste 4ans. »

« Et tu l'aimes bien, ou il t'embête tout le temps ? »

« Andy ? C'est un petit ange, je l'adore ! C'était du de le quitter au début de l'année… C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui depuis que Maman est morte il y a deux ans… »

« Je suis désolé pour ta maman Zoe… » murmura Remus sincère

Sirius la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, puis ils changèrent de sujet car la petite n'avait manifestement pas envie de s'étendre. Lorsqu'elle et Jessie furent parties, Remus prit la parole :

« On est idiots… on s'est fait des idées, c'est une enfant comme toutes les autres. Si elle ne parle jamais de sa famille c'est à cause de la mort de sa mère… »

« C'est certain ! » reprit Lily « Il faut la laisser tranquille avec tout ça maintenant. »

Le soir, ils retrouvèrent les deux petites qui avaient été jouer dehors toute l'après-midi, les longs cheveux de Zoe étaient tout emmêlés et Sirius se proposa pour l'aider à enlever les nœuds. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour la petite, mais contrairement aux autres, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il était décidé à percer le mystère. Il l'accompagna donc dans la salle de bain et commença à s'occuper de ses cheveux.

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal ma puce surtout ! »

« Non ça va ! »

« J'ai l'habitude, mes sœurs ont les cheveux très longs aussi. Elles ont le même âge que ton frère. »

« Je sais. »

« Il ne te manque pas trop ? »

« Si, j'espère qu'il n'a pas d'ennuis… » dit-elle d'un ton lugubre qui étonna Sirius.

En brossant il aperçut la cicatrice sur la tempe gauche :

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Il la sentit se contracter, elle dit d'un voix rauque qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :

« Je suis tombée l'an dernier sur un rocher… »

« La forme est étrange, ça ne fait pas ça quand on tombe… »

Soudain elle se dégagea et éclata en sanglots convulsifs. Elle s'assit par terre dans un coin, pendant que Sirius intrigué et ému s'approchait d'elle :

« Zoe… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi, je ne comprends rien ! »

« Je ne peux pas… J'ai promis ! »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu sais bien que je ne te trahirai pas ! »

Il savait bien que la petite en pinçait pour lui et en jouait. Elle releva la tête et demanda hésitante entre ses larmes :

« Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien ? »

« Bien sûr… » Il la prit dans ses bras et la rassit sur ses genoux, elle tait légère comme une plume.

« Je suis inquiète… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour Andy… Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps… »

« Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive, il est sécurité chez toi ! »

« Non, je ne suis plus là pour le protéger ! »

« Mais ton papa est avec lui, non ? »

« Justement… »

« Comment ça ? »

Sirius commençait à flairer quelque chose de louche.

« Papa… parfois quand il est en colère il se fâche très fort, et il fait mal… »

« Tu veux dire qu'il vous frappe ? »

« Tu vois cette cicatrice ? » dit-elle en montrant sa tempe « C'était l'an dernier, Papa était rentré tard, il était avec des amis dans le bar d'à côté, il avait encore bu un peu. J'avais couché Andy, mais moi j'attendais qu'il rentre. Quand il est arrivé il a glissé sur un jouet de mon frère… Il était furieux, il est allé le chercher dans sa chambre et a commencé à crier, j'ai eu peur alors je suis monté, j'ai voulu protéger mon frère, mais mon père m'a envoyé d'une gifle à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ai crié pour qu'il laisse Andy tranquille, mais il m'a hurlé de me taire et il a lancé la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main dans ma direction. Tu vois ce n'est pas une pierre qui a fait ça… C'est du verre brisé. »

La petite pleurait et Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux en imaginant ce que cette enfant avait dû vivre.

« C'est horrible ! Il faut le dire à quelqu'un ! »

« Tu as promis Sirius ! Si j'en parle, on va nous séparer de Papa, et il ne faut pas. Il n'est pas toujours comme ça. C'est depuis la mort de Maman, il est trop triste. La plupart du temps il est gentil avec nous… Mais j'ai peur pour Andy… »

« Je suis sûre qu'il va bien ma puce ! » dit-il en l'embrassant.

Sirius termina de lui lisser ses longs cheveux bruns, puis il l'accompagna dans son dortoir et attendit qu'elle fut endormie pour la quitter.

Il redescendit assez ébranlé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, un homme qui frappait sur ses enfants, il ne pouvait pas y penser sans dégoût, c'était forcément un personnage ignoble ! Cependant, sa fille l'aimait, c'était clair dans le ton qu'elle avait employé, elle cherchait à le défendre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler ou non. C'était grave, mais une promesse était une promesse. Zoe était en sécurité à Poudlard, mais il y avait quelque part un petit garçon qui ne l'était pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre plus longtemps sa réflexion James lui sauta dessus :

« Sirius ! On te cherchait partout ! Dumbledore veut nous voir, moi, toi, Remus, Peter, Lily, Ally et Jessie. »

Ils allèrent dans le bureau du directeur sans savoir ce qui les attendait, Dumbledore avait l'air soucieux.

« Mes enfants… Je vous ai appelé ce soir pour vous parler de la petite Zoe Manning. Je sais qu'elle a trouvé en vous des amis. Mais vous, comment la considérez-vous ? »

« Nous l'aimons beaucoup professeur… » répondit Remus intrigué par cette question étrange

« Elle est ma meilleure amie. » continua Jessie

« C'est une petite fille adorable » ajouta Sirius

« Mais elle est un peu étrange… » dit Ally

« C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir. Si je vous dis ça, c'est parce que cette enfant va avoir besoin de tout votre soutien et je veux m'assurer que vous êtes prêts à l'aider »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, Sirius le premier.

« Cette petite a une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et elle n'en sait rien… »

« C'est à propos de son père ? » demanda Sirius « Je sais qu'il est violent. »

Les autres le regardèrent avec incrédulité, et Dumbledore répondit :

« En partie. Mais c'est bien plus grave qu'une simple histoire que les sociomages pourraient résoudre. Un terrible secret pèse sur elle. »

Les maraudeurs n'avaient jamais vu leur directeur aussi hésitant, James prit la parole :

« Annoncez-nous la couleur professeur, vous nous inquiétez… »

« Son père est un mangemort. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je crois que Zoe le sait mais ne l'approuve pas. Cette enfant a d'immenses pouvoirs qu'elle ignore, elle ne sait pas comment elle les a eus, en vérité c'est Voldemort lui-même qui les lui a transmis… »

Il y eu une exclamation de surprise et d'horreur de la part du groupe d'élèves.

« Mais rassurez-vous elle n'est pas de son côté pour autant. Voldemort avait besoin d'un héritier mais ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un enfant. Il a donc choisi parmi les enfants de ses mangemorts un qui lui conviendrait. Zoe est née à la seconde même où Voldemort a commis son premier meurtre par Avada Kedavra, vous savez ce que c'est ? »

« Le sort de la mort… » murmura Lily

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a choisie. Voici un an qu'elle possède ces pouvoirs, le ministère ne l'a pas détectée tout de suite. Voldemort pensait sans doute pouvoir la manipuler en raison de son jeune âge, de plus qu'il pensait avoir 2ans pour l'éduquer avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard, par l'intermédiaire de son père. Je crois cependant que M.Manning n'est au courant de rien, il a été manipulé habilement. Si je vous ai parlé de tout ça, c'est qu'il va falloir lui apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs à bon escient, lui montrer l'exemple et s'efforcer de la faire choisir le droit chemin. La tâche ne sera pas simple, car elle est aussi puissante que Voldemort, et il ne la laissera pas lui échapper. Et surtout, il ne faut jamais qu'elle apprenne tout ceci. En tout cas pas en ce moment. »

La révélation qu'on venait de leur faire les laissait bouche-bée. Sirius fut le premier à parler :

« Mais ça signifie qu'elle est une sorte de double de Voldemort… »

« En quelque sorte, oui. Mais elle a une âme bien à elle et un sens de la justice encore tout frais, son esprit n'est pas corrompu et c'est à nous de la guider, car au moindre faux-pas elle pourrait devenir très dangereuse. Pour Voldemort c'est une sort de garantie que même s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à lui, son 'œuvre' serait poursuivie. A condition bien sûr qu'il parvienne à ses fins avec elle. Vous comprenez la lourde tâche qui vous attend ? Je sais que vous êtes de bons élèves, et que vous avez l'esprit juste, vous êtes ses amis et donc les plus à même de l'aider. »

« Je comprends… » répondit Remus

« Nous ferons de notre mieux professeur. » promis Ally


	18. La fin d'une belle histoire

**Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créés sont Allyson Lupin, Mel Parker, Mattew, Kassy et July, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Il y a aussi Ethan Bones que j'ai moitié inventé : on entend parler de la famille Bones dans HP mais pas de lui en particulier, donc en quelque sorte je l'ai inventé. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Je précise aussi que, étant une grande fan de la série « Once & Again » toute ressemblance avec des personnages de cette série (plus ou moins évidentes) n'est pas forcément fortuite. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lululand@caramail.com**

**Notes:** Je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire et publier ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse, mais ça risque d'être pareil jusqu'au mois de juin… J'essaierai d'écrire encore de temps en temps mais je ne peux rien promettre. Je me suis lancée dans des études de médecine et pour décrocher le concours de fin d'année il faut que je me consacre à ça, et il ne reste pas tant de temps pour les loisirs. De plus je n'ai plus d'ordinateur la semaine donc pour taper les chapitres c'est pas pratique et le WE j'ai pas le temps. En tout cas c'est sûr qu'une fois les exams passés je continuerai, la plupart des gens auront probablement oublié cette fic, mais je la finirai, ne serait-ce que pour moi. Bref j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce chapitre… Ah au fait malgré le titre du chapitre, c'est pas le dernier, lol! 

Pour les reviewers, je vous remercie encore:

Mister-master: je continue, à petit pas, mais je continue ;-p

Pheneatis: moi aussi j'ai parfois la larme à l'œil en écrivant… Et Zoe c'est un de mes persos préférés dans ceux que j'ai créé. J'espère que tu trouves tjs que ça vaut le coup d'attendre!

Sarah: La tragédie? Ouais j'avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à écrire des trucs pas tristes

Kat: ben euh.. je t'ai déjà répondu sur le groupe, lol!

Samantha: Merci pour tes compliments! Lily et james? Ben je sais pas, ça se fait tout seul… Maddy je l'aimais bien aussi et g eu du mal à la faire mourir je te dirai…

Bayram: j/l ça arrive, ça arrive, ms tt doucement… et puis en effet vive Sirius (lol, vous aviez à peine remarqué ds ma fic que ct mon préféré je suis sûre: c le + prst!)

Belag_angel: dsl de t'avoir fait attendre pr la suite… Faire des persos et les tuer? Lol c ma spécialité!

Lyra Granger: c gentil de mettre cette fic ds tes favorites! Et euh Maddy… ben oui tt le monde me dit que gt méchante de la tuer, ms je vs jure que j'avais pas vraiment envie, ça c présenté comme ça c tt… je maitrise pas tjs le destin des persos que j'invente, ça peut paraître bizarre ms c vrai!

Bon aller voilà la suite:

Maraudeurs et compagnie.

****

**Chapitre XVII : La fin d'une belle histoire.**

Depuis la révélation de Dumbledore au sujet de Zoe, les maraudeurs prenaient leur mission à cœur mais sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre, et sans trop comprendre pourquoi le directeur avait confier une tâche si lourde de conséquences à 7 gosses, mais ils faisaient leur maximum pour entourer la petite d'amitié et pour la mettre en confiance. Malgré tout cela ils trouvaient encore un peu de temps pour s'entraîner aux métamorphoses, ils n'en étaient qu'aux balbutiements mais travaillaient dur et le plus souvent qu'ils le pouvaient. Les filles passaient presque toutes leurs soirées dans la chambre des garçons, ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Même si elle ne participait pas vraiment à ce projet, Ally était toujours présente lorsque ses amis s'exerçaient. Ce soir encore, ils étaient tous les 6 assis en tailleur formant un cercle au milieu de la chambre, les jumeaux "présidant" chacun à un bout, James, Sirius, Peter et Lily concentrés, les yeux fermés, le silence régnait jusqu'au moment où Remus déclara:

"Stop, on arrête là!"

Les 4 amis furent secoués de frisson en ouvrant les yeux et mirent quelques secondes à se réhabituer à la lumière comme s'ils sortaient d'une sorte de transe, puis James demanda:

"Combien de temps?"

"15 minutes" répondit Ally

"C'est tout?" maugréa Sirius "Enfin Rem' si tu nous laisses pas plus longtemps on est pas arrivés! A ce rythme-là on y sera toujours dans 10ans!"

"Faut pas commencer trop vite mon pote!"

"Ca fait déjà 2 mois qu'on fait ça, il serait temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure!"

"On verra plus tard Sirius, mais si toi et James vous sortez très vite de cet état léthargique, tout le monde n'a pas la même constitution que vous… Regarde Lily et Peter"

En effet Lily semblait déconnectée de la réalité et Peter s'était endormi ne supportant pas le brusque passage de l'état passif à l'état actif. Sirius se renfrogna mais ne dit plus rien. Ally alla s'asseoir près de Lily et lui prit la main droite en tentant le plus doucement possible de lui rappeler leurs présences. Elle lui murmura des mots dans l'oreille et agita sa baguette magique, soudain Lily fut parcourue d'une sorte de décharge électrique et revint totalement à elle. Elle parut scandalisée de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait encore eu du mal à sortir de cette transe. Elle qui arrivait toujours à tout ne supportait pas ce qu'elle considérait comme un échec, mais James tenta de la rassurer:

"C'est bon signe, on met de moins en moins de temps à te réveiller!"

"Mais c'est pas normal, pourquoi je ne peux pas m'en sortir seule? Toi et Sirius vous y arrivez bien!"

"Personne ne réagit de la même façon…"

"On réveille Peter?" proposa Remus

Sirius alla chercher un verre d'eau et le renversa sur la tête de Peter qui sursauta et se revint dans son état normal. Ils avaient bien essayé les fois précédentes de le réveiller par des méthodes plus douces, mais c'était le seul moyen efficace!

"A quand la prochaine séance?" demanda Sirius

"Je ne sais pas… la semaine prochaine." Répondit Remus, et devant l'air déçu de Sirius il ajouta "Si tu n'es pas plus raisonnable on peut arrêter dès maintenant. Tu sais très bien que si on accélère le rythme Dumbledore risque de s'en apercevoir."

"Ok, ok, c'est bon on n'en parle plus…"

Ils se regardaient tous dans les yeux sans pouvoir dire un mot, cette expérience qu'ils vivaient ensemble leur laissait toujours un sentiment de culpabilité et d'excitation indescriptible.

La poignée de la porte qui tournait brisa cet étrange silence, Mrs Pennywinckle venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

"Mes enfants, que faites-vous tous encore debouts? Mesdemoiselles vous ne devriez pas entrer dans un dortoir de garçons, ce n'est pas prudent… Aller au lit maintenant!"

"Allons Penny, vous croyez qu'on va les violer les donzelles?" répondit Sirius en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère de plus en plus pesante.

Mrs Pennywinckle était une dame âgée que Dumbledore avait fait venir au collège quand il était apparu évident que les Aurors avaient plus important à faire. Les élèves n'avaient pas bien compris en quoi cette vieille femme pourrait les protéger de Voldemort, mais elle était sympathique et ils l'avaient pour la plupart très vite adoptée. Sirius le premier aimait la taquiner en la surnommant Penny ce qui la faisait immanquablement sourire, certains hardis élèves à la suite de Sirius se hasardaient à l'appeler Miss Penny et nos maraudeurs la considéraient un peu comme la grand-mère qu'il fait bon d'aller voir quand on a le blues où que le poids des responsabilités devient trop lourd. Sa porte leur était toujours ouverte, mais ce soir elle voulait qu'ils se couchent, alors ils obéirent.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant dans la salle commune, la 1ère chose que vit Sirius fut Michelle attablée à côté de Rogue, tous deux riant manifestement de bon cœur. La vision de Rogue en train de rire ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça, surtout le matin et il se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à côté de ses amis. Comme d'habitude ils étaient arrivés avant lui, Sirius était toujours le dernier debout et il y avait peu de chances pour que ça change un jour. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de Serpentards… I mordit à pleines dents dans un scone pour penser à autre chose et trouva le meilleur moyen de se changer les idées: Mrs Pennywinckle! Chaque matin elle prenait son petit déjeuner à la même table que les élèves, ce matin c'était avec les Gryffondors.

"Penny, pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas avec les autres professeurs?" demanda-t-il la bouche dégoulinante de thé 

"Mais tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas un professeur." Répondit-elle avec une logique à toute épreuve

"Vous ne vous ennuyez pas avec nous?"

"Non, au contraire c'est très instructif. Tu sais les vieilles personnes s'entendent souvent mieux avec les enfants qu'avec les adultes."

"Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants!" protesta Sirius.

Mrs Pennywinckle lui répondit par un grand sourire et Sirius revint à la charge:

"Quel âge avez-vous?"

"J'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de tenir le compteur à jour…"

Comment pouvait-on ignorer son âge? C'était toujours une tâche ardue que d'évaluer l'âge d'un sorcier, entre 90 et 200ans on se trompait souvent, surtout quand on avait seulement 14ans! Sirius eut donc recours à une autre technique pour tenter de satisfaire sa curiosité.

"Vous avez des enfants?"

"Un fils et une fille."

"Quel âge ont-ils?"

"Ils ne sont plus de ce monde depuis déjà longtemps Sirius."

Sirius se sentit rougir, conscient d'avoir gaffé, mais la vieille dame le rassura:

"Ce n'est rien Sirius, cela fait si longtemps que ça ne fait plus mal d'en parler." Mais son regard meurtri disait le contraire.

Ils avaient fini de manger et se levèrent.

Après le cours de potion, Sirius et Michelle se retrouvèrent dans un petit coin du château. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa bien décidé à ne pas laisser la pensée de Serpentards gâcher ce moment. Michelle éclata de rire en voyant le nez de Sirius qui avait pris une étrange coloration verte:

"Toi je parie que tu avais cours avec Nivel!"

"On ne peut rien te cacher… Une erreur de proportion dans les ingrédients pour changer, et cette substance fluo m'a sauté au visage…"

"Ca aurait pu être pire, si ça avait été rouge on t'aurait pris pour un ivrogne!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Sirius ajouta:

"Et Rookwood senior en aurait profité pour me coller une retenue supplémentaire!"

"Enfin parmi toutes celles que tu as bien méritées, ça ne changerait pas grand chose…"

"Mais j'obtiens ces retenues pour le bien de l'école, sinon on s'ennuierait trop!"

"C'est vrai que l'encre explosif de vendredi c'était bien trouvé, Flitwick en a eu plein les cheveux…"

"Et encore tu as raté les avions supersoniques en papier collant… McGonagall en a eu un coincé dans son chignon pendant toute la matinée mais si tu avais entendu ce que je me suis pris après…"

"Je sais, Severus m'a raconté, il a entendu McGonagall te passer le savon du siècle!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à rôder par là lui encore?"

"Enfin Sirius, cesse ces gamineries, il ne "rôdait" pas, les couloirs de Poudlard sont accessibles à tout le monde, non? Ils ne te sont pas réservés!"

"C'est vrai, d'ailleurs pourquoi n'as-tu pas proposé à Rogue de se joindre à nous ce soir ce couloir ne nous appartient pas, il peut venir!" répondit Sirius sur un ton ironique

"Arrête, tu fais l'idiot et tu le sais très bien."

"C'est toi qui as mis le sujet sur le tapis!"

"Si je ne peux pas parler de mes amis avec mon petit copain…"

"Et quels amis!"

"Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Tu n'as jamais critiqué mes choix à ce point, tu as changé!"

"C'est toi qui as changé, avant tu n'aurais jamais choisi de traîner avec mes pires ennemis."

"Nom d'un petit elfe de maison, laisse-moi libre de mes opinions, je suis obligée de calquer mes gestes sur les tiens?"

"Bien sûr que non, mais…"

"Laisse, je préfère mettre un terme à cette conversation avant qu'elle ne s'envenime irrémédiablement. A demain Sirius!"

Et elle tourna les talons, laissant un Sirius qui écumait sa rage abasourdi.

En revenant vers Gryffondor, il croisa Ally qui traînait dans les couloirs, elle l'accosta au passage:

"Tiens, tu tombes bien, je ne sais pas quoi faire, Lily est en train de bosser un exposé avec James à la bibli et Remus est allé aider Peter à plaider sa cause auprès de McGonagall car il a eu F à son dernier devoir…"

"McGonagall? Aucune chance!"

"Je sais! Et toi, tu fais quoi?"

"Je vais aller tenter de démêler tous les problèmes qui me tombent dessus…"

"Tu veux que je t'aide?"

"Non merci, c'est le genre de truc qu'il faut que je fasse seul."

"T'as tort, je suis très bonne conseillère. Et sans même te demander ce qui te tracasse, je connais déjà la solution…"

"Vas-y toujours…"

"Arrête de te prendre la tête! Tu prends les choses beaucoup trop au sérieux, si tu continues t'auras des rides et des cheveux blancs d'ici peu et je t'assures que ton succès auprès des filles va en prendre un coup."

Le regard que Sirius lui lança la refroidit:

"Ok, je vois que t'es vraiment pas de bonne humeur, mais si tu veux un bon conseil, laisse tomber! Au fond de toi je suis sûre que tu le sais: cesse de te prendre la tête pour des trucs insignifiants, ça vaut pas le coup, t'as 14ans, profites de la vie!"

"Même si ce "truc insignifiant" c'est ta petite amie?"

Sirius, franchement agacé accéléra le pas, laissant Ally derrière qui le rattrapa en quelques enjambées:

"T'énerves pas comme ça! Sois plus cool et tu verras que finalement c'est très simple, ça vaut pas la peine que tu t'acharnes, t'as le temps, t'en trouveras d'autres des filles!"

"Laisse tomber Allyson, t'y comprends vraiment rien!"

Lorsque Sirius descendit dîner, il était déjà plus calme, il rejoignit Remus, Peter, Ally, Lily, Jessie et Zoe qui étaient déjà attablés, et quelques minutes plus tard, James arriva avec Mel Parker qu'il fit asseoir avec eux. Les amis se regardèrent en se demandant ce qui prenait James: personne n'était invité à se joindre aux repas des maraudeurs sans le consentement de tout le groupe, or James n'avait averti personne, Lily et Sirius avaient l'air fâché, les autres simplement troublés. James fit comme si de rien n'était et essaya tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation et d'y faire participer Mel, mais pendant tout le repas il y eut une nette tension. Lorsque Mel fut retournée à ses occupations et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre des garçons, James se sentit traqué comme au barreau des accusés, pour se donner une contenance, il prit la parole le premier:

"Vous au moins on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'hospitalité qui vous étouffe! Non mais vous avez vu ça? Plus froid tu meurs!"

"T'avais qu'à nous en parler avant!" s'exclama Sirius "C'est vrai quoi, on l'avait pas invitée!"

"Sans blague, non mais vous vous croyiez où?" demanda James à qui le regard de Remus donna confiance "On n'est pas les rois du monde à ce que je saches! Ce n'est pas un si grand honneur de manger avec nous qu'il faille tous nous concerter pour savoir si on allait l'accepter à manger avec nous ou pas."

Sirius, à court d'arguments se tut avec une moue boudeuse, mais Lily prit sa suite:

"Tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir, je sais pas moi, ça se fait non?"

"Ca s'est décidé au dernier moment, on discutait tous les deux, l'heure passait et ça a été l'heure du repas, naturellement je ne me suis pas posé de questions et je lui ai proposé de se mettre à côté de moi, je ne savais pas que vous en feriez tout un plat!"

"Ok c'est bon, c'est juste qu'on la connaît pas trop…" répondit Sirius qui avait du mal à faire longtemps la tête à James depuis que celui-ci semblait fragilisé par la perte de Maddy.

"Elle est bizarre" ajouta Lily d'un ton dédaigneux

"Oui, mais si tu discutais un peu avec elle tu verrais qu'elle est vraiment gentille…"

"Mouais…" répondit Lily pas très convaincue.

Le lendemain, James alla voir Mel/Liza pour s'excuser et lui proposer de revenir de temps en temps avec eux.

"Non James, c'est gentil, mais je vois bien que tes amis ne m'apprécient pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils te fassent des ennuis à cause de moi!"

"Tu rigoles ou quoi? Depuis le début de l'année ils me passent n'importe quoi! Et puis hier c'était rien, ils sont juste un peu trop fiers… Alors tu viendras?"

"J'en sais rien, on verra."

James aurait vraiment voulu que Liza s'entende avec ses amis, il était sûr que ça pouvait marcher, mais pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours si compliqué? Ces histoires futiles de gamins, il en avait plus qu'assez, il aurait voulu que tout cela reste simple, c'était tellement insignifiant par rapport à des histoires comme celle de Zoe qu'ils avaient à gérer… Mais ses amis (sauf peut-être Remus) avaient l'air de les placer au même niveau. Depuis quelques mois la vie l'avait fait mûrir plus vite que les autres et ces petites histoires qui l'an dernier le préoccupait tant le dépassaient maintenant totalement. En revanche il sentait très bien l'animosité qui grandissait entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, et ça, ça l'inquiétait plus. Pendant les cours communs, les deux maisons étaient bien délimitées. Auparavant elles se mélangeaient plus ou moins, mais maintenant une rangée de table les séparait qui lui faisait horriblement penser à une tranchée. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas qu'avec les Gryffondor, à vrai dire, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles aussi rejetaient les Serpentards. Les insultes pleuvaient, les regards n'étaient pas moins équivoques et deux camps se traçaient de plus en plus clairement. James avait du mal à décider ce qu'il fallait en penser, une partie de lui participait instinctivement à cette guerre déclarée, mais une autre partie de lui-même entendait les mots "discrimination" et "injustice" aussi clairement que ses parents les lui avaient enseigné et lui avaient appris à les détester. Cependant son instinct prenait le dessus le plus souvent, et l'atmosphère de Poudlard devenait irrespirable lorsque les Serpentards s'approchaient des autres. Comme d'habitude, le cours commun de DCFM fut des plus tendus et en sortant les élèves se bousculaient intentionnellement. James vit Sirius courir après Michelle et l'emmener plus loin. Sirius était le type même de celui qui ne se pose pas de question et assimile Serpentards et futurs mangemorts sans aucun problème de conscience, c'était pour cette raison qu'il combattait aussi férocement les fréquentation de sa petite amie. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Poudlard d'aujourd'hui représentait le monde de demain et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Loin d'être meilleurs que leurs aînés, les élèves de Poudlard constituaient une véritable micro-société représentative du monde actuel: On ne savait pas qui étaient les traîtres, les "méchants", alors on accusait les plus accusables, deux clans se formaient et loin de se serrer les coudes comme Dumbledore le souhaitait, les sorciers de demain se menaient la même lutte que leurs parents.

Ne voulant pas rester sur une dispute, Sirius était allé voir Michelle dans l'espoir d'arranger les choses, mais encore une fois, inévitablement le ton monta, ils avaient toujours les mêmes arguments et étaient aussi buté l'un que l'autre. Michelle était furieuse, Sirius tentait de calmer le jeu:

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas les accepter, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, je ne te comprends plus!"

"Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mais d'être plus tolérant."

"Je ne veux pas m'acoquiner avec des types qui tuent les moldus et ne sont eux-même pas tolérants pour un sou!"

"Tu fais des généralités. Ils ne sont pas comme ça, ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même panier."

"Alors ça y est ils t'ont convertie? Tu vas les aider à massacrer des gens?"

"Ce que tu peux être idiot parfois!"

"Et maintenant tu dis que je n'essaie même pas de te comprendre, mais tu fais exactement pareil! J'en ai assez, j'en ai marre, j'en ai ma claque! Fais ce que tu veux!"

Et il partit en claquant la porte de la salle de classe dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés.

A la fin de la journée, Michelle l'appela au détour d'un couloir:

"J'ai bien réfléchi Sirius, il faut qu'on parle…"

"Je croyais que c'était ce qu'on arrêtait pas de faire depuis 2 jours?"

"Non, je veux dire parler vraiment sans crier, viens avec moi."

Sirius la suivit sans broncher avec un étrange pressentiment, un petit goût amer dans la bouche. Dans un coin tranquille elle s'assit et lui fit signe de faire de même.

"Tu te rappelles?" demanda-t-elle

"Oui. C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré."

"On peut dire que beaucoup d'eau a passé sous les ponts depuis n'est-ce pas?"

"En effet, il s'en est passé des choses en un an…"

"Des bonnes et des mauvaises, mais je ne veux retenir que le meilleur."

Sirius ne dit rien, il savait ce qui allait arriver, elle reprit la parole:

"On a beaucoup changé nous aussi, nous ne sommes plus les mêmes, nous n'étions que deux gamins, les circonstances nous ont fait évoluer. On ne se comprend plus. La vérité c'est que tu n'acceptes pas ce que je suis devenue. J'ai des amis, oui Augustus, Marcus, Severus et Johnny n'ont pas toutes les qualités mais ils en ont, et si tu m'aimais encore comme tu le dis tu ne chercherais pas plus loin. Et moi je cherche toujours le petit Sirius que j'avais rencontré, mais toi aussi tu as grandi, on ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Les choses n'ont pas toujours été faciles on a passé des tas d'obstacles et on a tenu un an, c'est déjà pas mal non?"

Michelle parlait d'une voix douce qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps, il lui prit doucement la main en regardant toujours fixement devant lui, elle continua:

"Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est fini tout ça, on ne peut pas jouer à faire semblant plus longtemps. On le savait mais ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on accepte facilement. Je veux oublier toutes ces disputes de ces derniers mois pour ne garder dans ma tête que le plus beau, tu m'as beaucoup apporté et sans toi je n'en serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui, je voulais te remercier."

Ils se levèrent et Sirius le serra très fort contre lui, en murmurant:

"Je t'adore…"

"Moi aussi."

Et ils se séparèrent doucement, s'en allant chacun de son côté, une rupture sans cri ni larme, dans l'ordre des choses.

En retournant dans sa maison Sirius croisa James.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as Sir'? Tu fais une tête bizarre…"

"Non rien, enfin si… J'ai cassé avec Michelle.'

"Je suis désolé mon vieux" répondit James d'un ton compatissant, mais Sirius le repoussa et lui répondit d'un ton dégagé:

"C'était fini depuis longtemps déjà, simplement je n'arrive pas à savoir si je me sens vidé ou soulagé…"

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser plus longtemps la question car Remus apparut et les entraîna le plus vite possible à sa suite:

"Conseil général des maraudeurs, immédiatement!"

Une fois dans le dortoir ils retrouvèrent Jessie, Peter, Ally et Lily qui les attendaient.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Sirius intrigué.

"Vas-y Jess, raconte leur!" encouragea Ally

"Asseyez-vous. Bon voilà, j'étais en cours d'enchantements avec Zoe, c'est un cours qui est commun aux Serpentards. Et les Serpentards ont commencés à se ficher de moi méchament, y'en a un qui a dit des trucs sur Papa, c'était ignoble! J'étais furieuse, mais j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit James, j'ai pas relevé, j'ai fait comme si ça ne me faisait rien tout ce qu'ils racontaient, seulement c'est pas facile, car c'est comme ça plusieurs fois par jour, quand c'est pas les Serpentards ce sont ceux de ma classe qui se moquent de moi parce que je traîne avec Zoe… Alors malgré moi une larme a roulé sur ma joue, j'avais la tête baissée, personne l'a vue à part Zoe, et tout d'un coup quand elle a vu dans quel état ça me mettait, elle a vu rouge et elle a commencé et hurler après les garçons qui m'ennuyaient. Vous l'auriez vu, petit bout de chou haute comme trois pommes, tenant tête à ces gars costaux, ils étaient écroulés de rire, alors elle est entrée dans une colère folle et soudain il y a eu une explosion dans la classe. Oh bien sûr pas très forte, mais suffisante pour blesser 5 personnes dont elle-même."

"Où est-elle en ce moment?" demanda Sirius

"A l'infirmerie, Pomfresh a dit que c'était rien que dans 2h y'aurait plus rien."

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui préoccupait James.

"A part Zoe, tu n'as aucun ami dans ta classe? Ils sont tous à se moquer de toi?"

"Non… Il y a les jumeaux, les Italiens Giuliano et Gennaro. Eux ils sont gentils avec nous."

"Et on se moque d'eux aussi?"

"Au début oui, car ils avaient un accent impossible et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas toujours bien ce qu'on leur disait, mais quand ils déversent un flot de jurons en italien, tous les autres sont impressionnés."

"Et ils ne t'ont pas défendu?"

"Ils n'étaient pas là…"

"Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds Jess! Même si c'est dur et humiliant, réagit, sinon t'en as pas fini!"

"Là n'est pas le problème le plus urgent James!" rétorqua Remus 

"C'est vrai." Approuva Lily "Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen très vite d'aider Zoe à se contrôler mais sans malgré tout avoir l'air de l'aider…"

"Qu'elle arrive à blesser des gens on le savait, mais si elle arrive à se blesser elle-même c'est bien plus embêtant." Soupira Sirius

"C'est parce qu'elle ne maîtrise pas encore son pouvoir." Répondit Ally

"Est-ce qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était à l'origine de tout ça?" demanda Remus

"Oui. Et elle était vraiment effrayée!" répondit Jessie

"Evidemment, pauvre gosse!" dit Sirius

"Allons la voir!" décida Lily

Et les 7 amis filèrent vers l'infirmerie, ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre que Zoe occupait et s'assirent tous au bord du lit.

"Alors ça va ma puce?" demanda Sirius avec sollicitude

"Encore un peu mal, mais je m'en remets…"

Elle avait un drôle d'air, Remus lui demanda:

"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?"

"Pourquoi j'ai fait ça?" demanda-t-elle d'un air soucieux

Ils se regardèrent comme gênés, puis Sirius eut une illumination, il prit la parole:

"C'est normal, quand on ne sait pas se contrôler on peut tous faire ça!"

"Et pourquoi moi je ne sais pas me contrôler?"

Cette fois, ce fut Lily qui répondit:

"On apprend ça en 1ère année. Il ne faut jamais que tu te laisse dépasser par tes émotions, sinon ta magie déborde à tes risques et périls. Bon là c'est pas trop tu n'as blessé que des Serpentards, mais imagines que ça aie été nous?" dit-elle en riant

Zoe esquissa un sourire "Je ne me serais pas mise en colère comme ça! Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai foncé dans le tas, quelque chose de plus fort que moi m'assurait que malgré ma petite taille et mon âge j'étais plus forte qu'eux et que je pourrai les ridiculiser. Une voix dans ma tête me jurait d'attaquer. Si je l'avais écouté j'aurais sorti ma baguette et leur aurais jeté je ne sais quel sort."

"Il ne faut pas écouter cette voix Zoe, jamais." dit James d'une voix tremblante

Ce récit les inquiétaient, ils prenaient vraiment conscience de la puissance de la petite fille et du danger qu'elle pouvait représenter si on ne canalisait pas sa force au plus vite.

3il faut que tu arrives à maîtriser ta magie au plus vite Zoe. Pour cela il ne faut jamais perdre le contrôle de toi-même, d'accord? C'est le principal. Et n'utilise que les formules que tu apprends en cours, oublies celles que tu connais déjà…"

La petite hocha la tête et à ce moment l'infirmière rentra dans la chambre et hurla aux grands diables qu'il y avait bien trop de monde dans cette chambre et seule Jessie fut autorisée à rester.

De retour dans le dortoir, ils discutèrent. Ils venaient de comprendre à quel point leur tâche était lourde et quel poids cette malédiction avait sur la vie de Zoe.

"Pauvre gosse, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez de soucis pour son âge…" murmura Sirius

"Il faut l'aider, on a pas le choix, pour elle et pour le monde entier." Ajouta James

"C'est un peu lourd comme tâche pour 7 gosses, non? Sauver le monde… Je me demande bien ce qui a poussé Dumbledore à nous confier ça…" répondit Ally pensivement

"Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber?" demanda son frère inquiet

"Bien sûr que non, je m'interroge c'est tout, c'est pas le genre de Dumbledore…"

"Avec tout ce qui se passe ces temps-ci il doit avoir trop de choses à gérer tout simplement" répliqua Lily "Et qui serait mieux placé que nous pour s'occuper d'elle?"

"Il doit drôlement nous faire confiance dites-donc!" s'exclama Peter en se rengorgeant de fierté. Les autres le regardèrent surpris et James intervint:

"C'est pas le moment d'être orgueilleux. Il faut promettre que personne, extérieur à nous, n'apprendra rien de cette histoire surtout pas Zoe. Ca sera sûrement lourd à porter parfois, alors si quelqu'un doit se dégonfler, qu'il le fasse maintenant."

Il tendit la main, les autres le regardèrent indécis, Sirius fut le premier à poser sa main droite sur celle de James, il déclara:

"Je jure sur ma vie que je protègerai Zoe Manning et que son secret sera bien gardé."

Les uns après les autres, ils 'engagèrent, puis lorsqu'ils eurent tous dégagé leur main, ils se regardèrent, il y avait une lueur étrange dans leurs yeux. Peut-être la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, peut-être la fierté inavouée d'être porteur d'un si grand secret, sûrement un sentiment de responsabilité, celui qui pour la première fois nous oblige à se soucier de quelqu'un plus que de nous-même, celui dont le poids nous fait doucement basculer de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. 

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi et soudain Sirius se leva et sortit, il alla directement au bureau du directeur, il venait d'avoir une idée et il lui en fallait immédiatement la confirmation. Il frappa, Dumbledore était là, il le fit entrer.

"Que veux-tu Sirius?"

"Vous posez une question professeur…"

"Vas-y je t'écoute."

"Zoe est en quelque sorte un double de Voldemort, il lui a légué ses pouvoirs car il avait peur de mourir et voulait être sûr que son œuvre se poursuivrait?"

"En effet…"

"Je suppose que cette transmission est de la haute magie et que peu de gens peuvent le faire… Serait-il possible qu'il y aie pas très loin d'ici un autre de double de quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Que veux-tu dire Sirius? Je ne comprends pas bien…"

Mais à la lueur dans le regard du directeur, Sirius sut qu'il avait raison, que son intuition était la bonne, alors il continua.

"Vous avez fait la même chose. Vous avez choisi un petit sorcier à qui vous avez confié une partie de vous-même pour vous aider à rallier la paix partout."

"Continue…"

"Ce sorcier ne le sait pas plus que Zoe. C'est d'ailleurs une sorcière: Michelle Keller!"

"Je te félicite Sirius, tu as bien deviné."

"Tout s'explique maintenant… Elle a été envoyée à Serpentard pour les ramener à de meilleures intentions, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est instinctivement attirée par Rogue et sa petite bande…"

"Tu dois me promettre Sirius que tu ne lui en diras jamais rien…"

"Bien sûr Professeur."

"Bien maintenant file, j'ai des choses à faire et ne dévoile ce secret à personne."

Sirius repartit donc étonné par sa découverte, ça lui était venu d'un coup quand ils avaient reparlé de Zoe et que Lily avait dit que Dumbledore avait trop de chose à faire, il s'interrogeait depuis tellement longtemps sur l'étrange comportement de Michelle, il comprenait enfin… Lorsqu'il alla dîner, il trouva Liza à leur table, il ne dit rien, il avait autre chose en tête. Mais il remarqua tout de même le regard de Lily qui n'avait rien d'agréable… Non, sans blague? Elle serait jalouse? Mais oui bien sûr, c'était évident! Elle passait tant de temps avec James depuis quelques temps… et la façon dont elle avait réagi quand James avait amené Liza avec lui… Qu'ils se débrouillent tous les deux, Sirius pour une fois n'irait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas car il sentait confusément que c'était plus complexe que d'habitude et qu'il risquait de tout gâcher.

Quelques jours après, Sirius alla voir Michelle, c'était décidé ils resteraient amis, il comprenait enfin pourquoi elle agissait ainsi et il était rassuré: les Serpentards ne lui avaient pas perverti sa Michelle! A peine 2 semaines après leur rupture, Michelle vint voir Sirius, elle avait des larmes pleins les yeux, elle lui annonça qu'elle allait quitter l'Angleterre, Sirius fut complètement retourné par cette nouvelle.

"C'est mon père… Il a refusé de se lier à Voldemort, il faut qu'il se cache s'il ne veut pas mourir. Nous partons tous les quatre avec maman et Léna…"

"Quand, où?"

"Ce soir, et je n'ai pas le droit de te dire où, d'ailleurs je ne le sais même pas. J'essaierai de t'écrire mais je ne pourrai sûrement pas régulièrement car il ne faut pas qu'on intercepte mon courrier et qu'on nous repère, ce serait trop bête!"

Sirius n'en revenait pas, il allait perdre Michelle!

"J'ai juste une dernière faveur à te demander… Donne de mes nouvelles à Severus quand tu recevras mes lettres, il fera pareil je le lui ai demandé…"

Elle l'avait dit avant à Rogue… Il faudrait maintenant qu'il la partage avec lui. Mais il était prêt à tout accepter ce soir, il la prit dans ses bras.

"Je dois partir Sirius… Et… je sais qu'on est plus ensemble, mais…"

Elle l'embrassa et dit avec des larmes qui roulaient sur les joues:

"J'espère que ce n'est pas un baiser d'adieu…"

"Ne dis pas ça Minouche, on se reverra!"

"Sois courageux et fais attention. Je t'en supplie ne pleure pas…"

Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait ce pressentiment, cette impression qu'il ne la reverrait plus… Mais il la serra une dernière fois et la laissa partir en lui disant

"Prends soin de toi Minouche, ne m'oublies pas!"

Lorsqu'elle eut quitté son champ de vision, il resta prostré ne sachant quoi faire et il sentit un bras entouré ses épaules c'était Ally:

"Vas-y Sirius, vas à la porte du château, vas la regarder partir…"

Il s'élança et arriva à la porte juste quand Michelle montait dans la voiture, il lui fit un signe de la main et regarda la voiture volante s'éloigner à l'horizon dans le ciel. Au moment de remonter il tourna la tête et vit à l'autre bout du grand hall, Rogue qui avait laissé échapper une larme et était venu dire adieu à son amie. Les deux adolescents, se voyant découverts en train de pleurer, s'éloignèrent bien vite l'un de l'autre, séparés par une barrière infranchissable, mais unis par une même douleur… 

_It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
__Tell me, why_

__

_Avril Lavigne - Why___


	19. pas encore de titre

**Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créés sont Allyson Lupin, Mel Parker, Mattew, Kassy et July, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Il y a aussi Ethan Bones que j'ai moitié inventé : on entend parler de la famille Bones dans HP mais pas de lui en particulier, donc en quelque sorte je l'ai inventé. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Je précise aussi que, étant une grande fan de la série « Once & Again » toute ressemblance avec des personnages de cette série (plus ou moins évidentes) n'est pas forcément fortuite. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lululand@caramail.com**

Maraudeurs et compagnie.

****

**Chapitre XVIII : **

Lorsque deux semaines avant Noël, Dumbledore annonça qu'aucun élève ne serait autorisé à rentrer chez lui pendant les vacances, une vague de déception traversa la foule des adolescents. Tous attendaient avec impatience ces trois semaines pour se ressourcer en famille, l'incompréhension se lisait sur tous les visages.

"Dans les circonstances actuelles, votre sécurité est une priorité et il évident que seul Poudlard vous assura une protection maximale. Lord Voldemort n'hésite pas à tuer, nous ne le savons hélas que trop bien… Dans ces conditions, vos familles seront autorisées à venir vous rendre visite, mais vous ne quitterez sous aucun prétexte l'enceinte de l'école." Puis il continua sur un ton plus jovial: "Cela dit, pour remplacer le réveillon de Noël avec vos proches, un bal sera organisé le 24 au soir, ici même."

Soudain les mines se firent plus réjouies, Dumbledore savait comment leur remonter le moral!

Après dîner, James et Remus remontèrent ensemble dans la salle commune, se demandant comme tout le monde, avec qui ils pourraient bien aller à ce bal…

"C'est vrai qu'au départ c'était une bonne idée…" commença James "seulement on a déjà tout un tas de devoirs à rendre, s'il faut en plus qu'on trouve une cavalière…"

Remus éclata de rire "Allons M.Potter, ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué, avec Sirius vous êtes les garçons les plus convoités de toute l'école, les filles vont faire la queue pour vous accompagner!"

"Ca c'est le genre de truc qui plait à Sirius, pas à moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec n'importe qui!"

"Laisse courir, on n'est même pas obligés d'y aller à ce bal."

"Non, mais ça nous ferait du bien."

"On trouvera, ce ne sont pas les filles qui manquent ici. Tout ce que je demande c'est de ne pas me retrouver avec Kassy ou July."

James éclata de rire et proposa: "Tu fais une bataille avec moi?"

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se batte?"

"Mais non idiot, pas une bataille entre nous, tu sais bien le jeu de cartes!"

"Ah! Ouais si tu veux."

Au milieu de la partie, Liza arriva.

"Salut les gars, je ne vous dérange pas?"

"Non, bien sûr que non!" répondit James

"Je voulais savoir si vous aviez fini votre devoir d'astrologie. Je suis bloquée à un endroit, mes calculs doivent être et les planètes se retrouvent à des endroits pas possible, j'ai ai même une qui est sortie du système solaire…"

James eut un petit rire "Oh tu sais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu t'es trompée, il y a certaines planètes qui n'en font qu'à leur tête: prend Vénus par exemple: elle est toujours en train de se déplacer pour essayer de draguer les anneaux de saturne…"

"Oui mais là je te promets que c'est vraiment étrange ce que je trouve!"

"Attends, je vais chercher mon devoir et on va comparer" proposa Remus

"Finissez votre jeu, c'est pas si pressé!"

"C'est pas la peine de toutes façons je gagne tout le temps!" dit Remus en s'éloignant vers le dortoir, ignorant les protestations d'un James faussement outré. Il redescendit presque immédiatement, en demandant:

"James, tu sais où est Sirius? C'est lui qui a mon devoir."

"Il m'a dit qu'il allait à la volière pour écrire à ses parents, mais il devrait déjà être revenu… Non je ne sais vraiment pas où il peut être!"

"Sûrement à traîner dans les couloirs avec Michelle comme d'habitude."

"Sûrement pas! T'es pas au courant? Ils ne sont plus ensemble et elle a quitté l'Angleterre…"

"Hein? Ca fait longtemps?"

"Deux semaines…"

"Mais ça lui arrive de temps en temps de se confier à ses potes ou ça l'amuse qu'ils soient les derniers au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie privée?"

"Te fâches pas! Moi-même je 'ai appris un peu par hasard."

"C'est quand même agréable de se sentir informé… Bon Liza, fais voir ton devoir, je vais essayer de voir si je me rappelles…"

Sirius et Ally se promenaient dans les couloirs du collège, observant les élèves, inventant leurs vies. Un Serdaigle était assis dans un coin, l'air préoccupé, Sirius chuchota à son amie:

"Lui, il est en train de se demander comment il va inviter la fille qu'il aime en secret à aller au bal avec lui…"

"Et il s'inquiète parce que c'est une Serpentard et qu'il se demande comment ses copains vont réagir"

"En plus il a déjà une petite amie chez les Serdaigles…"

"Et d'ailleurs, tu sais quoi? Sa copine, elle le trompe avec son meilleur copain!"

Bien sûr ils inventaient, ils n'en savaient rien, mais c'était ça qui les amusait. Sirius reprit

"Tiens voilà Rogue, il a l'air furieux… Ca doit être Wilkes qui lui a lavé les cheveux en douce, il ne supportait plus l'odeur, le pauvre sévie déteste avoir les cheveux propres…"

Ally éclata de rire et Sirius cria en direction de Rogue:

"Eh, le serpentin! T'as oublié de mettre du beurre dans tes cheveux, ça nuit sérieusement à ton style!"

"Je t'ai pas sonné Black!"

"Oh calmes-toi, faut pas être nerveux comme ça, moi je disais juste ça pour être gentil…"

James qui arrivait derrière ajouta:

"Mais non voyons Sir', laisse-le tranquille. Tu vois bien qu'il vient de se faire jeter par toutes les filles à qui il a demandé d'être sa cavalière…"

"Tais-toi Potter! Moi au moins je ne m'embarrasse pas d'un fan-club de pré-adolescentes qui gloussent sur mon passage."

"Ca, effectivement, ça risque pas de t'arriver!"

"Si ton cerveau faisait la moitié du diamètre de tes chevilles ça te serait plus utile Potter."

"Fermes-la Rogue, nous au moins quand on a des bonnes notes en DCFM, ce n'est pas parce que le prof est le père d'un copain."

"Potter et Black et leurs grandes gueules… S'il y a bien une chose que je ne comprendrai jamais, c'est comment Michelle a pu rester un an avec toi!"

Fou de rage, Sirius leva sa baguette, mais Ally le retint.

"Venez les gars, on a mieux à faire que de s'attirer des ennuis avec cet avorton."

Les trois amis s'éloignèrent et sur le chemin croisèrent Jessie qui sortait de potions.

"Tiens James tu tombes bien! C'est pas toi qui m'a emprunté ma baguette?"

"Si elle est dans ma chambre passe ce soir je te la rendrai"

"Pourquoi tu lui as pris sa baguette, t'en as pas déjà une?" demanda Sirius

"Si mais hier j'ai été les faire réviser, la mienne et la sienne, à Pré-au-lard"

"Elles ne marchent plus?" s'étonna Ally

"Si, mais elles ont quelques années, il était temps de vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas abîmées. Vous ne le faites jamais vous?" 

"Non!" répondirent Ally et Sirius en chœur

"Eh bien vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre le jour où vos baguettes vous lâcheront…" 

James se tourna vers sa cousine:

"T'as entendu cette histoire de bal Jess?"

"J'ai surtout entendu qu'on ne rentrerait pas pour Noël…" répondit Jessie avec une moue de déception. James la serra contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front: ce serait le premier Noël sans ses parents et elle y pensait…

"C'est pas grave ma puce quoi qu'il arrive on le passera ensemble ce Noël! Bon alors ce bal? Tu sais avec qui tu vas y aller?"

"Giu"

"Qui?"

"Giuliano, il m'a invité tout à l'heure, j'ai dit oui…"

"Il a pas perdu de temps celui-là! Ca a intérêt à être un garçon bien, il faudra que tu me le montres et on verra si tu peux vraiment y aller avec lui…"

"Comment ça?" demanda Jessie surprise

"Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser y aller avec le premier venu? Je suis sensé surveiller tes fréquentations ma belle!" répondit James en riant

"Ben voyons!" s'exclama Sirius "T'es pas son père je te signale!"

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'il avait faite: justement, de père Jessie n'en avait plus et James tentait comme il pouvait de remplacer ce père qui manquait tant à la jeune fille. Le regard de Jessie s'assombrit, James lança un regard meurtrier à Sirius puis reprit comme si rien n'était arrivé sur un ton réjouit:

"Alors ce Giuliano, il est comment?"

"Eh bien… Il a 12ans, c'est un Italien, un garçon charmant. Si tu veux voir à quoi il ressemble ce n'est pas très difficile, il a la peau mate, les cheveux frisés très noirs."

"Tout le contraire de toi quoi! Et comment je le reconnais de son jumeau?"

"Alors là mon gars tu te débrouilles!" répondit Jessie avec un sourire impertinent

"Comment ça je me débrouilles Mlle? Attends que je t'attrapes et tu vas voir si tu ne cèdes pas sous les chatouilles!" s'écria-t-il pendant qu'elle s'éloignait en courant et il la poursuivit.

"Ah ces deux-là heureusement qu'ils sont là pour se soutenir mutuellement le moral!" s'exclama Sirius

"Il va mieux James, non?" dit Ally

"J'en ai l'impression, en tout cas maintenant il dort normalement, il rit et on ne lui voit plus tant cet air détaché. C'était ça le pire, quand il était perdu dans ses pensées, il était je ne sais où mais il était avec Maddy j'en suis sûr, je me sentais tellement coupable de le faire redescendre sur terre quand je voyais l'air meurtri que ça lui donnait…"

"Et toi?" 

"Quoi moi?"

"Elle ne te manque pas trop Michelle?"

Sirius regarda Ally étonné, elle était la dernière personne de qui il attendait une question pareille. Depuis que Michelle était partie, Sirius était très souvent avec Ally et même si tous deux s'en défendaient devant les copains, ils flirtaient plus qu'autre chose et se tournaient autour se cherchant l'un l'autre, sans encore oser se l'avouer vraiment.

"Elle me manque comme une amie, une très bonne amie que j'aurais perdu, mais pas plus."

Ally parut soulagée et pour rompre le silence qui s'était plus ou moins installé elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux:

"Sirius regarde ta coupe ça ne va pas du tout, ils sont beaucoup trop longs ces cheveux. Je vais te les couper ce soir!"

"Ca va pas la tête? J'ai pas envie que tu me massacre mes cheveux j'y tiens beaucoup, ils font tout mon charme!"

"Demande à Remus si je suis une bonne coiffeuse c'est toujours moi qui m'occupe de ses cheveux!"

"Justement ça me rassure pas plus que ça…"

"Crétin!"

"Toi-même!"

"Ca se dit pas crétin pour une fille!"

"Idiote!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ici?" demanda Lily qui s'approchait

"Sirius ne veut pas que je lui coupe les cheveux"

"Tant pis, ce soir de gré ou de force tu le feras je t'aiderai!"

Les deux filles se tapèrent dans les mains et Sirius gémit:

"Au secours! Je suis victime d'un affreux complot!!!"

Après le dîner, une fois de plus, le petit groupe se retrouva dans la salle commune. James aidait Lily à finir le devoir d'Astrologie, c'était bien la seule matière pour laquelle elle avait des difficultés. Ally était en train de s'affairer avec une paire de ciseaux autour de la tête de Sirius qui n'avait pas l'air plus ravi que ça. Remus et Peter jouaient aux échecs. Un peu plus loin, Zoe et Jessie terminaient leurs devoirs, et Kassy et July jetaient des coups d'œil à James, Sirius et Remus en riant.

"James, je t'en prie lèves le nez de ton devoir et surveilles ce que fait Ally avec mes cheveux!!!" suppliait Sirius

James grommela "Non, attends là j'ai pas le temps, demande à Remus…"

"Ca va pas c'est le jumeau d'Ally il est capable de la défendre même si elle me fait une coupe affreuse!"

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te ferai une coupe affreuse Sirius?"

"Oh tu sais, avec toi on ne sait jamais…"

"Voilà j'ai fini!"

Tous se retournèrent pour voir le résultat et firent une tête horrifiée.

"Quoi? QUOI?" demanda Sirius affolé

"La tête que tu as!" pouffa James

"Mon pauvre vieux elle t'a pas raté…" murmura Remus

"Vite un miroir! Qu'on m'apporte un miroir!!!!"

Lily obtempéra et apporta un petit miroir de poche à Sirius, il se regarda et… ne vit vraiment pas pourquoi ses amis avaient réagi ainsi, elle était très bien cette coupe! Il leva les yeux et vit ses 5 amis en train de rire.

"On t'a bien eu Sirius, t'aurais vu ta tête!" s'exclama James

"Oui là t'as vraiment paniqué!" ajouta Remus

"Mais… euh… non… pas du tout…"

"Tu es beau comme un cœur comme ça Sirius!" s'exclama Ally "maintenant toutes les filles vont se battre pour t'accompagner au bal de Noël!"

"Elles se battaient déjà de toutes façon…"

"Ca va les chevilles là Sirius?" demanda James

"Ouais. T'y vas avec qui James au bal?"

"J'en ai aucune idée!"

"On a qu'à y aller ensemble" proposa Lily "moi non plus je sais pas avec qui y aller et ça résoudra le problème pour nous 2!"

"Ca marche, tope-la Lil'!"

"Bon ça y est, deux de casés!" s'exclama Sirius "Et toi Remus?"

"Moi je sens que je ne vais pas y aller, ça ne me dit pas plus que ça…"

"Tout ça parce que tu sais pas à qui demander!!!"

"Non pas du tout mais ce genre de grande manifestation c'est pas trop mon truc…"

"Laisse courir on aura le temps de te convaincre et s'il le faut de te traîner de force…"

"Ouais on verra ça… Et toi Sirius une idée derrière la tête?"

Sirius se tourna vers Ally et croisa son regard. Il allait répondre quelque chose lorsque Remus continua:

"Parce que je connais quelqu'un qui crève d'envie que tu l'invites, et si tu ne le fais pas elle n'aura pas de cavalier…"

"De qui tu veux parler?"

"Zoe!"

"C'est vrai Sirius tu pourrais faire ça pour elle…"

"C'est que j'avais pensé y aller avec…" commença Sirius gêné, mais Ally lui coupa la parole:

"Laisse tomber Sir', Ethan m'a invitée cet après-midi, j'irai avec lui…"

"Mais…"

"Sirius! Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis si tu n'y vas pas avec elle, personne ne l'invitera… Elle en rêve d'y aller avec toi!"

"Bon d'accord."

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers Jessie et Zoe, en arrivant il cacha les yeux de la petite fille avec ses mains et dit:

"Devine qui c'est!"

"Sirius! Y'en a qu'un pour me faire le coup tous les jours!"

"Dis-moi puce, ce bal de Noël tu vas y aller?"

Zoe se renfrogna "J'en sais rien…"

"Et si moi je te demande d'y aller avec moi?"

Le visage de la petite s'illumina d'un large sourire

"C'est vrai? Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble? Toi et moi?"

"C'est exactement ça!"

"T'es trop génial Sirius!"

"Je sais."

Zoe lui sauta dans les bras.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Lily et Ally montèrent se coucher elles abordèrent un sujet brûlant:

"Tu peux me dire exactement ce que vous faites avec Sirius?" demanda Lily

"Non…"

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors moi je vais te le dire: vous flirter!"

"Pas du tout! On est bons amis c'est tout…"

"Me fais pas croire ça! J'ai bien vu la tête que tu as fait toute la soirée tellement tu étais déçue de ne pas aller au bal avec lui!"

"Moi je pourrais te retourner la question: tu joues à quoi avec James?"

"A rien!"

"Bien sûr. C'est totalement innocemment que tu l'as invité au bal ce soir?"

Lily rougit

"J'avoue que tu t'y es bien prise" continua Ally "C'est passé comme une lettre à la poste, James a accepté et aucun des gars n'a remarqué ton air triomphant après… Tu joues avec le feu Lil'."

"On verra…"

"Non on ne verra rien du tout ma petite Lily. James, il est pas prêt du tout. La disparition de Maddy a ouvert une énorme plaie en lui et elle est loin d'être refermée. C'est toi qui va en souffrir et j'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Tu lui tournes autour depuis deux mois et il ne réagit pas, lâche l'affaire…"

"Non. Sans moi il ne les guérira jamais ces blessures… Laisse-moi me brûler les ailes Ally, même si je cours droit à l'échec je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et j'en ai besoin."

"Ok, mais je t'aurais prévenue… Bonne nuit Lil'"

"Bonne nuit Ally."

Les vacances avaient commencé et cette après-midi là, beaucoup de parents étaient venus voir leurs enfants. D'ailleurs avec cette concentration soudaine de parents, beaucoup d'adultes avaient retrouvé des amis de collège un peu perdus de vue, ainsi les Black étaient resté avec leur fils pendant une heure puis s'étaient mis à se rappeler le bon vieux temps avec d'illustres inconnus, de même pour les Potter. James, Jessie, Sirius et les jumelles qui s'ennuyaient un peu au milieu de tout cela s'étaient vite éclipsés. Ils allèrent retrouver les Lupin et Harrison les accueillit à bras ouverts. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec les amis de ses enfants qui le lui rendaient bien, ils trouvaient que c'était un gars "cool". Mais il ne resta pas longtemps car il devait assister à un congrès.

"Où est Lily?" demanda Ally

"Là-bas avec ses parents."

"Sa sœur n'est pas là?"

"Aucune chance! Tu vois Pétunia à Poudlard?" s'exclama James

"Tu as raison."

"Peter est là-bas regardez!"

En effet Peter était avec ses parents et tous ses frères aînés, il était manifestement en train de se faire rabrouer à voir la tête qu'il faisait.

"Moi c'est M.Manning que je voudrais voir…" murmura Sirius

Ils aperçurent dans un coin du parc Zoe qui jouait avec un petit garçon, un homme se tenait derrière eux.

"Tiens ils sont là. Allons-y moi aussi je suis curieux de connaître ce mystérieux papa de Zoe…" dit Remus

lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent Zoe leva la tête, rien qu'à la voir on sentait qu'elle était plus heureuse que jamais avec son petit frère auprès d'elle.

"Vous tombez bien, je voulais vous présenter à Papa. Regardez, lui c'est mon petit Andy…"

Le gosse avait 4ans, il était plutôt menu, ses boucles brunes contrastaient avec la pâleur de son teint, il avait de grands yeux noirs qui brillaient de joie, il se blottissait contre Zoe comme un petit bébé auprès de sa mère. Zoe tenant la main d'Andy se tourna vers son père, un homme imposant à l'air dur mais au regard tendre.

"Papa, voici Jessie, ma meilleure amie, Ally, Remus, James, Sirius et ces petites sont sûrement les sœurs de Sirius…"

"Exact." Répondit le frères de demoiselles "Bonjour M.Manning, enchanté" ajouta-t-il en tendant la main avec un regard qui voulait dire tout le contraire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher en le voyant de penser que cet homme tapait sur ses enfants, deux petits êtres si frêles qui l'aimaient tant. Et en plus c'était un mangemort… 

Les jumelles jouèrent un peu avec Andrew, puis les amis s'éclipsèrent laissant les 3 Manning ensemble, malgré les protestations de Sirius:

"Je n'aime pas laisser Zoe avec son père…"

"Que veux-tu qu'il lui fasse? Il y a du monde partout autour" répondit Remus

"Ca aurait été plus dangereux si elle était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances, mais là…" ajouta Ally

"N'empêche que ça ne me plaît pas… Je ne supporte même pas de le voir, l'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal à sa môme… Vous allez où?"

"Il fait froid, je crois que je vais rentrer." Répondit Remus

"Moi aussi" ajouta Ally

"Ok. Moi je vais rester dans le coin pour ne pas les perdre de vue, je serai plus rassuré. James, Jess, vous restez avec moi?"

Ils hochèrent la tête et les jumeaux partirent de leur côté.

"Aller, Rem' on va choisir ce qu'on va porter le soir du bal!" dit Ally

"Je n'y vais pas moi au bal…"

"C'est vrai? Je croyais que tu disais ça juste comme ça, que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment!"

"Si. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller."

"Mais pourquoi? Tu ne vas quand même passer le réveillon de Noël seul? On va bien s'amuser."

"Peut-être mais ce sera sans moi."

"Explique."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul et pas non plus envie d'y aller avec une fille que je connais à peine, Lily y va avec James et je ne peux pas y aller avec ma sœur."

"Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Peter!" répondit Ally avec un sourire moqueur.

"Très drôle! De toutes manières Peter y va avec July."

"Bon eh bien, comme d'habitude tu n'as qu'à en faire qu'à ta tête mais faudra pas regretter après!"

Remus se tut. Ils aperçurent Liza qui se rendait à la grande salle, elle leur fit un signe de main auquel Remus répondit puis il baissa la tête avec une tristesse dans les yeux qu'Ally ne lui connaissait pas. Elle regarda son frère quelques minutes puis s'exclama:

"Mais bon-sang Rem' j'ai compris ce qui cloche chez toi ces temps-ci!" elle lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna dans le dortoir des garçons, elle s'assit à ses côtés et commença:

"Tu ne serai pas un peu amoureux de Liza toi?"

"Ce ne sont pas tes oignons!"

"Bien sûr que si ce sont mes oignons, je suis ta sœur je m'inquiète pour toi c'est normal!"

"Cesse de t'inquiéter tout va bien pour moi."

"Mon œil! Ok, alors je résume: mon frère a craqué pour la petite Liza Parker, il n'ose pas lui demander de l'accompagner au bal et il préfère ne pas y aller que d'y aller sans elle."

"Tu n'y est pas du tout Ally, je n'ai pas peur de l'inviter."

"C'est vrai que ça ne te ressemble pas, t'es plutôt un fonceur dans ces cas-là… alors il est où le problème?"

"Ouh ouh, Ally redescend sur terre! Les filles ne sortent pas avec des loups-garous!"

"Mais elle ne le sait pas que tu es un loup-garou."

"Pas encore mais si je sortais avec elle, je serai contraint de lui dire et elle me jetterait, je ne l'en blâme pas qui voudrait avoir pour petit ami un monstre sanguinaire? Alors je ne veux pas trop m'attacher à elle sinon je vais trop souffrir et de côte-là j'ai eu ma dose. C'est dur d'être un loup-garou Ally…"

"Je sais Remus, j'étais avec toi. Mais ne dis plus que tu es un monstre sanguinaire je t'en supplie, il n'y a rien de plus faux, regarde-toi! Tu es le gars le plus formidable de la terre…"

Ally avait les larmes aux yeux, elle prit son frère dans ses bras et il éclata en sanglots sur son épaule en balbutiant:

"Je ne veux jamais que Liza apprenne ce que je suis…"

"Ne t'en fais pas Rem'…"

Les vacances avaient commencé et tant qu'à les passer à Poudlard, les maraudeurs avaient décidé d'en profiter pour visiter les moindres coins du château. Le 24 au matin ils vadrouillaient dans la tour est, ouvrant toutes les portes, grimpant les escaliers, murmurant des formules devant tableaux et statues pour découvrir des passages secrets. Ils étaient aussi tranquilles qu'ils pouvaient le rêver, les professeurs étant bien trop occupés à vaquer à leurs propres occupations pour les surveiller. Depuis 5 jours qu'ils étaient en vacances et exploraient les moindres recoins de poudlard, ils ne s'étaient pas encore attirés d'ennuis, ils avaient failli le jour où ouvrant une porte ils avaient atterris dans l'appartement privé du professeur McGonagall et l'avaient trouvé en peignoir avec une serviette enroulée autour des cheveux. Ils avaient bégayé des excuses mais le professeur ne semblait pas les voir, ils s'étaient alors aperçus qu'elle avait une sorte de walkman dans les oreilles et qu'elle ne les avait pas entendu entrer, ils étaient repartis doucement en retenant leurs fou-rire. Depuis plus d'incidents. Lily passait généralement plus de temps à admirer les peintures accrochées aux murs du château qu'à l'explorer réellement au désespoir de ses amis. Cette après-midi là encore une fois elle s'arrêta en admiration devant un tableau représentants une fête dans un château de Renaissance.

"Regardez! C'est magnifique… J'aurais adoré vivre à cette époque!"

"Reviens sur terre Lily! Nous sommes au 20e siècle." Lui cria Sirius

"Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie!"

"Tu deviendras directrice de musée plus tard si tu veux, pour l'heure ce n'est pas le sujet."

Sirius la prit par le bras et tenta de l'entraîner plus loin, elle résista et tomba contre le tableau

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention mademoiselle?" protesta un gentleman sur le tableau

"Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal?" demanda Sirius en l'aidant à se relever.

"Non, mais regarde j'ai abîmé le tableau…" dit-elle en désignant une éraflure

"Si ce n'est que ça, on s'en fiche!"

Ally s'approcha: "Attend on va essayer d'arranger ça"

Elle frotta l'endroit endommagé sur une fontaine, et soudain on entendit l'eau couler de plus belle, et les rires des nobliaux retentirent comme s'ils étaient là, le tableau rentra dans le mur en découvrant une ouverture. Surpris les 8 amis se regardèrent puis Sirius rentra suivi des autres. Quel ne fut pas leur étonnement de découvrir une pièce luxueuse avec de magnifiques lustres illuminant de milles feux les murs dorés. Il y avait de grands sofas confortables au milieu, une cheminée où un feu douillet était allumé, la pièce était immense. Les yeux brillants, les amis se précipitèrent sur les sofas, ouvrirent les placards pour y découvrir de nombreuses victuailles.

"C'est tellement grand…" murmura Jessie "on se croirait au palais des glaces à Versailles…"

"Où ça?" demanda James

"Un château moldu que j'ai visité en France."

Lily aperçut de portes et alla en ouvrir une: elle donnait sur une chambre tout aussi belle et confortable avec plusieurs grands lits à baldaquins. Une autre porte donnait sur une salle de bain tout en faïence et un dernière sur un jardin intérieur. 

"C'est super ici…" s'exclama Ally "je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une suite pareille à Poudlard!"

"Je ne crois pas que personne ne soit au courant de son existence. Dumbledore lui-même dit qu'il découvre chaque jour une nouvelle pièce." Répondit James

"Et si ce soir nous venions passer la nuit ici?" demanda Lily

Les autres la regardèrent étonnés

"Ben oui, après tout c'est le réveillon de Noël ce serait sympa de le passer ici, non?"

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord!" acquiesça Zoe en passant le doigt sur les jolies porcelaines posées sur la table.

"Moi aussi" ajouta Remus.

Ce fut donc décidé: après le bal, les maraudeurs viendraient là.

Le soir, chacun était prêt pour le bal, ils essayaient une dernière fois de convaincre Remus de les accompagner, mais celui-ci se montrait encore plus têtu que Sirius ce qui n'est pas peu dire… Tout le monde était déjà dans la grande salle, seuls les maraudeurs étaient en retard.

"Dépêchez-vous" leur dit Remus "Ally, Ethan doit t'attendre en bas, laissez-moi"

"Une femme doit savoir se faire attendre! Ca me fait mal au cœur de t'abandonner pour le réveillon…"

"Laisse, on se retrouve après."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda James.

"Je ne sais pas mais je vais trouver ne vous en faites pas!"

"Mais enfin c'est idiot Rem'!" s'exclama Sirius

"Ne t'inquiète pas, les loups-garous ont l'habitude de se retrouver seul, ce ne sera pas la première fois, allez-y partez!"

Les amis partirent à reculons, sans voir Liza dans un coin de la pièce qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation…

Les maraudeurs entrèrent par deux dans la salle : James et Lily, Sirius et Zoe, Jessie et Giu, Ally et Ethan, Peter et July, puis allèrent s'asseoir à table. Dumbledore leur souhaita un joyeux réveillon et ils se mirent à manger. Ethan invita Ally à danser et les autres suivirent le mouvement. Lily était ravie d'être accompagné par un danseur merveilleux comme James et ils firent fureur au milieu de la piste. Ally dansait avec Ethan en louchant vers Sirius qui lui apprenait à danser à Zoe, et Peter tentait de ne pas trop écraser les pieds de July qui pour couronner le tout faisait trois têtes de plus que lui…

Pendant ce temps, Remus broyait du noir dans la salle commune. Levant la tête, il vit Liza s'approcher et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as pas été au bal avec tes amis Remus ? »

« Non, ça ne me disait rien, et toi que fais-tu ici, tu devrais être en train de t'amuser… »

« Eh bien personne ne m'a invitée et je ne voulais pas passer la soirée seule… »

« Ah… »

« Je vous ai entendu parler Remus. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tout à l'heure, tu disais à tes amis que tu étais un loup-garou, c'est vrai ? »

Remus la regarda horrifié

« Non… c'est que… enfin… »

Mais comme il ne servait à rien de mentir, il prit une grande inspiration puis répondit « Oui, c'est vrai. » Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait elle ne partit pas en courant, elle resta assise à le fixer mais rien dans son regard n'exprimait la répulsion ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche.

« Ca ne doit pas être facile. »

« Ca ne l'est pas. Mais, tu n'as pas peur ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ? »

« La plupart de gens réagissent très mal lorsqu'ils l'apprennent… »

« Alors peut-être que je ne suis pas la plupart des gens. »

« Ca c'est certain… Mais tu n'as pas peur que je te saute dessus et te mordes ? »

Liza éclata d'un rire franc et sincère : « Ne fais pas l'imbécile Remus ! Tu es un gars bien, gentil et intelligent, ce n'est pas de ta faute si 3 jours par mois tu n'es plus toi-même. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ce soir ? » demanda Remus avec beaucoup de douleur dans le regard. Liza fut surprise par cette question, mais elle répondit d'un ton un peu maladroit :

« Tu es un loup-garou, je suis une gosse de drogués, je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile, toi non plus, les gens me rejettent facilement sauf toi… On est tout les deux un peu des écorchés… on pourrait… se soutenir mutuellement. Je suis sûre de pouvoir comprendre ce que tu ressens, on pourrait être là l'un pour l'autre… »

Elle avait dit ça, un peu gênée, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, en rougissant un peu. Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent, ils désiraient tout deux la même chose, alors ils s'embrassèrent.

« Et maintenant » murmura Remus « si on y allait à ce bal ? »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, la fête battait son plein. Ally les aperçut et cria aux autres :

« Remus est venu ! »

Puis elle courut vers son frère et fit un sourire chaleureux à Liza. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à une table pour boire un jus de citrouille (Sirius aurait préféré un malibu mais le professeur Dumbledore étrangement n'avait pas accepté). Lily avait les joues roses d'avoir trop dansé :

« James tu es un as de la danse ! »

« Je sais, je sais… »

« Attendez les filles, je suis sûr que je peux faire aussi bien que lui ! » s'exclama Sirius

James éclata de rire : « Depuis qu'on est gosse, à chaque fête il essaie de me battre, il n'y arrive jamais… »

« Cette fois sera la bonne. Zoe viens danser avec moi, j'adore cette chanson ! »

« Non. »

« Comment ça non ? » demanda Sirius étonné devant l'air grave de la petite fille.

« Je veux que tu danses ce slow avec Ally… »

« Mais c'est toi ma cavalière… » dit-il en la prenant sur ses genoux, elle le repoussa un peu 

« C'est avec elle que tu voulais aller à ce bal, je le sais bien. Tu m'as invitée juste parce que sinon je n'aurais pas eu de cavalier. Alors je t'en supplie Sirius danse avec Ally, je me sens déjà assez coupable puisque à cause de moi vous n'avez pas dansé une seule fois ensemble. »

« Mais non ma puce… »

« Sirius, je t'en prie. »

Sirius regarda la petite fille qui s'était faite si belle pour danser avec lui ce soir, mais les enfants ne sont pas aveugles, toute la soirée elle avait vu les regards que se jetaient Sirius et Ally. Ses yeux le suppliaient, elle lui prit la main, prit celle d'Ally et les réunit puis les poussa vers la piste. Sirius et Ally hésitaient encore, James prit Zoe sur ses genoux et chuchota à Sirius :

« Allez-y, je m'en occupe ! »

Alors ils y allèrent. James serra Zoe contre lui :

« Sirius t'aime beaucoup tu sais ? »

« Je le sais. Mais il aime Ally plus encore. »

« Ca… il n'y a que lui pour ne pas le voir. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front : il n'y avait rien à dire et il le savait.

Lorsque Sirius et Ally revinrent, il plaisanta un peu avec Zoe ce qui lui rendit bien vite sa bonne humeur. James éclata de rire en même temps qu'il buvait son jus de citrouille, il en mit partout ce qui fit bien rire ses amis. Lily commença à éponger sa cape de sorcier et Sirius dit :

« T'en as jusque dans les cheveux, regarde tes lunettes, t'as besoin d'essuie-glaces mon pauvre Mik… » il s'arrêta réalisant la gaffe qu'il était en train de faire.

Soudain le regard de James s'assombrit, et devint très dur.

« Excuse-moi Jamsie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Tais-toi Sirius ! »

James se leva et quitta la pièce suivit de près par Remus et Lily pendant que Sirius s'enfuyait dans le parc. Il s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre et se laissa tomber sur le sol, bientôt il sentit le bras d'Ally autour de ses épaules.

« Tu n'en as pas fait exprès Sirius… »

« Non mais je l'ai blessé. Tu peux me dire ce qui m'a prit ? Je suis un idiot ! Ce petit nom… l'an dernier je l'appelait toujours Mikie pour le taquiner et ce soir j'ai oublié que c'était toujours ainsi que Maddy l'appelait. Comme s'il avait besoin que je lui fasse ça… »

« Sirius, laisse tomber, demain matin tu t'excuseras et il te pardonnera. »

« En attendant je lui ai foutu en l'air son réveillon. »

Une larme coulait sur la joue de Sirius, il s'en voulait et souffrait pour son ami, lui qui avait essayé de lui épargner depuis trois mois tout ce qui aurait pu le faire souffrir, c'était maintenant lui qui ramenait à la surface des souvenirs encore trop douloureux… Ally essuya la larme qui perlait et embrassa Sirius, il se blottit contre elle.

James avait réussi à semer Remus et Lily, il n'avait besoin de personne, il voulait être seul. Ce simple petit mot « Mikie » avait remué en lui trop de souvenirs. Un an moins une semaine auparavant, jour pour jour, Sirius avait dit à James d'aller voir Madison, que c'était une fille bien et qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, il s'en était passé des choses depuis… Il n'en voulait pas réellement à Sirius, il lui avait répondu un peu durement parce que ça avait été un véritable choc pour lui, mais il savait que son ami souffrait autant que lui d'avoir prononcé ce petit nom. Au bout d'un temps interminable, il décida de se montrer, ses amis devaient se faire du mauvais sang. Il prit la direction de la magnifique suite où ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit, il y trouva Lily et Remus qui l'attendaient, il prononça un vague :

« Dites à Sirius que je ne lui en veux pas… »  et alla se coucher.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius et Ally arrivèrent main dans la main

« Où est James ? »

« Il dort » répondit Remus « Il a dit de te dire qu'il ne t'en voulait pas »

« Je vais le voir » ajouta Lily, laissant Remus et Liza et Sirius et Ally ensemble.

Il y avait 4 grands lits dans la chambre, Jessie et Zoe en occupait déjà un, elles dormaient à poings fermés, tout comme James. Sirius et Ally se mettraient dans un et Remus et Liza dans un autre, elle s'allongea donc auprès de James et le regarda dormir. Elle souleva une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et se mit à lui parler tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre :

« Tu verras James, tout ira mieux. Tu finiras tes études major de la promo, tu deviendras un grand auror, nous nous marierons, nous vivrons dans une grande maison avec beaucoup d'enfants, on fera plein de voyages, et surtout : je serai toujours là pour te protéger James Potter… »

Elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit.

**Notes:** enfin un nouveau chapitre, vous voyez bien tt arrive, lol!

Bon alors mnt pr les revieweurs:

Sarah: eh ouais moi j'adore écrire des trucs tristes, d'ailleurs ça doit se voir, non?

Kpu: ben t'inquiète je t'ai dit, elle reviendra Michelle!

Bayram: oui oui c'est fini M/S et puis ben J/L ça se profile de + en + sauf que James devrait faire réviser ses lunettes, il voit pas que y'a une fille super qui lui tourne autour, crétin!

Tenshi: g essayé de t'envoyer un mail ms t'as pas du le recevoir, tu peux m'écrire sur lululan@caramail.com si tu veux.

Sinon pour tt le monde: j'envisage d'écrire encore 1 voir 2 chapitres à la suite et après de sauter 2ans et d'atterrir au début de leur 6e année, vous en dites quoi? Parce que là g plus trop de trucs à raconter ms après si! Et pr Liza/Remus g besoin de votre avis car je sais pas ce que je v en faire 2ans après, s'ils seront tjs ensemble ou pas…

Donc voilà et la sortie c par là (oui oui la review, lol!)

V

V

V

V

V

V


	20. L'amour est la seul rêve qui ne se rêve ...

**Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créés sont Allyson Lupin, Mel Parker, Mattew, Kassy et July, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Il y a aussi Ethan Bones que j'ai moitié inventé : on entend parler de la famille Bones dans HP mais pas de lui en particulier, donc en quelque sorte je l'ai inventé. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Je précise aussi que, étant une grande fan de la série « Once & Again » toute ressemblance avec des personnages de cette série (plus ou moins évidentes) n'est pas forcément fortuite. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lululand@caramail.com**

Maraudeurs et compagnie.

****

**Chapitre XIX :L'amour est le seul rêve qui ne se rêve pas**

Le 25 décembre au matin, Lily et James furent réveillés par Jessie et Zoe qui se précipitèrent sur eux avec des baisers sonores et de "Joyeux noël!!". Ils grognèrent un peu pour la forme:

"Enfin, les filles, il est 8h du matin, on s'est tous couchés tard vous auriez pu attendre…" commença Lily

"Mais…" protesta Zoe un peu abasourdie "C'est le matin de Noël, vous n'êtes pas pressés d'ouvrir vos cadeaux?"

"Mais si." Répondit James en embrassant Zoe sur le front "Elle dit ça pour te taquiner"

Si James avait été surpris au réveil de trouver Lily dans son lit, il n'en montra rien et se comporta comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Sirius poussa la porte et entra suivi de Remus, Ally et Liza, en chantant "Jingle bells" à tue-tête.

"Oh Sirius je t'en prie…" supplia James "Si au moins tu chantais juste mais…"

Il fut interrompu par son interlocuteur qui se jeta sur lui sans plus de ménagements et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le sortir du lit:

"James tu me déçois beaucoup, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de souhaiter un joyeux noël à ton vieil ami avant de te plaindre de ses bonnes intentions…"

"Ouais c'est ça…"

"Vous avez dormi dans le même lit?' demanda Remus étonné alors que son regard allait de Lily à James et de James à Lily. Celle-ci rougit légèrement, mais James répondit sans gêne aucune:

"Bah oui. Et vous, vous n'avez pas dormi là tous les 4?"

"On discutait dans le salon et on s'est endormi sur les canapés…" répondit Sirius

"D'ailleurs" ajouta Remus "Si mesdames et messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine, les cadeaux nous attendent devant la cheminée, nous vous avons attendu pour les ouvrir"

Il eut juste le temps de se reculer pour laisser passer la cohue, et une seconde après ils étaient tous dans la pièce principale, ouvrant leurs cadeaux assis par terre devant un feu crépitant dans la cheminée.

Lily commença par ouvrir les cadeaux venant de ses parents, pas de surprises du côté de Pétunia: elle ne lui avait rien envoyé, ça tombait bien Lily avait fait pareil. Cependant elle fit une drôle de tête en sortant d'un paquet une grande casserole toute neuve.

« Sirius ? »

« Oui Lily-jolie ? »

« C'est de toi ce cadeau original ? »

« Comment t'as deviné ? »

« Il n'y a que toi pour faire ce genre de choses… Alors maintenant expliques-moi ce que tu veux que j'en fasses. »

« Comme tu refuses toujours de descendre aux cuisines nous chercher à manger pendant nos longues soirées en prétextant que c'est trop loin, je me suis dit qu'avec ça tu n'aurais plus besoin de courir les couloirs de Poudlard, tu pourras nous faire à manger toi-même. » 

Lily haussa les sourcils : « Rassures-moi Sir' tu n'as jamais vraiment cru au discours que tu viens de me servir ? »

Sirius répondit par un petit clin d'œil et se remit à déballer ses cadeaux. Lily le jaugea du regard pour décider s'il valait mieux se fâcher ou en rire, elle vit alors James et Remus abasourdis, lever les mains comme pour se dédouaner et affirmer « Nous on était pas dans le coup Lil' c'est juré ! » alors elle rit de bon cœur avec les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius ouvrait un nouveau paquet, il eut une grimace d'étonnement en découvrant une trousse de maquillage :

« Euh… ça devait pas être pour moi ça ! »

Remus éclata de rire : « Non ça c'est pour Ally ! Sirius on te serait très reconnaissant de n'ouvrir que les paquets qui te sont destinés… »

« J'ai pas fait exprès. »

Peu à peu il ne resta plus qu'un seul paquet au pied de la cheminée, un petit paquet maladroitement réalisé.

« Je me demande bien ce que c'est… » dit Jessie

« C'est pour Sirius » déclara James en le regardant de plus près

Sirius tout heureux l'ouvrit en vitesse, pour découvrir un objet un peu informe qui jurait par toutes les couleurs qui le composaient.

« Eurk… C'est quoi ? » demanda Ally

Sirius avait un sourire béat « Le cadeau de mes petite sœurs elles m'ont fabriqué un porte plume… »

« Rassures-moi Sirius, tu ne comptes pas t'en servir en classe ? » demanda Lily

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama-t-il

« En tout cas je vois que les enfants sorciers ne font pas des cadeaux tellement plus réussis que les petits moldus… » constata-t-elle

« Je ne vois pas le problème, c'est très joli, elles n'ont que 4ans »

« Il est complètement gaga devant les jumelles ! » déclara Ally en l'embrassant.

Sirius bougonna un peu en essayant de protester mais manifestement tous ses amis étaient d'accord avec Ally, alors il rangea soigneusement le porte-plume dans sa poche et alla prendre un douche.

Le midi, il y avait un grand déjeuner de noël dans la grande salle, James et Sirius furent les premiers prêts et s'y rendirent ensemble après avoir déposé leurs cadeaux dans leur dortoir. Sirius commença à taquiner James :

« Alors comment se fait-il que Lily aie dormi avec toi cette nuit ? » 

« Je n'en sait rien, je ne l'ai aperçu qu'en me réveillant, il n'y avait probablement plus de lits de libre… »

« Tu rigoles ? Il en restait 2 ! »

« Eh bien, peut-être a-t-elle fait un cauchemar dans la nuit et elle avait peur de se rendormir seule. Je n'en sait rien moi ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Rien… » répondit Sirius d'un ton très innocent « Je remarque juste que ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de te gêner… »

« C'est quoi ces sous-entendus ? »

« Y'a aucun sous-entendu, c'est très clair ! »

« Attends, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! » déclara James en poursuivant Sirius qui était déjà parti loin devant en riant

A table, la petite bande retrouva Peter, Remus s'étonna :

« Pourquoi tu ne nous à pas rejoint hier soir ? »

Peter rougit un peu puis répondit :

« Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver comment on faisait pour entrer dans la pièce, alors je suis rentré au dortoir… »

Zoe était en train de se disputer avec Jessie pour la cuisse de dinde, il n'en restait qu'une dans le plat, Sirius essaya d'intervenir :

« Enfin les filles c'est Noël vous n'allez pas vous battre pour un bout de viande… »

James éclata de rire : « Comme si ça t'étais jamais arrivé ! Je te signale que je n'ai jamais passé un déjeuner de Noël avec toi sans que tu râles parce que j'avais soi-disant plus de marrons que toi ! » rappela-t-il en abandonnant sa cuisse de dinde à sa cousine : « Tiens prends la mienne, je mangerai autre chose. »

« Vous avez souvent passé Noël ensemble ? » demanda Lily

« Je dirais, à peu près tous les Noëls depuis qu'on se connaît, ça fait un bon paquet ! » répondit James

« Tu te rappelles le tout premier ? » demanda Sirius « On s'était levés de table pour aller jouer, on voulait cacher les jouets préférés de Jess pour qu'elle ne les retrouve plus, mais elle ne nous lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle devait avoir 4 ou 5ans… »

« Et finalement vous m'avez enfermée dans les toilettes pendant 1/4h ! » s'exclama Jessie

« Tu t'en rappelles encore ? » demanda James

« Tu parles ! J'étais votre souffre douleur ! »

« T'étais pas si malheureuse… » rappela Sirius « James te passait tout ce que tu voulais, quand on piquait des bonbons dans la réserve d'Ingrid, il t'en donnait toujours, et puis t'étais plutôt fière à l'école de traîner avec nous. »

« C'est vrai, mais si vous ne m'aviez pas eu pour faire le guet quand vous partiez en exploration dans le bureau d'oncle Mickaël, vous vous seriez fait prendre plus d'une fois ! »

« Eh bien, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de vos parents ! » s'exclama Remus « Vous deviez faire un joli trio… »

« Je crois qu'on a fait toutes les bêtises que des gosses peuvent faire, maman s'en arrachait les cheveux, et quand on était punis on trouvait toujours un moyen de faire lever la punition. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment réussi à nous assagir » déclara James la bouche pleine de poulet

« C'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment essayé. » affirma Sirius « Ca faisait rire nos pères »

« De toutes manières » observa Lily « ça n'aurait servi à rien d'essayer de vous calmer tous les deux, vous êtes de cas désespérés, ce que je déplore c'est que vous ayez entraîné la pauvre Jessie dans vos mauvais coups… »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour elle ! » s'écria Sirius « Elle n'était pas la dernière à trouver des idées pour nos plans machiavéliques. »

« Ah oui ? » répliqua Ally d'un ton étonné

Sirius l'entoura de son bras et répondit :

« On dirait pas comme ça car elle cache bien son jeu, mais je t'affirmes qu'elle était une vraie diablesse il y a quelques années… »

Jessie lui lança un regard faussement outré :

« Ah oui ? Tu commences comme ça ? Alors tu dis quoi de ça ? » demanda-t-elle en se servant de sa cuillère comme catapulte pour lui envoyer de la sauce sur le visage.

« Vous voyiez que j'avais raison c'est une peste ! » répondit-il en riant « Et puis gâcher une si bonne sauce, Jess ça ne se fait pas… Il vaut mieux faire comme ça… » et il lui lança le contenu de son verre d'eau. Très vite la bataille s'envenima et gagna tous les maraudeurs, puis tous les Gryffondors. Ils en sortirent d'une propreté assez douteuse. Ils repartaient vers leurs dortoirs pour faire un brin de toilette lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour écouter Dumbledore leur soumettre le programme de l'après-midi. Ils allaient se remettre ne marche, lorsque soudain Sirius leva la tête et s'exclama :

« James, Lily, vous êtes sous le gui ! »

En effet ils s'étaient arrêté juste sous une boule de gui, et la tradition voulait que dans ces conditions ils échangent un baiser. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un peu gênés ne sachant que faire, puis Remus et Sirius crièrent :

« Le baiser, le baiser, le baiser ! » bientôt reprit en chœur par les autres.

Ils n'avaient plus trop le choix, Lily avaient les joues de plus en plus roses et James ne savait plus où se mettre, Lily eut un petit haussement d'épaules signifiant 'C'est la tradition et ils ne nous laisseront pas y échapper', James hocha la tête, et doucement ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et un instant ils oublièrent le contexte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent gênés puis s'empressèrent de partir chacun de leur côté.

La fin des vacances arriva, plus vite que les élèves ne l'auraient voulu : on s'habituait bien à vivre à Poudlard sans aller en classe. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et c'est ainsi que les 4 garçons, Lily et Ally se retrouvèrent un lundi matin en cours d'étude des moldus. Sirius ne suivait pas le cours de très près et parlait à Ally de la lettre qu'il avait reçu de ses parents la veille, lorsque le professeur l'appela :

« Excusez-moi de vous dérangez M.Black mais j'aimerais que vous écoutiez un minimum mon cours. »

« Mais c'est ce que je fais Monsieur ! »

« Ne vous payez pas ma tête Black, ce n'est pas parce que vous et votre ami M.Potter avez les meilleures notes de la classe que vous pouvez vous permettre de déranger les autres par vos bavardages intempestifs. »

« Mais j'ai rien dit ! » protesta James

« M.Potter ne vous mêlez pas de ça je vous prie. »

« Mais vous… »

« Ca suffit ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondors, et ne bougonnez pas dans votre coin. »

Lily éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de James

« Miss Evans vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Euh… non professeur. »

« Très bien. Donc je reprend pour M.Black et Miss Lupin. J'évoquais la généalogie des moldus. Chez les sorciers, établir un arbre généalogique précis et exact ne pose aucun problème, c'est plus délicat chez les moldus, quelqu'une peut-il me rappeler les différents obstacles ? Bones ? »

« Les naissances sous X, les secrets de famille » répondit Ethan

« Parfait, 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor. La 1ère des raisons que vous avez énuméré bloquent régulièrement les arbres en ôtant toute une branche, et les autres entraînent des erreurs. Les arbres sorciers se constituants seuls sans l'aide d'humains ne se laissent pas duper par les mensonges et fournissent des renseignements parfaitement exacts. Les moldus ne peuvent donc pas se fier à ces arbres comme nous le faisons. Vous me rédigerez pour la prochaine fois un devoir en énumérant les inconvénients que cela entraîne. »

Pendant le déjeuner, Ally se lamentait en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas aller en cours l'après-midi, et Lily regardait soupçonneuse les airs de conspirateurs des 4 garçons qui avaient mystérieusement disparus après le cours d'études des moldus et étaient arrivés en retard en métamorphoses s'attirant les foudres de McGonagall, ce n'était pourtant pas leur style d'arriver en retard en métamorphose… Cependant elle comprit très vite, en même temps que tous les habitants de Poudlard, lorsque vint l'heure de retourner en cours et que les élèves se levèrent, mais… les professeurs restaient collés à leurs sièges ! D'ailleurs en regardant mieux, elle s'aperçut que c'était aussi le cas des Serpentards ! Quel fou rire ! Après maintes protestations, les victimes parurent comprendre qu'elles ne pourraient pas se lever tout de suite, et Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Je crois reconnaître ce sort, si je ne me trompe nous serons libérés d'ici 5 à 6 heures, en attendant nous n'avons plus qu'à prendre notre mal en patience. Les cours ne pourront être assuré cet après-midi les élèves sont donc libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent. » il y eu un mouvement de protestation chez les Serpentards et le directeur reprit « Les élèves qui le peuvent sont donc libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent. » dans l'éclat de rire général « En attendant, puisqu'on a plusieurs heures à occuper, autant ne pas nous ennuyer, voilà un film moldu que j'aimerais voir. » 

D'un coup de baguette Dumbledore fit apparaître un grand écran au fond de la salle et un film commença à se projeter pendant que les élèves sortaient dans le parc ravis de cette liberté inattendue.

« Il n'avait pas l'air fâché ! » s'étonna Remus

« N'empêche que comme ça on peut faire ce qu'on veut… » observa Sirius avant de hurler pour que tout le monde l'entende : « Chasse à l'homme ! »

Cette idée avait l'air de plaire à la majorité, et les élèves commencèrent à se disperser en courant dans le parc, Sirius sauta sur le dos de deux Serdaigles en leur criant :

« C'est vous qui chassez ! » avant de disparaître à son tour.

Nos amis s'étaient dirigés vers le terrain de quidditch et allèrent se cacher dans les gradins :

« Qui a eu cette brillante idée ? » demanda Ally

« La chasse à l'homme ? Moi » répondit Sirius

« Mais non idiot le collage des profs ! » répliqua sa petite amie

« Ca c'est James. » dit Remus en désignant le dit-James qui n'avait pas l'air peu fier

« Vous avez vu le regard de Rookwood senior ? » demanda Remus « Il nous aurait volontiers tués sur place s'il avait pu. »

« Et Rogue ! » ajouta Sirius « J'ai cru mourir de rire en voyant la tête qu'il a fait ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre… » se lamenta Peter

« Tu rigoles ? » répliqua James « Dumbledore nous couvre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il savait très bien d'où venait ce coup et il n'a rien dit, son regard était presque bienveillant. »

Sirius voulut répliquer mais il fut interrompu par Lily qui s'écria :

« Voilà les chasseurs, on ferait bien de déguerpir avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent ! »

Ils s'échappèrent par derrière et galopèrent dans la vallée, sautant par dessus les haies.

« On devrait se séparer on va se faire repérer trop facilement si on reste tous ensemble… » dit Remus.

Ils acquiescèrent et le groupe s'éclata. Lily et James coururent se cacher dans un bosquet d'arbres. Ils virent passer les chasseurs et quelques prisonniers, et restèrent assis immobiles derrière un grand chêne. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lily commença à avoir une crampe, elle essaya de changer de position mais l'endroit était étroit et en tentant de ne pas se mettre de branches dans l'œil, elle se retrouva presque allongée sur James. Ils se regardèrent un instant un peu étourdis, puis éclatèrent de rire. Lily essaya de se dégager mais elle ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas, à présents ils étaient tous les deux aussi gênés, leurs regards se croisèrent et Lily rougit, puis sans trop réfléchir elle l'embrassa. James ne protesta pas mais la regarda un peu abasourdi, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Lily le devança et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres :

« Non, je t'en prie James, ne dis rien… » dit-elle doucement avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils étaient restés dans ce bosquet ainsi avant que Jessie ne les interrompe. En entendant des pas ils se séparèrent vivement, et la fillette arriva en courant :

« On vous a cherché partout, vous ne nous avez pas entendu, on a pas arrêté de vous appeler, le jeu est terminé on a gagné. Suivez-moi, Sirius a trouvé quelque chose ! »

Les yeux de Jessie allaient de l'un à l'autre un peu soupçonneux, mais elle ne dit rien et les entraîna à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite, et la contournèrent pour arriver à une petite grotte presque invisible, Jessie cria :

« Ca y est je les ai trouvés ! »

« Où étiez-vous ? Vous ne nous avez pas entendus siffler la fin du jeu ? » demanda Sirius en apparaissant soudainement comme sortant de la paroi rocheuse

James éluda la question habilement : « C'est quoi cette caverne ? Pourquoi nous avez-vous emmené là ? Où sont les autres ? »

« Mon cher Jamsie ce n'est pas une simple caverne. Je me suis caché ici avec Ally et Zoe et par hasard nous avons découvert ça… » dit-il en passant la main sur les reliefs rocheux. Lorsqu'il sentit une aspérité particulière, il appuya dessus et un passage s'ouvrit. Sirius y pénétra suivi de Jessie puis de James et Lily un peu hésitants.

Il faisait sombre et l'air sentait le renfermé, il avait l'air assez vicié. Lily n'était pas très rassurée : les garçons avaient une nette tendance à les entraîner dans des endroits louches plus ou moins sûrs… James la sentit frissonner et chercha sa main. Cela eut un effet immédiat, la main chaude de James serrant la sienne la rendait prête à affronter n'importe quoi.

Assez vite ils déboulèrent dans une pièce au plafond très haut creusée dans la pierre. On aurait dit une salle de réunion ancienne faite de 10 grands fauteuils de pierre sur lesquels des bougies étaient allumées accentuant l'aspect mystérieux de la salle. Les autres étaient déjà ici.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda James intrigué

« Aucune idée » répondit Sirius

Le regard de Remus se posa sur James et Lily qui se tenait toujours la main, intrigué, ils rougirent et s'empressèrent de se dégager. Remus haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé et fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu :

« Je parierais que c'était un lieu de ralliement pour d'autres élèves de Poudlard il y a plusieurs années… »

« A nous de le faire revivre… » ajouta Sirius

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda James « C'est pas très pratique… S'il faut qu'on vienne jusque là sans se faire repérer chaque fois qu'on veut être tranquilles ça va pas être facile ! »

Sirius passait ses doigts sur les murs :

« Je suis persuadé qu'un autre passage conduit directement dans le château. Aidez-moi à chercher. »

Les autres se mirent aussi à chercher des mécanismes, mais après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, ils commencèrent à décourager. Ils allèrent tous s'affaler sur les fauteuils, seul Sirius cherchait toujours, couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

« Laisse tomber Siri… » murmura Ally exténuée

« Non, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose, je trouverai ! »

« Laisse Ally ! » observa James « Il est plus têtu qu'une mule quand il s'y met… »

Mais soudain il entendirent un raclement et un cri de joie :

« Ca y est ! »

« Tu as trouvé ? » demanda James franchement étonné

Il se pressèrent tous derrière Sirius et s'engagèrent dans un boyau étroit et sombre.

« Lumos » murmurèrent en chœur James et Sirius l'un derrière l'autre. Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes puis le chemin s'arrêta devant un grand mur

« Aperta » murmura Sirius

Et… sans aucun bruit le mur s'effaça dégageant une sortie… juste en face du tableau de la grosse dame !

Nos amis sortirent visiblement étonnés et ravis, le passage se referma, et James passa ses doigts sur le mur comme l'avait fait Sirius dans la grotte, lorsqu'il trouva l'aspérité, il appuya et le passage se rouvrit, il réprima un cri de joie :

« Sirius tu es un génie ! »

« Maintenant on a trouvé notre point de ralliement s'exclama Remus « Vous avez tous comprit comment on s'y rend ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et Lily conclut :

« Maintenant on ferait mieux d'aller faire un brin de toilette, on est tous crottés. »

Comme prévu, peu avant le dîner les professeurs retrouvèrent leur liberté et le charme se rompit. Le soir, Ally et Sirius discutaient avec Ethan du cours d'études des moldus de la matinée :

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait des arbres généalogiques sorciers » déclara Sirius

« Il n'en existe que 5 dans le monde. » répondit Ethan

« Pourquoi si peu ? »

« C'est dangereux, justement à cause de leur précise exactitude, il vaut mieux que certains secrets ne soient jamais révélés… »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Ally

« Des secrets de famille, s'ils existaient des arbres généalogiques partout, les gens iraient le consulter à tout bout de champ ! Et on a pas toujours envie d'apprendre par une plante que notre père n'est pas celui qu'on croyait ou qu'il y a eu des incestes dans la famille… »

« Tu exagères ! » s'écria Sirius « Ce ne sont pas des cas si fréquents »

« Tu te trompes Sirius, Il y a des secrets dans chaque famille… » répondit Ethan en se levant avant de quitter la pièce, il n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet. 

Ally et Sirius se regardèrent étonnés puis reprirent la rédaction de leur devoir. Quelques minutes après ils virent Lily passer devant eux, Ally l'interpella :

« Lil ? Tu as terminé ton devoir d'études des moldus ? »

« Non pas encore… Pourquoi ? »

« On aurait pu comparer. »

« On le fera plus tard, à demain ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle commune

Ally dit d'un ton étonné à Sirius : « Je me demanda bien où elle va à cette heure, elle m'a l'air bien pressée de nous échapper… »

A peine sortie de Gryffondor, Lily se dirigea vers le passage découvert dans l'après-midi, James lui avait donné rendez-vous là, elle était plutôt excitée par cette idée et assez nerveuse aussi. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il était déjà là, assis sur un fauteuil, l'air préoccupé. Dès qu'il vit Lily il se leva et lui dit de s'asseoir. En voyant son visage torturé, Lily commença à s'inquiéter :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire… »

« Dépêches-toi James Potter tu me fais peur. »

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et commença :

« Tu es une fille géniale et je t'adore, mais… »

Lily sentit son mauvais pressentiment se vérifier, elle sentit les larmes chaudes lui monter aux yeux mais les ravala : il n'était pas question qu'elle pleure devant James, elle le laissa continuer se demandant comment il allait s'en dépatouiller.

« Il y a un an si tu m'avais proposé de sortir avec toi, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde, mais… aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes. »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus… » observa-t-elle d'un ton las

« Si… en quelque sorte. Si je t'aime toujours, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça… ? »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est mieux ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir… »

« C'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire ! »

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… Crois-moi si je pouvais faire autrement »

« Oh James, je n'y comprend plus rien, explique-moi ! »

« Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais si je sors avec toi je ne serai pas honnête… J'aime toujours Maddy, et je l'aime trop. Tu mérite quelqu'un qui pourra t'offrir son cœur en entier sans que tu aies à le partager. »

Lily sourit faiblement, et répondit :

« On ne peut pas lutter contre les morts James, je le sais très bien. Je me fiches de devoir passer après elle dans ton cœur s'il existe une place dans ton cœur pour moi… Il y en a une ? »

« Oui… Bien sûr. »

« Alors cessons de nous tourmenter James ! » s'exclama Lily

James se leva et prit Lily dans ses bras, il était réellement heureux, avec elle à ses côtés il pourrait faire face, il le savait.

Lorsque Sirius et Ally terminèrent leur devoir, il n'y avait plus dans la salle commune que Remus et Liza qui se bécotaient dans un coin.

« Lily n'est toujours pas rentrée… » observa Ally

« Laisse-la vivre sa vie. » répondit Sirius en prenant sa petite amie sur ses genoux et en commençant à l'embrasser. c'était étrange depuis quelques jours il ressentait d'étranges picotements dans tout le corps quand il embrassait Ally, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant… Et ça ne semblait pas s'atténuer avec le temps, au contraire, il les sentait de plus en plus fort. Il hésita à en parler à Ally, puis décida de ne pas l'embêter avec ça. Ils restèrent là tard dans la soirée et au bout d'un moment ils virent entrer Lily et James, riant et se tenant la main timidement. En voyant Sirius, Ally, Remus et Liza les fixer avec étonnement ils rougirent un peu, mais James eut un grand sourire et serra Lily contre lui, les quatre autres sourirent et Ally déclara : « Ah bah, quand même il était temps ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se séparèrent pour la nuit.

Au milieu de la nuit, Sirius sentit quelque chose se glisser dans son lit, il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna : c'était Zoe, étonné il murmura :

« Zoe ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai peur Sirius… »

« Peur de quoi ma puce ? »

« Je fais des cauchemars étranges mais je suis incapable de m'en rappeler, tout ce qui me revient à l'esprit c'est une voix, une voix horrible sans timbre, qui me dit des choses ignobles… Et chaque fois je me réveilles avec cette sensation de froid. Sirius qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? »

« Mais rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

« Ne me mens pas je t'en supplie, je ne suis pas idiote je vois bien que je ne suis pas comme les autres ! Et parfois ça m 'effraie un peu… »

Sirius était maintenant totalement réveillé. Il ne devait rien dire à la petite, mais en même temps il fallait la rassurer. Ca l'effrayait… il y avait de quoi, des adultes seraient morts de peur pour moins que ça… Et cette voix désincarnée qui lui parlait dans son sommeil, dieu sait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui enseigner ! Il devait essayer de faire quelque chose.

« Tu as raison Zoe, il y a quelque chose, mais tu n'y es pour rien. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour l'instant c'est te contrôler comme nous te l'avons appris. Tout ira bien si tu me promets de ne jamais agir sans réfléchir et de toujours faire ce qui te semble le plus juste. »

« Je promets Sirius. »

Il la serra contre lui : « Tu peux rester ici pour t'endormir si tu veux. »

Elle acquiesça, Sirius la regarda s'endormir puis la porta doucement dans son lit.

Le lendemain après-midi, Sirius avait décidé de faire oublier à Zoe ses démons pour la journée. Il alla la trouver dans la salle commune où elle lisait :

« Tu as déjà grimpé aux arbres Zoe ? »

« Evidemment ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Avec Andy souvent »

« Non, je veux dire, aux arbres de Poudlard ! »

« Non… »

« Dans ce cas ce sera une grande première, suis-moi ! »

La petite éclata de rire et prit joyeusement la main que Sirius lui tendait. En chemin ils croisèrent Remus :

« Où allez-vous comme ça ? »

« On va jouer les singes ! » s'exclama Sirius « Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Et comment ! » répliqua Remus « Ca fait un bail que j'ai pas fait ça… »

Ils sortirent dans le par cet s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un grand chêne, Sirius grimpa le premier, suivi de Zoe puis de Remus, ils atteignirent une sorte de plate-forme aménagée, Zoe s'étonna :

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? On dirait que ça a été fait exprès pour qu'on puisse rester ici… »

Remus éclata de rire : « C'est nous qui l'avons construit en 1ère année ! On venait souvent là à l'époque, je ne me rappelles même plus pourquoi on a arrêté… »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Remus reprit :

« Alors c'est pour de vrai, Lily et Sirius sont vraiment ensemble ? »

« Apparemment. J'en sais pas plus que toi… »

« Moi qui comptait sur toi pour avoir demandé les détails à James… »

« Raté, il a rien voulu me dire, pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais si tu veux plus de renseignements adresses-toi ailleurs. Tiens par exemple voilà quelqu'un qu'on pourrait interroger… » dit Sirius en désignant Lily qui passait pas loin.

« Zoe, appelles-la ça fera moins louche qui si c'est moi ou Sir' ! » déclara Remus « Elle n'osera pas refuser de monter avec nous si c'est toi qui lui demande »

Zoe ne se fit pas prier et interpella Lily :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Zoe ? » demanda Lily étonnée

« On s'amuse, monte avec nous ! »

Une fois Lily sur la plate-forme, Sirius et Remus se jetèrent sur elle :

« Alors, raconte-nous ce qui se passe avec James ou tu subiras la pire des tortures ! »

Lily protesta :

« Zoe t'étais dans le coup, c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de monter ! Vous n'avez pas honte vous deux de corrompre une si mignonne petite fille ? »

« Là n'est pas la question Lily ! » s'exclama Remus avec une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux. 

Lily jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et aperçut Ally qui se baladait avec Liza, elle s'écria :

« Ally ! ! ! Viens m'aider ! Ton frère et ton petit ami veulent me tuer ! »

« Non, juste te torturer ! » observa Sirius

Ally appela James et Jessie à la rescousse :

« James il faut qu'on aille sauver ta petite amie ! »

Et ils se retrouvèrent tous en haut. Lily fut vite délivrée et Ally décida de monter plus haut dans les branches. Sirius s'interposa :

« Ca va pas non ! Tu vas tomber ! »

« Depuis quand Sirius Black décide de ce que je dois et de ce que je ne dois pas faire ? Tu ne me crois pas capable de le faire ? »

« Oh si, seulement tu as la mémoire défaillante, la dernière fois que James a essayé de monter plus haut, il s'est retrouvé chez Pomfresh pendant 2 jours ! »

« J'y peux rien moi s'il est maladroit ! »

James tenta de protester mais il n'avait pas voix au chapitre

Sirius tenta de chercher de l'aide auprès de Remus :

« Enfin, Rem' tu ne vas pas laisser ta sœur se casser les deux jambes ? »

« Elle est grande elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! Et puis maintenant ce n'est plus à moi de la surveiller je t'ai passé le flambeau… »

« Bon ma petite Ally chérie, je vois que ton frère est trop occupé avec sa petite amie pour s'occuper de son bien être, mais moi je ne te laisserais pas grimper. »

Ally prit un air faussement indigné : « Ah oui et tu comptes faire comment pour m'en empêcher ? »

Les autres assistaient en riant à cette pseudo-dispute : Sirius et Ally faisaient toujours mine de se disputer ! Ally commença à agripper une branche supérieure, et Sirius la tira violemment en arrière et… les entraîna tous les deux quelques mètres plus bas au sol. Ally éclata de rire :

« Et après il dit que c'est moi qui suis dangereuse… »

Sirius fit semblant de bougonner puis embrassa sa petite amie, mais il s'arrêta très vite ressentant un violent mal de crâne.

James regarda l'heure et déclara :

« Aller les 4e année on a histoire de la magie dans 5min ! »

Il glissa sur une branche inclinée et sauta au sol.

Le cours de Binns était toujours aussi ennuyeux et Sirius décida brusquement au bout de 10min de faire une partie de cartes, ses mais le suivirent et ils mirent leurs chaises en cercle. Binns ne voyait jamais rien, il parlait d'une voix monocorde qui endormait les plus assidus et ne levait jamais les yeux sur ses élèves. Au milieu du cours, on entendit un éclat de rire dans le couloir et une cavalcade, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, faisant apparaître une Zoe un peu ahurie : elle était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas de cours dans cette salle. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Sirius lui lança un sort de lévitation et la fit transporter jusqu'à eux.

« Pour avoir perturbé le cours, Miss Manning, vous êtes obligé d'y rester ! » déclara-t-il

Zoe tenta de se dégager, mais quand on ne peut pas poser les pieds par terre ce n'est pas facile de s'enfuir ! Elle prit alors son mal en patience et assista à la partie de cartes acharnée. D'en haut elle avait une vue plongeante sur le jeu de chacun et en profitait pour donner des conseils à certains, ce qui faisait perdre Sirius :

« Hey, Zo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me fais perdre ! »

« T'as qu'à me laisser partir ! »

« Pas question. Bon on va jouer à autre chose. »

Lily tenta d'aider Zoe à retourner au sol, en lui appuyant sur les épaules mais chaque fois qu'elle la lâchait, la petite rebondissait comme un ressort, au bout de trois essais infructueux elle pria Lily d'arrêter en riant car ça chatouillait :

« Lily, stop, j'ai mal au cœur à force d'être secouée comme ça ! »

La fin du cours finit par délivrer le supplice de Zoe, et Binns étonna tout le monde :

« Puisqu'il me semble que certains élèves n'ont prêté aucune attention à mon cours, je vous prierai de me rédiger une dissertation sur la 1ère phrase de la 2e partie du cours. »

Les élèves étaient ébahis, et Sirius outré, dans les couloirs ils échangèrent leurs observations :

« C'est nul, personne ne suit jamais son cours et c'est la première fois qu'il dit quelque chose ! »

Lily s'inquiétait :

« Comment on va faire pour le devoir, on a pas le cours ! »

« Te fais pas de bile Lil' ! » la rassura Sirius « On va faire comme d'habitude : demander aux 5e année leurs cours de l'an dernier ! »

Avant dîner, McGonagall vint les voir :

« Potter, Black, les deux Lupin, Evans et Pettigrow, le directeur veut vous voir. »

« Ca y est on va se faire tirer les oreilles pour hier midi… » murmura Peter

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau.

« Merci Minerva, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant. »

Le professeur s'exécuta et les 6 amis s'assirent, ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude du bureau de Dumbledore. Pour une fois le vieil homme n'avait pas l'air sévère, il n'allait pas leur faire de reproches.

« Je suppose que vous devinez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir… » commença-t-il

« C'est à propos d'hier midi… » essaya Sirius

« Oui M.Black »

« Pourquoi on n'a pas été punis avant ? » demanda James un peu étonné

« Vous ne serez pas punis. Après tout votre petite farce a détendu l'atmosphère. »

« Mais si quelque chose de grave était arrivé, les professeurs n'auraient pas pu intervenir… » rappela Ally. Aucun des 6 amis n'avaient l'habitude de se défiler devant leurs responsabilités.

« C'est là que vous vous trompez Miss Lupin. Je connais bien le sortilège de décollage pour l'avoir moi-même utilisé lorsque j'étais enfant il y a bien longtemps. Je ne l'ai pas appliqué hier car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Mais je vois que vous commencez à prendre conscience des conséquences de vos actes, c'est bien, ça montre que vous mûrissez. J'ai peut-être trop tendance à vous couvrir, mais je n'y peux rien, j'aime les jeunes gens qui ont de l'humour, et tant que cela ne fait de tort à personne… C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir. Que vous fassiez des farces à vos professeurs, cela passe, mais pas aux Serpentards. Je ne veux plus voir de tels actes, c'est bien compris ? C'est une des choses que je ne peux pas tolérer : la discrimination envers une maison en particulier. »

Le professeur Dumbledore leur fit la leçon pendant 1/4h puis les laissa partir :

« Vous pouvez y aller où vous allez rater le dîner. Miss Evans, pouvez-vous rester j'ai quelques petites choses à voir avec vous. »

Les autres se regardèrent étonnés, mais Lily avait l'air de savoir de quoi il retournerait, elle chuchota juste à James :

« Retrouves-moi dans la suite après dîner. »

Au dîner, Lily n'apparut pas. Vers 22h, James monta et entra dans la suite. Il ne vit pas Lily dans le salon, il appela et entendit un faible murmure dans la chambre, il y entra et vit Lily allongée sur un lit, elle avait l'air à bout de force.

« Lil ! Que ce passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Lily le fixa et il ressentit une étrange sensation…

« Tu ne remarques rien James ? »

Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des yeux de Lily, lorsqu'elle vit des larmes perler dans ceux de James, elle sut qu'il avait compris.

« Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Ce sont les… les … les yeux de… »

« Les yeux de Madison, James tu as raison. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Assieds-toi c'est une longue histoire. J'avais remarqué la couleur étrange des yeux de Maddy, un vert brillant, éclatant, ils n'étaient pas ordinaire. Tu sais que je me suis toujours intéressée aux enchantements, et ça me disait quelques chose. Récemment j'ai cherché dans de vieux livres et j'ai trouvé. Ces yeux sont très rares car ils sont très spéciaux. Celui qui les a possède des pouvoirs spéciaux. Par exemple ils protègent la personne que leur propriétaire aime le plus. Ainsi James même si tu avais été dans la gare à la place de Maddy tu n'aurais pas pu mourir à sa place, car ses yeux te protégeaient et elle serait morte pour toi… »

« Comment sais-tu ? » demanda fébrilement James

« Comment je sais que tu te demandes chaque jour pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé à sa place ? Parce que je t'ai entendu le murmurer un jour James. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour elle. Tant qu'elle était là tu ne courrais aucun danger, elle serait morte à ta place. Et lorsque tu souffrais elle supportait la moitié de ta peine. »

« Pourquoi… »

« Pourquoi j'ai utilisé un sort de transfert pour avoir ces pouvoirs ? Parce je ne veux plus que tu souffres si fort James Potter… Je veux t'aider à soulager ta peine, et je veux te protéger. »

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

« Lorsque que j'ai eu tous les renseignements j'ai été voir Dumbledore. J'ai mis du temps à le convaincre, mais il a fini par accepter et m'a parlé d'un sort de transfert. Ce n'est possible que lorsque la personne est décédée, et seulement si elle n'est pas morte à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu avais été dans le hall de gare, elle serait morte à ta place mais je n'aurais pas pu faire ça. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je prépare ça avec son aide, et ce soir nous avons pu le faire. »

Lily parlait d'une voix faible, elle était très fatiguée. James pleurait tant il était ému, il tenait la main droite de Lily dans les siennes.

« Je ne pourrai pas venir en cours pendant une semaine, je compte sur toi pour m'aider à rattraper. Dorénavant James, tu ne souffriras plus jamais autant, et je te protégerai toujours. »

James s'allongea à ses côtés :

« Lily, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on ne me donnera jamais… »

« Et maintenant, j'ai quelque chose de Maddy en moi, peut-être m'aimeras-tu u peu plus… » 

James la regarda le plus tendrement du monde :

« Je t'aime déjà tellement Lily, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour que je t'aime plus… »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit. 

**Notes : C'est fou j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'écrire un épisode de Dawson en écrivant cette fic, lol ! Et moi qui me plains de cette série parce que les personnages se prennent trop la tête, j'espère que vous n'avez pas la même impression en lisant ma fic, lol ! Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre très axé sur Lily & James, j'ai un peu oublié Peter il m'énervait et il disparaît un peu du terrain, lol ! Au début de cette fic j'avais essayé de lui trouver des excuses, y'avait des bribes montrant que j'essayais de fouiller un peu le personnage, mais je me suis très très vite lassée… je vais essayer d'y remédier un peu dans les prochains chapitres. Je suis assez déçue j'espérais atteindre les 50 reviews avant le chapitre 20, apparemment c'est raté ! Tant pis c'est pas pour ça que j'écris de toutes manières, mais de ce côté-là c qd même un échec. **

Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais de l 'écrire cette fin de chapitre ! Ouf ça y est c'est fait ! !

Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce nouveau chapitre et dernier pour la 4e année ?

Au fait je lance un concours: si qq1 me trouve un titre pr le chapitre précédent: je suis à cours d'idée, lol!

**Amy**: voilà la suite et merci pr les compliments ;-p j'espère que tu aimes tjs

**Shiny**: merci aussi!

**Bayram**: Liza & Rem… bon finalement je les garde, là on les a pas trop vus mais j'aV autre chose à raconter. Et ça y est James a fait réviser ses lunettes, lol! Et en effet au prochain chapitre rdv en 6e année!


	21. Un été très Potter

**Disclaimer: la plupart de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages que j'ai créés sont Allyson Lupin, Mel Parker, Mattew, Kassy et July, les profs Nivel et Rookwood, Michelle Keller (à vrai dire Michelle s'est plutôt crée par elle-même) et quelques noms qui n'ont pas grande importance. Il y a aussi Ethan Bones que j'ai a moitié inventé : on entend parler de la famille Bones dans HP mais pas de lui en particulier, donc en quelque sorte je l'ai inventé. Ah si j'ai pris Alex Dubois à Padfootluva. Je précise aussi que, étant une grande fan de la série « Once & Again » toute ressemblance avec des personnages de cette série (plus ou moins évidentes) n'est pas forcément fortuite. Voilà je crois que c'est tout, les autres appartiennent à JKR. Bonne lecture. Pour vos remarques, une seule adresse: lululand@caramail.com**

Maraudeurs et compagnie.

****

**Special thanks : à Kpu sans qui ce chapitre aurait été nettement moins bien !**

****

**Chapitre XX : Un été très Potter.**

****

Le soleil d'août inondait la petite chambre, la matinée était déjà bien avancée mais les deux formes qui se lovaient dans le grand lit étaient encore assoupies. Un rayon vint caresser les cheveux roux de la jeune fille et la chaleur qu'il apportait l'éveilla. Elle resta quelques instants dans la même position, engourdie par le sommeil, puis, avec un grand sourire, se retourna vers le jeune garçon étendu à ses côtés. Tendrement elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui barrait le visage et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.  Rien ne pouvait la mettre de meilleure humeur que de se réveiller auprès de James. Il y avait maintenant un an et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble et malgré quelques accrochages ils avaient tenu bon et personne ne les imaginait plus l'un sans l'autre, même Sirius s'y était résigné ! Sirius… Le garçon avait beaucoup changé aussi… Depuis sa rupture avec Allyson il cultivait une personnalité de Don Juan et passait la majorité de son temps libre à faire du gringue. Il s'était même laissé pousser les cheveux aux épaules pour être plus dans la vague ! S'il y avait bien une chose qui avait totalement échappé à Lily c'était la rupture de ses deux amis, ils s'entendaient si bien… Et du jour au lendemain, plus rien ! Sans rien expliquer à personne ils avaient décrété un matin que c'était fini et depuis ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, même s'il était évident pour tout le monde, même Peter, qu'ils mourraient tous deux d'envie de reprendre leur histoire. C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

De l'autre côté du mur, Lily entendait Mrs. Potter se préparer dans la salle de bain, des bruits devenus habituels depuis le début de l'été, maintenant qu'elle vivait chez les Potter. Elle vivait chez les Potter… Les Potter étaient sa nouvelle famille… Elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à entrer cette nouvelle donnée dans son cerveau et chaque fois ces phrases l'étonnaient, cela faisait pourtant presque un an ! L'été après leur quatrième année, Lily avait décidé de présenter ses parents aux parents de James et contre toute attente, si différents aient-ils été, ils s'étaient merveilleusement bien entendus. Ainsi pendant toutes les vacances ils n'avaient cessé de s'inviter à manger ou à prendre le thé, au plus grand plaisir de Lily et James, dégoûtant au plus haut point la pauvre Pétunia. Puis septembre était arrivé et les enfants étaient repartis pour Poudlard, mais les parents avaient continué à se voir. Fin novembre Lily reçut la terrible nouvelle par hibou : un accident de voiture venait de tuer ses parents adorés… En y repensant elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Mais le plus étonnant allait arriver : Les parents Evans, avant de mourir avaient fait des Potter les tuteurs légaux de leur fille aînée… Depuis lors elle n'avait pas revu Pétunia qui avait été confiée aux parents de sa meilleure amie Daisy, les Evans n'avaient aucune famille… Chez les Potter, Lily partageait la chambre de Jessie, mais de plus en plus souvent, elle rejoignait celle de James lorsque les parents Potter étaient couchés.

Lily décida qu'il était temps pour James d'ouvrir les yeux et elle commença à jouer avec ses cheveux pour l'éveiller. Ca ne manqua pas et James émit un grognement plaintif

« Lil, laisse mes cheveux, ils ne t'ont rien fait… »

Lily rit doucement et embrassa langoureusement son petit ami qui était à présent totalement réveillé, il la prit dans ses bras et répondit à son baiser.

« Ta mère est dans la salle de bain, je l'ai entendue… » Dit Lily en s'allongeant sur le jeune homme, qui protesta :

« T'es obligée de parler de ma mère ? Ca casse l'ambiance je te signale ! »

« Ca veut dire que je vais devoir rester encore un moment dans ta chambre, si je sortais maintenant, elle me verrait… »

« Ca c'est pas un problème, baby ! »

A ce moment précis, Mrs. Potter ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils voulant le réveiller doucement en lui faisant remarquer l'heure tardive. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le trouver à moitié vêtu, allongé sous sa petite amie dans une position plus que douteuse… Dans un cri de surprise elle referma la porte et dévala les escaliers pour aller retrouver son mari dans la cuisine. James et Lily se regardèrent abasourdis, puis James lâcha :

« On ferait peut-être mieux de s'habiller et de descendre maintenant… »

« Oui je crois aussi » acquiesça Lily

James attrapa quelques vêtements moldus qu'il aimait porter pendant les vacances et fila sous la douche pendant que Lily montait se préparer à l'étage supérieur dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la jeune Jessie Potter. Il entonnait le deuxième couplet du dernier tube des sorciera-boys lorsqu'il entendit Lily frapper à la porte et lui déclarer qu'elle descendait. Il arrêta le robinet pour pouvoir l'entendre et répondit :

« Attends-moi Lil, j'en ai pas pour très longtemps, je vais descendre avec toi ! »

« C'est bon, ils ne vont pas me manger tes parents à ce que je sache ! Rejoins-moi dans la cuisine quand tu seras prêt. »

« Comme tu veux… » conclut James en refaisant couler l'eau, lorsque Lily avait décidé quelque chose il savait bien qu'il était totalement inutile d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Cependant il pressa un peu le pas, se demandant ce que sa mère allait faire subir à la pauvre Lily…

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine les cheveux encore trempés et les lunettes pleines de buée, il trouva son père et sa mère en pleine discussion avec Lily, enfin plus précisément en plein monologue car manifestement Lily ne pouvait pas plus qu'elle ne voulait en placer une… Dès qu'ils virent entrer leur fils, ils se turent. James embrassa ses parents et s'assit aux côtés de sa petite amie qui avait l'air absorbé par son pudding à la banane.

« De quoi vous parliez ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus détaché possible

Lily lui jeta un regard meurtrier et Michaël Potter se détourna vers le grille-pain pendant que sa femme répondait maladroitement :

« Nous expliquions à Lily que… enfin… nous lui disions des choses qu'une jeune fille de son âge doit savoir. »

« Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à l'ennuyer avec ça ! Protection, contraception… Ca va, elle n'est pas idiote non plus ! » protesta énergiquement James

« Bien sûr que non elle n'est pas stupide, loin de moi cette idée mon chéri ! Cependant comme elle n'a plus de parents, c'est à nous que ce rôle revient. » répliqua sa mère 

« Vous auriez au moins pu attendre que je sois là, après tout ça me concerne aussi ! »

Ingrid Potter jeta un regard suppliant à son mari qui lui vint en aide :

« Tu as raison James, il est temps que nous parlions de certaines choses… »

James, l'air franchement agacé l'interrompit :

« Oh c'est bon, vous n'allez pas nous faire le coup de l'éducation sexuelle non plus ? On ne vous a pas attendu vous savez ! On a été voir Mme Pomfresh il y a déjà plusieurs mois et elle nous a dit tout ce que nous avions besoin de savoir. »

Lily le regarda incrédule : il venait d'annoncer sans ménagement à ses pauvresvieux parents que leur fils avait une vie sexuelle active depuis plusieurs mois ! Elle se tourna vers les parents Potter et les vit virer du rouge au blanc et avoir une envie manifeste de se faire tout petits. James dû réaliser qu'il venait de faire une bourde car il rougit légèrement, prit Lily par le bras et balbutia :

« Lil… euh… on ferait mieux de monter voir si Jess est levée… »

Lily le suivit sans se faire prier, pressée de quitter cette pièce où l'atmosphère devenait franchement pesante. Dès qu'il eurent refermé la porte derrière eux, les deux adolescents se regardèrent et, réalisant soudain ce qui venait d'arriver, éclatèrent de rire. James s'écroula dans le fauteuil du couloir – d'ailleurs en y repensant il s'était toujours demandé ce que faisait un fauteuil au milieu d'un couloir, peut-être venait-il de comprendre – et prit Lily sur ses genoux en déclarant :

« Maintenant au moins, on aura plus à se cacher ! »

Avant que Lily n'aie eu le temps de répondre, la porte de la cuisine se rouvrit, laissant passer le père Potter, il referma derrière lui et s'approcha des deux jeunes gens.

« Ecoutez les enfants… Vous faites ce que vous voulez, ça ne me regarde plus, cependant… J'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous montriez plus discrets. Pour ta mère James, et aussi pour Jessie, elle n'a que 14ans… »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on arrête de s'embrasser dans la maison non plus ? »

« Puisque tu en parles… Effectivement ça serait bien. »

James était abasourdi « Ca va pas non ? Enfin ça ne va pas choquer Jessie de voir… »

« James ! Ne me parles pas sur ce ton s'il te plaît, je suis toujours ton père ! Maintenant filez 

dans vos chambres respectives et obéissez-je vous prie ! »

Le ton était sans réplique, et les deux enfants ne s'y trompèrent pas. Arrivés devant la chambre de James, ce dernier s'exclama :

« Mais ça va pas dans la tête de mon vieux ! Comme si Jessie allait se choquer de si peu, il la prend encore pour une gamine ! »

Lily éclata de rire :

« Mon pauvre James, tu es si naïf »

James tenta de protester, mais Lily l'empêcha de parler et ajouta :

« Ce n'est pas pour Jessie, c'est pour ta mère ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça doit être traumatisant pour une mère de découvrir son petit garçon au lit avec une jeune fille ! »

James maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Lily se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. James la rappela étonné :

« Bah alors Lil, tu ne m'embrasses plus ? »

« Je te rappelle que c'est désormais proscrit dans cette maison ! »

« Et alors ? ils sont en bas les parents ! »

L'attrapant gentiment par le bras ,il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionément , mais un bruit les fit sursauter :Michael Potter les fixait d'un œil qu'il essayait de faire paraître dur, mais qui était plus attendri qu'autre chose, il leur dit d'un ton presque suppliant :

« Les enfants, s'il vous plaît, pour une fois, écoutez ce que je vous dis… »

En entrant dans sa chambre, Lily trouva Jessie habillée qui se brossait les cheveux devant la glace. Elle avait bien changée depuis son retour en Angleterre après le meurtre de ses parents. Elle avait acquis beaucoup de confiance en elle grâce à son cousin et à ses amis et paraissait bien plus que ses 14 ans, elle n'avait vraiment plus l'air d'une petite fille. A Poudlard, tous les garçons rêvaient de sortir avec elle, elle était sans conteste la fille la plus courtisée de Gryffondor et s'en amusait sous l'œil vigilant de James.

« Alors Lily, tu m'as encore laissée dormir seule cette nuit ? »

« Tu parles trop dans ton sommeil, j'ai préféré aller dormir sur le divan… » répondit l'intéressée avec un clin d'œil.

Jessie rit et ajouta :

« Faites attention quand même, oncle Michaël et tante Ingrid ne sont pas idiots ! »

« Ca c'est certain… D'ailleurs désormais j'occuperai chaque nuit le lit près du tien. »

« Que me vaut cet honneur et ce changement brusque d'avis ? Tu peux m'aider à attacher ma robe derrière ? »****

Lily s'exécuta et répondit :

« Ingrid a débarqué dans la chambre de son fils ce matin… »

Jessie éclata de rire et s'écria :

« C'est pas vrai ? Et alors, qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« On a eu droit à la leçon de morale, on a traumatisé Ingrid, et Michaël nous a juste autoriser a nous tenir la main tant qu'on reste ici »****

« Ce qu'ils peuvent être vieux jeu ! »

« Oh, ça peut se comprendre, le temps qu'ils digèrent la pilule. Après ça ira mieux. »

Depuis qu'elles habitaient ensemble, les deux filles étaient devenues très complices, Jessie était un peu la petite sœur que Pétunia n'avait jamais été. Elles avaient en commun ce grand amour pour James et s'entendaient à merveille. 

A l'autre bout du pays, Zoé était en train de faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner en maugréant contre le travail de son père qui lui usait le peu de forces qu'il lui restait**,** et ne rapportait pas assez pour acheter un elfe de maison. Personne dans cette maison ne s'inquiétait du désordre et de la saleté qui y régnait, personne excepté Zoé. Lorsqu'elle rentrait pour les vacances elle trouvait sa maison, que sa mère avait autrefois si bien tenue, dans un tel état que cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Alors pendant les quelques temps où elle était là, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ce que tout fut propre et rangé. Son père était bien trop fatigué ou bien trop saoul lorsqu'il rentrait pour faire la différence entre une maison propre et une porcherie, quant au petit Andrew, il se fichait pas mal du ménage, à 6 ans qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de ranger les bols, elle regarda l'heure : presque midi ! Alors elle commença à s'affoler : le père aller bientôt rentrer et s'il ne trouvait pas le déjeuner prêt ou au moins Andy habillé il risquait de se fâcher ! Elle fila dans le salon et appela son frère qui regardait la télévision :

« Andy, vas vite prendre ta douche, il est tard, papa va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! »

« Mais je vais rater la fin des trolls en folie… » protesta le petit

« Je ne plaisante pas, ouste ! »

Zoé joignit le geste à la parole en éteignant la télévision et empoignant son petit frère par le col. Lorsque Andy eut disparu en haut de l'escalier, elle entreprit de préparer le déjeuner avec le peu qu'il y avait dans les placards : il était vraiment temps d'aller faire des courses. Lorsque Jake Manning arriva, il trouva sa fille au fourneau et s'assit autour de la table de cuisine.

« La matinée s'est bien passée papa ? »

« Je me suis fait un sale coup au dos, j'ai assez mal… »

« Fais-moi voir ! »

Zoé s'approcha de son père et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour puis inspecta son dos :

« C'est rouge, mais y'a pas  d'écorchure… Tu veux que te passes de la pommade après manger ? »

« Volontiers ma puce. Où est Andy ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare de bon ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, il est monté s'habiller-il y a déjà un moment, je vais l'appeler… ANDY ! Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît, on va bientôt manger et je voudrais que tu mettes la table ! » Puis se tournant à nouveau vers son père « Tu sais papa, il faudrait que tu me laisses des sous pour faire des courses, il n'y a plus rien à manger ici ! Ce sont les restes de la semaine dernière qui cuisent, heureusement que Sirius m'a appris un sortilège de conservation, sinon on n'avait rien à manger ! »

« Encore ce Sirius, ma foi ma fille, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ces derniers temps, on dirait qu'il fait tout pour toi ! Et moi alors qui trime pour vous rapporter du pain à toi et ton frère ? »

« Excuse-moi papa… Mais c'est vrai que Sirius est toujours tellement gentil avec moi… »

« Alors que ton père est une brute sans cœur ? » ajoute Jake Manning d'une voix qui commençait à s'échauffer

« Mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça… » se défendit sa fille

« Tu le penses trop fort Zoé ! »

Jake était très en colère, il avait toujours l'impression que ses enfants n'appréciaient pas à leur juste valeur les efforts qu'il faisait, sa vie n'était pourtant pas si simple… Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine pour se calmer. Il tritura les papiers posés sur le meuble : des factures et encore des factures… Et pas un sou pour les payer… Et au milieu une petite feuille probablement arrachée à un carnet où des mots étaient tracés à la plume d'une écriture fine, il lut le début et s'exclama :

« Encore une de tes chansons ? Quand vas-tu arrêter avec ses futilités ? Ecrire des chansons, Zoé ? Mais à quoi crois-tu que ça va te mener ? C'est une perte de temps ! »

Voilà des années qu'il se battait avec elle pour qu'elle arrête d'écrire ces chansons. Zoé se jeta sur son père pour lui arracher la feuille des mains :

« Rends-moi ça papa ! »

Mais il la tenait fermement alors elle se contenta de fuir dans sa chambre :

« Je te déteste papa ! »

Andy qui descendait les escaliers croisa sa grande sœur qui pleurait, à peine eut-il le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait qu'il vit son père courir à sa suite essayant de la rattraper, il les suivit et vit la porte de la chambre de Zoé se fermer à clé au nez de Jake. Il demanda à son père pourquoi Zoé pleurait et son père lui ordonna de se mêler de ses affaires et d'aller manger.

Recroquevillée sur son lit, Zoé avait pleinement conscience de la présence de son père derrière la porte. Elle ne supportait plus qu'il critique ce qu'elle était, car écrire des chansons faisait partie intégrante de son être, c'était au fond d'elle et elle ne pouvait lutter contre. Pour une raison étrange son père se mettait dans une colère noire dès qu'elle fredonnait une chanson qu'elle allait écrire. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de se calmer. Elle était furieuse contre son père mais elle savait que quand elle se fâchait très fort des choses horribles pouvaient arriver et elle ne pouvait pas encore toutes les contrôler. Alors le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour canaliser cette colère fut d'écrire une nouvelle chanson, qu'importe que son père l'entende fredonner et se fâche encore, il le fallait, sinon elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait arriver…

De l'autre côté de la porte en bois, Jake Manning se maudissait de s'être ainsi emporté, il ne savait plus que faire pour se faire pardonner alors il se contentait de rester assis contre la porte en espérant que sa fille allait lui pardonner. Soudain il entendit la voix mélodieuse de Zoé, elle chantait… Cette fois il fut attendri par cette jolie voix de petite fille, et très fier aussi, fier d'être le père d'une enfant si douée possédant un tel self-control, ce n'était sûrement pas avec lui qu'elle l'avait appris ! Il s'emportait toujours contre ses enfants et le regrettait aussitôt ! S'il s'énervait tant en voyant les chansons de Zoé, c'était parce que ça lui rappelait sa femme défunte, c'était d'elle que Zoé avait hérité ce don. Et les écrits de la petite lui rappelaient de doux souvenirs envolés depuis trop longtemps, un temps où tout allait bien et où ils étaient heureux. Il ne savait pas comment recréer ce climat de confort, de douceur et de joie qui s'était enfuit avec l'âme de Mrs. Manning et il s'en voulait de gâcher la vie de ses deux petits… Alors puisque Zoé s'occupait si bien d'elle-même, il descendit avec Andrew.

« Faites attention à vous les enfants et ne rentrez pas trop tard ! » cria Mrs. Potter à James, Jessie et Lily qui quittaient la maison familiale

« T'inquiète pas maman, on ne part pas en Bulgarie se battre contre des dragons, on va juste chez Sirius ! » s'exclama James

« Arrête de répondre comme ça à tes parents ! » répondit Lily « Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait nom d'un hippogriffe ? »

« Ils m'énervent, c'est tout… »

« Oui, bah tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas être privé de sorties à mon avis… » ajouta Jessie

« Forcément si vous vous mettez toutes les deux contre moi, j'ai aucune chance ! »

En arrivant près du manoir Black, ils croisèrent les jumelles sur leurs vélos qui partaient se balader. Du haut de leurs six ans, elles avaient déjà des personnalités bien developpées et bien distinctes. Si leurs visages étaient absolument identiques, elles faisaient toujours attention à ne pas s'habiller de la même façon et si leur voix étaient indifférenciables, leurs tons n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Pour l'heure Miranda portait un pantalon rouge pattes d'ef et un tee-shirt blanc à paillettes multicolores et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés dans une volumineuse queue de cheval. Mirandella portait une robe d'été rose et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement brossés sur ses épaules, sa bicyclette, contrairement à celle de sa sœur, avait encore des petites roulettes accrochées, elle n'avait pas encore eu le cran d'essayer de rouler sans. Lily eut le malheur de dire bonjour à Miranda en l'appelant Mirandella, elles ne supportaient pas qu'on les confonde… 

« Moi c'est Miranda ! Lily tu pourrais faire attention, on ne se ressemble pas pourtant ! »

« Si tu le dis… » répliqua Lily sceptique mais ne préférant pas les contrarier plus

« Non mais c'est vrai on n'a rien en commun ! » s'exclama Mirandella

« Oui, moi je suis moi, elle c'est elle, sauf quand je fais croire que je suis-elle ! » renchérit sa sœur

« C'est vrai que quand on échange nos places, personne ne peut dire qui est qui, si nous nous habillions pareil tu ne saurais même pas à qui tu parles puisque nous sommes de vraies jumelles. Physiquement, on se ressemble beaucoup mais en fait on est très différentes ! »

« Je suis bruyante »

« Je suis calme »

« Elle est sérieuse »

« Elle est complètement folle ! »

« On ne lit pas les mêmes livres »

« On ne regarde pas les mêmes dessins-animés »

« On ne rit pas aux mêmes plaisanteries »

« On est comme… Deux peuples différents ! » continua Mirandella, alors que les autres tentaient vainement de ne pas éclater de rire devant cet adorable spectacle.

« On a l'air pareil, mais on n'est jamais pareilles ! Elle est un ange… » reprit Miranda

« Elle est tout le temps impertinente ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Si c'est papa et maman qui le disent ! »

« Et toi tu veux toujours commander ! »

« Parles pour toi ! »

« Si c'est vrai ! »

« C'est faux ! »

Coupant court à la dispute naissante, Mirandella reprit :

« Je ne suis pas un clone, un double ou une photocopie »

« Ou la deuxième boule de glace d'un cornet ! »

Mirandella regarda sa sœur bizarrement après cette réplique étrange, mais l'autre avait l'air sûre d'elle, elles conclurent en chœur :

« Vous voyez que finalement c'est pas très compliqué de nous différencier ! »

« En gros, faut pas vous confondre parce que vous êtes deux individus très différents et même totalement opposés ? » intervint James

« Exactement ! »

« C'est promis les filles, je ferai attention la prochaine fois » jura Lily.

Les petites acquiescèrent puis remontèrent sur leurs vélos en s'exclamant :

« C'est pas qu'on veut pas vous parler plus longtemps, mais on n'est pressées, déjà Sirius nous a retenues pendant un moment ! »

« Ce qu'il peut être énervant celui-là ! On va le vendre un de ces jours… »

Les 3 amis regardèrent les deux petites filles s'éloigner en riant.

« Quels numéros ces deux-là ! » commenta Jessie

Ils trouvèrent Sirius dans sa chambre

« Salut mec ! » s'écria James « Tu fais quoi cet aprèm ? Tu viens avec nous, je me sens en infériorité par rapport à la gente féminine ces temps-ci ! »

« Si vous voulez, les petites viennent de partir jouer chez des copines, je n'ai pas à les garder. »

« Oui, on les a croisées, Lily a eu le malheur de les confondre, on a presque eu une crise de fou rire ! »

« Elles vous ont servies leur discours comme quoi elles n'avaient rien en commun ? »

« Oui… »

« Elles le servent à tout le monde ces temps-ci, elles sont en pleine crise d'identité, et veulent affirmer leurs personnalités. Elles se font passer pour plus différentes qu'elles ne le sont en réalité, c'est assez drôle. C'est leur période rebelle… »

« Ca commence tôt ! »

« Oui, on est précoce dans la famille… »

« C'est ça Sirius, prends tes rêves pour des réalités ! » dit James d'un ton moqueur.

« Eh ! Je ne te permets pas ! »

« Moi je me permets. Et puis je me permet aussi de m'asseoir sur ton lit puisque tu n'as pas eu la bonne éducation de nous le proposer. » 

James fut aussitôt imité par les deux filles sous les yeux outrés de Sirius, qui finit par dire :

« Bon si ça vous intéresse, j'ai eu une lettre d'Ally. »

« On peut lire ? » demanda Lily

« Ouais bien sûr… » répondit Sirius en fouillant dans un tiroir. Il ne trouva vraisemblablement pas ce qu'il cherchait car il ouvrit un autre tiroir puis un placard, avant d'ajouter :

« En fait, je ne sais pas où je l'ai mise… »

« C'est sympa ça, on dira à Ally à quel point tu prends soin de ses lettres… » dit Jessie

« Si tu fais ça je t'étrangle ! Bon en gros elle disait qu'ils étaient en vacances en Amérique du sud et qu'ils étaient tous bronzés. Ils ont emmenés Liza avec eux car Remus a menacé de les laisser partir sans lui sinon. Cécilia a fait ses premiers pas – entre nous il était temps – à l'aéroport et Ally trouve ça très chic. »

Cécilia était la demi-sœur de Remus et Allyson. Elle était née au début de l'été précédent, les jumeaux en rentrant chez eux avaient eu la surprise de trouver leur belle-mère enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, on ne leur avait rien dit pour leur faire la surprise. Ils étaient ravis et fous de leur petite sœur. L'enfant était d'ailleurs le portrait craché d'Ally et les deux sœurs s'adoraient réellement.

« Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin : Harrison a été nommé prof de potion à la place de l'autre idiot de Nivel, Dumbledore a dû en avoir assez de remplacer tout le matériel à chaque cours… »

« Harrison à Poudlard ? C'est génial ! » s'exclama Lily

« Ils rentrent quand ? » demanda James

« Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas précisé… Des nouvelles de Zoé et Peter ? »

« Peter était au mariage de son frère le week-end dernier » répondit James « Sinon la routine, ses parents le font travailler ses cours car il n'a pas obtenu des notes suffisantes aux examens et il vous dit bonjour à tous. »

« Et Zoé s'occupe de son petit frère, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort avec son père… » ajouta Jessie « elle n'en dit presque rien mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne cessent de se disputer ! »

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » interrompit Lily en prenant une lettre parfumée, pleine de rouge à lèvres posée sur la commode de Sirius

« Oh ça ? C'est une lettre de July ! Elle me les casse celle-là,ce qu'elle peut être collante ! »

« Ah oui, mon pauvre Siri, à force de draguer au vent y'en a qui s'accrochent… » répliqua James

« On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème comme disent les moldus ! » ajouta Lily

Sirius haussa les épaules et changea de sujet :

« Bon vous avez quelque chose de spécial prévu pour cet après-midi ? On va où ? »

« Ca vous embêterait d'aller chez moi ? » demanda James « J'avais oublié, mais j'ai promis à ma mère d'arroser le jardin avant ce soir… »

« Ok, c'est parti, direction chez vous ! » déclara Sirius

Zoé était dans sa chambre depuis un long moment déjà, lorsqu'elle entendit le hibou de Jessie donner de petits coups de bec dans la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le reconnaissant immédiatement, elle lui ouvrit à la hâte, lui donna à boire et à manger et décacheta la lettre de son amie. Elle la parcourut rapidement, pressée qu'elle était d'avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde, quitte à la relire ensuite plus lentement plusieurs fois. Jessie l'invitait à venir passer quelques jours avec eux ! Zoé était folle de joie ! Echapper à cette maison, bien sûr qu'elle voulait y aller ! Elle hésita un instant en pensant à Andy puis décida qu'il se débrouillait très bien sans elle le reste de l'année et qu'elle avait bien besoin de distractions. Elle demanderait l'autorisation à son père le soir –même. Oh puis non, elle avait appris à transplaner au début de l'été, il fallait bien que ça serve à quelque chose. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fut rendue dans l'usine où travaillait son père, ils étaient en train de fabriquer de nouveaux balais : les crindacier. Elle chercha Jake du regard et ne le vit pas tout d'abord, mais l'homme à côté de qui elle avait transplané se trouvait être un ami de longue date de la famille, il se retourna et aperçut Zoé :

« Coucou ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue, tu as bien grandi… Alors c'est vrai que tu es à Poudlard maintenant ? »

« Oui c'est vrai. Je suis venue voir papa, où est-il ? » 

Zoé était pressée et n'avait pas envie de raconter des banalités pendant des heures, l'homme lui indiqua l'endroit où travaillait Jake et elle y fila comme l'éclair, si petite fille au milieu de ces grandes machines. Enfin elle le trouva :

« Zoé, que fais-tu là ? » il n'y avait pas de colère dans la voix du père, seulement de l'étonnement « Ils t'ont laissés entrer à l'accueil ? D'habitude les visiteurs restent dans l'entrée… »

« J'ai transplané. »

« Zoé ! » cette fois si, c'était de l'exaspération que l'on sentait dans sa voix « C'est très bien que tu aies appris à transplaner, je suis fier de toi, mais je voudrais que tu n'oublies pas que c'est interdit ! Ne refais plus ça en public, c'est bien compris ? »

« Oui papa… »

« Bon, dis-moi ce qui t'ammène maintenant. Il n'y a rien de grave ? Andrew n'est pas malade ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas pour lui il regarde tranquillement les dessins-animés. Jessie m'invite à passer quelques jours chez elle, je peux ? »

« Tu nous laisse ? Mais qu'allons-nous faire sans toi chérie ? »

« Vous allez très bien vous débrouiller et je reviendrai vite ! »

Alors Jake accepta car il était prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner son erreur de la matinée, après tout, ce qu'il voulait c'était le bonheur de sa fille.

Zoé revint chez elle, alla faire quelques courses et expliqua à Andy comment réchauffer le repas du soir qu'elle venait de préparer, elle rassembla quelques affaires, embrassa son petit frère et partit.

Lily poussa la porte de la chambre de James et y rentra. C'était la première fois qu'elle y était seule et elle en profita pour l'observer plus en détails. Les autres jouaient dans le jardin. James avait commencé sagement à arroser le jardin, mais ça avait assez vite dégénéré en bataille d'eau générale, Lily était restée un peu avec eux, mais un mal de tête l'avait fait rentrer. Sa chambre était en désordre car on venait d'y installer un matelas pour Zoé, et Lily avait préféré venir se reposer dans celle de James. Elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque qui recouvrait tout un pan de mur de la pièce, James était un assidu de lecture, elle espérait bien y trouver quelque chose qui la détendrait. Soudain, alors que son regard parcourait les tranches des livres, elle en vit un qui ne bougeait pas, un vieux livre blanc où le titre beige n'étincelait pas, un livre moldu. Qu'est-ce qu'un livre moldu pouvait bien faire chez James Potter, petit sorcier par excellence ? Poussée par la curiosité, elle sortit le livre de son emplacement et l'ouvrit au hasard, elle lut quelques lignes : '_Par quelle fatalité Christian était-il le seul être au monde que, ses parents excepté, Eric eut vraiment aimé ? N'était-il pas devenu son frère, n'aurait-il pas donné tout ce qu'il avait – même sa vie – pour sauver Eric s'il l'avait su en danger ?'_ Le regard de Lily fut alors attiré par la fenêtre et elle regarda Sirius courir après James dans le jardin, il le rattrapa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, leurs rires retentissaient jusque dans la chambre et la lueur dans leurs yeux était celle d'un vrai bonheur, d'une parfaite harmonie. Oui, Lily comprenait maintenant ce que ce livre faisait ici, l'amitié qui liait ce Christian et cet Eric était probablement aussi belle et aussi forte que celle que partageaient James et Sirius. Lily alla s'asseoir dans l'alcôve et s'abandonna à ses pensées.

Lorsque James remonta plusieurs heures après complètement trempé, sa petite amie était toujours dans la même position. Il se déshabilla et passa un peignoir, puis la trouvant un peu mélancolique, il alla s'installer à ses côtés.

« Tu vas bien Lily-jolie ? »

« Oui… Je pensais à mes parents. Je ne devrais pas… Ca me rend trop triste, alors que je suis si heureuse ici, avec vous… »

James la serra contre lui et répondit :

« Bien sûr que si ma Lily tu peux penser à eux, tu le leur dois même. C'est la seule manière de les garder vivants en toi. Tu sais que tu peux en parler avec moi ? »

Lily hocha doucement la tête. Bien sûr que James était la personne la plus appropriée pour l'aider un gérer ce lourd deuil ! Après tout, c'était tout seul qu'il s'était remis, lentement mais sûrement de la mort de Madison. Aujourd'hui il ne restait plus rien de ce James-fantôme qui hantait les couloirs de Poudlard presque deux ans auparavant. Si Maddy était toujours là quelque part au fond de lui, il était de plus en plus rare qu'il soit mélancolique ou absent.

« Racontes-moi ce à quoi tu pensais. Ca peut aider vraiment tu sais. »

« Non c'était idiot. »

« Je t'en prie ma Lily… »

« C'est affreux, les gens qu'on aime s'en vont comme ça, sans prévenir et nous laisse seuls pour gérer tout ça. »

« Je sais… »

« Quand je repense à mon enfance auprès d'eux, j'ai l'impression… d'avoir été vraiment injuste et je comprends tout un tas de choses… qui ne m'effleuraient même pas l'esprit avant ! Tu sais quand on est petits on a l'impression que la vie c'est très long et que les gens seront toujours là, et puis on grandi et on s'aperçoit que tout ça ce n'est que du vent. Même si tes parents font beaucoup pour moi, désormais je suis obligée de penser à des choses horriblement matérielles comme l'argent, alors que quand j'étais gamine je croyais que tout tombait du ciel. Je ne savais pas qu'il aurait fallu que je dises merci et maintenent… eh bien tu vois c'est trop tard, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été une horrible gamine égoïste… »

Lily pleurait, James la serra plus fort :

« Il ne faut pas penser comme ça ma Lily… Tu n'étais pas ingrate, tu étais juste une enfant !Rappelles-toi tes parents, mais pas de cette façon. Penses à leurs défauts, aux moments que tu détestais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu vas te mettre à les aimer et que ça va te faire rire d'y repenser. Racontes-moi ces dimanches monotones de quand tu étais gamine. »

« Les dimanches ? Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle plus… »

« Fais un effort ! Je commence : la famille réunie dans le salon, l'odeur de la pipe de ton père, cette odeur âcre que tu n'aimais pas et la petite sœur qui boudait pour on ne sait plus quoi. »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Parce que c'est toujours pareil, dans toutes les familles, aller continue ! »

« Je n'aimais pas les dimanches. Un dimanche c'est vide, la rue ne fait pas le même bruit que d'habitude, tu ne peux pas aller voir tes amis, même les programmes à la radio sont pires que les autres jours. A table avec Pétunia on se disputait sans arrêt, parfois notre père agacé nous renvoyait chacune dans nos chambres privées de dessert, parfois non. Et dans ce cas on devait rester à table jusqu'au bout à écouter ces discussions de grands auxquelles on ne comprennait rien ! Et ils parlaient tellement qu'à la fin le dessert était toujours brûlé. L'après-midi une fois les devoirs terminés on n'avait plus rien à faire à part se poster devant la fenêtre à attendre qu'un passant veuille bien venir nous distraire. Et quand la nuit tombait on montait sagement se coucher en rêvant au lundi où la vie reprendrait son cours… jusqu'au dimanche suivant ! C'est vrai tu as raison, je les détestais ces jours-là mais maintenant j'échangerais n'importe quoi pour recevoir encore ces coups de pieds de Pétunia sous la table ! »

Maintenant ils riaient tous les deux.

« Tu vois, je savais que tu y arriverais ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut penser au passé, sinon ça fait trop mal et ça ne sert à rien. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Remus et Ally qui se jetèrent au cou de leurs amis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda James

« On rentrait chez nous ce soir » répondit Remus « Et comme du coup on avait plus rien à dîner, vos parents nous ont invités à dîner avec toute la famille ! »

« C'est génial on est presque tous réunis ! » s'exclama Lily

« Où sont les petits » demanda James, « ils sont là aussi ? »

« Anthor est en bas avec papa et Meg, et la petite demoiselle est… ici ! » répondit Remus en désignant Cécilia qui se tenait très droite, timidement dans l'embrasure de la porte. James et Lily ne l'avaient pas vue depuis l'été dernier et évidemment elle avait énormément changé ! C'était vrai qu'elle ressemblait à Ally, si frêle avec ses grands yeux limpides et ses cheveux blonds si fins… A treize mois elle ressemblait déjà à une vraie petite fille dans sa robe légère.

Sirius apparut alors et prit le bébé dans ses bras

« Coucou Céci ! Comme tu as grandi ma puce ! »

Sirius n'avait pas souvent vu Cécilia mais il l'adorait déjà, peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait tant à Ally ?

« Bah alors, notre sœur est plus importante que nous ? » s'indigna Remus

Ally sauta au cou de Sirius.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se raconter leurs vacances, les parents Potter appelèrent pour le dîner. Un peu en retrait, Sirius et Ally discutaient autour de Cécilia.

« Tu te rappelles ? » demanda Ally

« Oui… » répondit Sirius « Nous avons juré il y a un an autour de son berceau de l'aimer comme notre propre enfant puisque nous n'en aurons jamais. »

Et en même temps ils embrassèrent la petite fille.  
  


**Notes :** Voilà je suis en vacances, et donc voilà la suite ! Si y'a des passages que vous ne comprennez pas trop, par exemple les dernières phrases, rassurez-vous c'est normal, ça s'éclairera plus tard -p

Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

Comme c'est ma fic j'ai bien le droit de faire un peu de pub dessus, donc voilà :

Ma nouvelle fic, mon nouveau bébé, sur Tom jedusor, voici l'adresse :

Une fic à chapitre unique que j'ai écrite il y a quelques semaines : et si James et Lily n'étaient pas morts ?

Maintenant les réponses aux review !

Losgann : Ouais moi Lily & James j'aime bien les mettre en scène, je les trouve trop mimis ! Et puis mine de rien on est quand même assez libre, on sait rien de leur relation à Poudlard ! Bon j'ai vu que le 2e chapitre de BoB2 était en ligne je vais aller le lire -p

Melepha : La suite rapidemment ? Bon ça a pas été vite, mais maintenant elle est là ! Tu as pleuré quand Maddy est morte ? je crois que tu n'as pas été la seule… Enfin prépares les mouchoirs car c'est pas fini… (attention je n'ai pas dit que c'était pour le prochain chapitre !)

Loo : ouais je suis même arrivée à 56 pour ce chapitre ! Comme quoi ça vaut peut-être le coup de faire attendre des mois entre deux chapitres… Mais non je plaisante il arrivera plus vite le suivant ! (quoique je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce qu'il va raconter… va falloir que je commence à me creuser la tête !)

Kpu : bon faut pas vous battre avec Loo, je ne sais pas laquelle à poster la 50e review, donc on dira ex-eaquo -p Tu m'excuseras je ne m'étends pas, je t'ai déjà tout dit par mail…

Aurora : Jusqu'où je vais aller ? c'est la question que je me pose… Normalement je voulais m'arrêter peu après la naissance de Harry, histoire de laisser une chance aux plus optimistes d'espérer que 'tout est bien qui finit bien'. Mais sans faire vraiment exprès j'ai fait entrer en jeu un nouveau paramètre qui m'embêtes un peu, je vais peut-être être quand même obligée de faire un épilogue après leur mort…

Ange & Oyne :  Merci beaucoup !

Averoesse : (j'ai pas fait de fautes d'orthographe ?) Merci bien, et avances à ton rythme, moi au rythme où je vais t'auras le temps de me rattraper ! C'était pas les révisions du bac, mais celles de la 1ère année de médecin et crois-moi c'était pas du gâteau… 


	22. Fin

L'heure est venue de mettre un terme à cette petite histoire. Pendant plus d'un an j'ai aimé mettre en scènes les déboires de cette bande de jeunes sorciers, les imaginer comme je le voulais. Aujourd'hui le 5e tome est sorti, je l'ai lu et décidé d'arrêter là. J'aurais certes pu décider de continuer, mais pour être honnête j'avais aussi envie de passer à autre chose. Ils vont me manquer mais il y a trop d'invraisemblances dans ma fic par rapport à ce qu'on apprend dans le 5e tome. Cela dit je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça à vous demander ce qui arrivera aux personnages, donc voilà ce que j'avais planifié de faire dans le reste de ma fic : Avec le père des jumeaux Lupin à Poudlard, la petite famille déménage à Pré- au-lard pour le voir plus souvent, la petite fille, Cécilia, est souvent là, on s'aperçoit qu'Ally et Sirius lui vouent un amour absolu. Ces deux-là ne sont plus ensemble mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Peu à peu on voit qu'ils s'aiment toujours, et ils finissent par avouer aux autres la raison de leur rupture. Vous vous rappelez cette discussion avec Ethan Bonnes sur les arbres généalogiques ? Il avait terminé par « toutes les familles ont des secrets », alors curieux quelques jours après ils ont été voir celui de Poudlard ensemble. Et ils ont découverts qu'ils étaient cousins germains. Le père de Remus et Ally était orphelin, en réalité il était le frère du père de Sirius. Etant cousins, ils ne pouvaient plus sortir ensemble même s'ils le voulaient, c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient de plus en plus mal à la tête lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Donc ils ont rompus mais s'aiment toujours et en souffrent beaucoup. Sur ce Michelle revient et ne comprend pas pourquoi Sirius a tant changé : pour oublier allyson il drague toutes les filles de Poudlard, mais au fond de lui il y a une grosse blessure. Au cours de l'année il va redeb=venir ami avec Michelle après bien des clashs et c'est après s'être disputé avec elle au sujet de Rogue qu'il fait la charmante petite blague du loup-garou au serpentin. Pendant ce temps Ally va de plus en plus mal. Remus sort avec Liza, la fille la plus délurée de Poudlard ce qui le « décoince » un peu au plaisir des autres. Mais elle doti rentrer aux Etats- Unis rejoindre sa petite s?ur à la fin de la 6e année. Remus n'aura plus de nouvelles d'elle et pensera avec regret qu'elle l'a oublié, en réalité elle est morte. A Noël les parents de James ainsi que sa cousine Jessie sont tués par Voldemort, James est confié à Dumbledore et Lily à McGonagall, ils passeront leurs vacances d'été à Poudlard, Lily parvient à briser la glace de sa tutrice et découvre une femme charmante. L'été avant la 7e année, Harrison Lupin se fait tuer. Ceci s'ajoute au mal qui ronge Ally, désespérée, la jeune fille tombe dans les bras d'un moldu pas très clair. Il la fait plonger dans la drogue. Remus fait ce qu'il peut pour l'en sortir mais use ses forces en vain. Ils reviennent à Poudlard et tout le monde tente d'aider Ally qui les fuie de plsu en plus s'enfonçant dans un abime profond. Elle découvre dans la forêt des plantes qui mélangées au sang d'un animal qui vit dans la forêt et se montre une fois par mois ressemble à la cocaïne. En fin d'année, un soir de pleine lune, les maraudeurs qui n'ont pas pu se transformer à cause d'une potion bue en cours laissent Remsu seul dans la cabane. Pour une fois la pleine lune coïncide avec la venue de la bête d'Ally, Remus le sent. Furieux il arrive à sortir de la cabane et les autres le voient se ruer vers la forêt pour tuer la bête. Mais la bête est forte et risque de tuer Remus, Ally s'élance à sa poursuite, Sirius tente de la rattraper « Ally, il va te tuer ! » « Si je n'y vais pas, c'est lui qui va mourir. » Elle parviendra à arrêter son frère bien avant qu'il ne trouve la bête mais elle perira sous les crocs du loup. Pendant quelques temps Remus se sentira horriblement coupable avant de comprendre que ce n'est pas sa faute à lui, si Ally ne se droguait pas rien ne serait arriver. Lui et Sirius se soutiennent dans leur chagrin. Ils sortiront diplomés quelques jours plus tard. Meg, la belle-mère se Remus va se tuer ne supportant pas les malheurs arrivant à sa famille. Sirius arrive à avoir la garde de Cécilia qui lui rappelle tant Ally, et Remus se bat pour celle d'Anthor, mais sa condition de Loup-garou ne joue pas en sa faveur et il perdra. A 16ans, Zoe va se trouver face à Lord Voldemort, elle le combattra durement avec nombre de ses amis qui en mourront. Elle reçoit un coup fatal qui la tuera à eptit feu pendant 3mois. Avant de mourir elle transmet ses pouvoirs au bébé qui se forme dans le ventre de Lily. C'est désormais à lui de combattre et d'achever le dark lord. James et Lily prénomeront leur fils Harry en souvenir d'Ally (ça sonne presque pareil non ?) et du professeur le meilleur qu'ils aient eu : Harrison. Sirius se marie avec Michelle qui élevera Cécilia après qu'il aie été envoyé à Azkaban.  
  
Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'ici, c'est formidable d'avoir des lecteurs qui suivent pendant 20 chapitres.  
  
Voilà je pense que beaucoup vont m'en vouloir de ne pas finir mon histoire mais je voulais repartir à zéro et je vous dis : après le tome 5 ce n'était plus possible. Cela dit si certains veulent toujours lire mes fics et sont accros aux fics des maraudeurs, je vais en recommencer une dans les prochains jours mais je n'ai pas encore de titre : Au milieu de la 6e année, Hermione est envoyée dans le passé avec Ginny, Fred, George et Tonks pour rechercher un livre. Rencontre avec les maraudeurs. 


	23. avis

**Avis à la population :**

Vous l'avez tous remarqué, fanfiction.net a décidé de crypter le début de ma fic pour je ne sais quelle raison problème technique. Toujours est-il qu'au début je ne m'en suis pas préoccupée pensant que plus personne n'allait la lire, si loin qu'elle était dans les pages du site… Eh bien je me trompais !!! Suite aux mails et reviews j'ai donc pris l'initiative de laisser tomber ff.net puisque je n'arrivais à rien dessus pour rendre le texte lisible, et une amie m'a gentiment créé mon site !

Pour l'instant il n'y a que celle-ci, mais peu à peu on va rajouter les autres.

membres.lycos.fr/lilyluciolehouse

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit ou laissé des reviews, c'est vraiment touchant d'en recevoir encore 6 mois après avoir mis fin à une fic -)

Vous pouvez continuer à m'écrire si vous avez envie, je réponds volontiers.

lucile_lululand@yahoo.fr

J'ai encore une fanfic en chantier, la fille du maître des potions j'en suis au 3e chapitre, ça avance doucement à cause de mes études mais je ne suis pas prête de la laisser tomber :-p


End file.
